Diamonds in Tears
by Mitsukii1701
Summary: Maldijo una y otra vez que fuera tan débil, llorar tanto no podía ser bueno, porque eso, después de todo solo era un perjuicio para ella, porque sus lagrimas y ella en sí, no eran normales… porque esas malditas cosas que salían de sus ojos eran las culpables de todo por lo que ella pasaba… porque ella tenía: "Diamantes en Lagrimas"
1. Prologo

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**Prologo**

.- ¡Que Llores! – Exclamo furioso, un hombre mayor, de más de 40 años, de cabellos negros, ojos Azules tan fríos, y cortantes, que tal vez pondrían a correr al más valiente… Alto y fornido, y un poquito pasado de peso…

Este se encontraba con una mirada más que furiosa, por más que gritaba, no podía conseguir lo que quería… este se hallaba golpeando a una chica, de aparentemente 17 años, muy linda, pero con una mirada triste, pero bien oculta tras una mirada de decisión dirigida al hombre ante ella, que la abofeteaba, la golpeaba en brazos y piernas, que la golpeara cuantas veces le diera la gana, no importaba ya… Pero no le daría el gusto a ese hombre, a ese infeliz de llorar frente a él, solo por codicia, solo la estaba utilizando como un objeto para su beneficio, en eso se convirtió para él, lo sabía…

No era la primera vez que la golpeaba, con la finalidad de hacerla llorar, claro al principio, lloraba como magdalena, pero un día se dijo así misma, _ya no mas_, y así fue, él la golpeaba y le gritaba miles de veces que llorara, juntos con maldiciones, dirigidas solo a ella… pero ella no decía nada, solo recibía los golpes como si nada, muy callada y con la mirada y el semblante de su cara serio

_Muy Serio_

Ella descubrió que tarde o temprano él se cansaría, y así paso la primera vez que lo intento, y dicho y hecho el señor la dejaba, se frustraba y solo decía, mientras le tiraba una pequeña bolsilla de tela

_.- Quiero esa bolsa llena cuando regrese, me oíste?, si no estarás en problemas…_- y sin más salía de la casa, como alma que llevara el diablo… No entendía porque en vez de golpearla, no hacia aquello?... claro estaba la satisfacción de verla brotar sus lagrimas libremente ante él, pero no… eso había dejado de pasar hace mucho…

Una cachetada la volvió a la realidad, esa había sido la más fuerte, estaba segura que ese sería la última… _por ese día_.

El señor, que creía hace MUCHO tiempo "su padre", se había cansado…

Solo se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, ahora comenzaban los insultos, ya se sabía todo ese procedimiento de memoria…

1.- Se escuchaba el azote de la puerta de entrada.

2.- El en la Sala hecho una furia.

3.- La Llamaba repetidas veces, para que bajara a la misma.

4.- Comenzaba a golpearla repetidas veces, y pidiéndole, más bien exigiéndole que llorara.

5.- Ella solo se hacia la fuerte.

6.- El se cansaba.

7.- La ronda de insultos.

8.- Le entregaba la pequeña bolsa de siempre.

9.- La Amenazaba, y se iba diciendo que volvería por mas…

10.- Salía por la puerta como si nada… mientras ella quedaba allí, con múltiples moretones en cualquier parte del cuerpo, y otras en la cara…

Y las demás pues…

.- Ya te cansaste?...- pregunto la chica amargamente, mientras levantaba su mirada…

.- Maldita Mocosa… sabes que solo sirves para eso, quien podría quererte como eres, ni siquiera tus verdaderos padres… desde que llegaste a esta casa, me pareciste una sucia y una asquerosa mocosa inservible, no sé que vio mi mujer en ti…- escupió el despectivamente

Y ahí estaban los insultos, malos tratos, y comentarios para dejarla con el autoestima por los suelos, primero trataba de hacerla llorar a la fuerza, y despues utilizaba una clase de psicología inversa para hacerla sentirla mal…

Ese Hombre, es por completo un Monstro.

.- Oiga, respétela, ella ya está muerta…- exclamo la chica furiosa… no soportaba que nombrara a su madre, a ese ser bondadoso de cabellos cenizos, ojos azules con matices en verde, que no supo cómo demonios pudo enamorarse de tal bestia, como lo era la que tenía en frente

Irónico

.- Me importa una mierda…- sonrió maliciosamente – tal vez solo te tenia lastima…- sonrió mas al ver como ella comenzaba a bajar la mirada…

Ella apretó los puños, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, no lo haría en frente de ese ser

_Nunca_

.- Tal vez…- resoplo cansinamente mientras se revolvía con una mano el cabello, en señal de desesperación…

.- Bueno engendro, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, entrégame la bolsa de la semana pasada, y toma esta…- le tiro un bolsa de tela gruesa, ella lo tomo en el aire sabiendo de sobra lo que seguía, subir las escaleras, dejar esa bolsa en su cuarto, específicamente en su cama, y despues tomar de una gaveta de su ropero, una bolsa completamente igual, pero esta a diferencia de la otra, es que esta se encontraba llena hasta el tope con lo que el hombre quería tanto… se la entregaba de mala gana, consiguiendo solo que este frunciera el ceño… antes de irse la tomo bruscamente por el cabello y la obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos, estos la miraban sin sentimiento alguno, pero más que todo con

_Frialdad_

Ella solo devolvió la mirada…

No le tenía miedo, por supuesto que no, desde que dejo de ser esa niña inocente y que veía todo de color de rosa… Pero no podía evitar que la mirada de este la inquietara un poco…

.- Eres una Estúpida… agradece que no te eh violado Sakura, es que me das tanto asco…- dijo denigrante, Sakura como se llamaba la chica de mirada esmeralda, solo sonrió sarcásticamente, era la primera que la llamaba por su nombre, en 8 meses…

Nunca pensó que su nombre saliera tan feo de los labios de él.

.- Vaya, no sabes cuánto me alivia eso, a mi me daría asco, que alguien como tú me tocara…- dijo ella en el mismo tono feroz de él, si bien no podía golpearlo ya que ese hombre era 7 veces más que ella, era obvio que no podría con el… pero podría insultarlo, despues de todo, igual iba a golpearla, igual iba a maltratarla, física, verbal y mentalmente…

.- Desgraciada…- le grito, mientras la soltaba bruscamente, mientras ella caía al suelo de todas las formas, menos delicada…- Ya sabes que volveré…- dijo por ultimo antes de salir azotando la puerta…

Y ahí estaba, el procedimiento numero 10… maldito infeliz, lo odia, lo odia con toda su alma…

Ahora sabría Dios, que día volvería, el desaparecía días, incluso semanas, pero mientras más se tardara mejor, a ella no le importaba…

Miro el reloj, genial las 11:30 pm, bufó, bonita hora y bonito día en la que decidió regresar… mañana tenía que ir a la preparatoria, donde estaba segura murmurarían y se preguntarían de nuevo si habría ido a otras de esas peleas clandestinas… pero los chismes que corrieran de ella, la tenían sin cuidado, era una chica solitaria y sin amigos…

_Era mejor así_

Se levanto, y fue a su habitación cerrando de un portazo, y allí venían los otros números del procedimiento, despues del 10… ella echándose a llorar a causa de sus desgracias… se preguntaba mil veces, que había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer tal cosa…

Fue hasta su cama, se agacho, y debajo de esta saco una caja regular en tamaño, la tenia bien escondida, tomo la bolsa que su dizque "padre" le dio, y la lleno del contenía que esa caja tenia… una vez llena de esa cosa, guardo la bolsilla en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba la anterior y ahora solo restaba a que ese hombre decidiera volver, a seguir golpeándola.

Enserio?, Que el muy Maldito no se cansaba de ella?

Estaba segura, de que eso sería imposible… Completamente Imposible

No le parecería extraño, que en cualquier momento recibiera una llamaba avisándole que el Señor, había muerto…

No le deseaba la muerte a nadie, era extraño pero… ese hombre era la excepción, respiraría tranquila, si llegaba a recibir esa llamada

Y es que, sabía que ese ser, debía estar en malos pasos, estaba segura que debía ser traficante de quien sabe que… Y no la mataba, porque la necesitaba…

_Su vida era una pesadilla_

De por sí, ese hombre ya la trataba pésimo, cuando llego a esa casa… a la edad de 6 años… su madre adoptiva, siempre la protegía de sus maltratos… pero todo empeoro cuando ella murió… dejándola completamente sola y desamparada

_Otra vez… Sola_

Cuando él se volvió el tutor de ella, la golpeaba por cualquier tontería, o cuando llegaba borracho y solo quisiera pasar sus malos ratos y problemas con ella… Podría Soportarlo… pero su verdadera pesadilla comenzó cuando la consiguió en su habitación llorando por su madre… a la edad de 11 años…

_Y é allí el comenzó de todo._

La Castaña en vez de tirarse a la cama a descansar, por lo dolorida que estaba, solo fue hasta un rincón de su habitación, y fue allí que dejo que sus lagrimas, al fin fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas… segundos despues, se escuchaba un leve sonido por la sombría y silenciosa habitación… Como si cayeran pequeñas piedras de metal, que al hacer el leve contacto con la madera del suelo, hicieran un leve sonido, de cierta forma un poco relajante…

_Y ya se hizo presente, su maldita anomalía._

La Castaña de cabellos por debajo de media espalda, de figura esbelta, ni tan pequeña, ni tan alta, y con unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero la tonalidad de estos eran extraños y algo exóticos, un extraño color en la población japonesa… se deslizo por la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con millones de lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, se abrazo las piernas, y oculto su rostro…

Porque tenía que pasarle todo eso a ella… exactamente a ella… Se mordió el labio inferior con la finalidad, de poder calmar sus sollozos, sin ningún tipo de éxito… solo se dejo romper en llanto, amargamente… Si había pensado varias veces en Suicidarse y acabar su sufrimiento… Pero ella no era una maldita suicida.

Cuando logro calmarse, se paso la mano por el rostro, secándose la cara, pero claro, con cuidado, porque le ardía y mucho… se levanto y fijo la vista en el reloj de su habitación… Paso una hora llorando… vaya, fue menos de lo pensado, normalmente lloraba dos horas… definitivamente rompió record, tal vez la próxima vez, llegaría a los cuarenta y cinco minutos, quien sabe.

Despues de mirar su reloj, fijo su vista al piso, encontrándose, con lo que ya estaba segura encontraría… Había un montón de pequeñas piedras brillantes, muy brillantes… sin ninguna forma en específico.

Suspiro cansinamente, y tomo la aspiradora de batería, que tenia oculta en su armario… lo encendió, y lo paso por donde estaban esparcidas esas cosas brillantes, hasta que no quedo una sola… abrió el contenedor del aspirador, y lo vacio en la caja que anteriormente había sacado del interior de su cama, y depositando sus recientes "Lagrimas" con las miles, que se encontraban en la caja, la cerro la dejo donde siempre… y se dispuso a dormir… lo más seguro es que mañana le costaría levantarse… y mas porque no tenía el mas mínimo sueño…

Sabía que ella no era normal, era un fenómeno, así se consideraba… y como podría confiar en la gente, que tal si sabiendo su mal, se aprovecharían… tenía miedo… por eso no tenía amigos, tampoco los necesitaba… o eso creía…

Y ahí, debajo de su cama, se encontraba lo que Keida Kinomoto, codiciaba tanto, la razón por lo que le gustaría verla llorando… y es que cuando la vio por primera vez, llorando viendo como ese liquido transparente al chocar contra el piso, se volvía una linda piedrecilla brillante… al principio la llamo fenómeno y demás, pero que importaba, cuando se entero que esas cosas tenían valor… pues ya saben el resto…

¡Maldita Sea!, estaba completamente segura, que ni la ciencia se explicaría la razón por la que ella bota piedras brillantes de sus ojos… y es que… ¡Maldición! Como mierda explicarían tal cosa, tampoco pensaba ir a un doctor, no podía arriesgarse a que la llevaran a quien sabe dónde, para convertirla en una especie de rata de laboratorio, haciéndole experimentos, inyectándole Dios sabe que cosas, también arriesgándose a que podrían lastimarla, solo para conseguir muestras de sus lagrimas, sacarle hipótesis por demás estúpidas… tal vez estaba siendo algo paranoica, pero a la final, quien podría saberlo noiría a un doctor sabiendo que podrían haber consecuencias

_Definitivamente NO _

Dejo que una última lágrima rodara por su mejilla mientras se quedaba sumida en los brazos de Morfeo… y los últimos pensamientos que siempre cruzaban por su mente antes de dormir hicieron aparición…

Porque ella?, de todos… tenía que padecer de esa cosa?… porque si, lo consideraba una enfermedad… además, quien era ella?, pues no recordaba nada de su otra familia, si es que la tuvo… y por ultimo… maldijo una y otra vez que fuera tan débil, llorar tanto no podía ser bueno, porque eso, despues de todo solo era un perjuicio para ella, porque sus lagrimas y ella en sí, no eran normales… porque esas malditas cosas que salían de sus ojos eran las culpables de todo por lo que ella pasaba… porque ella tenía:

"_Diamantes en Lagrimas"_

**Notas de Autora:**

**Bueno, este vendrá siendo mi primer Fic… la idea me llego de repente, y solo me puse a escribir, a decir verdad no tengo del todo concreto en mi cabeza, como se desarrollara esta historia… ya veré como me las arreglo, claro eso si ustedes quieren que continúe eso me daría ánimos *-* de lo que si estoy segura, es que esta historia no será muy larga además soy nueva, Debo mejorar, y para eso están ustedes ^^**

**Me gustaría que fueran totalmente sinceros, cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, solo quiero mejorar como escritora :D! Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Y déjenme sus ****reviews…**** acepto de todo :3 Gracias por leer ^^**

**Mitsukii1701**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 1**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El Fastidioso sonido de la alarma, la advierte que ya debe levantarse, pero eso es lo ultimo que quisiera en ese momento… extendió su brazo, haciéndose paso del enredado cobertor, y tanteo en su mesita de noche, hasta que dio con el estúpido aparato, lo apago, y volvió a enrollarse en las sabanas… no pasaron 5 minutos cuando el estridente sonido de un segundo aparato hizo aparición…

Sakura gruño, y sacando la fuerza de voluntad de donde no las tenía, se sentó en su cama tallándose los ojos… vio de mala manera el segundo despertador que estaba fuera del alcance de su mano, suspiro… tenía que alistarse.

Se levanto, y arrastrando los pies se encamino hasta el baño… se vio en el espejo que se encontraba allí, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco… estaba espantosa, en realidad decir aquello era un completa mentira… genial, tenia ojeras enormes, en el ojo izquierdo a un costado, tenía un leve morado, con un _lindo_ verde a su alrededor _Nótese el Sarcasmo_… la mejilla derecha la tenia mas roja que la nariz del reno de Santa Claus, que ni se molestaba en recordar el nombre en ese momento…

Tenía pequeños moretones por los brazos, y uno grande, un poco más arriba de la mitad de su muslo derecho… maldijo que la camisa de su uniforme no fuese manga larga, aunque sea la falda taparía la del muslo, eso la reconfortaba un poco… suspiro, se metió a la regadera, y enrollo una toalla en su cuerpo una vez limpia, cepillo sus dientes y salió del baño, fue directo a su armario, y saco su uniforme, totalmente pulcro…

Constaba con una camisa Blanca, manga corta… la falda plisada, con cuadros negros y blancos, un pequeño lazo haciendo papel de corbata en su camisa, de color negro, chaleco negro y zapatos negros… el uniforme de la preparatoria Clamp, podría ser todo, menos creativo. Pareciera que estuvieran de luto o algo por el estilo.

Bufo al darse cuenta que la blanca camisa de su uniforme, comenzaba a apretarla en la parte del busto, maldijo por lo bajo, tendría que comprar otra camisa, porque sus _gemelas_ se les había dado por crecer _mucho_ últimamente.

Se sentó en su peinadora, y tomo de su maquillaje… no le importaba los rumores que corrieran de ella en la preparatoria, pero tampoco era tan demente, como para asistir con ese aspecto tan deplorable, se hecho compacto, y algo de rubor, para disimular un poco el rojo de su mejilla derecha, tomo una pequeña curita que tenía en un cofre de plata, que le regalo su madre para su cumpleaños número 9, y se lo coloco en una pequeña abertura en su ceja izquierda, no se había dado cuenta de esa herida hasta el momento en la que se maquillaba, le había dolido un poco… en fin, se peino el cabello, y se hizo la cebolleta de siempre.

Tomo una bolsa idéntica a la que le daba su _padre_, solo que esta era un poco más pequeña, esta se encontraba llena de sus _Lagrimas_, la guardo en su maletín con sus respectivos útiles escolares de ese día, bajo a hacer su desayuno pero no comió demasiado, pues no tenía hambre, solo tomo su chaleco del perchero, y salió de su casa… una vez terminaran las clases, tenia cosas que hacer…

-** En Hong Kong-China** -

.- QUEEE?...- exclamaron todos los jóvenes sorprendidos, cuando los citaron a ese lugar, sabían que era para algo importante, pero eso, si que era nuevo, totalmente inesperado…

.- Porque se sorprenden tanto, no le veo lo malo…- dijo una señora de mediana edad, muy bella y elegante… de cabello castaños rojizo con un corte más arriba de los hombros y ojos ligeramente negros. Que respondía al nombre de Sonomi Daidouji

Los más jóvenes en aquella sala se miraron entre si

.- No es que sea malo, es que nos sorprendió, ósea… así tan repentino?...- hablo la primera chica, de cabellos negros recogido es dos coletas altas, bien proporcionada, de tez blanca y ojos marrones con matices en rojo, haciéndolos ver como dos brillantes joyas de rubís… su nombre, Meiling Li, Edad: 17 Años, recientemente cumplidos…

.- No es repentino, solo que hasta ahora se lo estamos comunicando, esto lo tenemos planeado desde hace un par de meses…- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, una señora de mediana edad al igual que Sonomi, esta tenía el cabello largo, muy negro, tez pálida y con profundos ojos negros... Nombre: Ieran Li

.- Debieron comunicarlo en el momento que comenzaron con esto…- exclamo un chico joven de 17 años, cabellos negros con ligeros destellos azulados, tez pálida, cuerpo atlético, y ojos Azules, escondidos tras unas gafas de montura fina, dándole un aire misterioso, del cual no carecía… Nombre: Eriol Hiraguizawa.

.- Debimos, pero no lo hicimos, pero den su opinión, no se van a quedar allí todo el día, con la boca abierta… o sí?...- dijo un hombre mayor, guapo para su edad muy parecido a Eriol, solo que este tenía la piel más pálida, tanto que pareciese que estuviera enfermo, tenía el cabello grisáceo, y Ojos Azules… la mujer a su lado, soltó una leve risita, al presentir el tono de voz de su esposo, esta tenía el cabello negro azulado, era de tez blanca, pero menos pálida que la del hombre a su lado, y unos hermosos ojos verde marino… se notaba a leguas que los dos se divertían de la situación por la que pasaban los jóvenes, y más por sus caras, que eran todo un dilema… este matrimonio respondía a los nombres de Eliot Hiraguizawa y Yaneth Hiraguizawa… respectivamente…

.- Pero que quieren que digamos, nos han tomado por sorpresa…- dijo Meiling

.- Esa era la intención…- dijo sonriendo, un hombre de buen parecer, tez morena, Cabello Castaño oscuro y ojos ámbares… Nombre: Hien Li, Esposo de Ieran Li

.- Yo pienso que sería una buena oportunidad…- dijo sonriente una joven, de tez pálida, largos cabellos azabaches hasta la cadera, esbelta y de preciosos ojos violetas, extraños a decir verdad… Nombre: Tomoyo Daidouji, única hija de la Viuda Sonomi Daidouji… Edad: 17 Años

.- Pienso igual que Tomoyo, puede ser divertido…- dijo un joven, de cuerpo atlético, muy parecido a Hien, en prácticamente Todo, Cabello castaño oscuro y rebelde, tez ligeramente morena, y penetrantes ojos Ámbares… Nombre: Shaoran Li, único hijo varón del Matrimonio Li, Edad: 17 Años… definitivamente el heredo los ojos, la buena vibra de su padre y la profunda mirada de su madre…

.- Bueno, puede que sea divertido, pero que pasara con la Escuela, las clases ya han empezado…- dijo Eriol, por cierto estaban a principios de Abril

.- De eso ya nos hemos encargado, más bien mi prima Nadeshiko me ayudo…- dijo un sonriente Sonomi

.- Tía Nadeshiko, sabia de esto?...- pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida

.- Por supuesto, ella nos ha ayudado bastante…- dijo Ieran

.- Bueno, están de acuerdo?…- pregunto el mayor de los Hiraguizawa

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa…

.- Bueno, no se diga mas, se irán a terminar sus estudios en Japón, específicamente Tomoeda, no sé si lo sabrán, pero en ese pueblo hay mucha historia…- dijo sonriendo Hien, posiblemente recordando que en uno de sus tantos viajes a Japón, conoció a Ieran, que residía en Tomoeda, en aquel entonces…

.- Bien y cuando partimos?…- preguntó una entusiasta Meiling

.- Como sabíamos que aceptarían… ya teníamos sus boletos comprados, salen esta misma noche, así que a preparar maletas que aún les queda más de 5 horas…- dijo sonriente Yannet

En ese momento, todos los jóvenes, cayeron al estilo anime… definitivamente sus padres juntos, no tenían remedio…

-** Japón-Tomoeda** -

Había tenido un día pesado, Si, MUY pesado, para empezar, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar apenas entro por el portón de la preparatoria, estos no cesaron hasta el comienzo de clases, hasta uno que otro profesor le habían preguntado que si le había pasado algo, EN PLENA CLASE, Por Dios, como si de verdad les importara, enserio? a quién demonios podría importarle que hubiese llegado con los brazos llenos de ligeros hematomas, un morado en un ojo, y una mejilla roja, A Nadie, a nadie podría importarle, porque no se relacionaba con nadie, es que es estúpido ver como la gente con solo verla, ya empezaban a crear chismes y quien sabe que mas barbaridades.

_Malditos Infantiles_

Ahora, que estaba saliendo de la preparatoria, ya que el último profesor de ese día, no se presento, salió a las 2:30 de la tarde… tomo el camino contrario que tomaba para ir a su hogar… tenía cosas que hacer, y las necesitaba hacer ese día…

Sin más comenzó a caminar, pensando en su patética vida, Si, Tenia el Autoestima por los suelos, nada nuevo, perfecto… se autocorrigió y decidió que mejor era hacer una lista mental de lo que tenía que hacer, no era mucho pero con lo despistada que es, era mejor prevenir que lamentar…

Reviso su maletín, para verificar que la bolsa con las pequeñas joyas estuviesen allí, suspiro con alivio, al saber que allí se encontraban, hace un par de meses, también llevaba las _cosas brillantes_ en su bolso, pero en un despiste suyo, dejo el bolso en su salón, que fueron minutos antes de la salida, cuando salió como bomba de allí, tenía que ir con urgencia a la enfermería, tenía un dolor de panza horrible, todo a causa de tomar leche cortada por equivocación, fue asqueroso… en aquel momento ni el profesor le importo, solo que cuando regreso, ya todos se habían ido, y cuando se disponía a irse, guardando el tedioso cuaderno de matemáticas, no vio la bolsa con sus joyas… Genial, y la llamaban a ella delincuente…

Ahora se preguntaran, que iba a hacer ella con una bolsa que contenía sus _lagrimas?_… pues iba a una Casa de Empeño, específicamente a la sección de empeño de joyería, ya que este se dividía es varias secciones, pero en fin…

No podían reclamárselo, sabía que su padre las empeñaba para conseguir dinero, pero que hacia despues?, pues ella no tenía la menor idea, el iba a una casa de empeño al norte de Tomoeda, o eso le había dicho el…

Si, el muy imbécil le había dicho, donde empeñaba sus _lagrimas_…

No iba a negar que sus pequeños diamantes la hubieran sacado de varias deudas, y librado de varios aprietos referentes a la escuela.

Necesitaba dinero para sobrevivir, porque el señor no le daba dinero ni para los estudios, ella pagaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella… desde la escuela, hasta las compras de comida, y porque no?, algo que ella necesitara para su uso personal…

Cuando llego, se fue directo a la sección de joyería, tenía a dos personas por delante, ahora tenía que esperar, se sentó en la salilla de espera, y movió el pie con impaciencia, no era una persona paciente, pero valía la pena, era para una buena causa, primero para subsistir y segundo porque ella era donadora fija de un orfanato, que quedaba en Tokio, en ese mismo orfanato, fue de donde salió ella sin recordar absolutamente nada, fue cuando la adopto su madre, Yuli Kinomoto, contra la voluntad del señor Kinomoto

Le importaba una mierda para aquel entonces, claro que ella no sabia esa palabra a la edad de 6 años, era solo una niña inocente sin conocimientos de la vida… pero todo su mundo a la temprana edad de 8 años, se volvió desde el mas sombrío gris, hasta el más oscuro negro, la primera vez que ese hombre le puso la mano encima, diciéndole miles de cosas hirientes, que la dejaron en un leve shock…

_Maldita Mocosa_

_Eres una Maldición_

_No deberías estar aquí_

_Parasito_

_Eres una Sucia_

_Gusano de Pantano_

_Solo das dolores de cabezas a Yuli_

_Sabandija_

Y demás palabrotas, todas las que se sabía, se debían a él, definitivamente…

Sonrió melancólicamente al recodar una etapa de su vida, la primera vez que dijo una de esas groserías frente a su madre, era gracioso pensar que la reprimenda que le dio en aquel entonces no era nada, para como lo veía a esas alturas de su vida, pero sin embargo en aquel momento se había puesto a llorar por haberla hecho enojar, era demasiado inocente… en ese momento fue que descubrió que de sus lagrimas salían las pequeñas joyitas.

No todo el tiempo lloró diamantes, no, todo fue una tarde como cualquier otra, a la edad de 8 Años y medio y que su madre mantuvo en secreto de su esposo… también el momento cuando le había dicho, que no le contara a nadie de lo sucedido, ella en ese momento no había entendido, pero había hecho caso, cuando creció lo suficiente para entender, comprendió que tal vez su madre, temía que se aprovecharan de ella ó simplemente que la llevaran a un manicomio por creerla loca…

al principio su madre se asusto un poco, recordaba el momento y su cara, pero a diferencia de ella, ella veía esas cositas maravillada como si fueran el mejor juguete del planeta… unos dos minutos despues, su madre pareció reaccionar y solo le dio un fuerte abrazo, que hasta ese día aun no sabía la razón del porque, y tampoco la sabría, así paso un tiempo, a pesar de todo, su madre nunca dijo nada al respecto, y tampoco se aprovecho de la situación, si tenían problemas económicos, de cualquier forma salían, pero nunca fue capaz de sacarle una de sus lagrimas que botaba a cada rato por cualquier tontería, que si por un juguete roto, o porque se había caído, y otras sin fin de razones que ahora veía por demás estúpidas…

También recordaba el día, en que esas joyitas así como comenzó a verlas maravillada, comenzaron a agobiarla, sabía que no era una niña normal, y aparte el problema que tenia encima, de su padre golpeándola, o los problemas entre los dos adultos causados solo por ella… tampoco ayudaba mucho en la situación.

Aunque, lo de sus lagrimas, y las peleas familiares, no era lo único en aquel entonces… Si bien antes se asustaba muchísimo, ahora veía aquello de lo más normal, al fin y al cabo termino acostumbrándose… Ella era una especie de vidente o médium, no estaba del todo segura, ya que podía ver espíritus, y si quería podría hablar con ellos, la verdad consideraba eso normal, muchas personas eran médiums, así que por ese lado no se sentía fuera de la denominación _normal,_ pero aparte de aquello, sentía presencias extrañas, unas energías diferentes a las que transmitiría un espíritu cualquiera… _ESO, si era diferente._

Su Madre siempre decía… _No eres Rara Sakura, solo Diferente y Especial…_

La primera vez que se considero fenómeno fue el día en que perdió su primera amistad…

Sorprendentemente ella era una niña muy alegre y activa para su edad, y tenía muchas amistades, pero tenía a su mejor amiga, su mano derecha y confidente, si ella tenía un problema respecto a la familia, su mejor amiga de nombre Kazumi, siempre la consolaba… y un día jugando en el jardín de su casa, ella se entero por accidente del problema con sus lagrimas, la llamo fenómeno y espectro… y sin mas había salido corriendo de su casa como si el mismísimo Lucifer le pisara los talones…

Despues de varios intentos de entablar la amistad que ya tenía con ella, solo se le acerco y le dijo que lo de sus lagrimas quedara en secreto, aun su pecho recordaba el dolor que sintió cuando ella rechazo su contacto recelosamente, y como si le tuviese asco… fue horrible, desde aquel día, no volvió a ser la misma… lo último que había sabido de la chica, es que un año despues del _accidente_, se mudo con sus padres a Kioto.

Se obligo a desviar sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, no podía llorar frente a tanta gente… porque allí si era verdad que se metería en problemas…_ su vida no podía ser peor._

5 minutos despues, la señora delante de ella llamo su atención, avisándole que ya era su turno, miro su reloj, 3:25 pm Al Fin, tenía media hora esperando desde que llego… paso al cubículo, y apenas entro, recibió un efusivo saludo…

.- Aaayyy, Sakurita, pero si eres tú, que alegría me da verte cariño, vamos pasa, pasa, siéntete en tu ca…- no termino de decir aquello cuando reparo en ella, su semblante alegre se volvió muy serio, _otra vez moretones por todos lados_… si bien no sabía la rozones de estas, tenía una leve idea, pero nada segura, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle a ella directamente, no quería perder la poquita confianza que tenían, porque la chica era la personificación de la desconfianza…

.- Hola Kai…- saludo la castaña con una leve sonrisa, a pesar que sabia la razón de su repentino silencio… aun no estaba lista para contarle su problema _familiar_ a alguien… y pues ahí frente a ella solo separados por un mostrador se encontraba lo más cercano que tenia a un amigo, tal vez mas adelante se daría la confianza que necesitaba ella para considerar su relación, una amistad, al menos tenían la confianza suficiente como para llamarse por sus nombre, y en el caso de él, le encantaba decirle Sakurita, pero tampoco le molestaba mucho, se sentía cómoda con él, y eso era lo importante… Kai Tendo… de 26 años de edad, guapo rubio de ojos engatusadoramente negros… a menudo escuchaba los comentarios de las chicas, que le daban algo de risa

_-Que desperdicio de hombre, y yo que quería conseguir algo con él…- decía una chica con desgano a otra que la veía ligeramente divertida, pero en su mirada también se leía la decepción._

Si, el chico era Gay, pero poco le importaba, era obvio que le parecía guapo, no estaba ciega, era chica, y estaba a una edad en la que las hormonas les gusta tomar el control del cuerpo… Pero era un caso totalmente diferente a otras chicas, pues ella no dejaba que aquello pasara… Lo había conocido cuando ella estaba por cumplir los 15 años, él para aquel entonces apenas y estaba comenzando a trabajar en la casa de empeño…

Volvió a la realidad, cuando vio como la mano del chico pasaba por su rostro, y la llamaba repetidas veces, vio su semblante nuevamente y este ya tenía su siempre alegre rostro…

.- Eh venido a lo de siempre Kai…

.- Mmmm Ok, déjame ver…- Sakura abrió su maletín y saco la pequeña bolsa donde estaban las joyas, si bien no sabía con exactitud cuántas piedritas habían, ella calculaba alrededor de 300

Kai tomo tres de las joyitas y las vio detenidamente, y despues clavo su oscura mirada en la de Sakura

.- Aun no me explico de donde sacas estos diamantes, son totalmente puros…-

Ella dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

.- No me vas a decir, ¿Verdad?...- dijo con resignación el chico, ella amplio un poquito su sonrisa dándole a entender que estaba en lo cierto… este solo suspiro cansinamente mientras echaba todos los diamantes en una taza de plata, y a ella le devolvía la pequeña bolsa… nunca lograría sacarle información de donde conseguía diamantes tan puros como esos, ya se lo había preguntado varias veces pero siempre era lo mismo con Sakura, ya estaba pensando seriamente en desistir de la idea… algo bastante raro en él.

Ellos tenían un trato, que los beneficiaba a ambos, y era algo que solo ellos sabían, si bien ese sitio era para empeñar cualquier cosa, hasta un perro si fuera posible, Bien estaba exagerando un poco, pero que importa, el trato era, que Kai se quedaba con los diamantes que ella llevaba, para hacer otras cosas, que si pendientes, anillos, coronas, cadenas, brazaletes y todo lo que concerniese a accesorios, él le había explicado, que ellos estudiaban los diamantes, según su talla, color, pureza y calidad… y pues _sus_ diamantes, eran totalmente puros, tanto en el color como en la pureza y calidad, ya la talla era una cosa aparte… bueno el punto era que mientras esas características, estuviesen en altos puntos, pues mayor era el dinero del empeño… solo que ella recibía mas dinero del debido, porque él se quedaría con sus diamantes… sin devolución alguna y tampoco le importaba, pues le sobraban de esas _cosas_…

Un buen trato, un buen negocio, un beneficio para ambos, era lo mismo.

Despues de pasados unos 40 minutos, mientras él hacia su trabajo, estudiando las joyitas y ella esperaba, hablando trivialidades… Kai acabo con su papel, se perdió en un pequeño cuarto que había en el lugar, y 5 minutos despues, Kai salía con un sobre en mano, donde estaba la cuantiosa cantidad de dinero de Sakura en EFECTIVO… sobre que recibió Sakura enseguida…

.- Bueno querida, cuando te vuelvo a ver?...- pregunto el chico sonriente…

.- No estoy segura Kai, tal vez cuando se me acabe el dinero…- dijo ella como si nada

.- QUE?, pe-pe-pero…- Kai comenzó a botar cascaditas de sus ojos mientras que Sakura reía ligeramente…- Yo no sé cómo puedes gastar ese dinero tan rápido… sabes qué cantidad llevas allí?...- dijo con falsa indignación

.- Por supuesto que lo se… te recuerdo que del dinero que me das, la mitad siempre la dono en un orfanato en Tokio, lo demás es para recursos personales

Kai sonrió enternecido

.- Aaww… eres tan noble…- dijo el soñadoramente, pero Sakura se quedo callada sin saber que responder… el sonrió tiernamente, le habia tomando un gran cariño a esa chica… la acerco a él, y le dio un ligero beso en la frente, que hizo que Sakura mostrara una sonrisa, y aunque era pequeña, era totalmente sincera, que muy pocas veces mostraba…

.- Recuerda Sakura, Nadie, absolutamente Nadie, puede hacerte daño si tú no quieres…- dijo el suavemente… esto hizo que a Sakura le temblaran los ojos, y que un ligero brillo cristalinos aparecieran en ellos, ella sabía que Kai sospechaba algo… Le había contado que era adoptada, que su madre había muerto y _su padre_, nunca estaba en casa… sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle a alguien su problema, y sabia que podía confiar con los ojos cerrado en Kai, pero tenía miedo… no sabía de qué… pero su Miedo era Enorme… tal vez que él, de saberlo, se alejaría de ella.

Y de contarle, sería completamente imposible hacerlo sin ponerse a llorar…

Ella era consciente de que es víctima del Maltrato en el Hogar, y que podría denunciarlo, porque ella al ser menor de edad, y él un hombre mayor, podría ir preso por maltrato a un menor… pero estaba el pequeño problema que le impedía hacer tal denuncia… ni su madre ni el señor tienen familia, o eso tenía entendido… sabía que su madre había sido huérfana desde los 17 años y era hija única, y el señor Kinomoto pues de él no sabía mucho, solo que sus padres también habían muerto cuando el tenia 25 años y tenía un hermano, pero al parecer ellos habían cortado contacto hacía mucho tiempo, por alguna pelea. Ya era un chico mayor cuando lo de sus padres, podría cuidarse solo… entonces allí estaba el problema… Si él iba preso, que era lo más probable, le quitarían inmediatamente la tutoría sobre ella, algo muy bueno… Pero…

Ella al no tener familiares de sus padres, que se hagan cargo de ella, iría inmediatamente a un orfanato y al ser ya mayorcita, la trasladarían directamente a un internado para chicas, donde no saldría hasta los 21 años… y mas encierro que en el que ya estaba, no quería… estaba en el típico dicho que decía

_Entre la Espada y la Pared_

Estaba desesperada por cumplir la mayoría de edad, y poder hacerse cargo de sí misma, como lo venía haciendo desde los 11 años… claro que esta vez de manera legal… para perderse en el mundo, para perdérsele de Keida Kinomoto,Para ser Al fin

_Totalmente Libre_

Solo tenía que resistir los maltratos de Kinomoto, por un año, solo un año más…

Si bien ella quería…podría vivir su vida cómodamente, sin preocupaciones… Pero NO, ella quería terminar sus estudios, y ser una chica independiente, estudiar en una buena universidad, obviamente fuera de Japón… su único sueño hasta el momento era estudiar Medicina, y especializarse en Pediatría, Amaba a los Niños…

.- Kai… yo…- dijo brevemente con voz cortada, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a llorar frente a él…

.- No tienes que decir nada Sakurita, solo recuerda lo que te dije, ¿bien?...- la soltó y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, que reconforto a Sakura…

.- Gracias…- sonrió sinceramente por segunda vez en ese día, era sorprendente ver como la calidez de esa persona, hacia que Sakura sonriese de verdad, porque hacerla sonreír era algo así como una _Misión Imposible…_ pero, podía sentir su cariño, cariño que desde hace mucho tiempo no recibía. Y aunque ella aun no lo supiera o no quisiera aceptarlo, ya le había tomando cariño a Kai… amplio un poquito más su sonrisa al saber que no iba a ser la última vez que sonriera con sentimiento ese día, Pues iría a visitar a _sus niños_, Como solía llamar a los niños del orfanato en Tokio… ella solía entregar el dinero, y la dejaban entrar al patio para jugar con los niños, cosa que se había hecho costumbre, amaba la inocencia de aquellas criaturas que al verla sus rostros se inundaban de alegría, que a ella la llenaba de una inmensa ternura.

Tanto con Kai como con los niños, se sentía en Familia, algo que la hacía feliz, pero a la vez hacia que su temor creciera…

Se despidió del rubio, y le echo una ojeada a su reloj de muñeca, eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, si salía ahora a Tokio, lo más probable es que llegaría entrada la noche a Tomoeda… Pero le importo poco… primero estaban _sus niños_, quería verlos, y sentirse aunque sea por ese momento, tranquila y serena… Porque sabía que una vez llegara a su casa, el frio de aquel lugar la inundaría nuevamente, ocultando hasta el último atisbo de calidez, que se hubiese apoderado de ella en ese día… y pues ella volvería a deprimirse por obvias razones. Fue a la estación del tren donde tomo el que la llevaría a Tokio.

No importaba a qué hora llegara a su casa, haría cualquier cosa por ver ese mismo día a _sus niños_.

.

.

.

**Notas de Autora:**

**Holaaaa :D ¡! No tarde mucho en actualizar xDD ¡! **

**Si no lo hice antes fue porque, estaba con el ajetreo de mi graduación**

**Siiii me eh graduado hace 2 Días \O/ ¡! Ya Soooy BACHILLEEER TTwTT ¡ qué alegría ^^! Tal vez algunos lo conozcan como la culminación de ultimo año de preparatoria, o educación superior o que se yo _"… Yo Soy de Venezuela ^^ y como buen orgullo Venezolano puedo decir que ya Soy Bachiller de la Republica xDD en fin… Con respecto al Capitulo**

**Ya Salieron Shaoran (Waaah, Lo Adoro *O*) Eriol, Tommy y Meiling ^^ Y un nuevo personaje de mi creación, que espero les haya caído bien ^^ ¡! Pero aquí me centre mas en Sakura, y la historia de su vida, por así decirlo xDD El padre de Sakura es un Maldito, a que si xDD bien, yo soy la culpable (._.)/ ¡! Apuesto que no se esperaban que Sakura aparte de cosas brillantes saliendo de sus ojos, tuviese… como decirlo? u.u… Dones, Tipo Touya xDD**

**En cierta forma, en esa parte me identifico con Sakura, yo por herencia Familiar tengo Facultades de Videncia, no todo lo que entra en ella, de ver gente muerta, pues solo veo sombras a sentir cosas, pero yo le entro mas a la videncia auditiva, puedo escuchar cosas, o cuando me hablan y no veo a nadie… es súper escalofriante ._. ¡! Hace dos años que me mude a mi actual casa, y adivinen qué? xD… hay un visitante aparte de mis padres mi hermana y de mi xDD ¡! Yo lo llame Carlitos, no creo que pase de los 18 años, y estoy completamente segura que es hombre… y si bien su presencia no es Maligna, pues el imbécil es travieso u.u suele molestarme seguido, que si tocándome el cabello, sentarse en mi cama cuando yo trato de dormirme, que si tocarme la puerta de mi closet, abrir la puerta de mi habitación… hasta suele hacer ruidos seguidos cuando estoy en la computadora bien entrada la noche, incluso una vez apago la luz de mi baño, mientras me duchaba xD y no podía sospechar de nadie, porque estaba sola en casa ._. cuidando a mi hermana, que esta por cumplir sus 18 Años Gracias a Dios *-* y que es **_**especial**_**(osea no habla, no camina, hay que darle la comida, y usa pañales)¡! Se que algunos me creerán loca pero… es enserio… jajajaja xDD parece un poco loca la situación x_x y lo es, pero ya me acostumbre xDD solo que cuando me molesta no suelo prestarle mucha atención al asunto… y mi madre es la única enterada de la existencia paranormal en la casa, ( ella lo heredo de mi abuela y yo de ella ^^) y se echo a reír cuando le dije que lo llamaría Carlitos ._. Ahora por otro lado, a ustedes seguramente no debe importarles esto xDD volviendo al tema ^^**

**En lo personal me ha gustado mucho este capítulo, y estoy satisfecha del resultado conseguido, despues de haber borrado unas cuantas cosas, unas cuantas veces xDD ¡! Lo iba a alargar mas, pensaba dejarlo hasta la llegada de los chicos a Japon, pero decidi dejarlo para la próxima ^^**

**Tambien, aprovecho para dar las gracias a los que han visto y gustado del Prologo… y especialmente a las chicas que me dejaron sus Reviews, la verdad es que me puse muy feliz con sus comentarios, y también que les haya gustado la trama ^^**

**Neri Dark… HaRu hAnKoSha… anaiza18… Eymi… Elfenixenlasllamas… Maru-chan1296… Scarlet-roth… Aleboch… Miaka-chann y a twilight-love1694** **que vi su comentario en el último momento xDD**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios *-* No saben el bien que me hicieron, es que por el hecho de que soy nueva, y es mi primera historia _, están unos espantosos nervios de no saber si va a gustar o no ^^ es típico eso? ._. o me ha pasado a mi sola? x_x En fin… Gracias de verdad **

**Ahora es donde me pregunto yo, si alguien habrá leído hasta el final xDD ¡! Creo que me exedii ._. ¡! Bueno espero que el 1mer capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi… ^^**

**Disculpen si vieron Horrores Ortográficos x_x y el testamento de nota xDD**

**Y dejen sus Reviews a esta pobre chica de tan solo 16 años (que no tiene nada que hacer por estar ya de vacaciones x_x)…con sus sugerencias, opiniones, insultos, alagos, quejas, o críticas constructivas o bien sean también destructivas… Los dejo, un beso grande… se despide ^^**

**Mitsukii1701**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 2**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

.

.

Suspiro por enésima vez desde hacía 15 minutos, es que aun no concebía como alguien como ella, estuviese pasando por aquello, es que era totalmente irónico.

Se hallaba en su habitación, recostada en el marco de su ventana, viendo fijamente el cielo estrellado y sin luna, cuando llego a Tomoeda despues de visitar a _sus niños_, era bien noche, las cosas se habían complicado _algo_… y desde hacía más de una hora no podía quitar esa mirada de su cabeza… Asunto que por supuesto, no ayudaba a su salud mental… y todo podía deberse a un estúpido castaño, guapo… bueno, tenía que ser sincera, MUY Guapo, con ojos profundos y de un extraño ámbar, que nunca en su vida había visto… Dios, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba Enamorada… Cosa que era imposible, no?... ¡Mierda! La Situación la estaba estresando, todo era totalmente Patético

_Estúpido_

**Flash Back**

_Cuando salía del tren de Tokio a Tomoeda, eran más de las 10 de la noche… se había entretenido demasiado con sus niños… el punto es que desde que había salido del orfanato, se dio cuenta que un tipo la seguía, desde Dios sabría cuando… Estaba nerviosa, era obvio que lo estaba… podía asaltarla o peor, abusar de ella… El caso deriva en que el tipo no era estúpido, y no iba a atacarla con tanta gente alrededor…_

_Mientras más se acercaba a su casa, las calles se volvían más desoladas y oscuras, eso no podía ser bueno, porque ahora sí, el tipo podría atacarla con total libertad… _

_Maldijo por lo bajo su suerte… a esas altas horas de la noche, ella sola, las calles ahora solas, y un tipo siguiéndola desde Tokio… Mejor para qué?_

_Cuando cruzo en una de las esquinas pudo ver a los lejos un grupo de personas, al parecer se estaban mudando, porque nunca en su vida había visto esa casa, o "Mansión" siendo habitada… suspiro con alivio…_

_Al contrario de ella, el tipo al ver como su plan se iba al caño, frunció muy notablemente el ceño… sabia que la nenita que seguía desde que había salido de la casa de empeño, no eran tonta, podía quedarse con esa gente, para pedirle ayuda… hasta que él se fuera… y el no podía arriesgarse a tal cosa… así que como bomba, corrió hacia Sakura, y la tomo del brazo…_

_Sakura Asustada, cuando sintió que el tipo se acercaba a toda velocidad, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, y este ya la había estampado en una pared, aun estaba a una distancia considerable de aquel grupo de personas, metiendo mobiliario a la casa… por más que gritara solo había una pequeña esperanza de que lograran escucharla…_

_Pero muy diferente a lo que ella creía, el tipo no la ataco, solo la empujo para que cayera, mientras le quitaba el maletín, y comenzaba a correr… frunció el ceño, lo había entendido todo… pero ese tipo no se quedaría con su dinero así de fácil… ¡Claro que no! Como se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto… se levanto y empezó a correr también atrás del tipo… tal vez el que la viera diría que estaba loca, por desafiar de esa forma a un criminal… si bien podría empeñar mas de sus joyas… estaba de por medio su orgullo, el cual era demasiado grande, como para dejarse vencer así no mas…_

_.- Te has metido con la chica equivocada, imbécil…- y como respuesta del tipo solo había recibido una mano levantada en el aire sacándole el dedo del medio, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su carrera… bien él quería guerra, la iba a tener, no por nada, ella estaba en el club de Atletismo y era la más rápida de su preparatoria…_

_Cuando el tipo iba pasando, un grupo de 2 chicos y 2 chicas, hablaban animadamente… Cuando este paso corriendo a su lado, todos miraron extrañados y desconcertados que este iba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello… aun seguían mirando a la dirección por donde se había ido el tipo… pero repentinamente un grito los volvió a la realidad…_

_.- Quítense de mi Camino…- exclamo una chica… todos voltearon a verla, y vieron como esta venia a toda velocidad hacia ellos… los primeros en reaccionar fue una chica de cabello negro, que en un impulso se tiro a los brazos de un chico de cabello negro azulado, que estaba fuera del alcance de la corredora… despues la otra chica, corrió detrás de unos de los hombres cercanos a donde ellos estaban… cubriéndose, por si acaso… pero definitivamente el ultimo en reaccionar fue el chico restante, que viendo como sus amigos se "escabullían", el se había distraído…_

_De todas formas, todo fue cuestión de segundos, un choque, y dos adolecentes cayendo estrepitosamente al duro asfalto de la sola carretera…_

_.- ¡Maldita sea!...- murmuro la chica con algo de dolor… si bien no había caído con fuerza, se había golpeado con quien sabe que… pero estaba encima de algo duro, pero a la vez blando… extraño?... Muchísimo…_

_.- Mierda, que daño…- escucho el murmullo de un chico debajo de ella, y fue cuando reacciono, le había llevado por delante a un chico, que estaba segura no le había dado tiempo de quitarse, y ella al ir a una velocidad tan… tan… exagerada?, tampoco había podido frenar a tiempo, o muy bien sea, también esquivarlo… acomodo sus manos que ya estaban a los costados de él, por la posición tan incómoda en la que estaban… se apoyo, y se levanto un poco, y fue cuando sus ojos chocaron con los del chico, que eran ámbares… un tumulto de emociones que nunca antes había sentido… se apoderaron de ella, mientras enrojecía como una cereza, y se quitaba encima del chico como si su simple contacto le quemara…_

_Desde cuando, no se sonrojaba?_

_.- Lo Si-si-siento…- exclamo ella con apuro… ¡genial! estaba nerviosa, seguro parecía una estúpida tartamudeando así…_

_Y pues, algunos de los hombres se reían, el chico que sostenía en brazos a la de cabellos largos… también reía, mientras esta tenía un montón de estrellitas y brillos a su alrededor, viendo todo soñadoramente, la otra chica de dos coletas altas, también reía…_

_Dios, que bochorno… pero como rayo, se acordó de su problema… se levanto como resorte del suelo… y extendió una mano al chico, que la tomo rápidamente, para levantarse, podía dejarlo en el suelo si quería, pero tampoco era tan mal educada, siendo que la culpa era de ella… más bien tenía que agradecer que el muchacho no estuviese haciendo un escándalo… pero el contacto de su mano con la de él, le causo un escalofrío que le paso desde el primer dedo del pie, hasta el último cabello de su cabeza… y soltó su mano apenas este se puso de pie…_

_.- Mi Maletín…- chillo Sakura furiosa, viendo como el tipo ya se perdía de su vista… vio al chico delante de ella, que la veía de manera extraña…- Maldito Infeliz, no se va a salir con la suya…- susurro, pero por la cercanía que tenia con el chico, este la escucho perfectamente… antes de comenzar con su carrera antes de perder al tipo que, aunque bien lejos se encontraba, aun no perdía de vista…- de verdad, Lo Siento!_

_Y sin más y sin esperar respuesta, se echo a correr como demonio… no podía darse el lujo de perder la cantidad de dinero que tenía en ese maletín… si bien podía conseguir más, igual dolía perder tanto dinero así como así…_

_Cuando el tipo se dio cuenta que la castaña lo seguía, iba a cruzar en una esquina tratando de perderse, pero ya la chica venia cerca de él, sería imposible… Mierda, y el que creía que ya la había perdido de vista… "buena presa que vino a escoger", que no se rendía la chiquilla esa?... maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio, mientras cruzaba en la esquina dicha… como un chico venia corriendo a su dirección, y por la mirada rápida que le dio, pudo distinguir en el, que si llegaba a alcanzarle no podía ser bueno…_

_Sakura, que como pudo utilizo sus reflejos para poder cruzar en aquella esquina, vio como el chico con el que había chocado la seguía, o más bien, también seguía al tipo… estaba ayudándola?, despues de haber chocado con él, enserio, estaba ayudándola?... se sorprendió cuando este logro alcanzarla, y más porque al parecer el chico lo había hecho sin ningún esfuerzo… este iba a unos metros delante de ella, y más sorprendida que antes vio como estando este a una distancia peligrosa del tipo, lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa, tal impulso hizo que el chico cayera de culo ruidosamente, mientras recibía un puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejo medio inconsciente en el piso…_

_Ella detuvo su carrera, justo cuando el chico que ojos ámbares, tomaba su maletín y se encaminada hacia ella… comenzó a sentirse nerviosa…_

_Muy Nerviosa…_

_Este llego a donde ella se encontraba, y le extendió su maletín, regalándole una Sonrisa… una SONRISA… recibió el maletín entre manos temblorosas…_

_Pero qué demonios le pasaba…! Esa chica no era ella…_

_Hizo una pequeña reverencia, y como pudo devolvió la sonrisa, o mas bien una mueca, a ella de por si se le hacía difícil sonreír, y con esos nervios encima, mas todavía…_

_.- Muchas Gracias, por ayudarme…- dijo ella agradecida, si bien ella hubiese podido hacerlo sola, pues tampoco era tan Monstruo como para no agradecer la ayuda…_

_La verdadera Sakura, estaba en evidencia, delante de ese desconocido?_

_.- No tienes que darlas…- dijo él como si nada… ella se sorprendió, había escuchado su voz en un susurro, pero no así tan… tan gruesa y… sexy... ¡Dios! ¿¡Desde cuando ELLA, pensaba así!?_

_Despues de unos momentos él le hizo un gesto para regresar, dejando al tipo aun tirado en el suelo quejándose, de seguro había perdido un diente… se volvieron en su camino en total silencio… Bastante incomodo la verdad_

_Antes de fijarse, ya estaban muy cerca, de la "casa" de la que suponía, vivía el chico que estaba caminando junto a ella… vio al muchacho de cabello ligeramente azul… que vio desde el principio junto a las otras dos chicas, estaban con unos ojos llenos de preocupación, logro ver como estos al verlos acercarse, el Cataño con las manos en sus bolsillos y caminar despreocupado, y la castaña con caminar algo torpe y tímido, y con su maletín abrazándolo contra su pecho… suspiraron con alivio… cuando estuvieron a pocos metros los tres adolecentes restantes se abalanzaron sobre ellos…_

_Las dos chicas, apenas y vieron al chico castaño, porque enseguida que llegaron se abalanzaron sobre ella específicamente, haciéndole un montón de preguntas… como ¿estás bien?, ¿Quién era ese?, ¿No te hizo Daño?... ella apenas y pudo contestar una pregunta…_

_.- Oigan, dejen de preguntar tanto, la están incomodando…- exclamo el de cabellos castaños… logro ver como el de mirada azul le susurro algo al oído y este se coloro todo…_

_La de dos coletas le tomo la mano con la de ella, y comenzó a agitarla exageradamente, a modo de saludo…_

_.- Hola, Soy Meiling Li…- dijo ella, con unas energías que le parecieron todo, menos humanas… se sorprendió al ver como la de ojos Amatistas, la empujaba, y le tomaba la mano agitándola un poco, no tan exagerado como la primera… _

_la de coletas inflo sus cachetes haciendo un puchero bastante infantil a su parecer… sonrió internamente con un poco de melancolía, al acordarse de que ella solía hacer ese gesto bastante seguido cuando su madre vivía…_

_.- Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, un placer en conocerte, eemm…- iba a contestar cuando el de mirada azulina quito la mano de la chica delicadamente y se la tomaba a Sakura, mientras la besaba como todo un caballero… se sintió bastante incómoda, y más al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba el castaño al pobre chico, que solo sonreía divertido…_

_.- Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, un placer en conocer a tan bella dama…- se sintió enrojecer, lo que estaba pasando de verdad que no podía ser cierto…_

_.- Deja de hacerte el caballero ingles, Eriol…- logro identificar cierto fastidio en la voz del castaño, el que se llamaba Eriol, la soltó y comenzó a molestar al adolecente, que como pudo se lo quito de encima… se acerco a ella, y le tomo la mano._

_Otra vez esa sensación… que de verdad, ya comenzaba a asustarla…_

_.- Shaoran Li, un placer…- dijo este brevemente y sonriendo como lo había hecho momento atrás…_

_Se quedo muda, y ahora?_

_.- Pues…- carraspeo un poco, asegurándose de no ponerse a tartamudear y parecer un estúpida…- Sakura Kinomoto, un Placer conocerlos a todos…_

_.- Aawww, tienes un nombre tan Lindó…- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos la que respondía al nombre de Tomoyo… una gotita escurrió por su frente, esa aptitud le recordaba mucho a Kai…_

_.- Aamm… Gracias?...- dijo ella dudosa_

_.- Discúlpala, su especialidad es soñar despierta…- dijo divertidamente el chico Li, que se encontraba a su lado y que obviamente ya le había soltado la mano…_

_.- Bueno… yo ya debo irme…- dijo seria, haciendo una cortes reverencia y comenzando a caminar, pero en realidad no camino mucho cuando las chicas le cortaron el paso…_

_.- ¡Que!... ya te vas, tan pronto, puedes pasar, te invitamos una taza de te…- dijo Tomoyo…_

_.- La verdad es que no, de todos modos muchas gracias, pero tengo que volver a casa…_

_.- Pe-pero… podemos acompañarte, fíjate la hora, ya es muy tarde…- dijo una preocupada Meiling_

_.- No se molesten, puedo irme sola, vivo a unas cuantas calles de aquí…- miro al de ojos ámbares, y sus miradas chocaron de nuevo, retiro su mirada al sentir que su cara enrojecería en cualquier momento…- Muchísimas Gracias por Ayudarme Li…_

_Consiguió un asentimiento de cabeza, con una leve sonrisa… ¿Qué ese chico no dejaba de sonreír?, hizo una última reverencia, y se fue de allí caminando lo más rápido que podía…_

_Pudo haber sido grosera y petulante desde un principio, le hubiese gritado al chico que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero…_

_No podía ser descortés, todos se presentaron ante ella alegremente, y el chico Li, a pesar de todo se había molestado en ayudarla con el delincuente… tenía que ser agradecida no?... aunque con la mayoría de las personas fuera una arisca de lo peor…_

_Pero, eso era… no más que una simple excusa, ocultando la realidad, ocultando lo que verdaderamente sentía, pues aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, con esas personas se sentía bien… les transmitían algo igual como cuando estaba con Kai, pero a la vez algo tan diferente… había en ellos, algo tan… agradable…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Pateo lo que tuvo más cerca, es este caso una papelera…se arrodillo en el piso, dejando caer sus hombros y ocultar su rostro con sus delicadas manos…

_Rompió en llanto…_

En momentos como esos, es en los que ella quisiera con toda su alma, que su madre se encontrara a su lado… aconsejándola, apoyándola, como muchas madres harían con su hija adolecente… y quién sabe?, tal vez llevaría una vida más o menos normal, y sin tantas preocupaciones como ahora…

.- Mama, como te extraño…- dijo ella entre su llanto…

En aquella casa, completamente oscura, desolada y fría, solo se escuchaba el desgarrador llanto de la castaña

El Frio y La Soledad la habían vuelto a embargar…

_Maldita Soledad _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se encontraba el ambarino tirado en el sofá de aquella sala, su cabeza recostada en el orillo del espaldar del mueble, con los ojos cerrados… a simple vista parecía dormido, pero solo… pensaba

.- Vaya, Vaya, Vaya… aun pensando en Sakura, primito?...- dijo pícaramente Meiling, este abrió los ojos prácticamente enseguida, y con el ceño fruncido vio a todos sus amigos en aquella sala…

.- Que no es obvio?... Se Enamoro a primera vista…- exclamo Tomoyo soñadoramente, consiguiendo que Eriol riera a carcajadas, al ver la mirada asesina que su amigo ambarino le mandaba a Tomoyo…

.- Dejen de decir tonterías…- exclamo, entre molesto y sonrojado… si bien no creía en el amor a primera vista, no podía negar, que la chica Kinomoto era MUY Linda…

.- Apostaría, que lo que más le gusto, fueron sus ojos…- dijo Eriol, entre sus risas… Shaoran gruño…

.- No Jodas Eriol… y calma a tu novia, que así da miedo…

Eriol rio mas, mientras Tomoyo dejaba su ensoñación para mirarlo como si quisiera verlo a punto de caer por un acantilado… Shaoran trago grueso… cuando Tomoyo se ponía en plan asesino, daba más miedo que con cualquiera de sus otras raras facetas…

Shaoran creía que Tomoyo era Bipolar o algo, era poco humano que alguien cambiase de humor en 3 segundos, como lo hacia ella… su amiga era muy, pero muy extraña.

¿Y de hacerla enojar?... Ardería Troya, recordaba una vez, en que una de sus hermanas daño uno de los diseños de Tomoyo, esta se puso tan furiosa, que siguió a su hermana hasta doce calles de su casa… DOCE, cuando llegaron a un parque, Tomoyo logro tomar del cabello a Feimei -como se llamaba su hermana-, y la empujo como pudo… ya que esta era más grande que Tomoyo… pero eso no la detuvo, jalo y jalo de ella, hasta que la tiro a un pequeño arrollo que había en ese parque, dañando también el lindo vestido que llevaba esta…

Recordaba que habían dejado de hablarse por semanas…

.- Shaoran, no seas tan arisco, sabes que lo que decimos es la pura verdad… es que Sakura es Encantadora…- y otra vez había entrado en ese extraño trance que lo asustaba…

.- No seas tonta… ni siquiera la conocemos, tal vez no la veamos más nunca…

.- No la conocemos, pero eso no te detuvo a ayudarla con ese hombre… o no Amigo?...- dijo pícaramente Eriol, este amaba molestar a Shaoran… y si se presentaba la mas mínima oportunidad de hacerlo, no la desaprovechaba

.- ¿Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?...- exclamo el ambarino, ya exasperado de que lo estuviesen molestando…

.- Aay Shaoran, ¿pero porque te pones así?, solo decimos lo que es obvio, Te Gusta Sakura…- dijo una sonriente Meiling… Shaoran enrojeció hasta el tope

.- QUE NO ME GUSTA… como puede gustarme alguien con la que he cruzado apenas algunas palabras…- Ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de la situación…

.- Uno no decide de quien enamorarse, mi querido amigo…- dijo un sonriente Eriol, mientras abrazaba a su novia y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, y esta enrojecía como cereza, los dos adolecentes restantes, hicieron un gesto de asco, no es que no hayan hecho aquello nunca, con sus respectivas parejas cuando las habían tenido, pero las demostraciones en público, tenían sus límites…

Y ver a la pareja de níveos tan dulces, definitivamente los empalagaba…

.- Ya dejen sus demostraciones frente a nosotros, me volveré diabética…- exclamo Meiling divertida, al ver como su comentario hizo que ambos se separaran casi enseguida

.- Ya deja de decir tantas tonterías Eriol, es mejor que vayamos a dormir, tenemos que levantarnos temprano a buscar los uniforme de la preparatoria…- dijo Shaoran desinteresadamente

.- Estamos a viernes… comenzamos clases el lunes no?...- dijo Meiling mas que una pregunta, una afirmación… se veía muy entusiasmada…- será la primera vez que estudiare en una instituto japonés, ¡Aaay qué Emoción!…- exclamo con estrellitas en los ojos, en una faceta tipo Tomoyo

.- Pues ya yo había estudiado en una escuela de aquí, claro cuando estaba más chica y por supuesto antes de mudarme a Hong Kong…- dijo pensativamente Tomoyo, todos la vieron inquisitivamente…- ¡¿Qué?! Tal vez nunca se los dije, pero es enserio, porque creer que cuando nos estaban enseñando a hablar Japonés, yo estaba tres pasos delante de ustedes?…- dice en tono arrogante, poco común en ella, todos arrugaron el ceño…

.- Es Injusto Tomoyo, nunca nos dijiste, y siempre estabas de presumida porque sabias mucho más que nosotros…- dijo una ligeramente molesta Meiling, posiblemente recordando, que la amatista la molestaba bastante ya que a ella, le había costado más que a los demás, aprender dicho idioma…

.- Lo Siento Mei, pero nunca se me paso por la cabeza, la ligera idea de contarles que aquí estudie aquí un año de la primaria…

.- ¡Dios!, estoy dolido, mi propia novia no confía en mí, me lo oculto al igual que a todos, ¡Pueden Creerlo! ¡A MI!...- dijo en un tono bastante melodramático, haciendo que los primos Li, rieran ligeramente…

.- Eriol, por favor deja el drama…- dijo una aburrida Tomoyo…

Despues de discutir, charlar, reír, de que Eriol siguiera con su drama y contar unas cuantas cosas más, decidieron irse a dormir… ya eran pasadas las 12am… y tendrían que levantarse temprano a ir a buscar sus respectivos uniformes…

Lo que no sabían es tremenda sorpresa que les depararía ese día… en la tarde, una sorpresa que definitivamente ellos no querían allí…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Shaoran bufo al entrar a la mansión, sus amigos venían detrás de él. Lo venían molestando desde que habían ido a buscar los uniformes… ¿la razón?

Según Tomoyo, el uniforme que ahora las peli-negras tenían en mano, era el mismo uniforme, de la chica con la que choco el día anterior … por supuesto es algo en lo que no se había fijado, porque estaba muy ocupado viendo directamente el rostro de la chica… ó más específicamente sus ojos…

Algo que por obvias razones, no admitiría frente a sus amigos…

.- Que Suerte…- exclamo una sonriente Tomoyo…- Puede que la encontremos en la preparatoria, no creen?

.- Si, así la conocemos mejor, y Shaoran tendrá más cerca a su amada…- dijo un divertido Eriol

.- Ya dejen de decir estup…- no termino de decir aquello, cuando una especie de ráfaga, paso delante de él, iba tan rápido que pereció mas un visaje… pero todas sus dudas quedaron aclaradas cuando una especie de peluche andante se fue encima de Tomoyo, abrazándola con sus pequeños bracitos por la cabeza de esta… Todos abrieron los ojos expectantes… ¿qué hacia esa cosa ahí?, y si estaba él, entonces…

_Demonios_

.- ¡SPY!...- exclamo una chillona voz, detrás de ellos, todos se voltearon con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo una cosa similar a la que estaba encima de Tomoyo…- Que parte de "que te esperes", NO ENTENDISTE…- chillo mas fuerte con su molesta voz…

.- QUE NO ME LLAMES SPY, IDIOTA…- exclamo furioso otra chillona voz, perteneciente al _muñeco _colgado del cabello de Tomoyo…

Shaoran se pasó los dedos por las sienes masajeándose, Eriol con una gotita en la cabeza, veía todo con resignación, Meiling tenía una ligera venita saliendo de su frente, mientras que Tomoyo, al igual que su novio, veía todo resignada…

Definitivamente sus padres, tenían que ver en todo aquello que estaba pasando…

.- A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO…- refuto el otro, de pelaje amarillo, mientras iba directamente al otro peluche, que aun no se quitaba encima de Tomoyo, de pelaje negro… Meiling logro agarrarlo de una pata, antes de que ocurriera un desastre, y mientras su vena crecia mas, el peluche amarillo, trataba por todos los medio llegar hasta "Spy"… que lo veía como retándolo, cosa que lo estaba provocando más de la cuenta…- Te dije que te esperaras… ¡pero NO!, Ellos llegan y enseguida te tiras encima de Tomoyo, eres un imprudente…

.- YA CALLENSE…- Exclamo Meiling, muy molesta

.- Se puede saber…- dijo ligeramente Shaoran…- ¿QUE DEMONIOS ENTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ?...- explotó

Despues de unos minutos de pelea, entre los dos _peluches, _Todos pasaron a la sala…

.- Nos mandaron sus padres… ustedes nunca nos comentaron que se vendrían a vivir aquí…- dijo eso ultimo el peluche amarillo, que respondía al nombre de Kerberos, o llamado Kero, como lo habían apodado las dos chicas… según porque era más corto, más lindo y más tierno…

Algo que molestaba al pobre muñeco, "_ligeramente"._

.- Lo Sabia…- exclamo Meiling, Shaoran mientras, se levantaba de su asiento, e iba directamente al teléfono, marco una seria de números… hasta que conectaron su llamada a Hong Kong… Tomoyo al ver las intenciones del ambarino, se encamino rápidamente donde este se encontraba y con algo de esfuerzo logro quitarle el teléfono, no quería que este armara un escándalo…

.- _Hola?...-_ contesto una voz bastante infantil, que ella reconoció enseguida…

.- Hola, Azura?, eres tú?...- necesitaba confirmar…

_.- Si, quien habla allí?...-_ dijo con voz curiosa, Tomoyo retiro un poco el teléfono de su boca, y miro al ambarino…

.- Shaoran, a quien llamaste?...- pregunto Tomoyo, este bufo y contesto

.- A la casa de tu tía, mi madre y la tuya, deben estar en su hora del Té ¿no?…- Tomoyo comprendió en ese momento, así que volvió su atención a la llamada…

.- Azura, soy Tomoyo, ¿como estas pequeña?...- saludo la amatista, ella logro escuchar un grito de felicidad

_.- Tommy, que bueno que llamas, como es Japón?, es Bonita?, Como es la gente?…-_ y así hizo otras sin fin de preguntas, Tomoyo rio ligeramente

.- Si Azura, Japón es muy Linda, ahora podrías pasarme a tía Ieran… ¿está allí?- si bien no era su Tía, la quería como tal…

_.- Si esta… ya te la paso…_

Un minuto despues al señora estaba al teléfono…

_.- Hola Querida, que bueno que llaman…-_ dijo esta con voz alegre, aunque sabía muy bien la razón de la llamada_…- Creen que logren adaptarse a Japón?_

.- Si Tía…- dijo ella brevemente, para despues agregar…- veras, lo que queremos saber es ¿por qué mandaron a Kero y a Spy con nosotros?

_.- Aah… no tiene nada de malo que estén allá querida, es para su protección, despues de todo son sus guardianes…_

Shaoran le arrebato el teléfono a Tomoyo… habia escuchado la conversación, ya que esta había sido puesta en altavoz por Meiling…

.- Madre, sabe muy bien que podemos cuidarnos solos, no vemos nada de malo que ellos vengan con nosotros, pero entienda, que es ligeramente o más bien, MUY estresante verlos pelear a cada rato, sin sumarle el desastre que hacen cada vez que pelean…- dijo con un tinte de fastidio en su voz…

_.- Se que pueden cuidarse solos, pero confiamos en que ustedes, puedan manejar la situación, además sabes que los Li y los Hiraguizawa tienen muchos enemigos, no viene mal un poco de ayuda no crees?_

Si, los peluches andantes eran los guardianes de los chicos… Kerberos es el guardián de Eriol y de Shaoran, y Spy, de Tomoyo y Meiling, claro esa protección la necesitaban más ellas, al no poseer… _magia._

.

.

.

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola, lamento la tardanza ¡! No eran mi intención tardarme tanto… x_x No había podido sentarme en la PC **

**TT-TT**

**Con respecto al capítulo, Ya los chicos llegaron a Japón \0/ ¡! Esta vez tuvieron más participación que en el capitulo anterior… y ya tuvieron su primer encuentro ^^ ¡! Otra cosa es que ni yo esperaba que tuviesen magia… xDD ¡! Es encerio ^^ pensaba dejarlos como personas normales. Peroooo, quise ponerlo más emocionante xDD… Tal vez me haya equivocado en las horas de diferencia de Hong Kong a Japon, la verdad es que investigue (no conseguí mucha ayuda, que digamos x_x) y no creo que hayan muchas horas de diferencias, tal vez minutos, porque un Vuelo de Hong Kong a Japon, dura 3 horas y media… en fin, todo puede suceder en un Fic xDD, poniendo eso de lado ;) **

**Se me ocurrieron unas cuantas ideas para la historia, solo me hacen falta acomodarlas (cosa que aun no he solucionado) y poder plasmarla aquí. Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo terminare la historia._. Y la verdad es preocupante, ponqué aun no he comenzado el próximo capítulo, no sé cómo empezar u.u**

**Y le tengo dos Avisos, una buena (depende que como la vean ustedes) y una mala._. ¡! La Mala es que, tal vez o mejor dicho es muy PROBABLE, que me tarde en subir otro capítulo, pues me gustaría hacer mínimo 3 capítulos mas, por si acaso se me antoja cambiar algo, por otro lado, no es tanto por eso, si no que me ire de viaje, por una semana y media, tal vez dos… y la verdad no creo llegar y ponerme a escribir, y donde voy, definitivamente no hay computadoras xDD**

**Y la Buena pues… quiero hacer el anuncio a todos aquellos amantes de Sakura Card Captor… Que el anime sigue despues de la carta sellada *O* ¡! Es un Manga, un Proyecto de FANS PARA FANS, no tiene nada que ver con las CLAMP ^^… pero tienen que ver sus bocetos los avaces de lo que será la historia… Por Dios, me emocione muchísimo *O***

**Sakura Card Captor (The Guardian Of The Life), busquen la pagina en Facebook, y enance para más información ^^ Claro, si así lo desean ;)**

**Ahora, supongo que esta nota esta mas larga que la anterior xDD**

**Rapidito Agradesco sus maravillosos Reviews *O* y por todo el apoyo que me han dado ^^, si vieron Horrores Ortográficos, pues lo lamento u.u**

**Dejen sus Reviews ^^ un Beso Grande :***

**Mitsukii1701**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 3**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

.

.

El Fin de semana, había pasado rápidamente para la castaña, que como siempre no hizo nada… solo pensar, pensar y pensar, atormentándose inconscientemente, porque si es algo típico, que quieres olvidarte de algo, y más rápido lo recuerdas… eso era una especie de masoquismo subliminal del cerebro humano, nos auto-atormentamos, y despues estamos quejándonos, cuando es nuestra culpa, de la conciencia ó de lo que fuera.

Al fin de cuentas, nuestra culpa.

Estaba camino a la preparatoria, era otro incansable lunes.

_Lunes_… Como odiaba esa palabra…

Se había levantado sumamente temprano… antes de que sonara su despertador ya estaba despierta… algo no tan extraño, teniendo en cuenta, que estuvo pensando casi toda la noche nuevamente en su patética vida, y en los sucesos del viernes pasado…

Camino hasta que dio con el parque del Rey Pingüino, su parque favorito, se detuvo un momento a apreciar levemente el lugar, era muy temprano así que no había nadie… suspiro, y levanto su vista al despejado cielo que estaba de un lindo color celeste, y sin muchas nubes alrededor, era de esperarse, siendo que estaban en primavera…

Volvió su mirada en el camino, y se dispuso a seguir caminando… cuando apreciaba el paisaje, el camino se le hacía relativamente corto… cosa que agradecía internamente porque la desconectaba un momento de la realidad

No podía evitar pensar que los cerezos en flor, eran preciosos en primavera, ella llevando su nombre, era todo lo contrario a estas, tan llenos de vida, y color… y ella tan oscura y sin gracia…

Camino eso de 5 minutos, cuando a tres cuadras de distancia de donde se encontraba, había un grupo de 4 integrantes… individuos que reconoció al instante… desde la lejanía podía observar que al parecer se estaban divirtiendo, hablaban animadamente mientras caminaban y tenían semblantes tranquilos y felices…

Pero de repente una sensación le inundo todo el cuerpo… algo no estaba bien… camino un poco más rápido, hasta quedar a dos cuadras de distancia... claro siendo sigilosa, aun no quería que ellos supieran de su presencia… entonces fue cuando frunció el ceño…

Las Presencias que emanaban ese grupo, no eran normales… era una energía que la removía por dentro… no era la primera vez que sentía presencias de ese tipo… pero estas eran más fuertes y claras… para ella, una cosa así no pasaría desapercibida… pero en realidad los que emanaban esa fuerza descomunal eran los dos chicos del grupo… que desde el principio pudo identificar como Hiraguizawa y Li…

¡Y era Absurdo!... ella no había sentido esas presencias cuando se presento, ó ellos se presentaron ante ella, aquel viernes… entonces llego a una conclusión, que de verdad no quería aceptar, pero era la única que se le ocurría en ese momento…

Estaba tan nerviosa y desconcertada, que los nervios no la dejaron pensar con claridad, y percibir su alrededor…

_Totalmente Patético _

Entonces, un detalle llamo su atención… ellos iban con el uniforme de la preparatoria Clamp… y por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a pedir a cuantos Dioses se le pasaran por la cabeza, para que no tocaran en su clase… porque supuso que ellos debían tener su edad… y si mal no recordaba, en su salón habían 5 asientos vacios…

Causa del _Destino_ o simple _Casualidad_

Para rematar el asunto, todos esos asientos estaban alrededor de ella… nadie quería tenerla cerca, y es que más de media preparatoria sabia de su existencia por los rumores que corrían de ella… y al parecer la odiaban o algo por el estilo… Por supuesto eso le valía una reverenda mierda…

Aun así no sabía cómo convencía a los profesores para cuando mandaban un trabajo en grupo, ella siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo sola…

Lo más probable es que los profesores también le tenían miedo…

El Primer Periodo de clases, había empezado exactamente el día de su cumpleaños, como los años escolares anteriores… algo no muy placentero teniendo en cuenta que ella no le gustaría hacer absolutamente nada esos días, porque esa fecha, así como le trae lindos recuerdos, estos eran dolorosos… ella no celebra un cumpleaños desde que su madre había muerto exactamente una semana despues de haber cumplido su decimo primer cumpleaños… y era mejor así, a que venía el caso celebrar su cumpleaños si ya su madre no estaba, si lo pasaría sola, si ni un "Feliz Cumpleaños" saldría de la boca de alguien…

Los Cumpleaños no le hacían falta, ella consideraba _su fecha_, como cualquier otra.

Ahora se preguntaran, como es que ella, al haber perdido la memoria, recordaba su nombre y su cumpleaños?…

Pues técnicamente cuando despertó en la cama de un hospital, le habían dicho que estuvo inconsciente o en coma casi 2 semanas, y que no habían podido comunicarse con su familia, al no tener como identificarla a ella, solo suponían su nombre, porque según lo que le habían dicho, la habían encontrado bajo escombros, en un estado más que deplorable, completamente inconsciente y con un colgante fuertemente apretado en su mano izquierda, con un dije circular en la que en la parte delantera sobresalía una piedra de cuarzo blanco, y en la parte trasera, una superficie plana, que decía _Sakura_ y debajo de esta escritura habían unas iniciales que no reconoció, estas eran _F.N.T.A_… Ella, hasta los momentos no había podido recordar a que, o a quienes pertenecían esas iniciales…

El Colgante, ahora lo tenía en su poder, bien guardado en el cofre que le había dado su madre, no quería arriesgarse a que se lo robaran… ella suponía que era lo único que tenia de su familia biológica…

Y bueno, en aquel entonces, fue difícil explicarle todo aquello, ya que ella contaba con escasos 6 años.

A las enfermeras les había costado bastante hacerla hablar, y al fijarse que ella no recordaba nada, una vez recuperada, la llevaron directamente a un orfanato, donde estuvo menos de un mes, antes de ser adoptada por Yuli Kinomoto…

¿Y Como había llegado a un hospital, en estado crítico?… pues solo una simple palabra describiría todo eso…

_Terremoto_

Aunque hubiese preferido morir en ese instante…

Y pues, si sabía que tenía familia, o la tuvo, pues no sabía si ellos habían muerto en ese fatídico 29 de Marzo… De vez en cuando, tenia sueños, con personas de las cuales una vez despertar, no recordaba sus rostros, todas eran imágenes, ninguna con algún sentido para ella, la mayoría borrosas… cosa que era bastante frustrante y terminaba llorando… uno de esos sueños le había revelado su cumpleaños… 1 de Abril… y si ese no era, pues debía tener un día de nacimiento no?

Pero ahora, a esas alturas de su vida, eso le importaba, lo que le importaría una piedra, en pocas palabras… _Nada_.

Fijo su vista nuevamente en el grupo, que conformaba los Li, Hiraguizawa y Daidouji… que aun no se habían dado cuenta de su existencia… y ella nuevamente se había perdido en sus oscurecidos pensamientos, obviamente carentes de ideas bonitas…

Paró en seco, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando vio como de la nada, aparecían dos cosas voladoras que desde su alejamiento no podía apreciar muy bien, y ahora que se concentraba, ellos también emanaban esas presencias que ya se le hacían comunes, solo que estas eran muy pequeñas, apenas un atisbo, como si se estuviesen ocultando…

Aunque no podía escuchar la conversación, sabía que lo que fueran esas cosas, estaban hablando con el grupo… Hizo más notable su ceño fruncido, mientras apuraba el paso, para doblar en la primera esquina que se le cruzara y tomar un atajo…

No quería cruzarse con esa gente…

Y justo cuando iba cruzando, su mirada choco con la de una de esas cosas raras, que volaba alrededor del grupo, que ni pendientes de que ella los había estado _Evaluando_… La _cosa_ era de color amarillo, y la miraba seriamente, _¡Solo a Ella!_… un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal antes de desaparecer de la vista de lo que hubiese sido aquello…

Eso había superado, Todos sus estándares de normalidad… y ella no era la indicada para decir aquello, porque ella de por sí, es el espécimen humano más extraño en las faz de la tierra, tomando en cuenta que ella bota _diamantes_ cuando llora…

Pero había confirmado que esa gente no era normal… _Para nada Normal._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estaban esperando desde hacía unos 10 minutos al profesor que los llevaría a su salón para las presentaciones… ya habían completado unas documentaciones pendientes y ahora se encontraban a un lado de la puerta que daba a la directiva… El Alumnado que pasaba por allí, se les quedaban mirando curiosos…

Las chicas cuchicheaban sonrojadas mientras veían a Shaoran que se encontraba recargado en la pared, apoyándose con un pie, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, ignorándolas completamente, dándole un aire completamente sexy… otras chicas miraban a Eriol como si quisieran comérselo, y pues claro que Tomoyo no había soltado el brazo de su novio, mientras le regalaba uno que otro beso, para darle a entender a las chicas que la miraban con muy aparente envidia, que ese chico era de su propiedad.

Tomoyo podía ser posesiva hasta con una piedra…

Eriol por otro lado, estaba disfrutando la situación… y aprovechaba la ocasión en que su novia se ponía en ese plan celopata, para darle a entender a la población masculina que le lanzaba miraditas a Tomoyo, que esa chica, era SU CHICA…

Meiling, en otro caso MUY Distinto a los demás, Descubría a todos los chicos que se le quedaban mirando, y en vez de ignorarlos, esta les regalaba una sonrisa… todos al verla le salían gotitas en la frente, y seguían caminando, porque la sonrisa que mandaba la chica era medio macabra… les transmitía como una especie de mensaje oculto, que ellos recibían como "Aléjense" o algo por el estilo…

Su sonrisa daba miedo

.- Cuanto falta para que empiecen las clases?...- pregunto una impaciente Meiling

.- Pues, unos 5 minutos supongo…- dijo Shaoran por fin abriendo los ojos, no muy lejos de allí, se escucharon suspiros soñadores, que hizo que Tomoyo rodara los ojos

.- ¿Y tu Kero?, que tienes?, estas muy callado desde antes que llegáramos… y de repente también se calló Spy…- dijo Meiling, lo más cuidadosa posible pues había gente pasando por el pasillo, y aunque era poca, pues había que ser precavidos…

Los guardianes se encontraban en el bolso de Tomoyo, solo mostrando sus redondas cabezas…

.- Pues, cuando veníamos de camino, sentí una presencia muy pequeña… demasiado a decir verdad…- dijo Kero con semblante serio…

.- Y eso que tiene que ver?...- pregunto Eriol, pues él obviamente no había sentido nada extraño…

.- Trate de concentrarme, y cuando fije mi vista detrás de ustedes, había una chica apunto de cruzar en una esquina… lo que me pareció extraño, es que ella los miraba raro, y despues… me vio a mí antes de desaparecer en el cruce…

.- Que?...- se extraño Tomoyo…- Pero eso es imposible, se supone que las personas normales no pueden verlos Kero… no habrá sido tu imaginación… a lo mejor, solo nos miraba a nosotros…- Meiling asintió levemente con la cabeza ante lo dicho por Tomoyo

.- No me traten de Loco, no sé si la presencia que sentí por momento, haya sido de esa chica, pero estoy completamente seguro de que pudo verme…

.- ¿Saben?, hablar de esta manera es incomodo… Por eso les dije que se quedaran en casa…- reprocho Shaoran

.- Si, pero no les parece extraño que…- el momento se vio interrumpido cuando de la nada apareció un profesor, alto, flaco, de ojos y cabellos castaños…

Se Presento ante ellos como el profesor Terada, que les impartiría las clases de Geografía

Despues de unos 3 minutos de presentaciones, sonó la dichosa campana, anunciando el comienzo de las clases… los chicos siguieron al profesor por los concurridos pasillos, y despues de haber subido una planta, y haber caminado por unos cuantos pasillos… los chicos dieron por hecho, que les tomaría un tiempo aprenderse el camino a su salón…

.- Bueno, este es su salón…- señalo la puerta corrediza ante ellos…- Y como son nuevos, todos los profesores de acuerdo a ustedes, hemos tomado una decisión, por ahora… esperen aquí

Todo el salón tomo asiento cuando vieron a su profesor entrar y avisarles que iba a darles un anuncio… todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral esperando a que este hablara…

.- Buenos días…- todos contestaron el saludo, bueno, casi todos, ya que una castaña de ojos verdes, que se encontraba de penúltima en la última fila de asientos, estaba más entretenida viendo por la ventana, que a estar prestando atención a las estupideces que diría el profesor…- Hoy tenemos nuevos alumnos, ellos vienes de Hong Kong, por favor sean buenos compañeros… pasen…- hizo un ademan con la mano, y en ese momento entro Meiling, seguida de Shaoran, despues de este, Eriol, y finalizando, Tomoyo…

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el salón estallara en murmullos… por parte de las chicas, algo así como ¡Son Guapísimos! ¡Tenemos que Conocerlos! ¡Mira sus Músculos!... y por parte del alumnado masculino, pues casi lo mismo… con la diferencia de que estos se fijaban en las Tetas de las nuevas…

.- Ya Cállense…- exclamo el profesor, ya que los murmullos cada vez eran más fuertes y podrían compararse con una conversación…- Chicos, preséntense

Despues de Presentarse debidamente, cada uno diciendo su respectivo nombre y sin faltar a la pequeña reverencia, el profesor volvió a hablar…

.- Bien, pueden sentarse alrededor de la señorita Kinomoto…

Los venidos de Hong Kong abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el apellido, y hasta ese momento se percataron que casi al final del salón había una solitaria chica, que ellos reconocieron al instante… Meiling y Tomoyo se veían emocionadas, mientras Eriol le daba disimulados codazos en las costillas al ambarino a modo burlón, tratando de molestarlo, aunque el ambarino aun no salía de la sorpresa…

.- Señorita Kinomoto…- volvió a llamar el profesor sin respuestas…- es con usted, Señorita Kinomoto…- sin respuestas aún, ya todo el salón la miraba detenidamente…- Kinomoto…- Para esas alturas, la mayoría de los alumnos en aquel salón miraban a Sakura, con algo bastante parecido a la burla y la exasperación…-¡Señorita Kinomoto!...- exclamo el profesor ya desesperado, consiguiendo que Sakura de la impresión, se levantara de golpe de su asiento, mirando desconcertada a todos lados, hasta que su vista se poso en los chicos enfrente de la clase, que la miraban detenidamente, ella carraspeo un poco y volvió a sentarse tranquilamente, mientras ignoraba las risas burlonas de sus compañeros…- Que Bueno que ya aterrizo señorita Kinomoto, porque le tengo un anuncio…

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño ante el "ya aterrizo"… capto en la palabra un tono levemente burlón, que la irrito por completo…

.- ¿Si Profesor?...- aunque se controlo, su voz salió mas gélida de lo que esperaba, pero le valía un pepino, ya estaba acostumbrada a hablarle en ese tono a todos los profesores de esa maldita cárcel… pero había una que la odiaba a muerte… aunque el sentimiento era mutuo… esta profesora era precisamente la de matemáticas…

No es que sea tan mala en la materia, pero de entre todas, esa era su cruz.

.- Como podrá ver, tenemos nuevos alumnos, y según tengo entendido las clases que tomaran están algo adelantadas para ellos, por ello el consejo de profesores y el tutor de su clase, hemos llegado a un acuerdo, que usted al…- no pudo terminar, cuando Sakura lo interrumpió con una voz casi de ultratumba

.- Vaya al grano, profesor…- Lo miro directamente, ya sabía dónde iba a parar eso… cosa que no le gusto nada… este trago saliva por la mirada que le mandaba su mejor alumna, detestaba esa manera de ser tan arisca, propia de ella, carraspeo un poco, para seguir hablando… y era obvio que no estaba demás decir, que los nuevos, no cabían del asombro… y según su impresión, la chica parecía molesta…

.- Déjeme terminar, Señorita Kinomoto… Que usted, al pertenecer a los cinco mejores alumnos del plantel, y al estar en la misma clase que ellos, hemos decidido que será su tutora… necesitamos que se encargue de que ellos logren ponerse al día, lo más pronto posible…

Bien, ya no era su impresión, en verdad estaba molesta… y esta lo dio a entender cuando se levanto de su asiento de golpe… Tomoyo al ver esto, quiso interrumpir…

.- Profesor, no se preocupe, nosotros podemos ponernos al día, y…

.- Descuida Daidouji…- Escucho la voz de Sakura, esta se voltio a verla, y vio que la miraba detenidamente con una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para sentirse más tranquila, seguido vio como Sakura, devolvía su mirada al profesor

Esta lo veía como si quisiera ahorcarlo, y cuando todos creían que esta le hablaría al profesor con mil y un improperios, esta hablo con la voz más calmada posible, aunque se notaba que trataba de moderar su tono de voz, y la manera en la que hablaba…

.- ¿Sabe Profesor?... no tengo ningún inconveniente en ser la tutora de los nuevos, despues de todo es tiempo lo que me sobra, pero… Ustedes, como profesores, y repito ¡SOLO! Profesores, no tienen ningún derecho a tomar esa decisión sin consultármelo ¡A Mí!, yo estaba de por medio en esa decisión, además… que hubiesen hecho ustedes, si yo no contara con el tiempo suficiente como para hacer de tutora?, si hubiese rechazado su decisión?… si llega a haber una próxima vez, les recomiendo que tomen en cuenta mi opinión… y espero y por demás aspiro, que cuente lo que he dicho en el consejo de profesores, de verdad que se lo agradecería…quedo claro?

Esa Sakura que estaba enfrente de ellos… no podía ser la que habían conocido noches atrás… esa Sakura se veía Tímida, despistada, y algo torpe… pero en cambio, la Sakura frente a ellos eran tan… Fría y cortante, tan cerrada en si misma…

_Tan Triste y Solitaria _

Y Lo sabían, por la manera en la que sus ahora compañeros de clases, miraban a Sakura…

.- Esta Bien, Señorita Kinomoto… y disculpe el Atrevimiento pero no podíamos pedírselo a otro, que no fuese usted…

Sakura se cruzo de brazos

.- Y eso Porque?

.- Eso se lo diré despues, se me esta yendo la hora de clases…- miro a los nuevos alumnos de la clase…- chicos por favor siéntense…- ahora mira a Sakura…- Señorita Kinomoto, están en sus manos… espero puedan llevarse bien… _Aunque en verdad, lo dudo_…- El profesor dijo eso último, en un susurro… aunque su objetivo no era ser escuchado pues…

.- ¿Ha dicho algo, profesor?...- dijo Sakura con sutileza, mientras endurecía la mirada…

¡Maldición!, esa chica tenía un Oído de Elefante

.- Nada, Señorita Kinomoto…

Por mientras, los chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Sakura, siendo seguidos por los muchos pares de ojos de sus compañeros

Sakura al ver como estos se acercaban, suavizo su semblante, dio un largo suspiro de resignación, y se volvió a sentar… hasta que Meiling y Tomoyo se pararon a un lado de su asiento… mientras le hacían unas leves reverencias, y luego le sonreían, algo que la desconcertó por completo…

.- De verdad lo sentimos…- dijo Meiling

.- Espero no te causemos muchos problemas…- Dijo Tomoyo

.- No se preocupen…- sonrió un poco Sakura, haciendo que todo los allí presentes abrieras los ojos con sorpresa… nunca la habían visto sonreír, ni siquiera le habían visto una sonrisa falsa, una mueca… nada, Absolutamente Nada.

Seguidamente Meiling se sentó en el Asiento delante de Sakura, Tomoyo a un lado de esta, atrás de Tomoyo, estaba Eriol, y detrás de la Castaña, Shaoran… y así las clases continuaron sin ningún contratiempo, o al menos hasta la siguiente hora, que les tocaría Matemáticas…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.- Y Finalmente, esta es la Cafetería…- dijo una cansada Sakura, desde que había sonado la campana para el receso se le había pedido (más bien obligado), que tenía que enseñarle la escuela a los chicos nuevo… las miradas no habían caído en otro lugar que no fuesen ellos, y una vez que entraron a la cafetería se volvieron el centro de atención, por una parte, no era común ver a alumnos de intercambio en Clamp, y menos común era el ver a Sakura Kinomoto en compañía…

Ya para esas alturas, Sakura no sabía cuántas veces había maldecido a su profesora de Matemáticas, ¡Sí! Esa perra era la culpable de que tuviera que recorrer toda la preparatoria para enseñársela a los nuevos… aún recordaba la cara de sádica loca que tenia la profesora, cuando le dijo al finalizar las clase, que ella debía enseñarle la preparatoria a sus nuevos alumnos… ella al principio, por _obvias razones_ se opuso a la idea, pero a la final tuvo que dar un _Si_ escueto… para no seguir con la maldita discusión que se había dado entre ella y su menopáusica profesora…

Esa mujer la odiaba a muerte, ella no sabía el porqué, pero con el tiempo el sentimiento se hizo mutuo, porque la vieja le hacia la materia mas imposible de lo que ya le costaba…

Era una Bruja, reduciendo palabras

Habían pasado más de 30 minutos desde que le enseñaba lo básico de la preparatoria a sus nuevos compañeros, y ya comenzaba a ahogarse con la presencias de Li y de Hiraguizawa… aparte que sentía que la miraban insistentemente, algo bastante incomodo y mas porque ella aun no había dado con _dichas miradas_ que ya comenzaban a perturbarla… necesitaba tomar aire fresco con urgencia

Se dio la vuelta hacia ellos, y le entrego un papel a cada uno, ni siquiera se acordaba de donde las había sacado, pero poco le importaba, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible…

.- Bien, en esas hojas están los clubes de los que dispone la preparatoria, yo estoy en el Club de atletismo, no tienen que elegir enseguida, solo que cuando elijan un club, deben hablar con el capitán, presidente, o lo que sea…- dijo ella rápidamente…- Si tienen algunas preguntas, no duden en preguntarme, pero por ahora, me voy…- hizo una leve reverencia ante ellos, y salió de la cafetería como si su vida dependiera de ello…

A los chicos no les había dado tiempo de hablar en ningún momento, solo se quedaron con las bocas ligeramente abiertas, con la lista de clubes en la mano, y mirando levemente sorprendidos por donde se había ido la ojí-verde…

Eso había sido extraño

.

.

.

**Notas de Autora:**

**Holaaaaaaa :D Espero que este capítulo haya gustado un poco, no me gusto mucho el resultado, pero mi cabeza por ahora no da para mucho… TT-TT**

**Y bien, no tengo mucho que decir en este capítulo, solo que espero tomen esto como un regalo por el tiempo que estaré ausente, mi viaje se atraso, así que decidí utilizar los pocos tiempos libres que tenia, porque estos últimos días, los eh tenido bastante difíciles la verdad…**

**Por ahora los chicos aún no interactúan *-*, creo que eso será para el próximo capítulo, que lo llevo con un avance de 80% xDD para mi es bastante, tomando en cuenta que estoy nula de tiempo xDD**

**Les Dejare un Avance del próximo Capitulo ^^**

_.- Y dinos Sakura, crees en la Magia?...- pregunto Tomoyo_

_.- Magia?...- se extraño Sakura_

_.- Si, Magia… seres mitológicos, Sirenas, brujas, Hadas, etc…_

**.**

_En ese momento llego la cabeza de la Familia Amamiya_

_.- Que ha pasado?_

_.- El Sello que Mantenía preso a Ming Wu fue roto…- dijo Hiraguizawa, y Fujitaka Amamiya abrió los ojos con sorpresa…_

**.**

_.- Un Padre nunca superaría la muerte de su hijo, y ya son casi 12 Años de aquello, Hien… Y Aún Duele_

**.**

_.- Pu-Puedes hablar Chino…- afirmo una sorprendida Tomoyo _

_Sakura había Explotado, había llegado a su límite de estrés, molestia, y perturbación_

**.**

**Bueno eso es todo ^^ ¡! OJO, no será todo el tiempo que pondré avances, solo cuando pueda xDD**

**Bueno los dejo, espero que estén bien, ya saben, disculpen si vieron horrores ortográficos, y Dejen sus Reviews Onegaiiiii ^^ ¡! Se despide.**

**Mitsukii1701**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 4**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

.

.

Estaban en Viernes, Habían pasado 4 Días-sin contar ese viernes- desde que los Chicos habían empezado en su nueva preparatoria, y 2 Días desde que Kinomoto les estaba dando la tutoría, la chica era bastante buena en todas las materias pero desde un principio les había dado a entender que no podría ayudarlos mucho con las matemáticas…

En esos días, Tomoyo y Meiling no se habían despegado de Sakura, no es que les incomodara que ellas estuviesen todo el tiempo a su lado, como si fuesen sanguijuelas chupa sangre, o mini-vampiros como solía llamarlos, sino que no estaba muy acostumbrada a la compañía, en ella todavía cavia la pequeña esperanza, que con su aptitud hacia ellas, estas se alejaran a voluntad propia…

Lo que Sakura no sabía es que desde que ella había salido prácticamente corriendo de la cafetería el día lunes, las jóvenes se habían propuesto derretir el grueso iceberg que les había impuesto la esmeralda… en la preparatoria la veían fría y distante, todo lo contrario a la Sakura que habían visto el día en que había chocado con su primo y amigo Shaoran, y que hasta los momentos no habían vuelto a ver… ellas estaban dispuestas a sacar a relucir a esa Sakura, no importa todo lo que tuviesen que soportar de esta, era una promesa que se habían hecho, y pensaban cumplirla a como diera lugar…

Obviamente no se juntaban solo con Sakura, tenían un grupo de _amigas_, pero prefirieron alejarse un poco de todos, ya que no tardaron mucho en contarles rumor tras rumor que corría de la castaña, cosa que las dejaba sorprendidas y molestas, si no la conocían, porque sacaban conclusiones tan estúpidas, pero lo que más les había molestado es que les habían recomendado que se alejaran de ella, porque:

1.- Podría ser Peligrosa

2.- Si estaba metida en problemas, ellos también lo estarían

3.- La chica era una completa anti-social

4.- De por sí, la chica es extraña… tal vez ellos tenían sus razones para decir aquello

Y otra sarta de tonterías, que la sacaron de sus cabales… no solo a ella, sino también a Eriol y Shaoran, que estaban indignados de cómo podrían hablar así de una mujer.

En los vestidores de hombres, hablaban seguidamente de la "Extraña Sakura Kinomoto", las cosas que decían dejaban horrorizados a los chicos, hablaban de la castaña como si fuese una carne en exhibición, la denudaban con el pensamiento, porque según al criterio de todos, la chica era rarísima, pero lo que tenia de _rara_, lo tenia de _buena._

No estaba demás decir, que algunos rumores encendieron la curiosidad de las chicas… como por ejemplo, porque llegaba con moretones a las clases, o porque era tan cerrada, ellas aun no lo habían comprobado, perooo…

Querían averiguar todo sobre la ojí-verde… que secretos escondía

La Curiosidad las estaba matando… pero Eriol siempre les contestaba

"_No se apresuren, esperen un poco más a que ella tome confianza, además recuerden que la curiosidad mato al gato"_

Y eso las desanimaba bastante… todavía estaba la posibilidad de que Sakura nunca les tomara confianza…

Por otro lado, para Sakura habían sido días difíciles, tenía que recibir a sus _pupilos…_ en su casa, no habían preguntado nada por ahora, pero no dudaba que en cualquier momento las chicas salieron con una pregunta disfrazada, sobre su vida…

Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei habían mantenido unas cuantas conversaciones de más de 5 minutos, lo cual era un record que habían superado las peli-negras… hacerla hablar más de un _Si_ y un _No_, había sido todo un reto…

Sakura también había interactuado con Shaoran y Eriol… aunque menos que con la chica Li y Daidouji… Aun sus presencias la estaban perturbando, y no dudaba en que cualquier momento explotara, la situación comenzaba a estresarla, suficiente tenia con tenerlos en su casa, aguantar las habladurías de Meiling y Tomoyo, estarle haciendo tutorías, aguantar las presencias descomunales que habían en su sala, haber confirmado la existencia de las cosas voladoras y el que Li Shaoran, con su simple cercanía la pusiera nerviosa…

_No es nada, Es por las presencias… _se repetía incontables veces, tratando de convencerse así misma

Obviamente el comportamiento de Sakura para con Shaoran no había pasado desapercibido por las dos chicas restantes en aquella sala… Ya sus mentes comenzaban a maquinar Dios sabe que cosas…

.- Es por eso, que naturalmente en los fagos se ha demostrado que el nivel de regulación está en la transcripción, lo mismo ocurre en todos los organismos procariotas…- finalizo Sakura con un tema de biología

.- Comprendo…- murmuro Shaoran, mientras anotaba algo en su cuaderno

.- Eres bastante buena en Biología, Sakura…- dijo una sonriente Meiling…

.- Es mi materia Favorita…- Solo dijo esta, consiguiendo que Tomoyo y Mei cruzaran miradas significativas… debían ser pacientes solo la conocían de hacia una semana… debían esperar, pero la paciencia, no era una de sus mayores virtudes… aunque si notaron que Sakura se veía algo… tensa

Mucho a decir verdad…

.- Y dinos Sakura, ¿crees en la Magia?...- pregunto Tomoyo

.- ¿Magia?...- se extraño Sakura

.- Si, Magia… seres mitológicos, Sirenas, brujas, Hadas, Vampiros etc…

Los demás le mandaron una mirada de Advertencia a Tomoyo, esta no se inmuto, y eso no paso por alto para Sakura que sonrió ladinamente…

.- Mmmm, supongo que seres mitológicos como sirenas, hadas o vampiros, pues creo que alguna vez existieron, eso no lo puede corroborar alguien y pues no se a que se te refieres con eso de la magia…

.- Pues… eso, Magia, hechizos, conjuros, sellos que se yo…

.- No estoy del todo segura, tal vez si pero… porque la pregunta Daidouji?

Tomoyo Sonrió tranquilamente, muy diferente a como se sentían sus amigos

.- Por Nada Sakura, simple curiosidad

Kero y Spinnel escrudiñaron a Sakura con la mirada, y ella estaba consciente de eso…

Coloco el lápiz sobre la pequeña mesa, dio un suspiro, otro, y despues de ese le siguieron mas… tratando de serenarse

.- Ocurre algo Sakura?...- pregunto preocupada Tomoyo

.- No es nada, Daidouji…- Respondió Sakura… Tomoyo suspiró, pero este era una combinación entre frustración y resignación, Aun no habían conseguido siquiera que la castaña las llamara por sus nombres…- ¡Demonios!...- Exclamo Sakura repentinamente, consiguiendo un respingo de impresión de cada uno de sus compañeros… vieron que se levanto rápidamente, mientras caminaba a quien sabe que parte de la casa… no conocían el interior de esta, así que no sabían por donde había desaparecido…

Pasaron unos 15 minutos, y comenzaban a preocuparse… y si Sakura los había dejado allí?... No, eso era imposible, les hubiese pedido que se fueran, a pesar de que eran las 4:25 de la tarde y solo tenían 45 minutos de haber llegado…

.- Tomoyo, estás loca?, como le preguntarías algo sobre la magia, es obvio que no se lo creería…- Dijo Meiling

.- Fue solo una pregunta, no es para tanto…- respondió despreocupadamente

.- Y ustedes, dejen de mirarla como si quisieran matarla…- reprocho Shaoran, a Kero y a Spy

.- Pero es que…- comenzó a replicar Kero, hasta que Eriol lo interrumpió

.- Ya sabemos lo que van a decir, "_Estamos seguros de que esa chica nos puede ver"_… dejen de pensar tanto en eso…

.- Creen que le haya pasado algo?...- cambio de tema Meiling, con preocupación

.- No lo creo, pero yo diría que es mejor que le diéramos un descanso, no se ustedes, pero yo la note bastantes estresada…

.- Estoy con Tommy, yo también lo note…- Dijo Eriol

.- ¿Porque creen que sea?, lo que me preocupa es que se vea mas incomoda y tensa cuando está con nosotros…- Dijo Meiling

.- ¿Y si le molesta el hecho de ser nuestra Tutora?...- Pregunto Eriol

.- No lo creo, en todo caso, hubiese rechazado la decisión de los profesores desde un principio…- opino Shaoran

.- Es cierto, además no creo que Sakura, sea el tipo de persona, que aunque le molestara no…- En ese preciso momento llego Sakura con una bandeja en mano

.- Podrían retirar los cuadernos un momento…- pidió ella, todos la miraron enseguida, haciendo que Sakura se cohibiera más de lo que ya estaba, Tomoyo y Meiling, suspiraron aliviadas…

.- Por Supuesto…- Quitaron todo lo que ocupaba la mesa, seguido Sakura se sentó sobre sus talones y puso la bandeja en la mesa… los chicos vieron maravillados el contenido…

.- Lamento la demora… se me había olvidado que deje hirviendo agua para hacer un poco de té, tuve que hervir de nuevo porque se evaporo…- Dijo Sakura…

En la bandeja había 5 tazas con Té humeante, y pequeños platos con Pastel de Chocolate… repartió cada taza y cada plato a sus compañeros, que aun no salían de la impresión…

.- Saben que es de mala educación, quedarse mirando el plato como si nada?, estoy tratando de ser amable…- dijo con bastante indiferencia, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té de su tasa, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella y le sonrieron…

.- Muchas Gracias…- dijeron al unisonó, consiguiendo solo un asentimiento por parte de Sakura…

.- Kinomoto, ¡esto esta Buenísimo!…- exclamo Shaoran degustando su pastel de chocolate…

.- Es cierto Sakura, ¿Tu lo hiciste?...- dijo Meiling, en el mismo tono de Shaoran…

Sakura los miro un momento, se fijo que todos la miraban como esperando una respuesta, desvió la mirada y solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, mientras un imperceptible rubor cubría sus mejillas…

.- Woow, Cocinas de Maravilla Sakura…- alago Eriol, Este le había preguntado días atrás si podía llamarla por su nombre, así como lo hacían Tommy y Mei, no vio ningún inconveniente además desde pequeña nunca le gustaron los formalismos, claro que ahora sus circunstancias eran otras, además Tomoyo y Meiling desde un principio se tomaron el atrevimiento de llamarla por su nombre, y dejo que lo hicieran.

Despues de todo, nada ganaba con prohibírselo

.- Gracias

.- Sabes?, deberías sentirte alagada si alguien como Shaoran, alago tu pastel…- Shaoran le mando una molesta mirada a Tomoyo…

.- Porque lo dices?...- pregunto extrañada, tratando de ocultar su aparente interés por saber aquello

.- Cállate Tomoyo…- amenazo Shaoran, pero esta hizo caso omiso

.- Porque Shaoran es un Adicto al chocolate…

.- Tomoyo, que te calles…

.- Puedes dárselo de cualquier manera, que él lo comería con el mayor placer del universo, pero es un criticón, él cuando prueba un pastel o algún postre de chocolate, no es que no le gusten, si no que según su crítica, _"Yo reconozco un buen pastel, cuando lo pruebo"_… y cuando un pastel le gusta, alaga al cocinero hasta cierto punto de incomodarlo…

Shaoran se golpeo la frente, en señal de frustración

.- No exageres Tomoyo…- reprocho él, si bien era un criticón en cuanto a pasteles de chocolate, no era un acosador en potencia…

.- Ah, comprendo…- dijo Sakura, con una gotita escurriendo por su nuca, la verdad no sabía si alagarse por aquello, o reírse de la situación…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hong Kong – China**

Las Cosas en el Consejo de Hechiceros eran un desastre, no habían podido localizarlo, y era un peligro estando suelto… buscaban rastros de magia, pero nada, y ya había caído en primer inocente

El jefe del Consejo llego en compañia, despues de recibir una urgente llamada…

.- ¿Que fue lo que paso?…- pregunto alarmado

.- Han roto el sello de Ming Wu, Señor…- dijo uno de los miembros…

.- ¿Como fue?... ¿que el sello no estaba siendo protegido por la Familia Fa?- pregunto

.- Si señor, pero fue roto accidentalmente por el menor del la Familia

.- Jiang Fa?... pero ¿cómo?, el niño por lo que se, solo tiene 7 años

.- No lo sabemos, el único reporte que tenemos es que una vez se rompió el sello, Ming ataco al pequeño y huyo, el niño está herido de muerte Señor…-

.- Esto es malo… quiero que hablen con la familia, busquen información, testigos, lo que sea…

.- Lo hemos hecho Señor Li, por otro lado, Ming huyo dejando un mínimo rastro de magia, que aun estamos investigando, pero deducimos que llega hasta los límites de Hong Kong

El Señor Hien Li, se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio, mientras se masajeaba las sienes

.- Ese sello había estado protegido por generaciones por la Familia Fa, y repentinamente un niño de 7 años lo rompe, Estoy seguro que buscara venganza por los que lo sellaron, y es más que seguro que empezara por la Familia Li…- dijo otro de los miembros

.- Pero todavía tenemos una ventaja, Señor Li… aun tenemos tiempo para encontrarlo, a Ming le costara un tiempo recuperar su magia, por lo que no podrá hacer mucho por los momentos…

.- ¿Y cómo lastimo al niño?...- pregunto otro del consejo, un señor pasado de peso, y con unas cuantas arrugas surcando su rostro

.- No dijo que no tuviese magia, posiblemente creyó que al ser liberado, con ello su magia, y lastimo al niño, pero en el proceso perdió lo poco que tenia…- Dijo El Señor Hiraguizawa, la mano derecha del Señor Li

.- Es cierto Señor Hiraguizawa, por ahora dudamos que sea una amenaza, pero con el tiempo ira tomando fuerzas…

.- Es Igual, ahora no represente una amenaza, pero despues lo será, debo avisarle a mi hijo para que tenga cuidado…- Dijo Eliot Hiraguizawa

.- Quiero informes del día en que Ming fue Sellado, informes de su familia, Su vida… también quiero el reporte del rastro de magia que dejo, inmediatamente lo tengan listo, y pongan al tanto de esto al Líder de Familia Tsue…- Fue la orden del Señor Li

Todos la acataron enseguida

En ese momento llego la cabeza de la Familia Amamiya

.- ¿Que ha Pasado?

.- El Sello que Mantenía preso a Ming Wu fue roto…- dijo Hiraguizawa, y Fujitaka Amamiya abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

.- Aun no se le ha avisado de esto a la Familia Tsue?...- preguntó

.- Acabo de dar la orden… en cualquier momento llega Shaiming

.- Debemos estar Alertas Hien, el no irá por nosotros, nosotros no somos su primer objetivo

.- Lo sé, Fujitaka, y es lo que me preocupa… las chicas están en peligro

.- Cuéntenme lo que saben hasta los momentos…- pidió Fujitaka, y Eliot procedió a contarle lo poco que sabían hasta el momento…

.- ¡Pero eso es terrible!...- exclamo…- Como Sigue el pequeño Jiang

.- Aun no lo sabemos, solo nos contaron que está herido de muerte…- Dijo Hien

.- Hay que tener cuidado, ese hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa… y juro que no soportaría perder otro hijo…- dijo Fujitaka, bastante cabizbajo… Eliot se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

.- Aun no has superado la perdida de tu pequeña, ¿no?, cuantos años hacen ya de aquello?

Fujitaka subió la mirada, encontrándose con el techo de aquella sala, sonrió con pesar y melancolía, volviendo su triste mirada a Hien…

.- Un Padre nunca superaría la muerte de su hijo, y ya son casi 12 Años de aquello, Hien… _Y Aún Duele_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura siguió viendo la discusión que llevaba Shaoran y Tomoyo desde hacía 5 minutos, bastante cómica, repentinamente se metió Meiling… Eriol seguía comiendo, viendo aburridamente la discusión como si ya estuviese acostumbrado, vio como las cosas voladoras, también se metían en la discusión, y como Eriol los tomo de la panza y los escondió detrás de su espalda – Eriol estaba frente a ella, separados obviamente por la mesa – El movimiento había sido bastante sigiloso, vio recelosamente a Eriol, y este reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza… frunció el ceño, el no lo sabía… definitivamente no lo sabía…

Giro su vista nuevamente a los que discutían, Shaoran, se veía alterado, por las burlas de Meiling y Tomoyo, no sabía en que punto habían comenzado a hablar Chino… (**N.A/ Las Cursivas es porque están hablando en Chino** **xDD**)

.- _Vamos Shaoran, debes decirle a Sakura, lo bien que cocina_…- dijo Tomoyo con picardía

.- _Pero si ya le eh dicho que esta bueno, porque debería decirle eso_

.- _Vamos Shaoran, que no te cuesta nada rectificarle lo mucho que te gusto su pastel_…

.- Oigan chicos…- Quiso interrumpir Sakura, bastante incomoda

.- Un momento Sakura…- le respondió Meiling, mientras Tomoyo seguía abochornando a Shaoran…

.- _Vamos, Acaso Li Shaoran, ¿tiene miedo?, que tan difícil podría ser decirle que te gusta como cocina?_

.- _¡Pero que mierda ganaría con decirle eso!_…- exclamo

.- _Pues… tal vez un bonito "gracias" de parte de Sakura, se que morirías por eso_…- dijo Meiling

.- Daidouji…- Pero fue como si las dos peli-negras la ignoraran, y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia…

.- _Sabemos que darías todo por otro pedazo de pastel hecho por Sakura, despues de Todo ella te_…

.- _¡QUE NO ES ASI!_…- interrumpió Shaoran, antes de que terminara la frase con la que lo venían molestando esa puta semana

.- _Sera mejor que se callen de una vez_…- Dijo Eriol, viendo como la castaña empezaba a verse más tensa de lo normal

.- _Solo un momento, Amor_…- dijo Tomoyo con demasiada dulzura, como quien no rompe un plato…- _Vamos Shaoran, no seas tímido, estoy segura que Sakura te agra…_

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando…

.- _CALLENSE_…- Exclamo Sakura con desesperación, y en un mandarín casi perfecto, consiguiendo que los presentes se quedaran de piedra en ese preciso momento…- _Es bastante desesperante, que estén discutiendo por una tontería, y no veo el porque me meten a mí en esa discusión, y para rematar en chino, como si no quisieran que me enterara_…- dijo una Sakura bastante molesta…

Los chicos aún no salían de la impresión… esa era Sakura?... Hablando Chino?

¿Era Enserio?

Pero que estúpida pregunta, era obvio que podía hablar su idioma, lo estaba haciendo ahora…

.- _Pu-Puedes hablar Chino_…- afirmo, aún una sorprendida Tomoyo

Sakura había Explotado, había llegado a su límite de estrés, molestia, y perturbación

.- _Por supuesto… por eso trate de detenerlos, estaba entendiendo la maldita conversación desde un maldito principio… es molesto sabían?... y disculpen si estoy siendo agresiva, pero ya no puedo más, me importa una mierda que me crean loca o paranoica, pero suficiente tengo con las presencias de Li y Hiraguizawa estresándome desde el lunes, presencias de las que aún no me acostumbro, como para tener que aguantar su patética discusión que comenzaba a estresarme, sin contar que ya estoy bastante cansada, de que esas malditas cosas que cuelgan de los hombros de Hiraguizawa no me quiten la puta mirada de encima desde que los conozco… ¿que no podían quedarse en su casa?, o que se yo, en vez de llevarlos a la preparatoria, donde están completamente seguros que nadie puede verlos, pues se equivocan porque yo soy la única que sabe de la maldita existencia de lo que sean eso_…- dijo señalando molesta a Kero y a Spy

A medida de lo que había dicho Sakura, las cara de los chicos, palidecía más y más… entonces lo que le venían diciendo Kero y Spy desde el lunes, había sido cierto… Sakura no era una chica normal

.-_ Lo Sabíamos…_- exclamaron con Triunfo Kero y Spinnel, consiguiendo que Sakura los viera con reproche, Li y Hiraguizawa tenían la mirada perdida, en algún punto de la casa, mientras Meiling y Tomoyo, tenían las bocas abiertas sin saber que decir…- _Y No somos unas Malditas cosas, mocosa_…- dijo Kero, molesto

.- _No?, y que son?... Muñecos con pilas?..._- dijo con una voz bastante cargada en sarcasmo…

En ese momento fue que Eriol y Shaoran reaccionaron, cruzaron miradas con Tomoyo y Meiling, antes de que estas lanzaran un chillón grito de sorpresa

.- _¿¡QUEE!?..._

.

.

.

**Notas de Autora:**

**Holaaaa ^^ ¡! Les ha gustado este capitulo? _"**

**A mi si xDD ¡! Sakura a la final no pudo con tanta acumulación de Estrés, y termino explotando! Se puso bastante agresiva no? xDD**

**Quien será ese tal Ming Wu O.O" ¡! Cuál es su propósito? Hará mucho daño? Y la Familia Tsue, quienes son?, y que tienen que ver en todo ese lio? **

**No se xDD**

**Pobre niño, en realidad mis intenciones eran matarlo, pero lo pensé 5 veces antes de escribirlo… no soy tan macabra ._." bueno, creo… **

**Y Fujitaka TT-TT ¡! El dolor de perder un hijo, debe ser Gigante**

**Ya para estas alturas, estoy COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA, que ya han sacado sus propias conclusiones xDD ^^**

**Gracias a las que me han dejado sus lindos comentarios ^^ y las que me han agregado a Favoritos *O* ! La verdad, muchísimas gracias ^^**

**Bueeh, ya saben, Disculpen si vieron Horrores Ortográficos xDD**

** Y Por Favor dejen sus Reviews ¡Que me animan el día! ¡Y la Existencia! *w* Hasta la Próxima ^^ Y Ojala mi Cerebro no falle xDD**

**Cariños y Besos ^^, se despide**

**Mitsukii1701 **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 5**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

.

.

.- ¿¡QUEE!?...- gritaron sin poder creérselo

Sakura tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y la soltó para poder tranquilizarse al darse cuenta que había sido bastante dura con sus palabras… la verdad es que no quiso serlo, pero todo lo que venía aguantando desde hacía días, al fin se había desbordado…

Pero a decir verdad… Ya se sentía más tranquila

.- ¿Podríamos hablar en mi idioma, Por favor?...- Pidió Sakura, con voz más calma…- Es que no me siento muy cómoda hablando Mandarín…

.- ¿Vieron?, y ustedes que no nos creían, estamos decepcionados de ustedes…- Dijo Kero en un tono melodramático, Sakura frunció el ceño

.- ¿Estas cosas estaban hablando de mi?...- pregunto Sakura, mientras señalaba con el dedo a los dos peluches parlantes que se hallaban en el centro de la mesa

.- ¡Que no somos cosas, niña!…- exclamo Spinnel

.- ¡No soy una niña!...

.- ¡Si lo eres!...- Exclamo Kero

.- ¡Cállate, diminuto!

.- ¡No soy diminuto!, en mi verdadera identidad, soy una gran bestia…- dijo tomando una pose altanera

.- ¡Y a mí que me importa!, para mí solo eres una maldita cosa con alas de algodón

Golpe bajo para el pobre Kero

.- Deja de insultarme de esa forma, mocosa impertinente

.- ¡Entonces, sigue tu propio consejo!… ¿Sabían que puedo botarlos de mi casa si quisiera?...- Amenazo Sakura, pero los Guardianes no se inmutaron

.- Anda niña, Pero nos botas con todos ellos…- contraataco Spy

.- ¡Que no soy una niña, PELUCHE! ¡Y Ustedes Digan Algo! Parece como si hubiesen visto un espectro…- Exclamo Sakura, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, y los chicos aun no decían una sola palabra…

Los Chicos parecieron reaccionar en ese instante

.- Kero, Ya Basta…- Dijo Meiling, mientras lo agarraba de la panza y lo arrastraba hasta donde ella se encontraba, lo mismo hizo Eriol con Spy…

Miraron a Sakura

.- Disculpa Sakura, es que… no sabemos qué decir, aún estamos… ¡Dios!, No sé qué decir, Sakura…

.- Si lo suponía, Daidouji…- suspiro cansinamente

.- Lamentamos el comportamiento de Kero y Spy… normalmente no son tan agresivos…- explico Eriol

Sakura negó con la cabeza

.- Descuida… yo también fui bastante grosera.

.- P-Pero… Aun no entiendo cómo es que…- Comenzó a decir Meiling, pero fue interrumpida por Sakura

.- Me tienen que explicar algunas cosas…- dijo seria

.- Tú también tienes que decirnos unas cuantas cosas, Kinomoto…- Dijo Shaoran completamente serio, Sakura lo vio sin entender

.- ¿Que se supone que tendría que explicarles yo? No se supone que sería al revés

.- Si Sakura, hay algunas cosas que no entendemos, y tienen que ver contigo…- Hablo Eriol por todos… Sakura solo se encogió de hombro, tomo las bandejas con los platos y tasas vacios de sus compañeros, y se levanto

.- Esta bien, ya vuelvo…- Sakura fue directo a la cocina, mientras en aquella sala reinaba un profundo silencio, cada quien metido en su propio mundo, pero definitivamente, sean cuales fueran sus pensamiento, todos terminaban exactamente en la misma pregunta.

¿Quién era, Sakura Kinomoto?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hong Kong – China**

Despues de una exhausta reunión, Hien, Eliot y Fujitaka se dirigían a la casa del primero… donde estaban sus esposas reunidas, aparte de Sonomi

Una vez en la _casa_, pasaron inmediatamente a la Sala…

.- ¿Como les fue?...- Pregunto Yannet

.- Mas o menos…- respondió en un suspiro Fujitaka

.- ¿Y el Señor Tsue?...- pregunto extrañada Sonomi…- ¿No y que él estaría en la Reunión?

.- Si, pero no pudo asistir por cuestiones de Salud, mientras veníamos en camino, me llamo y dijo que ya venía cerca de aquí, pero como ya veo, llegamos antes…

.- Póngannos al tanto, Hien…- Pidió Ieran

.- Cuando llegue Shaiming, así le contaremos todo, a ustedes también…- dijo Fujitaka…- Por cierto Nadeshiko, donde dejaste a la niña…- inquirió preocupado

.- Ying esta con ella y Touya salió con Kaho, Yuki y Nakuru… creo…- contesto insegura

.- Comprendo

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos más cuando un mayordomo anuncio la llegada del señor Shaiming

Un Señor pasado de los sesenta y tantos años, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro y unas cuantas arrugas surcando su distinguido rostro, miraba con sus grandes ojos azules a todos los presentes en aquella sala.

.- Buenas Tardes…- Saludo el señor cortésmente, Hien se levanto del sillón, lo saludo con un ligero apretón de manos, y lo invito a sentarse… una vez pasados los respectivos saludos de los demás, Hien comenzó a hablar

.- Como ya debe saber, Señor Shaiming, el alma de Ming fue liberada accidentalmente por Jiang, el menor de la Familia Fa, que está herido de muerte

Con tan solo la mención del nombre, el rostro de las mujeres en aquella sala, palidecieron notablemente… ese nombre solo traía problemas… su nombre era sinónimo de desgracia…

.- ¿E-enserio, su alma se libero?…- Sonomi no podía creerlo… Ieran trato de salir de su estupefacción, mientras Nadeshiko se removió incomoda en el sofá… carraspeo antes de hablar

.- ¿Como sigue el pequeño?...- pregunto preocupada, le tenía un gran cariño a ese niño

.- En estos momento estables, solo tenemos un testigo…- esta vez hablo Fujitaka

.- ¿Y cómo fue que lastimo a Jiang?...- Esta vez Pregunto Shaiming

.- Tuvimos contacto con el mayordomo más cercano al pequeño…

**Flash Back**

_Un señor canoso estaba sentado frente a Hien, se veía algo nervioso y angustiado, y era normal… habían lastimado a un pequeño que no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada, a un ser bastante alegre, que quería como a un hijo, despues de todo tenia años sirviéndole a la familia Fa, había visto crecer a todos y cada uno de los hijos del matrimonio, que eran dos chicas, Lían Fa de veinte y Jin Fa de diecisiete años, despues venían los mellizos de catorce años Liu y Yun Fa, seguido venia una niña de diez años Akame Fa, y finalmente el ultimo de la familia Jiang Fa de siete años… una familia bastante grande, muy unida…y con un gran nivel mágico…_

_.- ¿Como sigue el niño?...- fue lo primero que pregunto Hien_

_.- Esta muy mal, Señor Li… Antes de llevarlo al hospital el Señor Fa estaba muy asustado, le hizo un chequeo mágico… descubrimos que ese maldito hombre le había mandado al señorito Jiang una descarga negativa exactamente en su cabeza…y aunque no fue del todo fuerte, lastimo gravemente al niño…_

_.- ¿Que le dicen a nivel medico?_

_.- Que una descarga eléctrica fue a dar directamente a su cerebro, causándole un tumor en el hemisferio derecho, despues de una operación, el Pequeño entro en estado de coma… también, que tuvo suerte de que la potencia eléctrica no lo mato, no tuvimos de otra que mentirles que el pequeño Jiang, se había electrocutado…_

_.- Comprendo… y sabe usted, como paso todo?_

_.- No… el señorito Jiang me pidió que lo acompañara a la biblioteca de la familia, y yo no pude negarme, el quería buscar un nuevo libro infantil para leer, la verdad es que se veía muy entusiasmado dando brinco por todos los pasillos… el señorito se adelanto, y yo no tenía apuros, cuando estaba por llegar, y aunque yo no tengo magia, sentí que hubo un drástico cambio en el ambiente y una leve brisa fría pasarme por la cara, en ese preciso momento escuche el grito del pequeño Jiang… me asuste muchísimo, así que corrí, pero cuando llegue, el niño ya estaba tirado en el piso al lado de unos estantes llenos de libro… sentí como mi alma se salía del cuerpo, cuando me acerque rápidamente, y lo vi sangrando… pero no vi a nadie en la biblioteca, solo que al lado del pequeño estaba un pergamino viejo, pero en ese momento no quise prestar atención a mas nada que no fuese a Jiang, cuando Salí de la biblioteca con él en brazos, ya la familia venia corriendo hacia donde yo estaba…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

.- Me había contando que el pergamino había quedado en la biblioteca, lo mande a buscar… pero la piedra no estaba…- dijo Hien serio…

.- ¿La Piedra?... ¿qué Piedra?...- pregunto extrañada Nadeshiko…

.- Verán… Ming siempre fue un hombre lleno de codicia, su vida solo se basaba en ganarse la vida, esclavizando a ciertas mujeres de esa época… aprovechándose de su poder mágico, comenzó a practicar la magia negra… para ese entonces según la información que se recolecto, eso ya hace más de dos siglos…- explico Eliot

.- Llego un momento en la que se supieron sus crímenes, no habia otra forma de denominar sus actos…- hablo Hien

.- Ming fue sellado entre tres grandes hechiceros… Enlai Li, Kuo Amamiya y Kumiko Tsue…

.- Pero si son…- hablo sorprendida Ieran, a lo que Hien completo…

.- Nuestros Ancestros…

.- ¿Y la piedra?...- inquirió curioso Shaiming

.- se llevo a cabo una fuerte pelea, entre Ming y los jefes de la Familia Li y Amamiya, y la Jefa de la Familia Tsue… Ming habia hecho una especie de pacto que lo hacía prácticamente inmortal… su cuerpo se regeneraba fácilmente… En un momento crucial de la batalla y gracias a Kumiko entre los tres lograron sellar a Ming en una piedra de Citrino…- Finalizo Eliot, a lo que Fujitaka siguió la Explicación

.- Hicieron un hechizo en combinación, logrando dejar fuera de combate a Ming por un tiempo, el suficiente para que los tres llegaran a una decisión, solo lograrían vencerlo si sellaban su alma, el dilema era… como separar el alma de su cuerpo?... y allí entra Kumiko, que con ayuda de su Prima, Tsue Mai, que se encontraba presente sin intervenir, como otros… Hicieron un Hechizo que no podía ser ejecutado por miembros en los que no corriera la sangre Tsue…

.- El Hechizo del Balance…- Dedujo Shaiming

.- Exacto…-dio la razón Fujitaka…- Este consiste en hacer que una persona entre en una especie de trance, debía realizarse apenas el Astro Sol se ocultara, circunstancia que para aquella pelea, tenían a favor… Las Primas terminaron el hechizo exactamente en el momento en que el Atardecer termino… logrando que Ming entrara en ese característico trance que les dije al principio, en el que lograron que su cuerpo y espíritu quedara en completo balance… despues de eso, solo lo tendrían 5 minutos en ese estado… Kumiko de sus ropas, saco una piedra de citrino…

.- Enlai, Kuo y Kumiko, Hicieron el hechizo que lo sellaría y colocaron la piedra en la frente de Ming… Aunque estaba siendo sellado, por fuera nadie veía algo fuera de lo normal, en lo físico, Ming se veía inerte en el piso, como si estuviese muerto… Pero todos sabían que él internamente, estaba luchando contra el hechizo… pero en el estado que se encontraba, se le dificultaba el triple… finalmente, Ming no resistió y perdió, de la nada su cuerpo se desintegro y la piedra de citrino se tiño de negro… dándoles a entender a los tres que habían logrado sellar la envenenada Alma de Ming…- Finalizo Hien, a lo que todos se quedaron en un completo silencio…

Unos minutos pasaron y Shaiming decidió volver a hablar…

.- ¿Qué Importancia tiene el Pergamino?

.- La verdad, es que ninguna… solo una breve historia de lo que paso y una advertencia… lo que verdaderamente importaba era esa piedra, que debía estar envuelta por el pergamino…

.- ¿Cuál era la Advertencia?...- Pregunto Nadeshiko

.- La Advertencia era… que absolutamente nadie, que tuviese Magia y una Alma Pura podía tocar esa piedra, el más mínimo roce que tuviera la piedra con alguien de estas características, liberaría el alma de Ming… y no sabemos las razones, pero eso nos lleva a Jiang, al ser un niño, su Alma aun se mantiene pura y llena de vitalidad, contando que también pertenece a una de las diez familias de hechiceros mas grandes de Hong Kong…- Respondió Eliot

.- Entonces al estar liberado, su objetivo será el mismo…- razono Shaiming, A lo que Las Mujeres volvieron a palidecer

.- E-e-entonces, eso qu-quiere deci-cir que…

.- Si Sonomi, tú y Tomoyo, Nadeshiko, Azura, Ieran, mis hijas y Meiling… están en peligro…- concluyo Hien con semblante serio…

Ming era como un radar para ellas, solo tendría que mirarlas de lejos para saberlo, o simplemente valerse de su magia, para averiguar el linaje familiar que se habia estado formando desde que el habia sido sellado… pero las madres no temían tanto por ellas, si no por sus hijas… sobre todo Nadeshiko, que en ese preciso momento se convirtió en un manojo de nervios.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Japón – Tomoeda**

Sakura llegaba nuevamente a la sala, pero venia con dos pequeños platos en mano, los puso en la mesa, y se sentó… todos la miraron extrañados…

.- ¿Y Eso?...- pregunto Meiling

.- Para las cosas voladoras, Kero y Spy, ¿no?...- Dijo ella brevemente, Los guardianes saltaron de los hombros de Tomoyo, y cada uno eligió un plato… no fue muy difícil para ellos escogerlo, el que habia tomado Kero, tenía una ración del pastel que habia servido momentos antes, mientras el otro tenia galletas saladas… que era el que habia tomado Spy

Sakura solo se encogió de hombros, mientras se disponía a responder a la pregunta muda de sus compañeros…

.- Días antes, note como el tal Kero, comía solo golosinas, mientras que Spy, solo le daban cosas saladas o amargas… Claro que lo hacían de una manera, en la que supusieron yo no me daría cuenta…- Aclaro mientras veía como Kero devoraba el pastel de chocolate…- ¿Pero porque Spy, come solo cosas saladas?...- pregunto

Tomoyo sonrió un poco

.- Spinnel más Dulces, es igual a Desastres…- respondió a modo de broma, Spy le mando una mirada asesina, pero lo dejo pronto para seguir comiendo

.- Ya…

.- Sakura…- Comenzó Tomoyo, poniéndose extrañamente seria…- Veras, tu quieres explicaciones, pero nosotros también queremos explicaciones de tu parte…

.- Sigo sin entender…- dijo Sakura

.- Tomoyo, crees que este bien contarle esto…- dijo Meiling con cierta inseguridad

.- No hay de otra Mei, además, no estaríamos desobedeciendo a nuestros padres, ella sola se ha dado cuenta…- dijo Shaoran completamente tranquilo, Meiling solo lo miro y movió su cabeza de arriba abajo a modo de asentimiento

.- Bien, haz tus preguntas…- Dijo Tomoyo

.- Ok, primero que todo, ¿Qué se supone que sean las presencias que siento, en Li y Hiraguizawa?

.- Pues, es más que obvio que es nuestra Magia…- dijo un apacible Eriol

.- ¿Magia?...- Pregunto Sakura incrédula, dio un suspiro, y los miro con desgano…- ¿Es Enserio?

Sakura en realidad, no tenia porque confirmar aquello, ha visto de cosas en su vida, que la verdad no le sorprendería que en el mundo existiese la magia, aparte le importaba muy poco saberlo o no…

.- Por Supuesto…- Afirmo Shaoran…- Pero ¿Cómo se supone que hayas sentido nuestras presencias? Y ¿Cómo es posible que puedas ver a Kerberos y a Spinnel?...- Sakura se encogió de hombros nuevamente

.- El Día de clases, en el que ustedes llegaron, cuando iba en camino a la preparatoria, los divise de lejos, logre sentir presencias o magia, que emanaban de ustedes dos… - señalo a Eriol y Shaoran…- Presencias que no sentí el día en que Li, me ayudo… también sentí Presencias en las cosas voladoras, pero eran más diminutas, como si las estuviesen ocultando…

Ya Para ese entonces Kero y Spy, habían dejado de comer, y obviamente habían dejado pasar lo de las cosas voladoras, por el tema que se llevaba a cabo, si no ya hubiesen arremetido contra ella, Kero carraspeo, mientras cruzaba sus patitas delanteras, y la miraba seriamente, antes de hablar.

.- En Efecto, al estar en nuestra falsas identidades, nuestras presencias se ocultan automáticamente… el problema radica en que tu lograste sentirme y verme ese día… la pregunta ahora es, ¿Por qué, puedes vernos?... Y déjame decirte, que no eres una chica normal, si puedes verme…

Sakura se estremeció levemente cuando le dijo "No eres una chica normal". Por supuesto que no era normal… No podía tomar aquello como una ofensa, tomando en cuenta que ella misma se consideraba un fenómeno, y fuera de eso, ahora su pregunta era otra

.- ¿Y Porque se supone, que no tendría que verlos?

.- Sakura, personas normales no verían a Kero y a Spy…. una persona completamente corriente no sabría de sus existencias…- Explico Tomoyo

.- Entonces, ustedes dos también tienen magia… pero yo…- Mei no la dejo terminar, sabiendo lo que esta diría

.- No sentiste nada en nosotras, porque no tenemos magia

.- Pero, Los Li, ustedes son familia ¿no?, ¿porque él tiene Magia, y tu no?...- Señalo a Shaoran con la mirada, y despues la desvió para mirar fijamente a Meiling…- Y en caso de no tenerla, como me estás diciendo, ¿Porque ustedes, y específicamente yo, podemos verlos?...- pregunto sin entender…

.- La Magia se hereda, Sakura… alguien no va a tenerla solo porque si… El padre de Shaoran y el mío, eran hermanos, y mi madre, y la de él, Primas… Shaoran Heredo la Magia de su Padre… Mi Padre también tenía magia, pero yo no la tengo, al igual que mi madre…

.- ¿Y Tu Daidouji?...- dijo desviando su vista a Tomoyo…

.- Pues mi situación en igual a la de Mei…- dijo ella brevemente, pues su padre tenía magia, pero su madre no, así que prefería guardarse algunas cosas, y cortar la misma explicación

.- Pero Aun no han respondido una de mis preguntas, ¿Si no tienen magia, entonces porque pueden verlos?

Esta vez Spinnel, se dispuso a dar la explicación

.- Veras, Ellas tienen madres sin magia, y padres con magia… No Heredaron la magia gracias a sus madres… pero eso no quita, que no hayan heredado ciertas características… ellas tienen las básicas cualidades de un mago, Pueden sentir presencias, tanto mágicas, como espirituales… Sentir Presencias Espirituales las hacen Videntes o Médiums, como quieras llamarlo, pero el simple hecho de que sientan presencias mágicas, malignas o benignas… no las hacen Médiums comunes, sino Médiums Especiales… por ese hecho, ellas pueden vernos… Somos Guardianes, seres místicos… Existimos para proteger, Yo Existo para proteger a Mei y Tommy, mientras Kero, protege a Eriol y Shaoran…

.- Entonces… Yo Soy de esas Médiums Especiales que tu dices?...- Pregunto, mientras se señalaba con un dedo…

.- Si y eso es lo extraño…- Añadió Kero, con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras la escrudiñaba con la mirada…

.- ¿Por qué es Extraño?

.- Porque somos seres sobrenaturales, un vidente común no podría ver ni nuestras sombras… pero tú, sientes presencias mágicas, NUESTRAS presencias, ¿también sientes las espirituales? ¿No?...- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación por parte de Kero

.- Si a eso te refieres, con que veo espíritus y todo eso, pues si

.- Entonces, eres una Médium Especial, lo extraño es que para serlo, debes tener padres, sea la materna, el paterno o ambos, con magia…- Finalizo

A Sakura en ese preciso momento se le oscureció la mirada, mientras bajaba la vista a su regazo… ¿Ella que iba a saber?, ella no recordaba nada de su pasado… es adoptaba, tiene una madre muerta, y un padre agresivo… y ellos no tenían porque saberlo.

Por Otro lado, a los chicos les rodaba la pequeña idea de que Sakura tuviese padres con magia, pero desde que estaban yendo a la casa de Sakura, esta no habia dicho ni una palabra de sus padres… que hacían, en que trabajaban… nada.

Además se supondría, que tendrían que pertenecer a un clan… era lo más razonable, podría pertenecer a un Clan Japonés, pero ellos no conocían ningún Clan que se apellidaba Kinomoto… y eh ahí, sus confusiones… habían cosas que sencillamente no tenían sentido…

.- Y Como es que Hablas Chino, niña…- Dijo Kero, tratando de bajar la tensión, Los chicos aun estaban callados, incluso Spinnel que también se encontraba pensativo

.- Que no soy una niña… y mi madre era china…- respondió secamente, algo que no paso desapercibido para nadie en aquella sala… la vieron levantarse y tomar los platos, para lo que suponían, llevarlos a la cocina…

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de todos… tal vez, y solo tal vez, su madre…

Claro pero estaban tan ocupados pensando en la simple posibilidad, que no tomaron en cuenta, o no se dieron cuenta, de que en la oración, Sakura habia utilizado el _era._

Cuando Sakura Llego, no hizo falta hablar de una manera sutil, porque Kero, se encargo de ser el_ peluche_ mas imprudente sobre la faz de la tierra

.- Y Dinos Sakura, que hay de tus padres?...- Shaoran se golpeo la frente, mientras Eriol veía a Kero con reproche, y Tomoyo y Meiling, negaban con la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación

Pero Kero se congelo, cuando sintió la gélida mirada de Sakura sobre él, y enseguida se habia arrepentido de abrir su gran bocota…

.- Eso es algo que no te importa…- respondió mordaz y por su tono de voz jurarían que estaba molesta…

.- Pero… que hay de tu madre, dijiste que era china, tal vez…- Spinnel se cayó al ver la expresión de Sakura…

.- Ella está MUERTA, ¿Contentos de saberlo?, Ahora lo demás, no es de su puto interés…

Todos se sintieron muy incómodos… Pero Tomoyo no se dejo intimidar por la mirada de su compañera…

.- Sakura, puedes confiar en nosotros… nos puede contar de tu madre, su apellido… o también de tu padre… cuéntanos de ti, tal vez podamos hallar…

Sakura se levanto de golpe golpeando la mesa… repentino acto hizo que Tomoyo y Meiling saltaran del susto…

.- ¡Kinomoto, Cálmate!...- Exclamo Shaoran, pero al parecer no lo habia escuchado…

.- Que no entienden el significado de ¡NO LES IMPORTA!…

.- Pe-pero puedes hablarnos de ti Sakurita, nosotras comprendemos el que…- trato de hablar Meiling a lo que Sakura la interrumpió

.- ¿Comprender?... ¿enserio, Li?, ¿saben el significado de comprender?...- Dijo con voz cargada en Sarcasmo...- Ustedes NUNCA podrán comprenderme, solo son una mocosas mimadas, ridículas ricachonas, sin nada mejor que hacer, más que estarme jodiendo la puta existencia…- ya para esas alturas, la ojí-verde habia perdido los estribos…

.- Oye, ten respeto Niña…- grito enfadado Kero…

Sakura se veía muy Alterada, No, En realidad estaba demasiado alterada…

.- ¡Cállate tu, Peluche!…- replico mientras volvía su dura mirada a Tomoyo y Meiling, que se estremecieron al hacer contacto visual con ella…- No se metan en mi vida, a ustedes no les importa saber algo de mis padres, se que mueren por saber, si son o no verdad, rumor tras rumor que corre de mi, vuelvo y repito, No les incumbe… Ni mi sufrimiento, ni mi pasado… ni mi dolor, ustedes ni nadie, en la vida podrá entenderme, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE…- Termino por gritar lo último, completamente desesperada…

Lo más sensato era que Tomoyo y Meiling estuviesen molestas, incluso Eriol y Shaoran… pero estas primeras no se veían molestas en absoluto, solo que en su mirar se leía una decepción y tristeza grandísimas… Sakura soltó un suspiro frustrado, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara… sabia que se habia pasado, si… pero no daría su brazo a torcer, no en ese momento… a demás, aun se sentía muy molesta… ellas no tenían porque entrometerse en su vida…

.- Dejemos la charla, y la tutoría por hoy… ya han avanzado bastante, necesito que por favor que se retiren de mi casa…

Todo estaba en un silencio bastante incomodo… Tomoyo y Meiling asintieron con las miradas gachas, mientras recogían sus cosas como los demás… 2 minutos despues, ya todos estaban fuera de la casa… ellos apenas habían salido, Sakura cerró la puerta de un portazo, mientras corría a su habitación… necesitaba relajarse, y pensar con claridad… las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, y ni ella misma habia podido con su temperamento…

Tal vez el cansancio metal hizo estragos en ella… que apenas toco la almohada de su cama, se quedo casi instantáneamente dormida...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En Oscuras calles de Hong Kong, en lo que parecía ser una azotea, sucia y sin uso… de lograba divisar una sombra… que con la poca luz que habia en el lugar, lo hacía ver como una silueta masculina… al parecer estaba parado frente a una caja de madera… veía la superficie fijamente, habia algo parecido a un espejo, pero a diferencias de estas… la que se hallaba frente a él, pasaba una serie de imágenes…

El Aire del lugar, se volvió repentinamente frio, mientras la sombra sonreía ladinamente… pero su sonrisa ocultaba maldad pura… sed de venganza.

Ming Wu, ya tenía en mente lo primero que tenía que hacer… pero lo primeramente importante era recuperarse un poco… desde de todo, al parecer tendría que aparecerse por Japón

.- Sera un año muy interesante…- su gélida voz en murmullo retumbo en el lugar mientras reía suavemente al ver por el espejo a la persona que sería su primer objetivo y que iba a beneficiarlo bastante…

.

.

.

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola Holaaa, aquí yo otra vez, ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? ^^**

**Respecto al Capitulo… Espero les hayas gustado eso de las partes de magia… la verdad es que no se si sea muy buena para eso… Solo que mi imaginación Voló literalmente y pues… ahí esta xDD ¡! Creo que las explicaciones que se dieron en Hong Kong, los dejo con algunas preguntas ¿no? ¡! XDD**

**Ming Hizo su primera aparición! Por otro lado, La Actitud de Sakura, se ha vuelto bastante agresiva… xDD ¡! Sentí un poco de pena, por Mei y Tomoyo u.u Espero hayan entendido la explicación de los muchachos… esa escena tuve que escribirlaa unas 5 veces, porque no me gustaba como quedaba xDD**

**Por Otro lado, yo tenía previsto, que la historia tuviese de 8 a 10 Capítulos… Pero la verdad es que he alargado demasiado las cosas… y con las ideas que se me ocurrieron desde el Cap. 3 hasta el 4… pues la historia se alargara… algo, no sé cuanto… pero tomo en cuenta el tiempo que llevaría en que Sakura congenie con Shaorancitoo *O*, también otras explicaciones… pero que no vendrán hasta mucho despues xDD**

**En Fin…**

**Gracia que me dejaron sus Reviews en los Capítulos Anteriores ^^ ¡! La verdad es que me gustaron mucho sus lindos Comentarios… me animan el Día xDD ¡! Los Reviews del Capítulo 4-5… ****meliotaku, anaiza18, , Maru-chan1296, aridarck, Guest, Alebochi, kagome555m, Tsumetai Tenshi, Scarlet-roth, azara-Kinomoto, myruz05… de verdad Muchísimas Gracias n_n**

**Hasta La Próxima, Por Favor déjenme sus Reviews ^^ ¡! Acepto de todo, sugerencias, ofensas, buenos y malos comentarios :3 ¡! Sean libres de insultarme si quieren xDD ¡! Ook, un abrazo y un beso, Se Despide**

**Mitsukii1701 – Gracias por leer :)**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 6**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un pequeño chillido de desesperación, salió de los labios de Sakura, mientras rodaba en la cama por vigésima vez consecutiva…

Se levanto de la cama, de mal humor, sabiendo que no volvería a conciliar el sueño… miro su reloj, eran pasadas las 10:30 de la mañana… llevaba con ese humor de perros desde el viernes, despues de que sus compañeros se habían ido de su casa…

No estaba demás decir, que ellos no se habían aparecido por su casa el día siguiente, como habían acordado ese mismo viernes, con la diferencia de que habia sido a horas de la mañana, mucho antes de que se llevara a cabo la extraña conversación sobre magia, y que ella terminara insultando a las chicas… claro, tampoco es que los esperara, despues de todo, ella misma reconocía, _por milésima vez_, que habia sido bastante grosera, pero es que por el simple hecho de que hubiesen querido husmear en su vida, la molesto mucho…

¡Pero ahora que importaba!

Una culpabilidad inmensa la carcomía desde entonces, generándole migrañas intensas, y pesadillas horribles ¡y ya era Domingo!… al día siguiente tenía que ir a clases, y quería todo, menos encontrarse con ellos… o por lo menos, no por los momentos…

No sabía porque la culpabilidad la estaba matando… no era normal que ese sentimiento ocupara su conciencia despues de decirle algo a un profesor, o replicar algo a un compañero que haya querido mofarse de ella… Era completamente estúpido, que ella quisiera arreglar las cosas, teniendo en cuenta que desde un principio ella quería alejarlos, antes de que ellos, y también ella, tomasen cariño…

Y al parecer ya se los estaba tomando…

¡Joder!, ¡SI!... Aceptaba, MUY a su pesar, que al parecer comenzaba a tomarles cariño a ese grupo, o por lo menos con Tomoyo y Meiling, ya que habia interactuado mas con ellas, que con los muchachos…y que también quería arreglar las cosas… ¡QUERIA ARREGLARLAS! Por Dios, ¡OSEA ELLA ERA LA QUE LO DESEABA! Más estúpida no podía ser su situación... su parte racional le decía muchas veces, que era patético de su parte hacer tal cosa… pero otra parte de ella… que no sabía cuál era, no podía evitarlo… se sentía pésima consigo misma, por el simple hecho de haberlas tratado así…

Pero sencillamente, no habia podido evitar ponerse a la defensiva, cuando dijeron que podría confiar en ellas…

¡Apenas se Conocían!, ¡¿y debía confiar en ellas?! ¡¿Enserio?!

No veía el caso…

Pero definitivamente, ese Maldito Peluche tenía la culpa… ¿no pudo ser más… sutil?... NO definitivamente esa cosa, no sabía el significado de esa palabra… tal vez, y solo tal vez, si hubiesen ido con calma, ella lo habría tomado de otra forma, pero no aseguraba nada… tal vez, también se hubiese puesto a la defensiva… pero no dudaba que hubiese sido menos agresiva con sus palabras…

¡No! pero que decir, cuando la culpabilidad fue mayor, en el momento en que se puso a rememorar la conversación del viernes… se sintió como una mierda, la peor de las basuras…

_.- La Magia se hereda, Sakura… alguien no va a tenerla solo porque si… El padre de Shaoran y el mío, eran hermanos, y mi madre, y la de él, Primas… Shaoran Heredo la Magia de su Padre… Mi Padre también tenía magia, pero yo no la tengo, al igual que mi madre…_

Ella no habia analizado las simples palabras que conjugaban esas oraciones… el _Eran_, y el _Tenían_… daban mucho que decir… ella mejor que nadie, sabia cuanto significado podrían abarcar esas dos palabras…claro podría ser solo una equivocación, o que el padre del chico Li, fuese el que hubiese fallecido… pero, poniéndose a pensar, las simples posibilidades eran mínimas…

_.- ¿Y Tu Daidouji?..._

_.- Pues mi situación en igual a la de Mei…_

Y Daidouji, no entendía mucho lo que quiso decir con sus palabras…

Aunque todo aquello, solo eran suposiciones de su parte… pero si era verdad lo que ella pensaba, pues habia metido la pata, MUY en el fondo…

Despues habia recordado - para seguir con su tortura mental - las miradas de las chicas al haberles respondido de aquella manera.

Despues de haber dicho lo que dijo, las peli-negras apenas y la miraron…

Mierda, Mierda y mas Mierda… Lo más lógico es que ella dejara las cosas como estaban… pero, su conciencia habia tomado la maravillosa decisión de no dejarla tranquila…

Bien, ni modo… estaba decidida a arreglar las cosas, aclarar algunos puntos… y contar ciertas cosas de su vida, para que supieran la razón de su reacción… Estaba haciendo un sacrificio sobre humano, al decidir contar algo tan privado para ella, a completas desconocidas… pero lo valía… por el bien de su salud mental y que ese maldito remordimiento que la tenia atrapada desde el viernes, se fuese de viaje para nunca más volver…

¿Tan Grande era la culpabilidad que sentía, que estaba dispuesta a contarle ciertas cosas de su vida a esas chicas?... ó ¿era algo completamente diferente al remordimiento que la embargaba?…

No lo sabía

Pero… Si ya ellos no volvían a dirigirle la palabra, era su decisión… además era lo que quería desde un principio ¿no?… pero ahora, no sabía porque… pero, no se sentía especialmente bien al pensar aquello.

Definitivamente, NO se sentía bien…

Pensar en la posibilidad de que ninguno volviese a dirigirle la palabra… la ponía muy mal, con un sentimiento llenándola hasta más no poder, y que lamentablemente ella conocía como la palma de su mano.

_La Tristeza_

Un suspiro pesado, salió de sus labios, antes de incorporarse de su cama, e ir directamente a la cocina… Aceptando algo estúpido, y que empezaba a molestarla, porque definitivamente sabía lo que significaba todo aquello…

Estaba Oficialmente Jodida

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tomoyo y Meiling, estaban recostadas en el sofá de la sala, viendo fijamente la televisión…

No se movían

No pestañaban

No Hablaban

NADA… veían el televisor, pero a la vez no… era solo un estúpido juego de palabras… estaban en esa aptitud zombi desde que habían regresado de la casa de Sakura…

Eriol y Shaoran, al igual los guardianes, estaban preocupados… Apenas y habían dicho unas cuantas palabras en los días que habían trascurrido… y era estúpido verlas así, ahora que estaban calladas se les hacía difícil acostumbrarse a ese silencio tan perturbador que reinaba en su casa… parecía que cada una, viviera en su propio mundo…

Shaoran se acerco a Eriol, y le dijo en susurros…

.- Voy a salir un momento

.- Que… ¿a dónde vas?

.- Ya vuelvo…

.- Voy contigo…

.- No, mejor no, tu quédate aquí y vigílalas, a ver si en cualquier momento reaccionan, o si piensan hacer algo…- Eriol solo asintió, Shaoran le dio una última mirada a las chicas, vio a Eriol y también asintió… fue hasta el corredor, y tomo un paraguas… ese día específicamente, habia un temporal horrible…

Apenas salió, vio el cielo, este se encontraba lleno de nubes, Grises y negras… gruesas y abundantes… una tempestad se acercaba, y era raro dado que estaban en primavera… en fin, se encogió de hombros, podría ser una común lluvia primaveral… Vio al frente y se dispuso a seguir con su camino…

Hablaría brevemente con alguien

Por otro lado, Meiling y Tomoyo eran otra cosa…

Desde el viernes, apenas y habían hablado con los chicos, y no le habia dirigido la palabra a ninguno de los dos guardianes… no es que estuviesen molestas con ellos, solo que estaban idas, muy idas en sus pensamientos…

Se sentían fatales, no habían querido husmear así en la vida de Sakura, Solo que Kero habia tocado el tema en una forma demasiado abrupta, y ellas a pesar de la situación aprovecharon el momento para preguntar cuidadosamente, claro que Sakura estaba tan molesta que apenas habia dejado que terminaran alguna frase…

Ellas no estaban molestas… por supuesto que no, ni mucho menos ofendidas…

_.- mocosas mimadas, ridículas ricachonas_

¿Deberían sentirse molestas por aquello?... Pues si algunos lo pensaban así, ellas no.

No era la primera vez que le decían esas cosas, estaban acostumbradas a que, gente que no conocían las subestimaran…

_.- ¿Comprender?... ¿enserio, Li?, ¿saben el significado de comprender?... Ustedes NUNCA podrán comprenderme_

Esas eran las palabras que habían dolido… querían hacerlo… por eso desde que la habían conocido querían que la castaña confiara en ellas, Claro no esperaban tener algún cambio en ella de un día para otro… pero si alguna señal de que lo haría en un futuro cercano y Sakura indirectamente se las habia dado…

_.- Ella está MUERTA, ¿Contentos de saberlo?, Ahora lo demás, no es de su puto interés…_

_Y he allí él, "Comprender"_

De ser así, ellas mejor que nadie, la comprendían… el dolor de perder un ser querido, uno de los dolores más terribles sobre la tierra, más insoportable que el propio dolor físico… Ellas sí que comprendían…

_.- vuelvo y repito, No les incumbe… Ni mi sufrimiento, ni mí pasado… ni mi dolor, ustedes ni nadie, en la vida podrá entenderme, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE_

Pero definitivamente, esas palabras las habia dejado pensando varias horas…

Lograron sentir algo indescifrable en las palabras de Sakura…

Ellas lograron sentir… algo… No sabían cómo explicarlos… era como si hubiesen sentido algo agobiante en cada palabra pronunciada por Sakura, ella con su oración les transmitió… ¿Dolor, Era la palabra?… jurarían que Sakura dijo con tanto sentimiento aquellas palabras, que habían sentido el dolor de ella, como el suyo propio…

Si, estaban completamente seguras que habían sentido el dolor de Sakura cuando les dijo aquello, y la única vez que la miraron a los ojos… vieron la oscuridad y la tristeza palpables en ellos, se habían estremecido de lo perturbada e intranquila que era su mirada en ese momento… y comenzaron a recordarla en lo que llevaban conviviendo esa semana, ella escondía de manera sorprendente sus sentimientos… pero esa vez, Kero, la habia tomado con la guardia baja… rompiendo todas sus resistencias, la vieron en un momento débil, por no decir completamente vulnerable… por eso, ella se habia escudado poniéndose a la defensiva…Por eso, no quisieron volver a verla directamente a los ojos, Solo con haber pasado una vez, sabían que Sakura en momentos como esos, era muy transparente, y estaban seguras que si volvían a dirigirle una mirada a sus ojos en ese preciso instante… se hubiesen echado a llorar frente a ella… Sakura sufría, ella sufría… no sabían el porqué… pero esperaban saberlo algún día y poder alivianar ese dolor, de ser posible… aunque fuera solo un poco.

Todo por desear no volver a ver la mirada tan perturbada de Sakura…

Le debían una disculpa, y si esta se apartaba… pues harían todo lo posible por recuperar la relación que tenían… no iban a renunciar tan fácil a lo que se habían propuesto… y si habían perdido lo poco que habían logrado… pues lucharían…Ellas se ganarían la confianza de la ojí-verde…

La Apoyarían en el dolor que ella sentía, de ser que ella les confiara la historia detrás de cada palabra…

Solo debían tener paciencia… Dejar a Sakura sola no estaba en sus planes, la rechazara cuantas veces lo hiciera, desde un principio vieron la soledad en Sakura… no querían, no debían y NO lo harían…

Además, aun estaba la interrogante… si ella sentía la magia de los chicos, y podría ver a los guardianes, era más que obvio que ella era una médium especial, al igual que ellas…

O como eran llamadas en ocasiones por sus Familiares… Sacerdotisas.

Estaban estresadas con lo de Sakura…. Y sumándosele el hecho, de que ya habían sido informados, de que Ming Wu habia escapado… supieron toda la historia… y el porqué ellas dos específicamente, estaban en peligro…

Shaoran y Eriol, al igual que Kero y Spy, aseguraron que vigilarían la zona, y estarían pendientes de cualquier cambio tanto espiritual como mágico cerca de ellos… Aseguraron que cuidarían a Tomoyo y a Meiling… y si ellos salían lastimados, era porque Ming, las quería a ellas… no a ellos…

Eso las tenia preocupadas, y algo nerviosas… esa era la parte mala de no tener poderes mágicos, y no poder protegerse solas, en vez de estar arriesgando la vida de los demás… también estaban preocupadas por su familias en Hong Kong

Tomoyo se habia quedado más tranquila cuando supo que su madre, se habia ido a vivir con su tía Nadeshiko… y que estaban en protección… definitivamente la más vulnerable era la pequeña Azu, como todos la llamaban, pero en realidad Azura Amamiya contaba con 11 Años de edad… y aun faltaban unos cuantos meses para que cumpliera sus 12 años…

Meiling estaba preocupada por estas, al igual que Tomoyo, pero también se preocupo por los Li, su tía, sus primas, y ella en cuestión…

Las dos vieron como Eriol se sentó frente a ellas, pero no mencionaron ni una palabra, hasta que lo escucharon hablar…

.- Piensan hablar con Sakura, ¿cierto?...- afirmo, esto hizo que la atención de las peli-negras cayeran sobre él, completamente…

.- ¿Somos tan obvias?...- pregunto Meiling

A lo que Eriol, asintió divertido…

.- ¿Que piensan decirle?

.- Meiling y yo hablamos… pensamos disculparnos, y explicarle a Sakura algunas cosas…

.- Se refieren a lo que dijo, ¿que nunca podríamos comprenderla?

.- Eres bastante perspectivo… ¿también te distes cuenta no?...- sonrió un poco Tomoyo

.- Por supuesto… ¿y qué piensan decirle?

.- Lo común Eriol… de nuestra familia… y no preguntes tanto, nos duele la cabeza, y con el tema del tal Ming, estamos un poco nerviosas

.- Meiling…- comenzó Eriol, en semblante serio…- Ya Shaoran y yo, le dijimos que íbamos a protegerlas

.- Y eso es exactamente lo que nos preocupa…- dijo Tomoyo

.- Además, no sabemos si podemos involucrar a Sakura en todo este embrollo…- dijo una preocupada Meiling

.- Exacto… Y ya le contamos a Sakura lo común… o bueno, como dijo Shaoran, ella sola se dio cuenta… pero aun no sabemos si contarle de lo _otro_…

.- Ustedes, solo díganle lo que tienen pensado… y el porqué la comprenden, y ¿acaso piensan contarle _eso?_…- inquirió algo inseguro

.- Por supuesto que NO… bueno _aun_…- agrego rápidamente Meiling.

.- ¿Enserio, Piensan contarle _eso_ también?... ¡acaso están locas!...- exclamo preocupado

.- Por ahora no, piensa Eriol, queremos estar más tiempo con Sakura, no pensamos contarle de _aquello_ por los momentos, además de ser así, no sabríamos su reacción, y ella también podría estar en peligro al saber nuestro secreto…

Eriol se quedo analizando sus palabras de Tomoyo… y era cierto, Si Sakura se enteraba del segundo secreto que cubría a la Familia Li, Amamiya, Daidouji, y otras más… ella podría estar en riesgo… porque Si, ellas estaban en peligro, pero no eran las únicas familias que lo estaban… Había muchas otras… y la población seguía creciendo…

Pero Definitivamente Wu, iría primero por los Li, y Amamiya… si iba tras los Tsue, era solo por venganza, pues ese Clan no poseía lo que él buscaba… Cuando consiguiera lo que el tanto codiciaba… de no ser capturado, vencido, o sellado de nuevo, o lo que fuera, él se iría por algunos otros clanes… eso era seguro, y era lo que les habia afirmado Hien Li…

.- ¿Y Shaoran?

.- Salió, Mei

.- ¿Salió?... ¿Él?... ¿A dónde?...- pregunto seguidamente, algo incrédula

.- Mmmm, no estoy seguro…- Mintió, desde que este le habia dicho que iba a salir, sabia a donde se dirigía… y también sabia a que iría… pero ellas no tenían por que saberlo…

Shaoran, ajeno a la pequeña conversación que sostuvieron sus amigos… llego a una modesta casa, pintada en un lindo amarillo pastel… por fuera se veía muy acogedora… todo lo contrario cuando estaba adentro, el ambiente era pesado… y faltaba el olor y color Familiar

De eso estaba más que seguro…

Fue hasta la puerta, y timbro a la casa de Sakura… no paso ni un minuto, cuando vio como la puerta se abría y ella aparecía en el umbral… fue cuestión de segundos, cuando vio como la cara de Sakura, hizo un contraste pasando desde un bonito color rosáceo, hasta un intenso rojo carmesí… comprendió enseguida el porqué de esa aptitud… y retiro la mirada de ella muy forzosamente… Sakura se veía endemoniadamente sexy, con un pequeño short de pijama, mostrando sus largas y torneadas piernas… y una blusa de tirantes, el cabello todo enmarañado, y a pesar de que la vio corto segundos, juro lograr ver unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos…

No lo culpen de poder apreciar a Sakura… es hombre, y como todos tenia hormonas… a él no le parecía nada malo, poder apreciar la belleza femenina, y tampoco tenía problemas en aceptar, lo hermosa que le parecía Sakura Kinomoto, sobre todo sus ojos…

Claro, una cosa era aceptarlo el mismo… y otra cosa era aceptarlo frente a sus amigos… de ser así, no sabría lo que significaría la tranquilidad en mucho tiempo.

Lo siguiente que sintió, fue un portazo en la puerta de entrada… vio sorprendido a esta, y se fijo como se encontraba cerrada…

Pasaron unos dos minutos… y se dispuso a irse, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto y ofendido, de que le cerrara la puerta prácticamente en la cara, y que ni siquiera tuviese la delicadeza de decirle de frente que se fuera… se dio medio vuelta con resignación y soltó un suspiro al ver como gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer por todo el lugar… abrió su paraguas y estaba a punto de caminar cuando un sonido detrás de él, llamo su atención…

Se giro sobre sus talones, y vio que era Sakura quien habia abierto nuevamente la puerta, pero ahora se encontraba completamente vestida… con unos jeans que le llegaban tres dedos más arriba de las rodillas, y una blusa negra sin mangas… no pudo evitar notar que aun tenia las mejillas levemente arreboladas… se veía bastante tierna.

.- Lamento haberte cerrado la puerta de esa manera…- se disculpo Sakura, obligándolo a salir de sus pensamientos referentes a ella…

.- Descuida, pero la verdad pensé que me habías botado de tu casa…- agrego a modo de broma…- En Fin, ¿Aun estas molestas por lo del viernes?…- fue directo a uno de los puntos…

Vio como Sakura se tenso, pero aun así le contesto…

.- No… ese mismo día despues de dormir un rato, ya se me habia pasado el mal rato…

.- Mmmm ya veo

.- No sentí tu presencia, hasta que abrí la puerta, pero fue… demasiado tarde por así decirlo

Shaoran enrojeció de vergüenza…

.- Lamento eso… debí haberte llamado al celular antes de venir aquí, pero no estaba seguro de si me contestarías... y lo de mi presencia, pues tenemos unos problemas en casa, así que se nos fue informado que debíamos ocultar tanto mi presencia como la de Eriol… además, tú aun no te acostumbras

Sakura se encogió de hombros

.- Algún día tengo que saber acostumbrarme o por lo menos a saber convivir con ello, despues de todo me dijeron que terminarían sus estudios aquí…- hizo una pausa, haciendo un ligera mueca y volvió a hablar…- Y estaba molesta con tus primas, y con los peluches parlantes, no contigo… ni tú, ni Hiraguizawa tuvieron que ver en todo esto… aunque se, que de cierta forma indirecta, también los ofendí…

.- A mi no me ofendiste en ningún momento Kinomoto… me moleste fue hace un momento que creí que me habías tirado la puerta a la cara…- rio levemente y Sakura solo sonrió un poco…- Y si Mei y Tommy, no se molestaron en ningún momento, porque debería molestarme a mi… en cierta forma es comprensible que hallas reaccionado de esa forma… no se tus razones, pero yo creo que habría hecho lo mismo…

.- Ya… pero no supongas...- lo miro directamente a los ojos, y dijo…-Mira no es por ofenderte o algo Li, pero… ¿a qué has venido?...- pregunto directamente, una de las cosas que detestaba es que las personas cuando fueran a decir algo importante, siempre se fuesen por las ramas, antes de llegar al punto del tema…- ¿Deseas pasar?

.- Oh, sí claro… pero solo será un momento

.- No importa… adelante y pasa directo al living por favor… ¿deseas tomar algo?

Se hizo a un lado, y le permitió el paso

.- Solo Agua estaría bien… gracias Kinomoto

Paso al living con Sakura pisándole los talones, la vio negar suavemente con la cabeza, antes de desaparecer de su vista, poco tiempo despues Sakura llegaba con un vaso lleno de agua… lo invito a sentarse en uno de los sillones… el así lo hizo, y ella se sentó frente a él, en un sillón individual…

.- Bien, como ya debes suponer, vengo hablarte de Tomoyo y Meiling

Sakura asintió

.- Las Ofendí Mucho…- afirmo Sakura, con semblante serio

.- La verdad es que no…- Sakura lo miro sin entender…- Veras, ellas están acostumbradas a que le digan ese tipo de cosas…- Vio como ella se afligía, así que agrego rápidamente…- Pero no te sientas mal… ella nunca tomaron lo que les dijiste como una ofensa… ellas tienen pensado hablar contigo el día de mañana… solo he venido a pedirte una cosa…

.- ¿Y qué es?

.- Por Favor, no las rechaces, aunque sea escúchalas… veras, Eriol y yo, hemos estado muy preocupados, ellas apenas han hablado con nosotros, cosa que no es normal… ellas te han tomado cariño ¿sabes?

Sakura lo miro incrédula

.- Si, ellas suelen encariñarse rápido… por eso es que en el proceso salen lastimadas… al igual que tu, han habido otras chicas a las que ellas se apoyaron como lo hacen contigo… pero estas a la larga, iban traicionándolas de diferentes formas, una solo estaban con ellas, por el dinero… otra para poder acercarse a mí, y otra más, intento alejar a Eriol de Tomoyo, claro que para aquel entonces, ellos aún no eran pareja

.- Pero… ¿eso no debería ser suficiente, para que perdieran la confianza?

.- Si, pero ellas nunca se dejaron derrotar por falsas amistades… estoy seguro que en ti vieron algo diferente, no solo curiosidad por saber lo que te rodea Kinomoto…

.- ¿Y que podría ser eso?, yo… apenas y puedo hablar con ustedes, mucho menos podría confiar en alguien así de rápido, ese día yo…- vio como ella apretaba las manos en su regazo…- Yo me puse a la defensiva, porque…- la vio dudar un momento, parecía debatirse en decir algo o no…- Yo no quiero ser lastimada nuevamente… y sé que metí la pata con ellas, porque no las conozco, pero…

.- Habla con ellas…- le interrumpió sonriéndole, vio asentir a Sakura, levemente con la cabeza…- Se que ellas, podrán entenderte… escúchalas

.- Yo… Yo hablare con ellas… ya yo tenía pensado tomar la iniciativa… lo que no sabía, es que si ellas me rechazarían

.- Te aseguro, que de todo lo que puedas creer de Tomoyo y Meiling, eso sería lo último que ellas harían…- le sonrió nuevamente sintiéndose más tranquilo…- Quiero que ellas, vuelvan a ser las chillonas Tomoyo y Meiling que yo conozco, es incomodo verlas en ese estado, cuando ya te has acostumbrado a sus gritos…

Sakura agacho la cabeza

.- Lo siento, sé que es mi culpa

.- Bien, no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte…pero su estado de ánimo, solo dependerá de ti, Kinomoto…- se levanto de su asiento, y ella al verlo, hizo lo mismo…- creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, por cierto, gracias con lo de Biología, no me habia dado tiempo de agradecerte ese día

.- Descuida, gracias a ustedes, sé que soy una persona difícil, y las admiro, sé que no es fácil lidiar conmigo, siendo otras chicas ya habrían corrido despavoridas, como si un asesino en serie las estuviese persiguiendo… solo que hay que tenerme paciencia… solo eso le pido a ellas… paciencia.

.- Te aseguro que van a tenerla… solo plantéales lo que sientes, y veras como ellas podrán comprenderte a la perfección…

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta, él una vez salir, tomo su paraguas, ya que aun estaba lloviendo…levanto la mano en gesto de despedida, pero no camino tres pasos, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Sakura

.- Li…- voltio a verla… ella estaba levemente ruborizada- Gracias por venir personalmente a hablarme de esto… la verdad es que…- Sonrió, y ella se ruborizo mas…- me hizo bien hablar contigo, siento un peso menos encima…

Hizo una leve inclinación y él se rio un poco

.- De nada, Kinomoto, hasta mañana…- se despidió con el mismo gesto de hacia unos momentos

.- Hasta Mañana…- se despidió ella

Cuando ella cerró la puerta, el se dispuso a irse… mañana las cosas se arreglarían, de eso estaba seguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**OwO, lamento la tardanza…**

**Como compensación, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ^^**

**La verdad no sé qué decir al respecto… En lo Personal a mi me gusto, creo que logre plantear bien los sentimientos de Sakura… creo xDD**

**Ustedes Dirán ^^**

**El Capitulo iba a ser más largo, pero… sentí que debía dejarlo allí ^^ que mas?...Emm… ¡Ahh si! Muchos me han preguntado, si saldrá el padre de Sakura… Y ****Paciencia que si saldrá ^^… estimo que para el próximo capítulo haga su aparición… o tal vez el que le sigue después xDD ¡! Lo único que puedo asegurarles es que saldrá pronto y que sera Elemental para _algo_^^**

**Estoy segura que la conversación de Eriol con Mei y Tommy, las confundió un poco ¿no?… ;) **

**Ahora... Espero dejen sus comentarios… o bien sea sus opiniones sobre el Capitulo ^^**

**Como siempre, disculpen si vieron mala ortografía… Gracias por sus maravillosos Reviews a.. Anaiza18, Miaka-chann, Maru-chan1296 , meliotaku, azara-Kinomoto , Scarlet-roth, myruz05, kagome555m, CCH.91226, .Nyan, Maria, Endri Li-Tsukiyomi, Tsumetai-Tenshi, aridarck…**

**Enserio… Miles de Gracias ;3 los reviews que me dejan siempre son tan lindos *O***

**Y sin mucho mas que decir, ya que Mitsukii no tener inspiración en estos momentos... Hasta la próxima, que estén bien y… y... solo eso ^^**

**Mitsukii1701 – Gracias por Leer :)**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 7**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un Restaurante de Hokkaido, se llevaba a cabo una conversación entre tres hombres… el Restaurante, estaba algo vacio… pero eso no quería decir que no cuidaran su conversación, de ser escuchados…

.- Debes apresurarte, a volver a Tomoeda…- dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños…

.- Pero, ¿cuál es el apuro?...- sonrió torcidamente un hombre de cabellos negros…

.- Estamos cortos de recursos… no sé de donde sacas esas cosas… pero la necesitamos…- replico el hombre restante, de cabellos rubios

.- No me apresuren, todavía quedan ¿No?, estoy plenamente consciente de que traje lo suficiente… no sean codiciosos

.- Eso deberías decírtelo a ti mismo Keida…- le replico Satoshi, el hombre de cabellos castaños, a su compañero…- Además recuerda, que la mayoría se la das al jefe, nosotros solo nos quedamos con una parte de lo que tomamos…

.- Hay que tener cuidado, si el Jefe se entera que nos quedamos con una pequeña parte de las entregas, aparte del dinero que nos da, de las subastas del bajo mundo… seremos comida asegurada para sus rottweiler's…- comento el rubio

.- Si, si, como sea…- comento Keida, despreocupadamente…- Y no tengo por qué decirle de donde las saco…-

.- ¿Pero somos tus Amigos, no?...- sonrió amablemente el hombre de cabellos rubios, que respondía al nombre de Kaito… su aspecto parecía inocente, bastante contradictorio dada su verdadera personalidad…- deberíamos ayudarnos entre sí, ya que estamos en la misma rama… y así el jefe no se enojaría con nosotros…

.- Yo no soy amigo de nadie…- replico serio Keida, a su rubio compañero…- Kaito, no seas ingenuo… si alguna circunstancia se presentara… no dudes que yo los mataría sin pensármelo dos veces, contad de salir a flote… en este trabajo… _amigo mío_, nadie es amigo de nadie…

.- Ya… Eres bastante frio Keida y no soy ingenuo, se perfectamente de lo que serias capaz… solo digo, que nos podrías echar una manita ¿no?, para evitar que el jefe se moleste, con ese humor de perros que carga encima últimamente… es bastante molesto lidiar con el…- bufó hastiado, recordando al bulldog de su Jefe

El Señor Kinomoto, rio sonoramente

.- No sean estúpidos… busquen sus propios recursos, yo no voy a asegurarles el mío…

.- ¿Y si te espiáramos?...- sonrió Satoshi, bastante divertido, pero Keida le lanzo una fría mirada, claro está que Satoshi no se inmuto

.- Juro, que lo último que sentirás en tu puta vida, será una bala entrando en tu frente, imbécil…- dijo molesto, mientras se bebía de un trago su coctel…

.- Uuyy, tenemos un asesino a sangre fría aquí, Satoshi…- dijo a modo de broma, Kaito…- aunque sea ayúdanos a ganar tiempo con el jefe, antes de que llegue el periodo de entrega…

.- El hecho de que trafiquemos joyas, no quiere decir que…

.- Oh Vamos, Keida… tu siempre eres el primero en las entregas, y no es que lleves joyas exactamente de personas… ¿algún dia nos dirás tu fuente?... un dia tuve que meterme con una vieja, para poder sacarle la joyería, fue escalofriante, pero valió la pena, porque el jefe quedo satisfecho…- dijo Kaito

Keida volvió a reír

.- Imagino que debió ser un reto para ti, solo eres un crio, para una señora de ¿50 años?

.- 53…- rectifico, haciendo una mueca de asco, al lado de esa señora estaba completamente de acuerdo con Keida, era solo un crio de 26 años por aquel entonces…- vuelvo y repito, fue escalofriante…

Satoshi y Keida, se carcajearon, llamando la atención de los pocos que se encontraban en el restaurante, se obligaron a mantener silencio… pero no pudieron evitar reírse de Kaito… pobre, el chico debió de haber quedado traumado…

.- Y mis fuentes nunca se las diría…- sonrió misteriosamente…- Además, nunca me lo creerían

.- Vaya… tú sigues siendo un misterio para nosotros…- hablo desganado Satoshi

Eran compañeros desde hacía unos 5 años… el menor de los tres, era Kaito de recién cumplidos 28 años, un rubio de ojos mieles, cuerpo atlético, aspecto inocente y actualmente soltero, había comenzado en el _negocio_ a los 23 años, Keida y Satoshi desconocían la historia del porque había decidido meterse a traficante… seguidamente venia Satoshi, de 35 años… de cabellos castaños, ojos azul cielo, alto y algo flacucho, pero no por eso menos guapo, había contraído matrimonio desde hacía 2 años, con una hermosa castaña, y por los momentos estaban en "Feliz Matrimonio", a pesar de ser traficante el hombre le era fiel a su esposa, bastante raro, pero así eran las cosas, Claro está, que su esposa no tenía la menor idea de lo que era… En fin, había comenzado en el _negocio_ desde los 29 años… para poder pagarle unas medicinas a su madre, que se encontraba enferma de muerte… y finalmente Keida, de 45 años… Viudo desde los 39 años **(N/A:** No daré su descripción, porque ya la conocen XD**)** y estaba en el _negocio_ desde los 30 años, había entrado por problemas económicos, pero después de la muerte de su esposa, no sabía porque seguía allí, seguramente por la buena vida…

Además, después de comenzar a trabajar en el bajo mundo… teniendo de Jefe a un asesino en potencia, no es como si pudieran dejarlo así de fácil…

.- Y nos mencionaste que tenias una hija en Tomoeda…- Keida hizo una mueca de desagrado…- de que mentiras la has llenado para que no sospeche…- curioseo Kaito

.- Esa mocosa no es mi hija…- dijo molesto, con la misma mueca de antes…

.- Ya, pero no te molestes… porque no aprovechas y vas a verla…- Hablo Satoshi inocentemente

Claro, que él no sabía nada… Keida sonrió torcidamente asustando a Satoshi… era obvio que esa sonrisa no escondía nada bueno…

.- Keida, tu no estarás…- dudo un momento, pero hablo…- abusando de tu…

.- Ya dije, ¡que esa maldita mocosa no era mi hija!, solo soy su tutor, y no… no eh abusado de ella tampoco pienso hacerlo… que horror.

Satoshi respiro más tranquilo… no le importaban los asesinos, mafiosos, traficantes, ladrones etc., etc., etc.… pero detestaba a los violadores, y si no se equivocaba la hija de su compañero debía estar entre los 16 y 18 años… claro está, que si bien Kaito tenía aspecto inocente, el más ingenuo de todos era Satoshi… solo era frio y podía llegar a ser una verdadera amenaza, más que el mismísimo Keida, si se lo proponía, pero de resto… podría parecer un niño con juguete nuevo…

.- En fin… ¿por qué no buscan ayuda también, en Masato o Kiuya?, no solo se apoyen en mi, par de imbéciles…- reclamo Keida

.- Sabes que no tratamos con ese par…- comento aburrido Kaito, mientras recostaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano, y apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa…- Esos hijos de puta, son unos egocéntricos

.- ¿Y Acaso que tu no lo eres?...- agrego un divertido Satoshi

.- Si, pero es diferente, yo…- paró en seco, repentinamente, y vieron como su cara reflejo molestia de un momento a otro…- Un momento… esos malditos estafadores, me deben algo…- exclamo molesto por lo bajo, posiblemente recordando donde estaban

.- Ya, Ya… Está bien, es mejor que nos vayamos, este lugar empieza a llenarse…- dijo Satoshi, mirando su reloj de muñeca, eran pasadas las 10 de la noche…- ¿Contamos con tu ayuda entonces?…- llevo su mirada nuevamente a Keida, como rogándole

Keida bufo molesto…

.- Malditos Aprovechados… Está bien, pero me deben unas cuantas…- Keida se levanto de su asiento, mientras miraba un punto inexistente del restaurante…- En dos días viajo a Tomoeda…- sonrió ladinamente… tarde o temprano tenía que hacer ese viaje, sus compañeros lo único que hicieron fue adelantarlo… ya que él no tenía prisa… tiempo era lo que le sobraba, después de todo tenía su fuente asegurada…

.- ¡2 DIAS!...- Exclamo Kaito, haciendo un gracioso puchero…- ¡¿Por qué?!

.- No seas ridículo… Tengo que arreglar unas cosas aquí antes de irme a Tomoeda.

.- Bien, es hora de irnos…- comento divertido Satoshi, mientras tomaba el Chaleco de su traje ejecutivo y lo recargaba en su hombro, seguidamente Kaito hizo lo mismo..

Keida sonrió nuevamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento… vería a Sakura, antes de lo pensado…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura ese dia, se había parado antes de lo normal para ir a la preparatoria, no se sorprendió al darse cuenta, de que había sido la primera en llegar al salón de clases… fue hasta su asiento y se dispuso a ver por la ventana… ese dia hacia una linda mañana muy diferente a la del dia anterior dado que paso todo el dia nublado y en parte lloviendo…

Después de la conversación que sostuvo con Li, se sentía más tranquila como le había hecho saber a él, porque se había quitado la duda de saber si las chicas querrían hablar con ella o no…

Cuando había escuchado el timbre, un frio le paso por todo el cuerpo… pensaba que era su _padre_, que había vuelto de Dios sabe donde… pero en cinco segundos analizo, y se había dado cuenta, que eso era _totalmente imposible_… si en dado caso hubiese sido Keida, de tener la puerta cerrada, este fácilmente la habría echado abajo… así que como rayo corrió hasta la puerta, pero apenas la había abierto se arrepintió… porque no había la había abierto muy bien, cuando ya sabía de quien se trataba…

Vio a Li, que estaba frente a su puerta, viéndola detenidamente… algo hizo clic en su cabeza, al acordarse como iba vestida, y enrojeció de la vergüenza… casi por inercia, más que por consciencia cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo, y corrió escaleras arribas hasta su habitación a ponerse ropa más decente, aunque tomo lo primero que su mano agarro…

Uno de los días más vergonzosos de su vida

Escucho la puerta corrediza abrirse, desvió su mirada, y tampoco se sorprendió al fijarse que era el grupo que ella esperaba… muy diferente a ella, Meiling y Tomoyo si se veían sorprendidas… estuvieron viéndose unos cuentos segundos, ninguno se atrevía a mencionar una palabra…

Sakura suspiro, y se incorporo de su asiento, camino despacio hasta la puerta, y cuando quedo al lado de las dos chicas, hablo…

.- Quiero hablar con ustedes y este lugar no es seguro, tenemos tiempo de sobra, así que, por favor síganme…- Miro a Shaoran y a Eriol, que tenían las intensiones de adentrarse completamente al salón…- También va con ustedes…- y sin más salió de allí para dirigirse al patio…

Todos se miraron entre sí, pero no mencionaron palabras, solo siguieron a Sakura…

_.- Bueno, eso fue bastante directo…- _pensó Shaoran, mientras se encogía de hombros…

Todos en completos silencio… llegaron a un gran árbol de cerezo, posiblemente el más grande en los jardines de la preparatoria… ese era el escondite de Sakura, porque era alejando, poco alumnos pasaban por allí, y era acogedor… además el cerezo estaba en flor, así que era un bellísimo panorama el que se alzaba frente a ellos en esos momentos, suspiro con tranquilidad, eso le serviría para relajarse…

Sakura se sentó en la grama y al verla los demás la imitaron… por un par de minutos ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Meiling se armo de valor para hablar…

.- Sa-Sakura… Tomoyo y yo, queríamos pedirte dis…

.- Li…- la corto…- ¿De qué exactamente me pedirán disculpa?...- dijo mientras alzaba su vista a lo alto del cerezo por un instante… seguidamente dirigió su vista a Meiling…- ¿De qué?...- repitió

.- P-Pues… de lo que pa-paso el viernes…- respondió sumamente nerviosa, la aptitud de Sakura la ponía en ese estado, realmente no sabía si eran nervios… o era miedo… y no solo ella se sentía así… también Tomoyo

Sakura dio un largo suspiro y dirigió su vista a Tomoyo

.- Daidouji…- la llamo repentinamente, esta que miraba la aptitud de Meiling, dio un brinco de sobresalto en su lugar, y exclamo como acto reflejo…

.- ¡SI!...- Bien, su voz había salido más fuerte y aguda, de lo que hubiese querido… como robot giro su cabeza para mirar en dirección a Sakura que la veia a ella, y alternativamente a su bolso

.- Saca a los guardianes de tu bolso…- pidió, aunque pareció más bien una orden… no quiso que sonara de esa forma, pero así iba a quedarse, además había decidido ahorrarse lo de _peluches parlantes_… no iba a ser momento para andar con burlas

Apenas dijo aquello, en el bolso se vieron leves movimientos… no hizo falta que Tomoyo abriera su bolso y los sacara… ellos lo habían hecho todo…

Salieron sin mirar a Sakura, y se situaron en el centro de la rueda que habían formado al sentarse…

Todo volvió a quedar en un pesado silencio… hasta que Sakura decidió romperlo…

.- Li, Daidouji… yo quería pedirles disculpa por la forma en que las trate ese dia… no fue mi intención ser tan grosera, es tan solo que…

.- Oh no, Sakura, al contrario…- la interrumpió bruscamente Tomoyo…- Nosotras queríamos que nos disculparas por entrometernos en tu vida… sé que no es nuestro problema, pero…- pauso un momento, para mirar segundos después a Sakura con una gran determinación…- Seré directa, Sakura… la verdad es que nosotras queremos estar contigo, y nos gustaría que confiaras en nosotras, claro que no te pedimos que lo hagas ahora, pero sí que nos permitas acercarnos…

Sakura esa vez no escondió sus emociones, estaba sorprendida en pocas palabras… suspiro sonoramente, levantando su vista al cielo una vez más…

.- La verdad es que no las entiendo… tampoco me garantizo que pueda hacerlo algún dia…- todos la miraron sin entender…- a lo que me refiero es, que personas normales estarían molestas por lo que dije, fue bastante duro de mi parte… después de todo no las conozco…

Dirigió su vista nuevamente a las peli-negras que se reían por lo bajo

.- Sakura, es que nosotras no somos personas normales…- dijo Meiling aun riéndose… después de un rato, las dos perecieron calmarse, y Tomoyo con una mirada melancólica dijo…

.- Aunque si no te negaremos, que tus palabras nos dolieron un poco… no hablo de los insultos, me refiero a eso de que nunca íbamos a comprenderte…

Sakura bajo la cabeza, en gesto incomodo…

.- Sakura… tú dijiste que tu madre había muerto ¿no?...- afirmo Meiling, y Tomoyo acoto rápidamente…

.- Sakura me presento…- Ella la miro sin entender, al igual que Meiling y los demás, que se supone que pretendía?…- Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 3 de septiembre, soy heredera del imperio de Jugueterías Daidouji's… conozco a los Li, desde que tengo memoria, y soy pariente directa de los Amamiya…- Sakura sintió una leve punzada en la cabeza, al escuchar ese apellido, pero le resto importancia…- Los Amamiya y los Daidouji, somos de ascendencia Japonesa y por un tiempo radicamos aquí en Japón, pero actualmente vivimos en Hong Kong por algunos problemas que se dieron aquí…

.- Que ganas, con contarme todo eso, Daidouji?…- la interrumpió, pero es como si esta no la hubiese escuchado, porque ignoro su pregunta, y volvió a hablar…

.- Sakura, por casualidad conoces el terremoto que azoto a Japón, hace ¿unos 11 años, tal vez?

Sakura abrió los ojos horrorizada

.- Tomoyo…- murmuro Meiling con pesar, su aire se volvió triste… y como consecuencia, a ella también la invadió la tristeza…

Shaoran y Eriol intercambiaron miradas inquietas y llenas de preocupación pero decidieron que debían quedarse al margen de la conversación… eso era entre ellas…

Sakura pareció salir de su trance, como no acordase de ese dia… oh bueno, por lo menos una parte

.- No sé si sabrás de él… pero el 29 de Marzo del 2001 perdí a un ser querido… perdí a mi padre Sakura, yo…

.- ¡Basta!...- exclamo Sakura, mientras apretaba sus puños sobre su regazo, consiguiendo una mirada sorprendida de todos…- No tienes porque contarme todo esto Daidouji…

Tomoyo sonrió de forma conciliadora

.- Pero… yo quiero hacerlo, además… así podremos conocernos mejor ¿no lo crees?...- le guiño un ojo, y Sakura se quedo sin palabras…- Recuerdo que ese dia, yo estaba con Meiling, no recuerdo mucho a decir verdad, solo tenía 6 años, nuestros padres estaban comprando nuestros útiles escolares, porque pronto empezaríamos el primer grado de primaria, después Meiling se iría nuevamente a China con sus padres, mientras que mi prima volvería de unas cortas vacaciones que tuvieron en Hong Kong junto a sus padres, estaba ansiosa por que llegara… Ese dia, Mei y yo nos encontrábamos en mi casa jugando, cuando sentimos un fuerte temblor…

Entonces Meiling tomo el relato con una sonrisa triste…

.- Pero ¿sabes Sakura?, yo nunca volví a China con mis padres… Los sirvientes de los Daidouji corrían de un lado a otro, y no se detenían a vernos, estaban dominados por el pánico, apenas uno reparo en nosotros… el mayordomo personal de Tomoyo, que en paz descanse… trato de resguardarnos… no recuerdo bien lo que paso… todo fue tan rápido… cosas cayéndose, el techo de la casa haciéndose pedazos, y finalmente perdí el conocimiento… cuando desperté, Tomoyo ya estaba a mi lado llorando… y para su dolor y el mío… nos contaron que habían pasado 3 días desde el terremoto… y como nuestros padres iban juntos en un mismo auto, murieron… mis padres, y el padre de Tomoyo, murieron ese dia… pero su madre había sobrevivido, aun estaba en estado crítico… pero salió de allí con vida… Sakura, ¿imaginas el dolor que sentí, al haber perdido a mis padres… cuatro días después de haber cumplido mis 6 años?...

Sakura la miro con pesar… como ella pensaba… había metido la pata muy hasta el fondo… se golpeo mentalmente, ¿Y Ahora?... dirigió su vista a Meiling y Tomoyo… y ellas a pesar de lo que contaban, un atisbo de felicidad las invadió… Sakura no las miraba con lastima, ni compasión… era más bien una mirada cargada en comprensión… Ellas le regalaron una sonrisa a Sakura, antes de que Meiling volviera a hablar…

.- Para aquel entonces, nos cuidaba personal del hospital… Los vuelos de las aerolíneas, se habían cancelado… por lo que una semana y media después, Mis Tíos, viajaron desde Hong Kong, para llevarme con ellos… desde entonces ellos son mis tutores, y yo me he criado como una hermana mas de Shaoran…

Tomoyo retomo el relato

.- Recuerdo que mi tía Nadeshiko y tío Fujitaka, estaban en problemas… cuando pudieron regresar aquí a Tomoeda… recuerdo que tía lloraba mucho, yo pregunte mucho por mi prima… pero no me dijeron nada… mi Familia a diferencia de la familia de Meiling, ellos regresaron a Hong Kong, apenas pudieron, llevándose a Mei consigo… pero la mía, se quedo aquí esperando a que mi madre se recuperara completamente, yo seguía preguntando por mi prima, le preguntaba a tío Fujitaka por ella, pero el siempre me cambiaba el tema, desistí cuando siempre que la nombraba, tía Nadeshiko se ponía a llorar, recuerdo que tía tuvo muchas recaídas en ese periodo, algo no conveniente porque se encontraba embarazada, a consecuencia de su depresión tubo a una bebe prematura, que gracias a Dios en estos momentos goza de excelente salud, en fin… a raíz de todo lo que vivimos aquí en Japón, decidimos irnos… y desde entonces vivimos en Hong Kong

Sakura disimuladamente se tomo la cabeza con una mano, cuando mas punzadas se hicieron presentes…

.- Te contaría las historia si la conociera, pero mi madre y mis tíos, nunca quisieron contármela… me dieron una versión, pero estoy segura de que es una completa mentira… lo único que se, es que mi prima, que ahora que lo pienso, tenia tu nombre… Sakura Amamiya, había desaparecido y que apareció quemada aquí en Japón… pero consiguieron su cuerpo después de haber pasado el desastre del terremoto, su muerte me hubiese dolido mas, si para aquel entonces hubiese tenido la conciencia y el conocimiento suficiente para recordarla, sé que me llevaba muy bien con ella pero… ¿Sakura que sucede?...- pregunto abruptamente deteniendo su relato… al fijarse, como Sakura estaba repentinamente pálida y respiraba pesadamente, mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos sin miramientos… todo se preocuparon en ese momento… y Tomoyo y Meiling, se acercaron a ella alarmadas…

.- ¡Sakura!...- exclamo preocupada Meiling, pero esta no hacia nada, solo se tomaba la cabeza mientras se quejaba

…_Pelirroja_

_Si, era una pelirroja…se veía a ella de niña… pero no veía la cara de la mujer que la tenía fuertemente tomada de la mano y la arremetía de forma agresiva…_

_Un Edificio?, Hotel?, donde se supone que la llevaba?... _

_Se vio llorando_

_Llamaba a alguien, pero… ¿A quién se supone que llamaba?… No escuchaba nombres, pero sentía y tenía la impresión, que nombraba insistentemente a alguien… pero al parecer solo cuando pronunciaba dicho nombre, conseguía que la mujer a su lado se enfadara más de los que ya parecía…_

_Era un Hotel… estaban en una sala… o era una recepción ¿tal vez?... _

_.- Quédate aquí, mocosa…- le advirtió la mujer en un susurro_

_No sabía que pasaba… no sabía lo que significaba todo lo que veía… pero el miedo la invadió sin siquiera proponérselo, siquiera sin ver algo que de verdad le produjera tal sentimiento… vio como la pelirroja se alejaba y se abrazo a si misma_

_.- ¿Estas bien?...- escucho una voz infantil a su lado, voltio a ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz, pero…_

_Un Temblor, Un Ruido y finalmente_

_Nada_

Sakura pareció reaccionar cuando sintió como era agitada… levanto la mirada y vio que todos estaban a su alrededor y tenían semblantes llenos de preocupación… pestañeo varias veces tratando de asimilar lo que sea que había visto

¿Qué mierda había sido todo aquello?

Dio un gran suspiro… tratando de tranquilizarse, su corazón latía a mil por hora… solo le hizo un gesto a las chicas, dándoles a entender que estaba bien

.- Sakura… ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Te Duele algo?, si te sientes mal podemos llevarte a la enfermería… ¿Qué se supone que fue lo que te paso?

Sakura negó con la cabeza…

.- Estoy bien, no hace falta ir a la enfermería… y respondiendo sinceramente a tu pregunta… ni yo sé lo que paso

.- ¿Segura que estas bien?...- pregunto no muy convencida Meiling

Ella no contesto, repentinamente Kero se coloco frente a su cara, viéndola con semblante serio y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido… le mando una mirada a Spinnel, pero no se movió de los centímetros de distancia que lo separaba de la cara de Sakura, Spinnel, a ver la mirada de Kero, hizo exactamente lo mismo, se situó al lado del guardián del sol y viéndola directamente a los ojos, frunció el ceño al igual que kero… sus miradas le estaba dando a entender, que al perecer estaban analizándola…

Solo se ganaron desconcierto de los demás, más que todo de Sakura… pero igualmente ella no se movió

.- Sakura… ¿puedo llamarte así?...- pregunto Spinnel, la oji-verde asintió aun confundida…

Kero sin mencionar una palabra, coloco una patita en la frente de Sakura, aun con la misma expresión de antes, Spinnel intercambio miradas misteriosas con Kero, hasta que este hablo…

.- Niña…- se separo definitivamente, mientras se situaba frente a ella aun levitando y cruzando las patitas delanteras y traseras…- Tu… Posees Magia…- arrugo el ceño en gesto confundido.

Si el mismo Kero se hallaba confundido, podrían imaginar el cómo se hallaba Sakura

Nadie decía nada…

Nadie comentaba nada

Ni siquiera parecían Respirar…

Eriol y Shaoran iba a caérseles la mandíbula literalmente y Tomoyo y Meiling en cualquier momento se le saldrían los ojos de órbita…

¿Cuántas más sorpresas pasarían con Sakura?

Y a ella, solo le dio la cabeza para murmurar un inquietante

.- Es Imposible…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola Holaa ^^**

**MUCHOS me habían preguntado, si Sakura tendría Magia o solo era una Médium Especial… pues allí tienen su respuesta ;) Mi Regalo para todos los que preguntaron y especialmente para Kagome555m, que finalmente me decidí por sacarle la duda a la pobre XD**

**¿Qué les pareció el Capitulo? :) Esta vez solo tarde 4 Días, en actualizar ^-^**

**Mmm… Aquí de verdad no tengo mucho que decir… sinceramente no se me ocurre nada XD**

**Como siempre, disculpen si vieron algunos Horrores Ortográficos XD Gracias por todos sus Reviews, los Favoritos, los Follows, TODO *O***

**Por Favor, déjenme sus Opiniones respecto a este Capítulo, acepto de todo XD Son libres de insultarme x) ¡! XD *Un Beso Grande, se despide su Amiga…**

**Mitsukii1701 – Gracias por Leer :3**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 8**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se hallaba en su sala, preparando todo, para la llegada de sus compañeros/_amigos_… después de la conversación que habían tenido el dia lunes, comenzaron nuevamente las tutoría, pero ese dia sería diferente… ¿el porque?

Esa vez se juntarían no por las tutorías, si no para estudiar en grupo… Mañana, dia lunes, tendrían un examen de Física y Geografía, los dos para un mismo dia… y los temas a estudiar no eran tan sencillos como aparentaban…

Las tutorías ya las habían finalizado… aquel lunes ella fue a la casa de los magos, por petición de las chicas, para seguir con las tutorías y ese dia al igual que el siguiente, hasta llegar al dia miércoles… Habían logrado ponerse al dia, después de todo, no eran muchos los temas que tenían por adelantado…

Últimamente tenía un mal presentimiento y sabía que solo lo tenía cuando Keida Kinomoto estaba por llegar… y eso de cierta forma la tenía preocupada…

Después de ese miércoles, no se habían reunido otra vez… tampoco habían vuelto a mencionar el tema sobre la magia, que de verdad la dejo con una pregunta, que nunca se llego a hacer…

_¿Quién era ella?_...

Aunque para esas alturas de su vida, nada valía hacerse esa pregunta…

**Flash Back**

_.- Es Imposible…_

_.- ¿Qué ella qué, Kero?...- Indago Eriol, aun sin creerse bien lo que había escuchado…_

_.- Eso Eriol… Sakura tiene Magia…- hablo Spinnel_

_.- Pe-P-Pero… no se supone que solo era una Médium Esp…- Kero la interrumpió…_

_.- Técnicamente nunca lo fuiste, oh bueno, lo eres en parte…- Sakura miro a Kero con cara de no entender absolutamente nada…- A lo que me refiero es, que tu eres una Hechicera, al serlo, de por sí, ya tienes las cualidades de Tomoyo y Meiling… _

_.- No entiendo…- Ciertamente la explicación la dejo confundida, no la tomen por tonta o estúpida… simplemente le costaba asimilar la información y mas al haber tenido aquella visión de hacía pocos minutos que en verdad logro aturdirla para un buen rato_

_.- Sakura, lo que Kero quiere decir es, que un mago o un hechicero poseen obviamente la cualidad de un Médium Especial, con la única diferencia de que ellos manejan la magia… En pocas palabras, solo eres una Hechicera…- explico brevemente Spinnel_

_.- Pero… nosotros no hemos sentido nada en Sakura, ¿cómo explican que pueda tener magia?…- hablo rápidamente Meiling_

_.- No la han sentido, porque ninguno se ha concentrado en sentirla…- Explico Kero…- La única explicación a la que he llegado… es que hace unos momentos, cuando a Sakura le dio ese "no sé que", deduzco que entro en un estado de inestabilidad, no sabría decir que tipo, solo que cuando entro en esa especie de ataque, logre sentir una ligera presencia mágica y no solo la sentí yo, también Spinnel, ustedes al estar preocupados más que nosotros por ella, no sintieron nada… porque estaban más concentrados en saber lo que le pasaba_

_Todos se miraron entre sí… todo se estaba tornando muy extraño…_

_Eriol y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas… Comprendiendo que pensaban lo mismo, cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en sentir la presencia de Sakura y todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor, pero…_

_.- No siento nada, Spinnel…- hablo Shaoran, mientras abría los ojos al mismo tiempo que Eriol_

_.- Es porque no sentirán la presencia de Sakura así como así, es demasiado pequeña… solo si hacen contacto físico directo con ella y se concentran, serán capaces de sentirla…- hablo Kero_

_.- Kinomoto, ¿Nos Permites?...- le pregunto Shaoran con una sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano a Sakura, seguidamente Eriol lo imito… La aludida se sonrojo furiosamente, pero asintió mientras aceptaba la mano de Shaoran con su mano derecha y la de Eriol con su izquierda…_

_Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaron al margen de la situación… si bien ellas también podrían hacerlo… no había la necesidad, ya que Shaoran y Eriol estaban encargándose de ello._

_Los chicos una vez más se concentraron en sentir una presencia mágica en Sakura y después de indagar unos cinco minutos, lograron sentirla… y ahora comprendían lo dicho por Kero, la presencia era demasiado pequeña como para sentirla a la primera…_

_.- Si te conociera, diría que tu magia fue sellada, Sakura…- se cruzo de patitas Spinnel…- _

_En ese momento, los muchachos rompieron el contacto físico con Sakura… y entre todos la vieron detenidamente logrando sentir a Sakura de cierta forma, intimidada…_

_¿Y ella que iba a saber?_

_.- ¿Sakura?...- hablo cuidadosamente Meiling_

_Sakura por otro lado, se hallaba muy confundida, magia, hechiceros, sellada, pero que mierda… ¡Iba a volverse loca!_

_.- No estás obligada a contarnos nada, Sakura…- agrego rápidamente Tomoyo, pero vio a Sakura suspirar mientras negaba con la cabeza…_

_.- Soy Sakura Kinomoto…- comenzó ella, y todos comprendieron a que se refería, ella estaba imitando lo que hacía momentos antes había hecho Tomoyo…- Tengo 17 Años, mi cumpleaños es el primero de abril, mi madre…_

_.- Estas segura de esto, Sakura?...- la interrumpió Tomoyo consiguiendo que Sakura solo se encogiera de hombros_

_.- Ustedes me confiaron algo como su vida a mí, porque no confiarles algo a ustedes…- les sonrió un poco, bien sabía que no era necesario pero no ganaba nada con ocultarle algo a ellos…_

_.- No te contamos nuestra historia para que nos devolvieras el favor, solo…_

_.- Pero yo quiero hacerlo…- sonrió un poquito más, al ver la reacción de las chicas…_

_Las Peli-negras de cierta forma estaban felices, pero tenían la ligera idea de que Sakura se estaba burlando de ellas, con eso de repetir exactamente lo mismo que dijo Tomoyo_

_.- Como les decía…- dio un largo suspiro llenando sus pulmones de aire, y volvió a hablar…- Mi madre murió cuando tenía 11 años, y mi padre… no lo veo mucho tiempo que digamos…_

_.- Pero, tu madre o tu padre, ¿tienen alguna relación con la magia?…- se atrevió a preguntar Spinnel, con miedo de que Sakura volviese a una actitud agresiva…_

_.- La verdad, es que dudo que alguno de los dos tuviese conocimiento sobre magia… apenas y yo la voy conociendo por ustedes…_

_.- ¿Entonces?...- pregunto confundido Kero…_

_.- Pues… una vez tu dijiste que para ser una Médium Especial, alguno de mis padres debía poseer magia… y técnicamente eso es lo que no se…_

_.- ¿Como dices?...- dijo confundida Meiling, a lo que Sakura volvió a suspirar._

_.- Daidouji, retóricamente tú me preguntaste si conocía el Terremoto del 29 de Marzo… pues si lo conozco, solo que no recuerdo nada de él… _

_.- ¿Que quieres decir con eso, Sakura?...- pregunto confundida_

_.- Yo… veras, Yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida, no se quienes son mis padres, no sé de dónde vengo, en pocas palabras no sé quien soy realmente…_

_.- ¿Entonces, quieres decir que…- Ya Shaoran deducía ligeramente lo que Sakura estaba contando…_

_.- Yo perdí mi memoria, el dia del terremoto por un fuerte golpe que recibí en la cabeza… o eso me dijeron… al no tener como identificarme y el personal médico al también fijarse que no recordaba nada de mi… no les quedo de otra que llevarme a un orfanato, donde fui adoptada por mis padres actuales…- Si bien no dijo la verdad completa, tampoco dijo una mentira, además ellos no tenían porque saber, que solo la había adoptado su madre… y tampoco tenían porque saber lo que Keida hacia con ella y el porqué lo hacía… En conclusión, Solo había dicho una verdad a medias._

_.- Entonces eso nos deja con la gran posibilidad de que tus padres biológicos tengan magia…- Dijo Kero con demasiada vitalidad…- En realidad, ¿no te acuerdas de nada?_

_Sakura negó con la cabeza_

_.- ¿Nada de Nada?…_

_.- No._

_.- ¿Nadita?_

_.- No._

_.- ¿Absolutamente Nada?_

_.- No recuerdo nada._

_.- ¿Estas Segura?_

_.- ¡QUE NO, PELUCHE!...- exclamo desesperada, no sabía que tenía ese maldito muñeco que la sacaba de sus casillas tan rápido…_

_.- Bien, bien, pero no te enojes… solo quería estar seguro…- sonrió y Sakura se golpeo la frente en gesto de frustración…- Entonces el que no recuerdes nada, nos complica las cosas…_

_Sakura lo vio sin entender el significado de sus palabras…_

_.- Mira Sakura, nos gustaría ayudarte a encontrar a tus verdaderos padres, saber el origen de tu magia, y el porqué está sellada…- hablo Spinnel_

_Sakura frunció el ceño…_

_.- No quiero que intenten buscar mi verdadero origen… la verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado encontrar a mis padres biológicos o no… además, las posibilidades son mínimas, porque primero que nada, yo no recuerdo nada y segundo no tengo idea si mis padres murieron ese dia o no… así que no quiero que intenten algo, eso sería inmiscuirse en mi vida…- Hablo Seriamente… _

_Bien, aunque sea no se había molestado._

_.- ¿Como pueden estar tan seguros de que su magia fue sellada, Spy?...- pregunto Meiling, tratando de desviar un poco el tema…_

_.- Si su magia no estuviera sellada, hubiésemos sentido su presencia sin problemas a pesar de que ella no la ha desarrollado nunca… cuando Eriol y yo tratamos de sentir la magia de Kinomoto, tuvimos que concentrarnos al doble, porque nos costaba encontrarla… lo único que causaría eso, es que alguien haya sellado su magia, hace tiempo…- explico Shaoran, Spinnel por su parte hizo un puchero cuando Shaoran contesto por él…_

_Sakura después de la explicación, por alguna extraña razón que no supo explicar, se le vino a la mente la pelirroja mujer que vio en su visión…_

_Además, ¿cuanta posibilidad había de uno en un millón, de que fuera lo que hubiese visto, no era algún recuerdo de su pasado?…_

_La conversación que habían tenido, solo la confundió más de la cuenta…_

_.- En fin, es mejor que nos vayamos…- se levanto Sakura y cuidadosamente sacudió su falda…- Faltan 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases, y es mejor que estemos en el salón…_

_Comenzó a caminar, sin importarla muy poco el que el grupo la siguiera o no… aunque por algún extraño impulso, ella exclamo…_

_.- Tomoyo, Meiling, apresúrense si no quieren que las deje botada aquí, estoy segura que no sabrán como volver…_

_¿No y que no le importaba?_

_Las chicas se levantaron de un salto del pasto y corrieron hacia ella a una velocidad toda menos humana, cuando llegaron, las dos la tomaron de la mano y la vieron con ojos de estrellitas, y brillos por todos lados… su actitud la asusto bastante_

_.- No has…- comento Tomoyo, conteniendo la emoción_

_.- Llamado por nuestros nombres…- completo Meiling, en el mismo estado de Tomoyo. Si las conociera diría que en cualquier momento se podrían a llorar de la alegría…_

_No era para tanto, solo las había llamado por sus nombres, ¿Qué tan emocionante podría ser eso?_

_Sakura desvió la mirada, mientras un leve rubor de apoderaba de sus mejillas… que patético._

_.- Si, como sea… si quieren las vuelvo a tratar por su apellido…_

_.- ¡NO!...- gritaron ambas al unisonó, consiguiendo que Shaoran y Eriol, que ya habían llegado hasta donde ellas se encontraban, se echaran a reír sonoramente_

_Sakura por su lado, los miro mal y se zafo del agarre de las chicas, para poder sobarse los oídos con sus dedos índices… Mierda… por un momento, creyó que se había quedado sin tímpanos_

_Esas chicas, si que no sabían controlar sus emociones…_

**Flash Back**

Sonrió inconscientemente al acordarse de lo emocionadas que estuvieron todo ese dia y parte del siguiente… Si le molestaba un poco el que esas cotorras no se callaran, pero suponía que se acostumbraría algún dia… aun le daba un poco de risa, el acordarse de una situación que tomo lugar el dia jueves…

Ya se estaba desesperando porque Meiling y Tomoyo tenían exactamente 30 minutos sin parar de hablar… ella apenas y había participado en la conversación, aunque no es como si pudiera hacerlo… es que ellas simplemente no se callaban…

Había volteado a ver a Eriol y Shaoran que la miraban divertidos como si su situación les diera gracia… dejo pasarlo pero con mucho desgano les pregunto…

_.- ¿Cómo es que logran sopórtalas?...-_ ambos le sonrieron antes de contestar al unisonó, como si la simple pregunta ya se las hubiesen hecho antes.

_.- El Poder de la costumbre…-_ si bien eso no fue lo que causo su risa, fue lo que paso a continuación…

Meiling y Tomoyo mandándoles miradas Asesinas, Meiling y Tomoyo parándose del pasto, Shaoran y Eriol, con cara de haber visto un espanto y Meiling y Tomoyo, vaciando sus latas de refrescos, prácticamente completos, en la cabeza de los muchachos…

Quedaron sucios, olorosos, pegajosos y molestos…

Menos mal que se encontraban en clases de educación física, y después de que terminaran la clase tendrían la oportunidad de darse un justo baño… para su suerte solo quedaban cinco minutos, para que esta finalizara…

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el timbrar de su casa, se apresuro a llegar a la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver solo a Shaoran…

.- Hola Li, ¿Y los demás?...- pregunto desconcertada… más al ver la cara de funeral que traía Shaoran

.- Hola Sakura… Digamos que han tenido un percance…-

Cierto, se le había pasado algo… Eriol, Mei, Tommy y Shaoran, ya la llamaban por su nombre… técnicamente el único que faltaba era el chico Li, este le había pedido cortésmente si podía llamarla por su nombre… y como ya los demás lo hacían… ¿Por qué él tendría que ser la excepción?

.- Tomoyo y Meiling, ¿están bien?...- pregunto ligeramente preocupada, por lo poco que venía conociéndolas… ellas no faltaban a nada que se tratara de ella…

.- Si, si, no te preocupes… digamos que Tomoyo se sintió un poco mal… y Eriol a pedido de ella se quedo a hacerle compañía y Meiling se empeño en que no podría venir porque tenía que hacer unas compras, dije que iba a acompañarla, y que podríamos llamarte para cancelar… pero ella insistió en que viniera, así que… aquí estoy…

.- Oh, comprendo

.- _Aunque, me huele a gato encerrado_…- pensó con desgano Shaoran, mientras pasaba al living después de una señal que recibió de Sakura

Tenía la ligera impresión de que sus amigos y su prima, estaban tramando algo…

Sin ninguna otra distracción se pusieron a estudiar, cambiando opiniones, consultando dudas, dando breves descansos y hablando animadamente… en pocas palabras, en pasadas dos horas, tuvieron un rato agradable…

Ya iban a ser las seis de la tarde, así que pronto se iría… ya habían estudiado la teoría, y practicado los ejercicios lo suficiente… ahora como mas imbécil, tendría que hacer de tutor para sus amigos…

Shaoran dejo su cuaderno a un lado, para poder estirar sus brazos al cielo, después de haberlo hecho… miro a Sakura largamente, y ahora que podía apreciarla más de cerca, se confirmo lo que ya sabía… Sakura era una chica hermosa, tenía el cabello suelto desparramándose por toda su espalda, vio su rostro, ella poseía rasgos finos y delicados y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido… posiblemente estaba concentrada en su lectura, por alguna extraña razón, ahora que la apreciaba de esa forma… ella en sí, se le parecía a alguien, pero no sabría decir a quien en esos momento… se quedo otros segundos mirándola hasta que ella lo descubrió en su escrutinio… se sintió enrojecer de la vergüenza.

¿Por qué demonios se había quedado viéndola tanto tiempo? Eran un estúpido y para rematar, descuidado…

.- ¿Ocurre algo, Li?...- pregunto inocentemente, y él soltó un suspiro de alivio, lo habia descubierto, pero al parecer su despiste era muy grande, para no haberse dado cuenta del como la miraba… y ahora que lo pensaba, desde hacia un par de días, el quería hacerle una pregunta a ella…

.- Nada, Sakura… es solo que, ¿no has pensado en utilizar tu magia?

Sakura se le quedo mirando un rato, hasta que le contesto

.- La verdad es que hasta los momentos, no lo había pensado…

.- Pero, ¿Quieres aprender a utilizarla?

.- Mmmm, ¿Puedo hacer algo como eso?

.- Por supuesto… eres hechicera, posees magia, deberías utilizarla…

.- Pero, ¿no se supone que mi magia está sellada?... Aun así ¿puedo utilizarla?

.- Pues, la verdad no… Kero dijo hace unos días, que podríamos romper tu sello y asi podrías liberar tu magia… pero que aun no estaba muy seguro si decírtelo o no… Eriol y yo, podemos romper el sello…

.- Mmmm… no estoy muy segura…

.- Antes de perder tu memoria… Suponiendo que nunca has practicado tu magia nosotros podríamos empezar por enseñarte lo básico…- propuso

Sakura se quedo pensando un momento…

¿Cuánto podría convenirle, aprender a utilizar su magia?... ¿Podría ser divertido?... además saldría un poco de su rutinaria vida… aunque últimamente después de la llegada de las chicas… su vida se había vuelto todo, menos aburrida… Y considerando todo lo que sabía hasta los momentos, había tomado toda la situación sobre la magia, sobre _su magia_, bastante bien.

Shaoran sin embargo… ya había hablado con Eriol y los guardianes sobre eso… Kero de alguna forma u otra, había descubierto que ellos podrían romper el sello de Sakura, para que ella pudiera ser libre de ocupar su magia… ahora el dilema estaba, en que ella así lo quisiera…

Shaoran freno sus pensamientos, al escuchar un fuerte portazo en la puerta de entrada… vio a su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba Sakura y el corazón se le encogió, cuando la vio… se encontraba con los puños fuertemente apretados en su regazo, la mirada gacha y podría jurar que temblaba ligeramente…

Fue cuestión de segundos cuando en el living apareció un imponente hombre de cabellos negros, que parecía enojado… no, más bien furioso, y veía a Sakura de una forma, que verdaderamente lo asusto…

Se preocupo…

.- ¡MALDITA MOCOSA, SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTUBISTES ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS!...- el grito retumbo por toda la sala…

Sakura, levanto la mirada al hombre que se acercaba a ella de forma depredadora, en un momento lo vio y al otro, ya estaba tomándola de los hombros haciendo que se incorporara de forma agresiva…

Se asusto, cuando vio su mirada… era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su mirada volvía a asustarla… es que verdaderamente se veía furioso…

.- ¡CONTESTA!...- volvió a gritarle, vio por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero que parecía no saber qué hacer… y lo entendía, debería parecerle muy extraño el que un sujeto apareciera de la nada tratándola de esa manera…

Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, al sentir como su agarre se hacía más fuerte… lo vio a los ojos sorprendida…

¿Enserio iba a ser tan cínico, como para golpearla enfrente de alguien?

O es el simple hecho, de que no había reparado en la presencia de Shaoran…

.- ¡MALDITA PERRA, NO ME IGNORES QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!, ¡¿DONDE ESTUBISTE?!¡CON UN DEMONIO!...

.- No estaba en casa…- respondió secamente.

.- ¡Estuve tres putos días seguidos viniendo, y en ninguna te encontré aquí! ¡¿Dónde Estabas Metida?!...- repitió su pregunta…

Que el imbécil no la escucho…

.- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTUBE EN CASA!... ¡NO ES DE TU MALDITO INTERES SABER EN DONDE ESTABA, YO TAMBIEN TENGO MI VIDA, ¿SABES?!...- le grito de vuelta, pero solo consiguió que se enfureciera mas de las cuenta…

.- ¡MOCOSA IMPERTINENTE!...- Grito indignado mientras la soltaba bruscamente.

Sakura horrorizada, vio como su puño se elevo, con la más pura intención de golpearla… cerró los ojos, esperando el primer impacto y preparándose mentalmente como siempre lo hacía…

.- ¡Oiga, ¿qué cree que está haciendo?!...- El potente grito de Shaoran hizo que abriera sus ojos de golpe… vio que se encontraba al lado de ella, reteniendo el puño de Keida, a centímetros de su podrió rostro…

Por la forma en la que estaban, juraría que él se puso delante de ella antes de recibir el golpe y había detenido el puño antes de que lo recibiera él… vio su rostro, se veía desencajado, estaba apretando la mandíbula, se veía entre molesto y confuso, era obvio que se debía a toda la situación

Keida, por su lado los veía a ambos con verdadero odio, aunque Shaoran no se quedaba atrás en el duelo de miradas que llevaban a cabo… Cuando vio como ese hombre le levanto la mano hecha puño de esa forma a Sakura con la plena intensión de herirla, la sangre le hirvió del enojo… SI, estaba sumamente enojado… Su confusión era cada vez mayor… no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, y no sabía quién era ese hombre, que al parecer Sakura conocía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que sentía la necesidad de protegerla a como diera lugar de ese hombre… y mas al sentir como ella tomaba parte de su camisa… giro un poco su cabeza para mirarla y vio en el preciso momento en la que se acercaba mas a él, aun sin soltarlo… pero ella no lo veía, tampoco parecía ver a el señor frente a ellos, veía algún punto inexistente y no supo si ella se había acercado más a él por voluntad propia o solo lo había hecho por algún instinto… Su enojo y frustración se hizo aun mayor cuando atisbo en los descubiertos hombros de Sakura, marcas rojas que habían dejado los dedos del señor…

En ese momento no había reaccionado, por el simple hecho que aun estaba asimilando la extraña situación…

.- ¡¿Tú, Quien demonios eres?!...- le pregunto el señor de forma agresiva

.- ¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!… le pido por favor que se retire en este instante

.- Como te atreves mocoso inútil… esta es mi casa, yo hago lo que se me da la gana

Lo dicho por el hombre, lo confundió más…

.- ¡Pero eso no le da el derecho de tratarla como lo hizo!...- exclamo refiriéndose a Sakura, que pareció haber salido de su ensimismamiento

.- ¡No te metas muchacho!, yo hago con Sakura lo que me plazca…- dirigió su vista a Sakura y ella por acto reflejo hizo el agarre de la camisa de su compañero mas fuerte…- No sabías que tenias novio, Sakurita

.- ¡Eso no debería importarte, ¿no lo crees?!...- contraataco ella…

.- A mi me importa más de lo que crees, mocosa…- dijo con voz sumamente amenazadora, mientras daba dos pasos hacia adelante acercándose, Shaoran viendo esa acción por parte del hombre, tomo a Sakura de la cintura y por instinto la llevo detrás de él…

.- Vaya, vaya… tu novio es muy protector contigo Sakura, ¿Cuánto crees que dure, eh?...- dijo en tono burlesco, aunque aun se veía molesto…- ¿Tal vez, hasta que sepa que eres un fenómeno?

.- ¡CALLATE!...- le exigió Sakura, y Shaoran sintió como ella temblaba, en parte miedo y en parte rabia… seguramente.

.- ¡Maldición!, dejémonos de toda esta mierda, mocosa… sabes perfectamente a lo que vine

Sakura se separo un poco de Shaoran, dispuesta a ir a su habitación… para que todo ese lio acabara de una vez…

Shaoran al ver como se iba, la tomo de la mano…

.- ¿A dónde vas, Sakura?...- pregunto

.- Ya vuelvo…- Shaoran la soltó suavemente de su agarre, y vio como desaparecía de su vista… al igual que Keida, que veía por donde se había ido la oji-verde

.- ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Y porque trato así a Sakura?...- le pregunto al hombre tomando otra vez una actitud defensiva

.- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mocoso

Shaoran bufo hastiado

Después de lo que parecieron dos minutos en completo silencio, Keida volvió a hablar…

.- ¿Enserio, eres el novio de Sakura?...- pregunto claramente divertido… Shaoran se sonrojo de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que Sakura y él, podrían llevar una relación así.

.- Eso no le importa…

.- Tomare eso como un Sí, Vaya quién lo diría, Sakura con novio, jamás me lo hubiese imaginado… ¿cuánto tiempo estarás con ella, muchacho?, hasta que te la cojas y ya después vas a botarla?…

Shaoran volvió a enrojecer pero esa vez de la rabia…

.- No sé si hará eso con la mujeres, pero no me compare con usted… yo nunca pensaría en Sakura solo para placer sexual…

.- Ya, clarooo…- le contesto con sarcasmo.

.- No ha contestado mi pregunta, ¿Por qué trato así a Sakura?

.- Mira mocoso, hay cosas que son solo entre ella y yo…

.- ¿Entonces, qué relación tiene con Sakura?

Keida bufó

.- Haces muchas preguntas, mocoso…

.- ¡No me llame mocoso!…- reclamo…- No quiero que vuelva a tratar así a Sakura, voy a protegerla de usted si es necesario… ¿Entiende?, así que es mejor que se vaya y no vuelva…

Keida lanzo una risa sonoramente jocosa…

.- Mira niño…- se acerco a él y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, Shaoran sin embargo, no se dejo intimidar…- No sé si me habrás escuchado hace unos momentos, pero lo repito para que se grabe en esa maldita cabeza tuya… Esta casa es mía, yo hago lo que se me dé la gana con ella, La mocosa más bien debería estar agradecida de que no la haya botado a patadas de aquí…

.- Me importa una mierda si esta casa es de usted, no quiero verlo por aquí, ni cerca de Sakura… es mejor que se vaya de una buena vez…- Bien, estaba siendo osado

No, estaba siendo MUY Osado… pero que mierda importaba ahora, no quería ver a ese hombre cerca de Sakura, en lo que le quedara de vida…

.- Vaya que eres temerario, niño…- dijo Keida sumamente molesto…- Vuelvo y te lo repito, yo hago lo que s…

.- Y yo hare lo que se me dé la gana llamando a la Policía si no se va en este preciso momento… y no creo que le convenga que lo denuncie por haber tratado de lastimar a Sakura, pienso que tiene todas las de perder, ¿no lo cree?...- le interrumpió.

Keida bufó, ese comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa… no tenía un pelo de tonto el mocoso ese…

.- Vaya que eres inteligente, muchacho…- volvió a hablar con voz amenazadora, tenía una inmensas ganas de molerlo a golpes ahí mismo…

Sakura que había llegado, vio como Keida tenía la intención de golpear a Shaoran, y se enfureció.

.- ¿Qué haces?, ¡SUELTALO!...- exclamo Sakura, mientras caminaba hasta el peli-negro y lo empujaba como pudo, haciendo que este lo soltara en el acto…

Sakura quedo delante de Keida mientras se mandaba lindas miradas asesinas… Shaoran al ver esto, volvió a tomar a Sakura por la cintura y volvió situarla detrás de él, ella por el repentino acto, se sonrojo…

.- ¡Sakura, dame la puta bolsa!...- exclamo furioso cuando vio que en una de las manos de Sakura estaba lo que él quería…

.- ¡Maldita sea!...- grito con desesperación, mientras le tiraba la bolsilla con sus diamante a Keida, este por poco la recibe en la cara, de no haberla atajado…- Cuando dejaras de joderme la vida…

Mientras Shaoran veía la bolsa que Keida tenía en mano, con mucho recelo…

.- Vete de una maldita vez, y déjame tranquila, aunque sea por ahora, déjame…- volvió a hablar Sakura, mientras tapaba sus ojos y parte de su frente con la palma de su mano…

Estaba comenzándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Shaoran y Keida intercambiaron miradas… y el mayor al ver como Shaoran le pronuncio la palabra "policía" sin emitir sonido, le mando una fría mirada.

Maldito Mocoso… iba a desquitárselas después.

.- Sabes que volveré por mas, Sakura…- Dijo con doble sentido… contraatacando lo antes dicho por Shaoran…

Solo se dio media vuelta, y se fue…

Shaoran lo siguió hasta la salida… asegurándose que en verdad fuera a irse…

Cuando regreso a la sala, encontró a Sakura en la misma posición… fue hasta ella, y le toco ligeramente el hombro… no está demás decir que su sorpresa fue grandísima al momento el que ella lo rodeo con sus delicados brazos, en un abrazo…

Se sonrojo furiosamente al estar en esa cercanía con ella, así la diferencia de estatura era notable, ella le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba del hombro… De igual forma, correspondió su abrazo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza

.- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?...- le pregunto suavemente, mientras hincaba un poco su cabeza para hablar en el oído de Sakura… La sintió asentir con la cabeza contra su pecho…

.- ¿Quieres… Llorar?...- esa vez la sintió negar, aunque su pregunta se debió a grandes suspiros de ella, y a que sus hombros titiritaban ligeramente…

.- ¿Deseas algo?... lo que sea puedo traértelo…

.- Nada… y gracias por ayudarme Shaoran, yo solo… solo quédate así, por favor…- hablo ella tan bajo que apenas la escucho, se sorprendió que lo llamara por su nombre pero hizo el abrazo más fuerte, pegándola más a su cuerpo, si eso era lo que ella quería y estaba en sus manos el cumplirlo… iba a hacerlo.

Sakura por su lado… se sentía bien en los brazos de Shaoran… por un simple impulso lo había abrazado, pero cuando pensaba separarse, simplemente no pudo hacerlo…

La calidez la invadía… se sentía tranquila, y serena… y más que todo protegida…

Había escuchado toda la conversación de su _padre_, con Shaoran… y de cierta forma se sintió feliz… había estado recostada del otro lado de la pared y cuando decidió que era momento de salir, que vio a Keida dispuesto a golpear a Shaoran, se molesto…

El escucharlo decirle que iba a protegerla de él… no podría describir el sentimiento que la invadió… que la hacía sentir tan bien, pero que a la vez la preocupo…

También se había permitido aspirar su aroma masculino... en un inhala y exhala consecutivo… de alguna forma, su aroma conseguía tranquilizarla.

Después de lo que parecieron 10 minutos… ella se separo poco a poco de él…

.- Lo lamento…- le murmuro avergonzada, no eran normal en ella tomar esa clase de acciones, pero simplemente se sintió en la necesidad de hacerlo…

.- Descuida…- le sonrió dulcemente, para después adoptar una actitud seria…- Sakura, ¿quién era ese hombre?

.- Pues…- dudo

La tomo delicadamente del rostro… obligándola a que lo viera directamente a los ojos…

.- Se que me estaría metiendo en tu vida, Sakura… pero de verdad me gustaría saber que paso hace un rato, Yo… yo no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que paso… me molesto mucho el hecho de que ese hombre tratara de lastimarte… ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?

Ella suspiro cansinamente, estaba entre la espada y la pared… ella no quería que ninguno se enterara de esa fatídica parte de su historia… pero ahora con Shaoran, no podía simplemente decirle que olvidara lo que vio… y que se fuera sin alguna explicación… estaba consciente de que no podía hacer eso… pero tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo…

Bonita situación en la que vino a ponerla ese hombre…

No tenia escapatoria… no había forma de evadir el tema, además Shaoran la había ayudado mucho y merecía una justa explicación…

.- Ese hombre…- desvió sus ojos lejos de los de Shaoran, es que sentía que no podría mantenerle la mirada por mucho más tiempo sin sonrojarse…- Ese hombre es Keida Kinomoto, mi Padre…

Shaoran abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido…

.- Pe-pero…

.- Difícil de creer ¿no?

Sakura hizo que se sentara en uno de los sillones mientras ella quedaba a su lado… se necesito media hora, para que Sakura le contara todo… obviamente omitiendo el hecho del porque siempre iba a golpearla… había suspirado muchas veces tratando de evitar el llorar, es que hablar del tema, la afligía… y el estar contando tal cosa a él, le parecía sumamente extraño…

Shaoran en un caso completamente diferente, se sintió más enojado que antes, al saber lo que ese hombre le hacía a Sakura… Todo lo que le había hecho antes hizo que su frustración fuera mayor al saber que Sakura no tenía ningún tipo de protección…

De haber sabido todo aquello antes, se le hubiese tirado encima de ese hombre, dispuesto a matarlo a golpes y muy poco le importaba el hecho de que este lo triplicara en edad y tamaño

.- No pienso juzgarte, Sakura… pero, deberías de haberlo denunciado ya…

.- Lo sé…- dijo con voz lastimera…- Pero no puedo hacerlo…

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Ni mi madre, ni Keida_, _tienen parientes… si yo me quedo sin tutor, iré directamente a un internado… y he oído que allí, las cosas son peores…

.- ¿Pero no sabes el por qué es tan agresivo?

.- Si, pero a la vez no

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...- expreso confundido…- ¿Y qué le distes en esa bolsa?

.- La verdad, es que no puedo decírtelo Sha…- freno en seco… hacía rato se había dado cuenta, que se le había pasado el hecho de que lo llamo por su nombre…- Li, es mejor que regreses a tu casa, los demás van a preocuparse…

Lo vio suspirar, con algo parecido a la decepción…

.- Supongo…- se levanto del sofá y le tendió una mano a Sakura, ayudándola a que hiciese lo mismo… en completo silencio caminaron hacia el corredor y antes de llegar a la puerta, el se voltio hacia ella…

.- ¿Segura que estarás bien?

.- Si, además no creo que el vuelva por los momentos…

.- Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa…

.- No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso…

.- Ya sabes que cualquier cosa, no importa la hora que sea… no dudes en llamarme, ¿Bien?

.- Pero…

.- ¿BIEN?...- repitió de forma más seria…

.- Bien…- respondió en un tono como de niño regañado…

.- Espero algún dia me tengas la confianza suficiente, para contarme lo que no quisiste decirme hoy…- sonrió ampliamente a ver como ella lo miraba sorprendida…- Aunque la confianza no se pide… se gana, ¿verdad?

Sakura solo asintió…

.- Gracias por todo lo que me ayudaste hoy… y te pido por favor, no le cuentes nada de esto a las chicas…

.- Descuida… se enteraran cuando tu decidas contárselo…- seguidamente Sakura abrió la puerta y el salió viendo a todos lados…- Por cierto, Sakura…- se voltio hacia ella una última vez

.- ¿Si?

.- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre…- le sonrío encantadoramente, haciendo sonrojar a Sakura… le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue sin mirar atrás, obviamente eso se debía a que estaba rojo hasta las orejas…

Sakura por otro lado una vez cerró la puerta con pasador… se deslizo por esta, hasta que termino sentada en el piso…

Ese dia, todo se había salido de control

No supo cual fue el momento en el que exactamente se le salió todo de las manos…

Y estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se fijo que las lágrimas que había retenido toda esa tarde, al fin estaban saliendo con libertad, no lloraba, pero sus lágrimas salían solas…

Diamantes comenzaron a esparcirse por todo suelo.

Sintió que se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba al recordar el rápido beso que le regalo Shaoran en la mejilla y el extraño picor que había dejado en la zona…

Tenía sentimientos encontrados… y era tal la calidez que sentía y que solo se la había provocado Shaoran Li… que la asusto… verdaderamente estaba asustada de sentir aquello… eso era totalmente seguro.

Y después de tanto tiempo, volvió a sentirse protegida… Sentía que de ahora en adelante por los momentos, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse… solo por el simple hecho de que Shaoran se encontraba a su lado, apoyándola.

¿Cuándo su vida se había descontrolado tanto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Holaaaa!**

**La verdad es que he roto un record, al actualizar en 3 días XD, Tomando en cuenta, que este capítulo no le tenía listo ni la presentación… jeje :3**

**La razón por la que me mate, tratando de tener este capítulo para el dia de hoy, es porque una de mis lectoras, más específicamente Scarlet-Roth… Esta de Cumpleaños ^^**

**Te lo dedico a ti amiga… espero pases un gran cumpleaños… y te haya gustado este capítulo, como mi regalo XD Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí :3 y por brindarme tus ánimos ^-^ **

**Ahora… SHAORAN DEFENDIO A SAKURA *-*" ¡! Y le dio un besito (¬°3°)¬ *Yo también quiero un beso de Shaoran* *Baba* x)**

**Gracias por sus Reviews del capítulo anterior… :) Son tan lindas todas *O***

**Sin más que decir… espero me déjen sus opiniones, sobre el capitulo… que tengan un buen Dia, y nos leemos en la próxima actualización, *Las Quiero* ;)… se despide**

**Mitsukii1701 – Gracias por leer x)**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 9**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros, tocaba un imponente piano de cola, el que la escuchara solo le transmitiría un sentimiento de tristeza, eso era lo que ella expresaba al tocar la triste melodía.

Tenía la mirada pérdida y a la vez vacía, en las facciones de su delicado rostro se palpaba la tristeza de su alma, pero más que eso… melancolía. Y con una hermosa voz, comenzó a entonar una canción

_Kimi wo, suki ni natte__  
__Dorekunai tatsu no kana?_

_Kimochi fukurante yuku bakari de__  
__Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?__  
__Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni tada shizukani__  
__Furitsumori tsutsukete yuku_

Ella muy pocas veces se ponía en ese estado… pero cuando se sentía triste cantaba su canción favorita, la letra poseía una triste letra por excelencia, Un Amor Perdido, no es como si ella hubiese perdido dicho amor, pero si había perdido un amor maternal… que por muchos años que hubiesen pasado… ella aun no superaba. Se encontraba sola en un gran salón, haciendo que el sonido que emitía el piano, retumbara de forma estridente en aquella habitación. Lagrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas…

_HOLD ME TIGHT__  
__Konna omoi nara dareka wo__  
__Suki ni naru kimochi__  
__Shiritaku Nakatta yo__  
_

_I LOVE YOU__  
__Namida tomaranai__  
__Konna ja Kimi no koto__  
__Shirazuni ireba__  
__Yokatta yo…_

Fuera de las puertas del gran salón, una niña recostada en la misma, miraba el piso sin saber qué hacer. Nunca la había interrumpido, pero ella también se ponía triste cuando la escuchaba, quien diría que una mujer con tanta vitalidad como lo era la que tocaba el piano en esos momentos. Ocultara un sentimiento de tristeza tan perturbarte para el que lograra verla o escucharla.

Suspiro, No quería verla así… Así que dando media vuelta, abrió la gran puerta de madera fina. Encontrándose enseguida con la mujer que al parecer no había reparado en su presencia al entrar.

_Kimi wo, itsumade omotteiru__  
__No kana?__  
__Tameiki ga ma…_

.- ¡Mamá!...- Exclamo la niña lo suficientemente fuerte, para que la canción acabara abruptamente, al igual que la melodía…

Nadeshiko dirigió su atención a la niña que se acercaba a ella con lentitud y con una mirada que mostraba algo parecido a la resignación… suspiro, su hija le había regalo un pequeño susto al interrumpirla de esa manera…

.- ¿Pasa algo, Azu?...- pregunto, cuando su hija llego a su lado viéndola tan detenidamente que se sintió cohibida… su hija extendió sus brazos y con sus manos retiro las lagrimas que ocupaban toda sus mejillas…

.- No deberías desperdiciar esas preciosas lagrimas por tristeza, Mamá…- Miro el piso con más resignación que antes observando lo que ahí yacía…- Que desperdicio…- dijo con pesar, alzando la mirada nuevamente a su madre.

La niña de cabello negro ondulado, largo hasta la cadera, recogido en una alta cola de caballo, ojos verdes con pequeños casi imperceptibles matices castaños y que comenzaba a mostrar leves cambios en su cuerpo, se sentó a su lado, teniendo en frente el gran piano.

Suspiro ruidosamente. Definitivamente esa era su hija, era una réplica exacta de ella, la única diferencia es que había sacado la tonalidad de piel de su esposo.

.- Cuando toco el piano… no puedo evitarlo

.- ¿Otra vez llorando por, Sakura?...- Pregunto.

No se sorprendió de que su hija preguntara aquello.

.- ¿Tu no estabas durmiendo?...- le saco otra pregunta.

.- Tú misma lo dijiste, estaba durmiendo… pero tuve un sueño y quise venir a contártelo, pero mira como te encuentro, ¿Por qué siempre me evades el tema?...

.- ¿Para qué quieres saber?

.- ¡Mama!...- dijo en tono lastimero, y viéndola con ruego…- Y todavía los preguntas… Yo nunca conocí a Sakura, solo se como era por fotografías… pero nunca me has dicho nada de ella, También le he preguntado al chimpancé, pero también me evade el tema, solo me dice que la llamaba monstruo…

.- No le digas así a tu hermano…- le sonrió…- Tal vez a él también le duele, él la quería y la quiere mucho, por eso el te sobreprotege el doble de lo que protegía a Sakura, además, Nunca te habías interesado por eso, Azu… ¿Por qué ahora?

.- Seré despistada, pero contigo es diferente… siempre que sale un tema de Sakura te pones en ese estado, por eso nunca me anime a preguntarte…

.- ¿Cuál es el sueño del que hablas?...- pregunto consiguiendo una mirada en su hija llena de reproche

.- ¡Mama! Hagamos un trato… tú me dices algo de Sakura y yo te contare el sueño que tuve

.- ¿Y qué quieres saber de tu hermana?...- Se rindió

.- No sé, ¿cómo era?... se lo que paso con ella, porque Papá me lo conto, aunque no se veía del todo convincente, en fin… solo quiero saber cómo era ella.

.- Tu Padre…- dijo con asombro, su hija asintió…- Pues… Ella era una niña muy alegre.

.- Quiero saber más que eso mamá…- le siguió rogando.

.- Primero que nada… ¿qué fue lo que te dijo tu padre?

Azura la vio con recelo, y con cierta desconfianza dijo…

.- Papa me dijo que Sakura había nacido algo débil y que murió por una enfermedad al corazón a los 5 años. ¿Por qué?

.- Ya veo…- susurro ella pensativa

.- ¿Están ocultándome algo?…- afirmo con aun mas recelo, Nadeshiko la miro con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro, mientras ignoraba la pregunta

.- Yo… después de tener a Touya, deseaba a una niña con todas mis fuerzas, ese era mi sueño, yo siempre tuve problemas de fertilidad, por esa razón me costó mucho tener hijos, tuve que someterme a tratamiento para tener a Touya y es que tu padre y yo teníamos 3 años de casados y aun no habíamos podido tener hijos… debido a mi problema los tuve a ti, a Sakura y a Touya con notables diferencias de edad… si te fijas, Cuando Touya nació me costó mucho volver a salir embarazada, a causa de eso, a Sakura la tuve 7 años después… cuando Sakura estaba por cumplir los 6 años… Salí embarazada de ti. Cuando me entere que mi próximo hijo después de Touya sería una niña, no cavia en la felicidad… jure que la amaría, la mimaría, la cuidaría, velaría por ella hasta que mi vida lo permitiera… no había preferencias, quería y quiero a mis hijos por igual… pero cuando tuve a Sakura fui más feliz que cuando obtuve a Touya sinceramente… Sakura creció siendo una niña fuerte, decidida, atenta, risueña, llorona, amigable, despistada, algo torpe y muy pero muy sensible, con sus sonrisas y su gran inocencia, llego a hacer felices a muchos…

Se rio un poco mientras recordaba a su primera hija, una risa llena de tristeza… mientras una solitaria lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo

.- En pocas palabras, tu eres exactamente lo que ella fue a esa edad… tu me devolviste parte de la alegría que había perdido… una enfermedad me la arrebato, pero la vida me compenso con otra hermosa niña…- miro a su hija con ternura.

Muy diferente a ella, Azura miraba a su madre con seriedad… estaba muy contenta porque le dijera todo aquello, pero se sintió molesta porque…

.- ¡Mientes!...- la acuso consiguiendo una mirada asombrada de Nadeshiko…- En parte dices la verdad, pero en parte no la dices… porque nadie quiere decirme lo que verdaderamente paso con Sakura…- reclamo.

.- Pe-pero de que…- la interrumpió

.- Pero que nada, mamá… en primer lugar quiero que me perdones, porque te mentí… le había preguntado a papá pero él tampoco quiso decirme nada… invente lo del corazón para ver que me decías… no sé porque me esconden algo como eso a mi… yo también soy parte de la familia, yo también tengo derecho a saber lo que paso, tu, papá y el Chimpancé saben que paso… pero yo no y no es justo.

Nadeshiko la miro con tristeza mientras dirigía su vista a las teclas del piano.

.- Es malo mentir ¿sabes?

.- Tú también me estas mintiendo, Mamá

.- Lo sé, es solo que… Azura, te pido que nos entiendas, lo que paso fue un periodo muy doloroso para la familia, si no te hemos contado es porque es algo que no es necesario que sepas… eso quedo en el pasado.

.- Entonces, ¿por qué no sigues tus palabras?...- le preguntó…- Como dices, es algo que ya paso, deberías dejarlo ir… deberías dejarla ir a ella, Mamá.

.- Azura…- sonrió melancólicamente mientras situaba una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija…- A veces dices cosas que no van acorde a tu edad, ¿sabías?

.- Si, ya me lo han dicho un par de personas…- desvió la mirada

.- Prometo que algún dia te diré todo lo que paso, ¿Te parece bien?...- Azura asintió

.- ¿Cuáles eran las flores favoritas de Sakura?

.- Los Cerezos

.- ¿Su color Favorito?

.- El Rosa

.- ¿Su Pastel?

.- Fresa y Chocolate

.- ¿Su Animal, Favorito?

.- El Gato

.- ¿Su canción favorita?

.- La que estaba cantando hace un rato, que me interrumpiste estrepitosamente…- dijo en un puchero mientras Azura reía un poco…- Solía decirme que se la cantara para dormir

.- ¿Como a mí?...- Nadeshiko rio abiertamente

.- Sakura y tú, tienen muchas cosas en común… dejando el tema un momento ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?

.- Soñé con los chicos llegaban de Japón…- dijo animadamente aceptando que su madre quería cambiar el tema

.- Ah sí, Falta muy poco para que vuelvan…- le sonrió a su hija

.- Es cierto, pasaran las vacaciones de verano aquí en casa ¿no?

.- Si…- afirmo…- se quedaran aquí hasta que tengan que volver a clases… En eso quedamos Ieran, Sonomi, Yaneth y yo…- Azura se puso repentinamente seria.

.- Lo que me pareció extraño es que venían Eriol, Tommy, Mei y Shaoran pero con ellos venia una chica.

Nadeshiko se extraño

.- ¿Qué? Pero… ellos no han dicho que traerán a una amiga o… no sé.

.- No vi mucho… todos estaban saludándose pero algo apartada estaba una muchacha como de la edad de ellos, lo que me llamo la atención es que ella se parece mucho a ti, mamá.

.- ¡¿A mí?!...- exclamo y su hija asintió.

No supo porque, pero la curiosidad comenzó a carcomerla… y es que ella no ignoraba ninguno de los sueños de su hija… ya que todos estos se cumplían, esto se debía a que Azura al igual como ocupaba la magia, también tenía un poder premonitorio… este se reflejaba a través de los sueños de la pre adolecente, por culpa de eso, habían pasado unos cuantos sustos, pero nada que hasta los momentos pasara a mayores. Seguramente su hija había heredado ese poder de su bisabuela paterna que era Clarividente. Touya no poseía ese poder, solo había heredado la magia gracias a su padre porque ella no la poseía… ni siquiera su primera hija había presentado la mas mínima señal de que sería Clarividente… en cambio Azura Amamiya si había dado esas señales… desde sus escasos cuatro años de edad predecía cosas pequeñas a través de sus sueños y era algo que hasta los momentos no controlaba. Aparte de eso, Azura estaba comenzando a controlar su virtud de otra forma, se ha estado adentrando por su cuenta a la técnica del tarot, aunque ese método no era cien por ciento seguro.

.- ¿Estás segura que era una persona o parte de tu imaginación o…

.- Estoy total y completamente segura que era una persona, Ma… por cierto, ¿Y Touya?

.- Esta con tu padre atendiendo unos asuntos de las empresas…

.- ¿Y Kaho?...- pregunto nuevamente

.- Mmmm, esta última semana no la he visto, creo que tu hermano y ella tuvieron una pelea

Azura hizo un gracioso puchero

.- Ese Chimpancé… Lo triturare si le hizo algo a Kaho, no quiero que lo vaya a echar a perder con ella, me cae muy bien.

.- A mi también, pero eso es entre ellos…

Azura se levanto del asiento y miro su reloj de pulsera, vio la hora alarmada y le sonrió a su madre, MUY simpáticamente… algo que no paso desapercibido para Nadeshiko

.- Mamá…- canturreo, haciendo que su madre riera ligeramente…- Hoy cenare en casa de Shun…

.- ¿Shun Tsue?

.- Quien más, mamá…- respondió con obviedad, Nadeshiko volvió a reír…

.- Lo siento, es que conozco a otro Shun, pero dejando eso de lado…- La mirada de Nadeshiko paso sorprendentemente de una conciliadora a una picara y llena de malicia… haciendo que Azura retrocediera dos pasos algo asustada…- Que te traes con ese niño Azu… ¿No será que… te gusta?…- Dijo con toda mala intención, Azura de tiro enrojeció como un farol de navidad.

.- ¡MAMÁ!, ¡El es solo mi mejor amigo!…- se sentía completamente abochornada. Su madre rio abiertamente haciendo que la menor de los Amamiya le mandara una mirada llena de reproche

.- Si, si, Clarooo…- dijo la mujer con ironía, mientras agitaba una mano de arriba abajo restándole importancia…- Así comienzan todos, mi niña.

.- Si como sea…- rodo los ojos…- regresare temprano

.- Ok, mándale saludos a Shun de mi parte, También a su madre… y si por milagro vez al señor Shaiming también me le mandas saludos

.- Claro Mamá, hasta pronto y Anímate…- le sonrió a su madre mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla y salía del gran salón con paso apresurado… no es que fuese tarde… solo que había quedado con su amigo más temprano, para hacer algunas compras…

Nadeshiko vio el recorrido por el que se fue su hija y suspiro…

Algún dia le diría toda la verdad y tal vez también a su sobrina… Solo la Familia y Sonomi sabían lo que verdaderamente había pasado. Apretó las manos en su regazo mientras una rabia comenzaba a predominar en sus sentimientos… nada de eso hubiese pasado de no haber sido por esa Maldita Mujer… esa Maldita zorra tenía la culpa, sabía que era malo guardar resentimiento… pero ella simplemente no podía evitarlo, esa mujer se metió con algo sagrado para ella y por muy malo que sonase, agradecía mil veces que estuviese muerta y posiblemente quemándose en el infierno.

Hasta la más tierna de las madres, sacaría sus garras solo para proteger a sus hijos…

Porque de no ser por esa Maldita Arrastrada, aun tendría a su querida Sakura a su lado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era sábado en la tarde y el próximo miércoles, las clases terminaría al fin, para darles unas muy justas vacaciones… Ya esa semana habían finalizado los exámenes finales, pero debían asistir a la preparatoria, porque el Director daría una aburrida charla de quien sabe que, también para estar pendiente de sus calificaciones.

Todo ese mes y medio, Meiling y Tomoyo no podían estar más felices… ya que, a Sakura desde hacía un tiempo… se le veía más alegre y mas sociable… estaban conociendo a la verdadera Sakura detrás de toda esa fachada de _Nada me importa_…

Algo que no había pasado desapercibido para las peli-negras y para Eriol, es que Sakura y Shaoran se le veían mas unidos… el cambio había sido muy drástico, de un dia para otro, Shaoran parecía no querer dejarla sola… y ella no daba señales de querer quejarse… Shaoran la acompañaba siempre que podía si no se interponían sus clubes en sus horarios… la acompañaba a la biblioteca, si tenía algo que hacer el se ofrecía a ayudarla… se les veía sonriendo a menudo, jurarían que el ya era más unido a Sakura que ellas misma… y no sabían que fue lo que paso entre ellos para que dieran ese cambio, cuando apenas y hablaban… pero estaban completamente seguros de que entre ellos tuvo que haber sucedido algo.

Dejando eso de lado, ese dia había quedado en salir todos juntos

.- Bueno, es hora de que pasemos por Sakura…- Dijo Tomoyo, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba las 4 de la tarde…

.- Si, además Teo quedo de encontrarnos allá…- dijo Meiling con una sonrisa, Teo pertenecía a una clase diferente a la de ellos… Todos al conocerse se habían llevado muy bien… pero con quien mas había congeniado era con Meiling, a veces se les veía muy acaramelados… después de todo estaban en _proceso, _ya que para ninguno era un secreto ni siquiera para los aludidos de que se gustaban mutuamente… Pero para desgracia de Mei, Teo era un chico muy tímido… y no era para nada feo, Era una Chico bajo, unos centímetros más alto que Meiling, cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos azul grisáceos… no era un adonis, pero si poseía sus atributos…

.- Cuando lleguemos al centro, ¿qué haremos?…- pregunto Eriol, mientras se levantaba del sillón. Todos los demás lo imitaron caminando a la salida.

.- No sé, podemos caminar por allí, ir a los videojuegos, o ver alguna película y Tommy y yo podremos hacer algunas compras para Sakura…- Dijo Mei Soñadoramente, Tomoyo al escuchar las palabras Compras y Sakura, entro en el mismo trance de Meiling… Los muchachos sintieron algo parecido a la compasión por la oji verde.

Un repique de celular saco de su trance a las chicas, miraron a Shaoran revolver en el bolsillo de su pantalón y revisar su celular viendo como su mirada cambio de una tranquila a una llena de decepción acompañado de un suspiro de desanimo…

.- ¿Qué Pasa?...- Shaoran coloco el celular frente a la cara de Mei, mostrándole el mensaje que había recibido

_Lamento no poder asistir a nuestra salida, pero se me presentaron algunos asuntos que debo atender, discúlpame con Tommy, Eriol y Meiling, pero la verdad tengo cosas que hacer, espero puedan pasarlo bien, nos vemos en la escuela._

_Sakura_

.- Vaya, así que no vendrá…- Se desanimo Tomoyo…

.- Vamos, no te desanimes… será para la próxima, es mejor que nos vayamos, Teo me acaba de pasar un mensaje, ya esta esperándonos en el centro de Tomoeda, así que andando…

Y así fueron al Centro… era algo muy parecido a un centro comercial… solo que más modesto y tenia lo necesario… tiendas, cine, karaoke, salón de videojuegos… etc.

Las horas pasaron y los jóvenes se concentraron en divertirse después de unas duras semanas llenas de aburridos exámenes. Lo Normal, Nada nuevo.

.- Faltan unos minutos para las 7pm… ¿qué hacemos ahora?...- Pregunto Eriol.

.- No se a ustedes, pero a mí ya me pico el hambre…- dijo Tomoyo

.- Yo también tengo hambre…- secundo Meiling…- Que tal, si comemos haya…- señalo un restaurante de comida rápida que estaba a unos metros de distancia…- y después, podemos ir al cine…- propuso… Todos asintieron, pero no consiguieron dar dos pasos cuando vieron algo que los sorprendió.

De aquel restaurante, salía Sakura sonriendo cálidamente… y al lado de ella, venia un chico alto, de cabello rubio, bastante guapo… y también estaba sonriendo.

Se preguntaron quien podría ser… Sakura nunca le había mencionado algo… bueno no es como si fuera a contarle todo de su vida tampoco. Pero la simple situación les parecía sumamente extraña… Y se notaban que el tipo era unos cuantos años mayor que Sakura.

Por instinto Meiling y Tomoyo, arrastraron a los chicos detrás de una pared, junto con ellas, al ver como Sakura y el tipo comenzaban a caminar a su dirección… no sabían porque se habían ocultado pero ahí estaban.

A Todos se les abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente cuando el tipo abrazo a Sakura de forma bastante efusiva y le daba un beso en la frente, por lo que pudieron apreciar Sakura ante ese gesto había reído, se separaron y el chico se dio media vuelta, y con un movimiento de mano al parecer se despidió de Sakura, porque comenzaba a alejarse…

Tomoyo y Meiling voltearon a ver a los tres chicos que la acompañaban y como si se tratara de algo de suma importancia, lograron que los chicos hicieran el círculo que ellas pedían… Al parecer ninguno salía del asombro… pero uno de los integrantes, más específicamente Shaoran se encontraba con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y parecía que una tenebrosa sombra comenzaba a rodearlo, haciendo que los demás se asustaran.

.- ¿Que creen que haya sido, todo eso?...- pregunto Meiling y los demás la vieron con una cara como diciéndole ¿ellos que iban a saber?…

.- Sera el novio de Sakura…- dedujo Eriol, haciendo que el castaño frunciera más el ceño si era eso humanamente posible.

.- Tal vez, una cita… ¿Por eso habrá cancelado?...- Esa vez fue Teo, echándole más leña al fuego, seguidamente hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Meiling se situó a su lado y le dio un disimulado pellizco en su brazo, si no se hubiera controlado, habría lanzado un alarido épico. Dirigió su vista con reproche a Meiling y ella solo le sonreía _amablemente… _Con un gesto de su cabeza señalo al lado de ella, y el al ver la dirección a la que iba el gesto, dejo escapar un silencioso "Oh", como entendiendo la situación y comprendiendo que estaba metiendo la pata… Y es que ver la cara de asesino en serie que cargaba Shaoran, no tenía precio.

Tomoyo volvió a fijar su vista donde se había ido el chico… miro alrededor pero no diviso a Sakura.

.- Sakura se fue…

.- ¿Qué?, tan rápido…- Exclamo Mei.

.- Acaso, ¿Estaban espiándome?...- una voz detrás de ellos los sobresalto a todos… miraron ligeramente horrorizados como Sakura había aparecido detrás de ellos, de la completa nada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.- ¡¿QUE MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE SEAS TU?!...- Exclamo el hombre completamente asustado.

Estaba caminando por las ahora oscuras calles de Tomoeda, pensando, solo eso… Cuando repentinamente, una clase de hombre-espectro había interceptado su camino. Una fuerza sobre-natural lo jala a un callejón sin salida, cercano de donde se encontraba…

No sabía cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que algo cercano al miedo lo había invadido.

.- Ya deja de chillar, no pareces hombre…- Dijo el espectro con voz fría, que lo estremeció… pero no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido con ese comentario.

.- Cállate, apuesto que soy más hombre que tu, al menos yo estoy vivo…

El espectro lanzo una carcajada…

.- Lo que dijiste no tiene sentido, pero dejando eso de lado, No estoy muerto, digamos que… perdí mi cuerpo real hace mucho tiempo, pero eso es algo que puedo explicarte con lujo de detalle después, en fin… te necesito a ti.

El hombre tomando una actitud seria, frente al hombre mayor semi-transparente, le dijo.

.- ¿Yo?, ni que fuera intermediario o algo… no pienso ayudarte a encontrar tu camino, vuelve por donde saliste y déjame en paz.

.- Eres un hombre de solo fachada, solo estas algo asustado… y eso no deja que pienses bien… pues sigues diciendo cosas absurdas…- sonrió ladinamente mientras elevaba una mano frente al hombre y una ligera luz comenzó a rodear los dedos del ente

Keida abrió los ojos sorprendidos, pero estos rápidamente se cerraron cuando sintió como una sensación fría recorrió su cuerpo y una presión en su cuello estaba haciendo que perdiera la respiración.

.- No pretendo encontrar el "camino" como dices, pero… necesito un cuerpo para manejar mi magia con libertad, vuelvo y te lo repito, No. Estoy. Muerto…- puntualizo.

.- Su-Suéltame…- pidió con dificultad, al terminar de decir aquello, dejo de sentir una presión en su cuello, rápidamente tomo una gran bocanada de aire… pero la liberación trajo consigo otra presión y esa vez algo paralizaba su cuerpo, impidiéndole hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

.- ¡Estás Loco!, ¡y yo debo estar loco, cuando estoy hablando con un maldito fantasma!, ¡no pienso darte mi cuerpo!…- Exclamo más que molesto, asustado… La presión en su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte al ver como la brazo del ente extendido hacia él, hacia un ligero movimiento.

.- Cuida tus palabras… te soltare si me escuchas atentamente…- Propuso, casi enseguida Keida movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo…- No pienses que escaparas, porque te ira peor

.- ¡BIEN!, Esta Bien, pero suéltame…- después de eso, se sintió liberado, sacudió sus hombros y se inclino ligeramente hacia atrás, tratando de relajar los músculos contraídos…- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?...- preguntó, si llegaba a contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando a sus compañeros definitivamente en menos de los que se diría "Perro" lo estarían metiendo de cabeza a un manicomio.

.- Ya te lo dije… Tu Cuerpo…- Keida gruño, solo a él y al coyote le pasaban cosas como esas.

.- ¿Porque yo?... búscate a otro…- reclamo

.- Podría… pero te quiero a ti…- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa, que hizo que se le erizara la piel. Frunció el ceño

.- Suponiendo que te de mi cuerpo… ¿que pasara conmigo?

.- Mmmmm, seguirás igual… como es la primera vez que lo intento, solo tomaría el control de tu cuerpo en algunas ocasiones… creo.

Keida lo vio con recelo

.- No te ves muy seguro…- Bien, ya la situaciones se había convertido en una sumamente extraña, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?...- ¿Cuál es tu Nombre?

.- Oh, disculpa mi malos modales…- se mofó…- No me había dado cuenta que no me había presentado, que desconsideración de mi parte…- siguió, y Keida gruño nuevamente antes los rodeos, el ente ante él volvió a reír…

.- ¿Me lo dirás o no?...- Dijo Molesto, vio como el espectro sonrió con malicia… pero esa vez, la sonrisa no tuvo ningún efecto sobre él

.- Mi Nombre es Ming Wu, de origen Chino… _Y tengo una propuesta para ti_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Duugh… vaya que me tarde x_x" ¡! Bien esta vez me declaro culpable… hice algo MUY MALO y me castigaron XDD Y Cuando me removieron el castigo hace como una semana, la verdad no me había sentido muy motivada como para escribir u.u**

**No tengo comentarios respecto al capítulo XDD, espero que les haya gustado. Solo me gustaría aclarar que no me voy adentrar mucho en el tema de magia x_x Es mas como un… ¿relleno, seria la palabra?, No se… pero mi prioridad aquí es otra… y tengo que buscar la manera de llegar a ella x_x "La Canción del principio para las que no sepan, Es *Eternal Snow* una hermosa canción del Anime Full Moon Wo Sagashite"**

**Después de este capítulo, no tengo la menor idea de cuándo volveré a actualizar… Ya que, MUY Pronto, comenzare un curso de Paramédico, (Es que me gustaría estudiar la carrera de Medicina ^^, y este curso me ayudaría bastante con la carrera n_n) Mientras espero algunos procesos para entrar a la universidad… y es que en mi Estado(Zulia), las cosas con respecto a eso… son bastante complicadas… Emmm, Bueno, el curso que hare será de 14 meses, dentro de ellas, estarán las pasantías, así que estaré considerablemente ocupada con eso. Pero, Tratare de no abandonar la historia por mucho tiempo.**

**En fin… ya escribí demasiado… Por cierto, ¡Ya Supere los 100 Reviews! *w* No Saben lo Feliz que me hacen, Gracias por seguir mi Historia y colaborarme con sus lindos y sinceros comentarios TTwTT ¡! También, Gracias por sus maravillosos Reviews del capítulo anterior, Y espero me dejen sus opiniones respecto a este x)**

**Ya saben, disculpen si vieron algunos errores ortográficos XD Y nos leemos en la próxima actualización, Se despide su Amiga :***

**Mitsukii1701 – Gracias por Leerme :3**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 10**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No había podido presentarse a la salida que tenia con sus amigos… a último minuto había recibido un mensaje… y no lo había pensado dos veces para llamar.

_Sakura, ¿como estas?... mira linda, tengo un… pequeño problema y me gustaría hablar contigo… Cuando estés desocupada ¿podrías llamarme?, por favor, solo cuando puedas… me gustaría verte._

_Kai T._

Después de recibir ese mensaje, no lo había pensado dos veces para enviar un mensaje a Shaoran, disculpándose con los demás… siempre podrían salir en otro momento… Pero Kai era su prioridad.

Para ella, él estaba primero que cualquier otra cosa… y más si tenía un problema… además lo consideraba, no un amigo, si no un hermano. Sabía que ese rubio siempre estaría allí apoyándola, así que una vez haber mandado el mensaje a Shaoran, llamo a Kai.

_.- Sakura, que bueno que llamas, vaya que eres rápida… pensé que me llamarías después…_- se escucho la voz al otro lado del teléfono y aunque parecía estar hablando animadamente, Sakura se dio cuenta prácticamente enseguida que no era así.

.- Kai, ¿Cómo estás?

.- _Por los momentos, muy bien mi linda._

.- Te escuchas angustiado y… algo intranquilo. ¿Sucede algo, Kai?

.- _Pues… Lo estoy, Sakurita… ¿No estás ocupada?_

.- Me he desocupado.

.- _¿Podría verte?_

.- Claro, ¿dónde nos vemos?

.- _¿Qué Clase de pregunta es esa, Sakura?… Donde siempre, ¿donde más seria?, pequeña tonta._

Sakura rio ligeramente…

.- Lo siento, lo había olvidado… es que ha pasado un tiempo desde que no salimos juntos… Por cierto, ¡no me digas tonta!, tarado.

.- _Ya, Ok… pero ¿De quién es la culpa?_

.- Si, si, otra vez lo siento, he estado muy metida en mis estudios… y la verdad este año ha sido algo… diferente. Y me ha mantenido algo distraída.

_.- ¿Algo?_

.- Ya Kai…- reclamo

_.- Esta Bien, nos vemos en la cafetería en 30 minutos._

.- Ok, haya estaré…

Y cortaron la llamada.

Sakura se baño, vistió y arreglo en 15 minutos… y a los otros 15 minutos ya se encontraba en el centro de Tomoeda, hiendo directamente a la cafetería a la que en muchas ocasiones había ido a encontrarse con Kai, por múltiples razones, Ninguna con algún interés en especifico.

Llego y se sentó en la mesa más alejada que vio… y a la que acostumbraban sentarse… Sí, todo estaba fijo cada vez que salían.

Espero eso de 5 a 10 minutos, cuando su rubio amigo entro por las puertas del lugar… llevándose miradas de varias chicas a su paso. Se rio. Kai a primera vista, a segunda, a tercera y todas las que siguieran… parecía un hombre como cualquier otro.

La tardanza era hacerlo hablar unos cuantos minutos… para que toda fantasía femenina, relacionada con él, se fuera a la mierda en dos escasos segundos.

Sakura al ver que ya estaba más cerca de la mesa… Se incorporo de su asiento y le regalo una sonrisa a su amigo… este al llegar a la mesa, sonrió y abrazo a Sakura, le dio el beso en la frente -el de siempre- Y seguidamente los dos tomaron asiento, uno en frente del otro.

.- Chica, si no te llamo… no sé nada de ti.

.- Ya te he dicho que lo siento, Kai… no me hagas sentir más ton…

.- ¡Pero es que eres una tonta!…- Sakura frunció el ceño, ante la abrupta interrupción…- ¡Como puedes olvidarme así!, Aunque sea pudiste hacerme una llamadita ¿no crees?, no estás mocha ni de manos ni de dedos querida, solo tienes que apretar 3 botones y…

.- ¡Ya Basta, Kai!, deja el drama… si, ya sé que no te llame… y disculpa, pero…

.- No voy a perdonarte nunca…- hizo un puchero…- Me sentía en el olvido.

.- Algún dia. Cuando dejes el drama. ¿Me dejaras hablar?

.- Ya, está bien… lo siento, pero mi niña, que temperamento cargas… solo bromeaba.

.- Se que estabas bromeando, tu de estúpido que tomas mis comentarios enserio…

Ahora era turno de Kai, fruncir su ceño.

.- Bien, pues que se acaben las bromas… Estemos serios.

.- Ahora, yo lo que quiero saber es… ¡¿En qué puto momento, tú has sido serio?!...- exclamo… ese comentario hizo que Kai se carcajeara unos cuantos segundos, hasta que llego la mesera coqueteándole al adulto, mientras tomaba la orden de Sakura.

.- Eemmm…- Sakura se fijo en la etiqueta que adornaba la blusa de la mesera con su nombre…- Yui Takami…- susurro, consiguiendo la atención de la mesera…- Mira Yui… no quiero ser grosera…- le sonrió _dulcemente_, haciendo que Kai tragara pesado…- No sé si eres ciega, te haces o no te has dado cuenta… pero vez ese chico que está allí…-con voz cargada en ironía, señaló al rubio con un dedo…- Por si no te has fijado… Viene conmigo… Así que tu solo encárgate de ser buena mesera y traer lo que ordenamos…- finalizo con una sonrisa pequeña, mientras recargaba su codo en la mesa y su mano en su barbilla…- Es que ya sabes…- le guiño un ojo…- Para eso te pagan, no por estar coqueteando a cuanto cliente tengas que atender.

La Tipa le mando una mirada venenosa… mientras se daba la media vuelta con la frente en alto, como quien hace una salida digna.

Pero eso había sido una completamente humillación

Y pues, le tocaba quedarse callada… una de las reglas de cualquier restaurante o cafetería era… _El Cliente Siempre Tiene La Razón_… Bastante desconsiderado si se lo veía de una forma distinta…

.- ¡Fue un placer conocerte Yui!…- Exclamo Sakura, mientras agitaba la mano, sin necesidad ya que, obviamente la chica estaba alejándose dando gigantes zancadas y echando humo por las orejas.

Kai no soporto un segundo más… y rio abiertamente, llamando la atención de otras personas. Una vez se calmo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, para recuperar la respiración perdida y limpiando las lágrimas que se habían fugado de sus ojos… miro a Sakura, _supuestamente_ serio. Pero simplemente no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

.- Tú y tus comentarios tan preciosamente ácidos…- rio entre dientes…- Creo que me hicieron falta.

.- Yo siempre te hago falta…- respondió con autosuficiencia.

.- Oh sí, Claro… Mi vida te pertenece, Sakurita.

Esta vez fue turno de Sakura, de reír.

.- Lamento eso… pero es que son unas zorras… ven que algunos chicos están en compañía femenina y aun así son unas resbalosas…- frunció los labios…- Eso me pasa, por salir con un chico guapo…- bufó.

.- No es mi culpa ser tan irresistible, pero sabes que tengo… _otras preferencias_…- le guiño un ojo a la castaña.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

.- Pobre por el sexo femenino, que deja llevarse por tus encantos aparenciales.

En ese momento llego la orden, pero esa vez no había sido la misma muchacha, si no un mesero.

.- Me da un poco de pena por las chicas que buscan algo conmigo…

.- Si…- dijo con falsa pena…- Y es que tú eres tan Jodidamente Irresistible, que hasta ¡YO!, sabiendo tus preferencias, puedo caer en tus encantos. No puedo creerlo.

Kai rio ante la tan mala actuación de su amiga oji-verde. Comenzó a tomar de su malteada de chocolate una vez el mesero se retiro, despidiéndose de ambos… y es que ya muchos de los que trabajaban allí, sabían quiénes eran ellos por la frecuencia con la que visitaban el lugar… pero al parecer la chica de hacia un momento tenía solo unas semanas de estar trabajando allí.

Kai sintió un poco de pena por la chica… después de todo no era nada agradable caer en los _lindos_ comentarios de Sakura.

Y es que, ¿A quién, en su sano juicio, le gustaría caer en comentarios como esos?

.- Por cierto, Sak.

.- ¿Si?

.- Prefiero caer en la droga, antes que tu lengua…- enfatizó…- pobre chica, creo que heriste seriamente su orgullo de mesera dedicada…- dijo con gracia y Sakura se rio.

.- ¿Dedicada?... además, ella se lo busco. Que no ande coqueteando con mis amigos

.- Eres muy celosa, ¿acaso encelas a tus amigos, también?

Sakura enrojeció, al fijarse que se le había pasado las palabras "Mis Amigos", pero haciendo caso omiso a aquello, disimulo riéndose un poco.

.- Sabes que no tengo amigos…- comenzó a beber de su malteada de vainilla y fresa como si nada.

.- No entiendo, porque se te hace tan difícil hacer amistades con lo divertida que eres… ¿qué hay de las personas que me contaste la última vez que hablamos?

.- ¿Ah?, ellos… pues, yo… es que…- Sakura comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles, había olvidado por completo que le había mencionado a Kai sobre sus compañeros llegados de China. Dio un gran suspiro para calmarse y hablo…- Bueno… supongo que son mis amigos.

.- ¿Supones?

.- Sabes que la razón por la que no tengo amigos es porque no los necesito… ellos tarde o temprano siempre te clavaran un puñal en la espalda, Si no tengo amigos, es por mi misma… tengo mis propias limitaciones e ideas y no me refiero a ti, sabes que confió mucho en ti, pero no se qué pensar o que esperar de Tomoyo y Meiling…- ella tenía sus razones para decir aquello.

Seguidamente procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde la llegada de sus compañeros, ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad de verse en persona y hablar por teléfono era bastante tedioso, obviamente omitió las partes de magia y todo lo extraño que la rodeaba… una vez había finalizado su relato, había pasado una hora y media y ya habían dejado de comer.

.- Esos chicos, verdaderamente están interesados en ti Sakurita… No alejes de ti a las personas que verdaderamente valen la pena.

.- Ya soy un poco más suelta con ellas o con los cuatro, pero… no sé si darles mí entera confianza. No sé si… Pueda ser capaz de algo como eso

.- Si pudiste conmigo, podrás con ellos… deja que se acerquen y entren en tu vida Sakurita… no todos lo que quieran estar contigo es para lastimarte.

Sakura se quedo mirando por el gran ventanal de cristal que conformaba el lugar, viendo a la gente pasar de aquí para allá, haciendo compras, otros eran familias paseando felizmente con sus hijos… no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia al ver la felicidad que embargaba a todos esos pequeños que disfrutaban de la compañía pasiva de sus padres… muy diferente a ella, que solo conoció la calidez de su madre, no sabía qué clase de familia habría tenido antes y eso hasta los momentos era algo que iba a seguir sin importancia para ella. Se preguntaba si algún dia, podría ser completamente abierta con Tommy, Mei, Shaoran y Eriol… y no es que no confiara en ellos o que así no lo quisiera…

Kai sonrió al verla tan distraída… tenían un tiempo considerable sin verse… pero definitivamente había visto un cambio en Sakura cuando lo vio acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraban, no sabría decir que había de diferente en ella, se veía radiante, sonriente… y aunque ella no se diera cuenta, y el no estuviese del todo seguro… Juraría que la oji-verde era feliz. Llego a sospechar de las personas de las que ella le hablo, tal vez ellos habían influenciado mucho en ella y agradecía que eso hubiese sido para bien… pero cuando había nombrado a alguien en especial, no sabría explicar que era lo que sentía en ella… tal vez su vibra, su estado de ánimo o ese típico brillo especial en sus siempre opacos ojos esmeraldas.

Estaba feliz por su Mejor Amiga.

.- ¿Sabes Sakura?...- La castaña salió de su ensimismamiento para ver a su amigo con interrogante…- Tienes mirada de Enamorada…- sonrió divertido al ver como ella lo miro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y podría hacer una seria competencia con un tomate.

.- ¡Que cosas tan estúpidas estás diciendo, Kai!…- le reclamo

Este se encogió de hombros

.- No son estúpidas… todos nos enamoramos algunas vez Sakura y ya Cupido toco tu puerta.

.- Deja de decir tantas cursilerías…

.- Aahh…- suspiro…- cuando te des cuenta me entenderás, el Amor te pone blando.

.- No seas tonto, Kai

.- No soy tonto Sakurita… soy realista, solo que tu estas comenzando…- volvió a suspirar pero esa vez quejumbrosamente mientras miraba el techo…- Muy diferente a mí, mis inclinaciones me complican las cosas…

Sakura lo miro con tristeza, ya sabía por dónde veía ese último comentario…

.- ¿Que ha pasado con Takahashi?...- pregunto cuidadosamente.

.- Digamos que… Arata aun no se decide y ciertamente, Sakura, me estoy hartando de esta situación. Y si te contara algunas cosas que me han pasado de un tiempo para acá, apuesto a que no me las creerías…- dijo eso ultimo con un cierto tinte divertido… pero también de preocupación, pero no era exactamente por lo que tenía que contarle a Sakura, no tenía ningún problema en contarle sus cosas… después de todo la llamo porque necesitaba seriamente desahogarse, hablar sin sentirse incomodo o juzgado… y ¿quien mejor persona que Sakura?, sencillamente, estaba en una situación que comenzaba a… perturbarlo. Ni el mismo sabía lo que sucedía y el porqué… No sabía si verlo de una manera positiva o negativa, porque él de cierta forma, lo veía mal… pero por otro lado, tampoco lo veía malo… o bueno, la cosa dependía de con que ojos se viera.

.- Y… ¿bien?, ¿Siguen en lo mismo?... ¿Él, aun no se decide por su preferencia sexual?

.- No… Sabes que las cosas se dieron de forma natural… pero el tenia y tiene a su novia… para ese entonces él me dijo que hablaría con ella.

.- Pero de eso ya hace meses, Kai…- comento Sakura, con asombro.

.- Lo sé… y comienza a desesperarme, siempre que nos encontramos le pregunto del tema y me evade… Sé que no ha hablado con la chica y sé que no es fácil decir algo como eso, pero… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?

Sakura asintió

Arata Takahashi… algo así como el _novio_ de Kai, lo había conocido hace poco más de 8 meses, un año en el mejor de los casos… Para aquel entonces se había presentado como amigo del rubio, era unos centímetros más bajo que Kai, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos miel y piel sumamente blanca.

El problema derivaba en que… Arata y Kai eran novios desde hacía unos 6 meses… según le había dicho el rubio, las cosas entre ellos se dieron naturalmente, cuando se lo había presentado ya le había dicho que Arata le gustaba mucho. El problema era, que el peli-castaño, tenía novia… Una situación incómoda para Kai, que decidió que debían esperar o algo… pero resulta y acontece que Arata le había insistido mucho para que estuviesen juntos… y que el prontamente hablaría con su novia, cosa que aun no se ha dado… y es que Arata, se encontraba en un dilema… aun no sabía cuál era su preferencia sexual, quería muchísimo a Kai pero también quería a su novia.

.- Pero… ¡6 meses!...- exclamo Sakura, aun sin creerlo…- Y Aun no sabe, si es homosexual o no. Pues que se meta a bisexual…- se cruzo de brazos como quien hace un berrinche… estaba molesta.

.- Ya ves…- se encogió de hombros

.- Y ¿qué piensas hacer?...

.- No lo sé…- Sakura lo vio detenidamente unos segundos, hasta que lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

.- Pero esa situación no es la que te tiene intranquilo, Kai…- Afirmo, haciendo que este sonriera.

.- No lo sé… pero en parte, creo que tienes razón…- suspiro…- Hay una chica… que está poniendo mi mundo de cabeza…- suspiro con pesar.

.- ¿Cómo?...- Sakura no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado…- Ósea, la chica te…

.- No lo sé…- la interrumpió

.- ¡Maldición Kai!, deja de decir tantos "No lo sé"…- se quejo

.- ¡Joder, Esta bien!… no sé si la chica me gusta en cuestión, pero…- se restregó la cara con la mano en señal de una desmesurada desesperación…- Se llama Lina Yusuki… la conozco desde hace unos 3 meses, tengo que presentártela algún dia, es dos años menor que yo, y ella me recuerda a ti.

Sakura frunció el ceño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

.- ¿Y como se supone que soy yo?…- frunció los labios y Kai rio…- ¿De qué te ríes?

.- En eso se parecen… en uno que otro gesto y que las dos son terriblemente torpes.

.- ¡No soy torpe!

.- El caso es que… entro en mi vida Sakurita y ha estado muy cerca de mí y a decir verdad, no me molesta en lo absoluto pero…

.- Te incomoda por el hecho de que seas Gay

.- Siempre tan directa, Sakura…- Dijo con gracia, pero solo fueron cinco segundos para que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto inexistente detrás de ella…- Lina es… me recuerda a una niña con juguete nuevo, es muy alegre y bastante posesiva… ella vive diagonal a mi departamento, así que la veo todos los días, pero cuando dejo de verla un dia, SOLO UN DIA, me pongo con un humor de perros fuera de mi personalidad… sabes que no es fácil ponerme de mal humor…- se paso una mano por la cabeza…- y eso me preocupa.

.- ¿Te preocupa?... ¿Te preocupa que te guste una chica?...- Sakura sonrió…- Eso seria, _técnicamente_ lo más normal, Kai.

.- Te he dicho que no estoy seguro de si me guste…- frunció el ceño

.- ¿Ella sabe lo que eres?

.- Si…- soltó un suspiro…- Ella no parecía darse cuenta, así que yo mismo se lo dije hace aproximadamente dos semanas, tenia… miedo de que ella se hiciese ilusiones… pero a pesar de eso… ella no se alejo.

.- ¿Y eso era lo que querías en un principio?

.- Al principio… pero ya no y tengo la impresión de que está evitándome desde hace unos días… me he sorprendido a mi mismo unas cuantas veces, pensando en ella… cuando solía ser Arata el que ocupara ese lugar, pero eso no qui…

.- Estas jodidito por ella, Kai…- le interrumpió sonriéndole consiguiendo que el oji-negro la viera con horror…- no me mires con esa cara, pareciera que hubieses presenciado una tragedia.

.- ¡Lo que yo estoy viviendo, si es una tragedia!...- exclamo mas intranquilo que antes

.- Claro que no…- dijo sonriendo nuevamente mientras su amigo comenzó a quejarse y a decir quien sabe que, lo dejaría estar un momento así, que hablara todo lo que quisiera… después de todo, suponía que no debía ser fácil, que siendo gay desde los 16 años, repentinamente venga a gustarle a un grado bastante grande, una chica. Pero Kai era un chico inteligente, el sabría manejar su situación y también descubrir cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimiento para con Takahashi o Yusuki, de los que estaba segura le tomaría un tiempo, saberlo. Reconocerlo. Aceptarlo y vivir con ello.

Pero sea cual fuera la decisión del oji-negro… estaba bien para ella, mientras él fuese feliz, todo estaría bien.

.- Gracias por escucharme Sakura…- Kai la abrazo fuertemente, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente…- Por cierto, cuida tu lenguaje. Y no seas tan grosera ¿bien?

Sakura rio

.- Esta bien… y no te preocupes, sabes que cuentas conmigo, mándale saludos a Takahashi de mi parte y espero que el dia en que me presentes a la chica que te gusta llegue pronto…- dijo con toda intención

Kai suspiro con cansancio

.- Ya te dije que no estoy seguro de si me guste.

.- Si claro…- dijo con sarcasmo…- Tomate tú tiempo

.- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?...- pregunto con preocupación

.- Si, estoy segura, no te preocupes que estaré bien, solo que… debo hacer algo primero…- dijo en tono misterioso mientras mirada por el rabillo del ojo, Kai se desconcertó pero no dijo nada.

Una vez se despidieron, Sakura se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la multitud de personas, minutos antes de salir de la cafetería con Kai, había sentido esas características presencias que ya conocía de memoria.

.- Acaso, ¿Están espiándome?...- vio como sus compañeros dieron un salto de sorpresa, se daban la vuelta y la veían con espanto y sorpresa.

.- ¡Sakura!, nosotros pues… pero hace un momento tu… pero como es que…- Meiling no hallaba palabras para hablar, mientras decía todo eso, señalaba el lugar donde había estado Sakura y alternativamente a la oji-verde

.- Que hace un momento estaba por allá y ahora estoy aquí?... pues sencillamente me he dado la vuelta al sitio…- se encogió de hombros mientras señalaba a sus espaldas donde había una esquina que hacia intercepción con un camino y con las escaleras eléctricas para subir al tercer piso.

.- Eemmm, Sakura disculpa nuestra curiosidad, pero… ¿Quién era el chico con el que estabas?...- pregunto cuidadosa y directamente Tomoyo.

Sakura los vio, todos querían una respuesta… no se sorprendió de ver a Teo, seguro había sido Meiling que lo había invitado en el último momento…

.- Tenía unas cosas pendientes con él y…- sonrió ladinamente…- Ese chico es un amigo…- dijo simplemente mientras comenzaba a caminar a quien sabe dónde, todos se miraron entre si y la siguieron, pero esa sola respuesta había arruinado el dia, la tarde, la noche y los próximos días que siguieran a Shaoran.

Ver su ceño era un poema.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.- Aahhh, La Película estuvo ¡Genial!...- exclamo Meiling

Habían pasado eso de 3 horas aproximadamente desde que Sakura los había descubierto, las chicas le habían insistido unos cuantos minutos en que Sakura les dijera que relación tenia con ese chico. Mera curiosidad. Pero la oji-verde no soltaba nada referente al chico, a veces solo les ignoraba la pregunta con una sonrisa mientras de una manera sorprendente cambiar el tema de conversación.

Sakura sonrió animadamente viendo como el grupo conversaba trivialidades, miro sobre su hombro viendo como Shaoran estaba unos pasos mas alejado de donde ellos se encontraba, vio de nuevo al grupo y se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta y se situó al lado de Shaoran.

.- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?...- pregunto Sakura haciendo que el diera un respingo de sorpresa al verla a su lado.

.- Nada…- le rehuyó la mirada, haciendo que Sakura lo viese recelosamente.

.- Esa cara no es de tener nada…- le dijo

Shaoran miro al frente y suspiro

.- Enserio, no es nada, solo estoy un poco… distraído

.- Si tú lo dices.

.- Por cierto… ¿cómo te diste cuanta de que estábamos viéndote?

Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

.- Lo poco que me han enseñado sobre la magia a dado sus frutos… - sonrió mientras se situaba delante de él, obstruyendo su paso…- ¿Qué crees?, ¿que no les he tomado atención cuando me dicen lo que tengo que hacer?, pues todo lo contrario… todo eso de la magia, me parece de cierta forma… Interesante.

.- ¿Enserio?, ¿entonces porque no quieres profundizar?

.- Ya se los había dicho… me basta con lo básico, no creo que vaya a usarla algún dia

.- Eso es lo que no sabes… la vida da muchas vueltas, Sakura, por lo menos deberías aprenderte hechizos de defensa. Y más si estarás con nosotros.

.- ¿Que quieres decir?...- pregunto confundida

.- Como te dijimos en una ocasión, nuestra familia tienen muchos enemigos, tanto a nivel mágico como económico y el que estés con nosotros representa un cierto grado de peligro para ti, porque, ponte a pensar lo lógico… ejemplo, siendo tu mi enemiga que es lo primero que harías para perjudicarme?

Sakura se coloco a su lado nuevamente mientras comenzaban a caminar a la par, despacio, ella parecía estar meditando su respuesta.

.- Supongo que… atacaría tu punto débil, eso sería lo más lógico ¿no?...- Shaoran sonrió y acepto

.- Exacto y que mejor punto débil, que atacando a un ser querido

Sakura asintió para sí misma, entendiendo lo que quería decir, pero… repentinamente freno en seco su caminata haciendo que Shaoran la mirara extrañado

.- Pero, porque habrían de atacarme a mi si yo no so…

.- Claro que si eres un ser querido… el que hayas estado con nosotros todo este tiempo ya te hace parte de nuestra familia…- le sonrió cálidamente, Sakura se sonrojo furiosamente mientras bajaba el rostro y lo tomaba del brazo para arrastrarlo con ella a caminar más rápido ya que habían perdido el rastro de los chicos.

.- Es mejor que nos apresuremos o nos dejaran botados y después se pondrán a decir tonterías…- comento ignorando lo anterior, Shaoran solo la vio sin entender mientras se dejaba llevar.

A veces no entendía a Sakura y su extraña actitud en ocasiones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Sientooooo…**

**El Curso me tiene Full, casi todos los días vemos exámenes, tema que se explica al dia siguiente ya se hace el examen, sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar… si no me equivoco y si no me falla la memoria, es la primera vez que me tardo tanto. En verdad lo siento x_x**

**Tal vez a muchas No les guste este capítulo, ni siquiera a mi XDD, Me las imagino diciendo ¿Tanto tiempo, para esto? xD ! Solo puedo decir en mi defensa, que esto ha sido un capitulo de relleno, de verdad que necesitaba hacerlo. Prometo que el próximo capítulo estará más interesante, bueno creo ._. Eso dependiendo de con que ojo lo vean XDD**

**Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo ya extrañaba a Kai XDDD ¡! Ese es mi Gay Favorito *O*, aunque se está viendo en un dilema raro, el pobre :s ¡! Permití que conocieran un lado de Sakura que no conocían **** ¡! Ya ven, que la chica puede ser bromista cuando quiere XD ¡Bueno aunque me dio algo de pena por esa mesera! XD**

**Les Tengo un Regalo :3 *Avances del Próximo Capítulo***

_.- No lo sabes, ¿cierto?...- se voltio hacia él, posando una mano en el interior del cuello de la camisa que llevaba su esposo, rebuscando y posando en la palma de su mano un dije completamente igual al de ella, de Touya, de Azura y el que alguna vez tuvo Sakura. Con la diferencia de que el escrito de su dije era, Fujitaka y debajo de este las iniciales N.T.S.A_

**.**

_No estaba del todo segura pero creía poder afirmar que esos ruidos eran los que la habían despertado._

**.**

_.- Sabes que ni en peligro de muerte me sacaras eso…- le dijo con voz desafiante mientras se acostumbraba un poco al intenso dolor que comenzaba a extenderse por su espalda._

_.- No me conviene matarte, si no ¿qué crees?... Ya lo hubiese hecho desde que tu madre murió_

_.- ¡No me importa!, si buscas que llore como magdalena ante ti, como cuando era una cría… pues estas muy equivocado, viejo_

**.**

_.- No serias capas de acuchillarme…- bramo…- Tú no eres una asesina Sakurita… Así que baja eso._

_.- ¡No me retes!…- le rugió, respirando agitada… extendió el cuchillo creando una distancia entre ella y el hombre, que vio negar con la cabeza._

**Bueno, se los dejare hasta allí ¿Qué piensan de los Avances? ¿Tienen buena pinta? XD ¡! Tengo el Capitulo 11 casi listo, así que no tardare demasiado en actualizarlo.**

**Sin mucho más que decir, Agradezco sus comentarios del Capitulo Anterior :D ¡!**

**Si quieren dejen sus Reviews, si quieren no XD ya saben acepto DE TODO :3**

**Y Bueno, nos leemos en la próxima ^^**

**Mitsukii1701 – Gracias por leer**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 11**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.- Buenas Noches, Mama…- dijo la pre-adolecente despidiéndose con un beso de su madre, ella al verla alejarse volvió a fijar su vista a la ventana de aquella habitación que ha estado intacta por más de 10 años, sin mover un peluche o el más mínimo lápiz, por las mismas ordenes de Nadeshiko, ya el lugar se encontraba algo polvoriento, pero a pesar de tener esa cantidad de tiempo sin pasarle ni una aspiradora, la habitación se mantenía en perfecto estado, parecía pulcra… aunque no era mucho, lo sucia que debía estar, ya que las puertas de esa habitación rara vez se abrían, es mas ni siquiera se abrían, al igual que las ventanas. Todo siempre cerrado.

Un imponente hombre castaño entro a la habitación después de haber visto a su hija salir de esta, le había dicho que su esposa se encontraba en aquella habitación antes de despedirse de él e irse a dormir.

La abrazo por detrás y ella por el repentino acto se sobresalto, pero reconociendo los cálidos brazos de su esposo, se relajo. Entre su mano izquierda apretó un dije que tenía en su colgante, era circular en la que sobresalía una piedra de cuarzo blanco, y en la superficie plana posterior, tenía un escrito, _Nadeshiko_ y debajo de su nombre se hallaban las iniciales _F.T.S.A…_ representando las iniciales de su esposo e hijos.

.- ¿Que hacia la niña aquí a esta hora?...- pregunto Fujitaka a su esposa debido a que eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada, mientras dejaba de abrazarla y se ponía a su lado mirando también por la ventaba, visualizando lo mismo que ella, una hermosa luna cuarto menguante

.- Vino a decirme que había tenido el mismo sueño de hace tres días… pero a pesar de cómo es este, no sé si preocuparme.

.- No creo que, el que lo chicos traigan a una amiga sea algo de qué preocuparse.

.- No lo sabes, ¿cierto?...- se voltio hacia él, posando una mano en el interior del cuello de la camisa que llevaba su esposo, rebuscando y posando en la palma de su mano un dije completamente igual al de ella, de Touya y de Azura y el que alguna vez tuvo Sakura. Con la diferencia de que el escrito de su dije era, _Fujitaka_ y debajo de este las iniciales _N.T.S.A_

Eso era, algo así como un símbolo familiar que todos respetaban, Touya casi nunca se quitaba ese colgante, obviamente en el que decía su nombre y las iniciales de sus padres y hermanas… Y Azura, pues ella solo se lo quitaba cuando iba a alguna fiesta, procurando que no se le perdiera, después de todo ese simple colgante representaba mucho para ella.

.- ¿Qué cosa?...- pregunto con curiosidad

.- Azu viene diciendo lo mismo, que esa supuesta chica, se parece mucho a mí… y los chicos aun no han llamado para decir algo, o tan siquiera mencionarlo.

.- A lo mejor no se ha presentado la situación para invitar a la chica a pasarse las vacaciones aquí.

.- ¡Pero si ya este sábado están viajando directo para acá!

.- Y solo es martes, suficiente tiempo para que pase algo…- atribuyo…- dejando eso de lado… ¿qué haces a esta hora despierta?

.- No tenia sueño…- le respondió con simpleza

.- Entonces, vamos a dormir.

.- Pero…

.- Nadeshiko…- dijo en tono más serio, no le gustaba que su esposa se quedara sola en esa habitación. Detestaba verla tan triste

.- Bien…- refunfuño mientras aceptaba la mano que le extendía su sonriente esposo, la arrastro con él hacia la habitación que compartían… mientras cerraba la puerta de la que un dia… _Fue la Habitación de su Primera Hija._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

6:57 de la mañana, marcaba su reloj… maldijo por lo bajo el haberse despertado antes de la hora que había acordado en su alarma, se suponía que despertaría treinta minutos después, para alistarse e ir a la preparatoria… se sentó en su cama y se tallo sus verdosos ojos para despabilarse… fue en ese momento que escucho fuertes ruidos en la planta baja de su casa. Se asusto.

No estaba del todo segura pero creía poder afirmar que esos ruidos eran los que la habían despertado.

Agarrando lo primero que tuvo a la mano, en este caso un paraguas, con valentía que no sabía de donde las había sacado, salió de su habitación y bajo lentamente las escaleras, manteniendo firme el paraguas en sus manos en una posición como si estuviese tomando un bate.

Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, asomo un poco la cabeza hacia la sala y con horror vio como esta se encontraba hecha un desastre, los muebles en el piso, el televisor tirado por otro lado, los jarrones rotos y cuadros abstractos que había hecho su madre, rasgados en el suelo, a ella le encantaba dibujar y por eso vio con dolor aquello. Era una de las pocas cosas que le habían quedado de su madre.

.- Demonios...- Murmuro con Angustia.

Como bomba dirigió su vista a un lado donde se encontraba el pasillo que daba hacia la puerta de entrada/salida de su casa, camino un poco y cuando llego, pudo apreciar que la puerta se hallaba abierta de par en par, dirigió su vista de golpe hacia sus espaldas al escuchar el común crujido que emitía un plato o baso al impactar con el suelo y romperse.

Trago grueso y reafirmo el agarre del paraguas en sus manos, camino lentamente a la cocina, pero solo alcanzo llegar a unos pasos de la escaleras, cuando una fuerza bruta la empujo sin delicadeza contra la pared, tal impacto casi hace que se dé en la cabeza de no haber sido más rápida en echarla un poco para atrás, pero un dolor por su pecho comenzó a extenderse por la bruteza del golpe que recibió de la pared y de quien fuese que tendría a sus espaldas.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral al sentir una presencia maligna impregnada en el ambiente.

.- ¿Dónde los escondes?...- escucho una voz de ultratumba a su espalda y supo enseguida a quien le pertenecía, pero esa vez la escuchaba mas… tenebrosa, esa voz destilaba lo que en verdad era la maldad, el solo tono lograba congelarla sin permitir que hiciera el más mínimo movimiento.

Un involuntario gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, cuando sintió como unos fríos dedos la tomaban fuertemente de los hombros y la volteaban bruteza para seguidamente volver a estamparla contra la pared de una forma no tan delicada. Otro gemido salió de sus labios cuando sintió como su cabeza y espalda daban contra la fría pared.

No se sorprendió al ya no sentir su supuesta arma de defensa en su mano, diviso el suelo y vio que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de sus pies. Levanto la vista a su ya muy conocido agresor y al hacer contacto con esos gélidos ojos azules, se le corto la respiración, mientras sentía como si su alma se congelara o se le saliera del cuerpo, había en su mirada algo diferente… algo que la asustaba, de eso estaba segura.

Comenzó a sudar frio y las piernas comenzaron a flaquearles… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Ahora?, lo más seguro es que se le había bajado la presión.

.- ¡Que donde escondes esa condenada caja!, ¡Maldita sea!...- exclamo mientras la estampaba por tercera vez contra la pared y ella volvía a gemir de dolor

Sakura se sorprendió, sabia de lo que hablaba pero, ¿cómo se supone que se había enterado? y a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, ella vio como Keida esperaba su respuesta, que claramente no le daría, después de unos instantes en silencio, logro encontrar su voz y fue cuando finalmente hablo.

.- No sé como lo supiste, pero en fin…Pensé, que no volvería a verte en unas cuantas semanas

.- Ya sé que me extrañaste y no me cambies el tema mocosa…- dijo…- Si el dia anterior no hice nada, es porque tenias demasiada gente aquí, aparte de ese maldito mocoso… pensé que no volvería a verlo después de que te co…

.- El y yo no hemos hecho nada…- lo corto bruscamente…- Cuando lo viste no éramos nada…

.- Claro…- dijo con ironía pura…- Pero ahora que lo veo, nadie está aquí para ayudarte esta vez, Sakurita…- le sonrió con malicia

.- ¡Maldita Sea! ¿Has visto la puta hora?, Has escogido una estupenda hora para matarme aquí mismo si te da la gana…- le dijo con voz sumamente venenosa que hizo enfurecer mas a Keida, que volvió a darle contra la pared

.- ¡A mí no me hablas así!… ¡quiero saber donde mierdas las escondes!

.- Sabes que ni en peligro de muerte me sacaras eso…- le dijo con voz desafiante mientras se acostumbraba un poco al intenso dolor que comenzaba a extenderse por su espalda.

.- No me conviene matarte, si no ¿qué crees?... Ya lo hubiese hecho desde que tu madre murió

.- No me importa, si buscas que llore como magdalena ante ti, como cuando era una cría… pues estas muy equivocado, viejo

.- Me vale mierda… ¿Están en tu habitación no es así?...- dedujo y Sakura internamente suspiro con alivio al recordar que hacía poco más de una semana había decidido meter esa caja en otra parte.

.- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo?...

Esa respuesta hizo que Keida dudara.

.- ¡No estoy para juegos, fenómeno!

.- ¡Yo Tampoco!... ¡Me dices que yo soy un fenómeno! ¡YO!, ¡Pues Bien, LO ACEPTO! ¡Pero tú eres una Maldita Monstruosidad, Por todo lo que me has hecho pasar!...- le grito y al terminar de decir aquello, le escupió el rostro.

Keida por el repentino acto, se separo casi enseguida, mientras hacia un gesto de asco y se retiraba con los dedos el escupitajo de la ceja izquierda y parte de su ojo, que parecían lanzar cuchillos filosos, a la menuda figura de Sakura.

Sakura al verse liberada aprovecho y se agacho en el piso y gateando rápidamente tomo el paraguas que momentos antes había estado en su poder, volteándose al instante vio como Keida ya estaba prácticamente a centímetros de ella y que parecía dispuesto a matarla.

Solo por acto reflejo y porque su adrenalina se disparo a mil por hora y no por conciencia propia. Lanzo el primer golpe con su paraguas de punta ovalada, golpe que no pudo esquivar Keida, ya que había sido demasiado repentino. Había sido un golpe certero en sus costillas derechas, haciendo que este la viese con odio mientras se hincaba del dolor, había estado lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que el palo que conformaba ese simple artefacto le diera de lleno.

Sakura al ver su oportunidad, trato de levantarse rápidamente, pero no conto con que Keida se recuperase tan rápido y la tomara del tobillo haciéndola caer de costado

Ella viendo como él venia para tirarse encima de ella, comenzó a patear a diestras y siniestras, logrando asestarle una de las tantas patadas en la nariz, provocando que lanzara un grito de dolor y una maldición.

Como pudo libero su tobillo y volvió a levantarse… la adrenalina la poseía completamente, ella nunca había hecho aquello, todo ese tiempo, solo se había dejado golpear hasta que el tipo se cansara, pero repentinamente la situación le dio la oportunidad de regresarle una de las tantas que le había hecho, se sentía… bien. Sabía que su fuerza no se compararía con la de él, pero nada perdía por intentarlo una primera vez ¿no?

Volvió a tomar el paraguas en su mano y esa vez golpeo a Keida una tercera vez dándole con la punta del paraguas por delante en su brazo y aunque la punta no era filosa si logro sacarle un pequeño y contenido grito de dolor más bien el que había sonado como una queja. Estaba dispuesta esa vez darle con todo lo que tuviese en la cabeza, pero nuevamente no había contando con que él se le adelantara, deteniendo el artefacto antes de que impactara en su cabeza, se lo jalo y lo tiro y apoyándose en una rodilla se levanto.

En ese tiempo Sakura aprovecho para salir corriendo y pedir ayuda o perderse unos momento de su vista, pero antes de ella poder salir, la puerta se cerro de un portazo misteriosamente mientras que un viento frio corrió a su espalda logrando ponerle la piel de gallina, trato de abrir la puerta, pero simplemente no podía, voltio y diviso a Keida acercarse a ella. Como cazador buscando a su presa.

Sakura no supo como lo había hecho, pero antes de que este llegase a tocarla, se escurrió como pudo entre sus piernas y salió corriendo a la cocina, buscando algo que le sirviera. Escucho como las fuertes zancadas de Keida la seguían a sus espaldas.

Al llegar a su destino, busco desesperadamente en el suelo, donde se encontraban esparcidos los utensilios de cocina, poco le importo cortarse un poco con resto de vasos de vidrio y platos rotos, Tomo el cuchillo más grande que tenía en su juego de cocina y se levanto de un salto… observando como Keida se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ella, con una cara entre asombro, enojo y burla

.- No serias capas de acuchillarme…- bramo…- Tú no eres una asesina Sakurita, Así que baja eso

.- ¡No me retes!…- le rugió, respirando agitada… extendió el cuchillo creando una distancia entre ella y el hombre, que vio negar con la cabeza.

Parte de su enmarañado cabello se encontraba en su cara, estorbándole.

.- No, no, no, Sakura… eso no es propio de ti, además no serias capaz de matarme.

Sakura sonrió con soberbia

.- ¿Y quien dijo que voy a matarte?... puedo lastimarte, dejarte en el piso y problema resuelto.

.- Bastante inteligente de tu parte, pero… ¿y si me desangro?, serás igualmente una asesina

.- No, porque llamaría a una ambulancia

.- Y a ti te meterán a un reformatorio por intento de asesinato…- le sonrió

.- Puedo decir claramente, que ladrones se metieron a robar en casa y que nos hirieron

.- ¿Crees que ellos creerán tu historia o la mía?

.- Pues, me encargaría de cortarte la lengua antes…

.- También existe algo llamado "escribir", Sakura…- menciono otra opción con gracia

Sakura lo vio desafiante

.- No sabes cuantas veces, he pensado lo lindo que sería matarte de la forma más sádica que se me ocurriese, que te parece… cepillarte y en vez de utilizar agua, podemos utilizar acido sulfúrico, o Sal en tus ojos, otro seria un cuchillo oxidado de carnicero, cortando pedacitos de tu piel y finalmente bañarte con alcohol… ¿Qué te parecen?... son buenas opciones…- Le respondió Sakura con voz cargada en el más puro sarcasmo que su voz pudo encontrar…

.- Woooooww… Eres una Psicópata, mocosa… me sorprende tu capacidad de pensar como una mafiosa en serie… serias una excelente asesina, Sakura… creo que lo heredaste de mí…- dijo con sorna

.- Gracias a Dios… ¡Ni siquiera soy tu hija!

.- Y no sabes lo que me alegra saber eso a mi también…- Keida hizo un ademán de acercarse.

.- ¡NO TE ACERQUES!, ¡MALDITA SEA!...- Sakura algo temblorosa tomo con más fuerza el mango del cuchillo y también hizo un ademan de apuñalarlo allí mismo si se acercaba, obteniendo como resultado que Keida se quedara inmóvil pero aun sin quitar esa maldita sonrisa que comenzaba a molestarle.

.- Pareces una gelatina, Sakurita…- el tono de voz que utilizo le molesto aun mas que su ridícula sonrisa.

.- Es enserio imbécil, No te me acerques, o no respondo…- le dijo con voz sumamente filosa, algo que le pareció divertido a Keida, ya que nunca en el tiempo que llevaba maltratándola físicamente, ella se había puesto en posición de defensa dispuesto a matarlo, por primera vez pensó que las cosas se volvían divertida…- En parte tienes razón… no soy una asesina, pero eso no me quita la opción de que no pueda lastimarte…

.- Sakura, sabes que puede pasarte si m…- la peli-castaña lo interrumpió…

.- Pues… esto lo valdría, estoy cansada de que me veas como tu piñata o un objeto que te servirá hasta que tú lo decidas.

Keida solo sonrió y Sakura no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio como este corría el poco espacio que los separaba.

Casi preparaba el cuchillo lista para clavárselo donde cayese, por instinto de supervivencia o un simple acto reflejo… Pero, Keida fue más rápido en cuanto a eso, logrando tomarla de las muñecas antes… Impidiéndole cualquier movimiento

Forcejearon un momento hasta que Keida logro que a Sakura se le callera el cuchillo de la mano, Ella vio con terror aquello.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue a Keida tomarla de cuello y del brazo derecho para colocarlo a su espalda mientras la tiraba con el dorso pegado al mesón desastroso de su cocina, Sakura ahogo un grito, cuando había sentido una cortada en su abdomen, daba por hecho que se había clavado uno de los restos de los tanto platos rotos en la cocina, pero dado su grado de dolor sabía que no había sido una herida muy profunda.

Sakura, por sobre su hombro, vio como Keida se hallaba justo detrás de ella, tal vez y solo tal vez, su buena condición física, la ayudaría en ese momento.

.- ¡Maldición!...- exclamo Keida mientras tomaba con su mano sus genitales al haber conseguido una patada en la entrepierna cortesía de Sakura. Seguidamente ella aprovecho ese momento y reincorporándose tomo el filoso pedazo de plato con el que se había cortado y sin medir muy bien lo que hacía, solo lanzo el golpe.

Vio con verdadero espanto, como casi le saca un ojo a Keida, ya que le había hecho una pequeña abertura que iba desde su mejilla izquierda y pasaba paralelamente hacia la parte de una ceja, se permitió verlo unos segundos, puede que ella estuviese mallugada pero por lo que veía el oji-azul no saldría muy librado, ya que también se le veía en un estado ligeramente deplórale aparte de la sangre que aun salía de su nariz.

.- ¡Con un Demonio! ¡Dejemosno de toda esta mierda, Sakura!...- exclamo con verdadero enojo, haciendo que Sakura saliera de su ensimismamiento, corrió antes de que el adulto se recuperase y fue nuevamente hacia la puerta de salida, pero esta seguía inexplicablemente cerrada, no viendo por donde escapar de ese hombre, que por las maldiciones que lanzaba y lo que sea que le estuviese gritando, sabía que comenzaba a recuperarse del golpe, aunque no lograba escuchar o distinguir muy bien lo que decía.

Corrió escaleras arriba, buscando alguna salida pero solo existían las ventanas, dejando como opción algo que pudiese ayudarla por, tercera? Cuarta vez?, tal vez?

Al no conseguir nada que fuese de su ayuda en la planta alta, bajo corriendo las escaleras esperando no conseguir aun a ese hombre para poder ir al living lo más seguro es que allí si encontraría algo.

Bajo, pero el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella cuando todo estaba en un sepulcral silencio, casi siniestro… El ambiente en la casa se había vuelto densa y pesada, aparte de sentir un insoportable peso en sus hombros… no lograba escuchar algo que le diera indicios de donde podría estar ese sujeto.

Estaba finalizando la escalera, así que mirando a su alrededor suspiro con un pequeño alivio al ver el paraguas, camino sigilosa a él, siempre estando alerta, pero el silencio comenzaba a taladrarle los oídos.

Cuando tuvo el paraguas en su mano se sintió un poco más tranquila, aunque si había pasado un pequeño susto al ver su mano llena de sangre. Vio su blusa que estaba manchado de un intenso color carmín, no le tomo importancia al ardor que rodeaba la zona y sin saber porque, siguió sus instintos y se encamino donde minutos antes había dejado a Keida retorciéndose del dolor después de haberle pateado las bolas.

Cuando llego, no había nadie y se preocupo… después pareció escuchar un ruido, aunque no sabía si había sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, después de todo… estaba nerviosa y en cualquier momento podía atacarla la paranoia.

Escucho otro ligero ruido y se dio cuenta que era en la sala.

Dio media vuelta suspirando profundamente y camino nuevamente, pero cuando llego al living nadie se encontraba allí, había una puerta que daba al sótano… pero no estaba segura de ir y mas tomando en cuenta que esta se hallaba entreabierta.

Sacando fuerzas se hizo paso entre el desastre y se dirigió al sótano, pero quedando a medio camino, se detuvo en seco y ahogo un grito de horror cuando una ráfaga de viento frio meció su castaño cabello y en menos de lo que ella había podido pestañar, no sabía cómo pero ese hombre se hallaba detrás de ella.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas por segunda vez en los últimos 15 segundos… mientras corría al otro lado del living o bueno… lo que quedaba de el

.- No lo diré dos veces más Sakura, donde se encuentran la maldita caja con tus piedras, las quiero ahora… se acabaron los juegos ¿no crees?...- hablo con voz que destilaba peligro y como si estuviese lanzando una especie de advertencia subliminal.

¡Maldición!, era definitivo, solo a ella le pasaban ese tipo de cosas.

.- Pero si te llevaste tu bolsa, hace dos semanas, no puedo creer que ya lo hayas a…

.- Eso no es de tu incumbencia mocosa, en ese momento también estabas en compañía de ese chico, se había atrevido a retarme por segunda vez, ni siquiera había podido acercarme.

.- ¿Eso era?... ¿solo querías tener la satisfacción de lastimarme?, ¡ERES UN MALDITO ANIMAL! ¡Me das asco!, sabes que desde hace años no lloro ante ti y que las cosas seguirán así y aun así tu me…

.- Es que es divertido…- la interrumpió sonriendo nuevamente, mientras se acercaba quedando a una distancia en la que solo el mueble caído los separaba.

Repentinamente las cosas se habían tornado en una apariencia de ser un juego infantil, por lo absurdo de la situación, era como ver el juego del _gato y el ratón_ o el _atrápame_, Sakura corría hacia la derecha de aquel mueble y Keida la seguía para obstruirle el paso, corría hacia la izquierda pero obtenía el mismo resultado… Claro que en ese caso el _juego_ carecía de inocencia…

Si seguían en ese plan, Sakura no podría salir de la sala y mucho menos ir a la planta alta y tirarse de la primera ventana que consiguiese.

Bien, era algo exagerado considerando la altura. Pero ¿qué podría hacer en su situación?, era la única opción que le quedaba… No podría simplemente tomar el teléfono y hacer una llamada cuando tenía a Keida prácticamente pisándole los talones y cuando ni siquiera sabía donde había dejado su celular la noche anterior.

Sakura cansándose de todo aquello, se arriesgo y salió corriendo por el lado derecho y por su velocidad, logro esquivar a Keida cuando este tenía intención de meterle el pie, o un brazo para hacer un simple tropiezo.

Estaba a punto de correr escaleras arribas nuevamente cuando sintió un gran jalón de cabello, haciendo que se callera al suelo de culo, vio a su espalda y ya Keida llegaba a su lado, no se explico como había sentido aquel jalón y el simple hecho de que se callera cuando Keida aun no estaba cerca de ella, pero dejo todo análisis cuando él sujeto comenzó a levantarla bruscamente del cabello y una corriente de dolor atravesó su cabeza.

Su gesto de dolor era completamente visible, Keida había reafirmado el agarre de su cabello, volviéndolo más agresivo y así maltratando su cuero cabelludo.

.- Ya esta bueno, mocosa… eres bastante buena para escurrirte, pero sería más fácil si la casa estuviese abierta ¿verdad?...- dijo entre molesto y divertido… algo que a Sakura le cabreo.

Porque tenía razón, era completamente imposible esconderse o escapar cuando la casa se encontraba cerrada… Sabía que hasta allí llegarían sus intentos de escapatoria, pero primero haría algo que siempre había querido hacer desde el dia en que él había comenzado a maltratarla y ahora que era su oportunidad no se quedaría con las ganas

De las fuerzas que le quedaban las llevo todas a sus bazos y en un rápido movimiento poso sus 5 pares de dedos en la sucia cara de su verdugo y lo araño con sus largas uñas.

Keida grito roncamente y gruño furioso de lo que Sakura le había hecho, en ese momento solo dejo llevarse por su enojo

Usando el cabello que ya tenía entre su mano derecha como palanca, estrello su frente contra la pared, mientras una ola de dolor recorría toda la zona, la estrello una segunda vez con más fuerza que la anterior

Y ya comenzaba a sentir como su sangre le recorría la frente.

Una tercera vez, todo se volvió borroso

Una cuarta, quinta, sexta, séptima y finalmente

_Oscuridad_

Antes de caer al suelo y perder el conocimiento, recordó ver la borrosa silueta de Keida pero a la vez logro divisar otra aura que no le pertenecía a él. Y fue entonces que se pregunto

¿Qué sería de ella, después de desmayarse?

¿Qué sería de ella, una vez cerrara los ojos?

¿Qué le haría Keida, una vez que la tuviese en el estado más débil que nunca él había presenciado?

¿Despertaría en su cama? ¿En el mismo sitio? ¿En un lugar desconocido? ¿En el hospital, tal vez? ó…

¿Despertaría en realidad?

_No lo sabía_, pero si así fuese la situación, agradecía que aunque sea… conseguiría la paz que ella tanto anhelaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Emmm, Hola :) ¡! ¿Qué piensan respecto al capítulo?, La verdad no sé como catalogarlo XDD… En lo personal, Me Encanto :3 Creo que las deje picadas por mas XDD**

**Últimamente he pensado en ponerle títulos a los capítulos XDD Pero aun no me decido u.u" ¡! Ya veré después XD… Ahora…**

**MALDITO KEIDA D: Le tiene un GRAN Amor a las paredes, ¿no creen? u.u Pobre Sakura :( **

**Mas comentarios respecto al capítulo, no tengo… la verdad es que no se qué escribir en estos momentos XDD… creo que ustedes son las que deben darme sus opiniones ^^" ¡! ¿Me Dejaran sus Reviews? ¿En verdad, Me los merezco en este Capítulo? (¬*3*)¬**

**Espero les haya gustado, compensación por el anterior que estuvo algo aburrido XDD ¡! Ya saben, Gracias por todos los ánimos que me brindan y por seguir mí historia :) Disculpen si vieron algunos errores y bueno… Hasta la próxima :D *Su Amiga que las quiere :***

**Mitsukii1701 – Gracias por leer ;)**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 12**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keida cerró la puerta de su Negro Automóvil Diesel de un portazo y arranco el auto prácticamente enseguida… estaba malhumorado, furioso y adolorido… las cosas no habían salido como él hubiese querido.

.- ¡Maldición!…- exclamo golpeando su volante

.- _Cálmate…_- resonó una voz en su cabeza, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

.- ¡Como quieres que me calme!… no me salió como esperaba. ¿Y si la mate?...- se revolvió el cabello con una mano.

.- _Es tu culpa, fuiste demasiado impulsivo_…

.- ¡Maldita Sea, no me ayudes tanto!…- le contesto a su voz con sarcasmo, el que lo viera pensaría que necesitaba seriamente un psiquiátrico…- Esa mocosa muerta, no me sirve, Además que a la final no conseguí nada.

.- _No creo que la hayas matado…_

Keida había reaccionado después del último golpe que le dio a Sakura, vio como la sangre brotaba en abundancia de su frente y de cierta forma se asusto. Se había agachado hacia ella llamando varias veces pero ella no se movía… había lanzado la maldición del planeta al fijarse que pudo haberla matado.

Había subido a la planta alta a buscar, pero por más que busco y rebusco no consiguió lo que buscaba… había decidido que lo mejor era irse de allí, así que pasando por encima de Sakura, salió de esa casa como alma que llevara el diablo.

.- Como sea, tengo que volver a buscar esa caja…- hizo un ligero gesto de dolor y sintió al ente dentro de él, sonreír burlonamente…

.- _¿Te arde el rostro?... esa chica sí que tiene agallas y no es tan débil como parece… de lo contrario no habría podido hacerte todo eso…_- le dijo

Él murmuro otra sarta de maldiciones…

.- Ella nunca había hecho eso… así que me sorprendí mucho, no voy a negar que me pareció divertido…- hizo una pausa…- hasta que me pateo la nariz…- escucho una risa jocosa…

.- _Puedo curarte las heridas del rostro, pero tienes que ir a un medico a que te revise la nariz, si no quieres quedar deforme…_- le dijo con sorna, que logro cabrearlo.

Llego a su departamento y primero que nada, se puso delante del espejo de su habitación… primero vio su demacrado reflejo y después de murmurar unas extrañas palabras la imagen ante él, mostro a un señor de cabello negro algo canoso, varias arrugas surcando su rostro, ojos casi dorados, rebelando la pura maldad que poseía y que de sus viejos ropajes sobresalía un colgante con una linda piedra de citrino.

Rememoro parte de la conversación que habían tenido días antes…

_.- Cuando quieras hablar conmigo directamente, tienes que ponerte delante de un espejo y decir un conjuro que te enseñare después…_

_.- Bien._

_.- Recuerda que yo puedo darte mucho más de lo que tu tanto deseas, pero en cambio debes dejarme tu cuerpo._

_.- Ya lo he decidido._

_.- Y una cosa más, Que aunque muy bien podría no decírtelo, seria deshonesto de mi parte…- Keida lo vio con algo de incredulidad…- ¡¿Qué?! ¿porque tenga que ser el malo, no puedo ser honesto?_

_.- Es raro._

_.- Si llega a pasarme algo, tú te hundes conmigo…- le dijo ignorando lo anterior…_

_.- ¿Que quieres decir?...- pregunto confuso_

_.- ¿Ves esta piedra colgando de mi cuello?...- le señalo el colgante y el asintió…- Mi Alma desgraciadamente depende de esta maldita piedra… si es destruida, con ello mi alma… y tu al ahora pertenecerme, si yo muero, tu mueres… así de sencillo…_

_Keida lo vio con duda un largo rato._

_.- ¿A la Final te echaras para atrás?...- Keida dio un largo suspiro, pensando en sus posibilidades y ventajas… finamente lo vio a los ojos…_

_.- No…- Ming sonrió ladinamente_

_.- Entonces, que no se diga mas… toca mi mano…- le dijo mientras se la extendía._

_.- ¿Para qué?_

_.- Solo hazlo…_

El intento tomar la mano del ser semi transparente, pero antes de poder llegar a hacerlo, una luz lo cegó y después de eso no recordó nada más, hasta que despertó en la cama del departamento donde por los momentos se quedaba…

.- _No te amargues, ya te dije que no la mataste…_

Keida hizo una mueca

.- _Debes aprender a utilizar mi magia…_

.- Aun me parece increíble que todo eso de magia y seres mitológicos sean reales…

.- _Estamos en una época, en la que es muy difícil creer en lo que en mi época era algo normal…_

.- Tengo una pregunta que no llegue a hacerte… porque esa vez me dejaste inconsciente…- le reclamo

.- _Dime_

.- Como es posible que tu _vida_ dependa de una simple piedra…

.- _Para mí no es simple… digamos que el hechizo que hizo posible el que me sellaran, entrelazo mi alma con la piedra… si esta llega a romperse con magia es como si me destruyeran a mí con la misma… Por nada del mundo puedo perder esta piedra, si no sería el fin tanto para mí como para ti, como ya te dije…_

.- ¿Que es lo que buscas exactamente?

.- _Primeramente, Venganza… Comenzare por la Familia Li, Amamiya y finalmente los Tsue… y ya después hare mis próximos planes a mi antojo…_

.- ¿Tsue?...- Dijo sorprendido al escuchar ese apellido

.- _Si, esas tres familias son muy poderosas a nivel mágico y sus líderes en mi época fueron los que me sellaron, maldiciendo a sus generaciones si yo era liberado…_- Sonrió ladinamente…- _Por cierto… tu mocosa está relacionada con los Li._

.- No conozco a los Li y en todo caso ¿eso que tiene que ver?

.- _Tiene mucho que ver… he visto muy de cerca a tu hija…_- Keida frunció el ceño ante haber dicho "hija"…- _Ese chico que tanto odias y que está siempre con Sakura, es el próximo a ser el Líder del Clan Li…_

.- ¡¿Qué?!

.- _Si, y el que tu hija este cerca de él, es una gran ventaja para mi, por lo que me has dicho puedo asegurar que Sakura es la prioridad de ese chico… Así que tu hija me será de mucha ayuda…_

.- ¡Joder! Que no es mi hija…- Le Aclaro…- O sea, ¿que la piensas utilizar de carnada?

.- _Algo así, solo que ella se quedara conmigo…_- sonrió con malicia

.- A que te refieres con eso…- Pregunto Keida con Recelo…

.- _Hay cosas que por el momento no te diré…_- dijo, antes de desaparecer su imagen en el espejo, segundos después se vio a él mismo sin un rastro de arañazos y moretones, solo tenía la nariz increíblemente hinchada, más la sangre que aun salía.

Lanzo otra maldición, pareciera que tuviese una tubería en la nariz para que este no le dejara de sangrar.

Pero eso no impidió que un sentimiento de confusión lo llenase después de la última respuesta que recibió del hechicero, no sabía a qué se refería… Y sabía que no se enteraría por los momentos…

También lo comía la curiosidad de saber el porqué, Ming Wu, tenía en su _lista negra_ a la Familia Tsue o a su líder en todo caso…

Bueno, ya le había dicho que iba a vengarse, pero lo que en verdad le llamaba la atención era el saber que esa Familia poseía magia, Ni en sus más creativos sueños se lo hubiese imaginado.

Quería saber más de lo que nunca llego a enterarse de la Familia Tsue… y lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

_A como diera lugar_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.- Padre…- llamo un hombre de cabello negro, piel bronceada, ojos castaños, cuerpo atlético y tan o más alto que su padre y de unos aparentes veintitrés a veinticinco años… entrando al despacho que a veces compartía con su padre.

.- Pasa algo, Touya…- Dijo levantando la cara de los papeles que leía para ver como este se acercaba con una carpeta en la mano…

.- Acaban de llegar estos papeles…

.- ¿De que se tratan?…- Pregunto mientras recibía la carpeta en sus manos…

.- Están clasificados… Unos son de las empresas y el otro un informe que también se le ha sido entregado a los Li, los Fa y los Tsue… Es un reporte del consejo de hechiceros de Japón, afirmando haber sentido la presencia de Ming hace un par de noches… pero no han podido rastrearla…

Fujitaka abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

.- Demonios...- vio los papeles que en ese momento le interesaban…- Eso nos deja con que…

.- Ya ha conseguido un cuerpo…- completo Touya…- Así será más difícil encontrarlo… Por eso no se le ha podido seguir el rastro…

.- Desde un comienzo las cosas serian más sencillas, si tuviésemos la piedra de citrino en nuestro poder.

.- Padre, ¿Por qué los Fa, tenían en su poder el pergamino y la piedra? Si ellos no tuvieron nada que ver en el duelo de hace siglos…- Le Pregunto.

Su padre lo vio un momento, pero casi enseguida volvió su vista viendo las estadísticas de sus empresas…

.- Eso es porque los Jefes de los Clanes involucrados en aquella época… No querían tener en su poder tal responsabilidad… Así que Kumiko, le pidió el favor a su prometido Zheng Fa, hermano menor del líder de los Fa, por aquel entonces, que los guardara…

.- Comprendo…

.- Es un alivio saber que los chicos regresaran en unos días, de todos modos llamare a Eriol, para avisarle de las novedades y que estén alertas…

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y después de una afirmación de Touya, un mayordomo apareció por el umbral de la puerta…

.- Señor, la señorita Mizuki está aquí…- anuncio, Touya asintió y después de despedirse de su padre, salió al recibidor donde su hermana menor conversaba animadamente con su novia… Suspiro con cansancio esas dos juntas le daban dolor de cabeza.

.- Ya es hora de que te vayas a tu habitación, Mini-Monstruo…- Dijo repentinamente, su novia sonrió y lo saludo con un beso, mientras Azura lo fulmino con la mirada…

.- ¡No me digas así, Chimpancé!…- Le reclamo, mientras tomaba del brazo a su Peli-Roja Cuñada…- Además, estaba hablando tranquilamente con Kaho, hasta que tu tuviste que aparecerte…

.- ¡A quien llamas, Chimpancé!...- Y de un momento a otro comenzaron sus ya acostumbrados duelos de mirada, Kaho vio aquello con una gota en la cabeza…

.- Bien…- refunfuño Azura…- Le dije a Mama que quede con Shun, Xie y Liu… y me dio permiso así que Shun viene a buscarme…- anuncio, Shun su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria al igual que Liu Ying, su mejor amiga y finalmente, Xie Yuan amigo de la primaria… Touya la vio con el ceño fruncido…

.- A donde crees que iras con esos niños…- le reclamo en pose de hermano celoso…

.- Eso es algo que no te importa, Chimpancé…- le contesto con arrogancia a lo que Touya tuvo ganas de matarla…

.- Cálmate Touya…- pidió Kaho, pero este no la escucho.

.-Mini- Monstruo, te dije que te fueras a tu habitación…- demando, pero Azura sonrió desafiándolo con la mirada…

.- Eso es algo que solo Papá o Mamá decidirán… además, préstale atención a tu novia, tiene como 5 minutos tratando de llamar tu atención, mal novio…- miro a Kaho…- Después recuérdame hacerte un monumento por soportar a mi hermano, Kaho, eres una persona digna de admirar…- La Peli-roja al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar reírse un poco, Touya al ver aquello, un tic en su ojo izquierdo se hizo presente, iba a decir unas cuantas cosas a su hermanita querida pero en ese momento llego el mayordomo de la familia anunciando la llegada de Shun Tsue, que a afirmación de Azura hizo pasar…

Eso pareció convertirse en una batalla campal…

.- Es mejor que cuides a mi hermana, mocoso… y no te atrevas a tocarla…- lo amenazo.

.- Tranquilo Gorila…- le dijo utilizando el pseudónimo que le tenía desde que era un niño…- no le hare nada, tu mini-monstruo está segura conmigo.

.- ¡Shun!...- le grito Azura reclamándole haciendo que el preadolescente en proceso de pubertad, de cabellos negro azabache, piel clara y ojos azules matizados en verde, riera entre dientes…

El que prometía ser un apuesto y codiciado chico en un futuro cercano, tomo a Azura de los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida, siempre con la inquisidora mirada de Touya encima de ellos.

.- Adiós Kaho, Adiós Chimpancé…- se despidió la niña antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Touya dejo de ver la misma cuando escucho la risa de su novia…

.- Se puede saber ¿de qué te ríes?...- refunfuño

.- Tu cara me da risa…- siguió riéndose…- Debes dejar de encelar tanto a tu hermana.

.- Ese niño no me agrada…- dijo de mala gana

.- Pero es el mejor amigo de tu hermana y eso no va a cambiar, así no te guste.

Touya murmuro cosas inentendibles para ella, pero sabía que debía estar insultando al pobre chico… suspiro resignada, Touya no cambiaria…

Si llegaban a tener hijas la verdad es que las compadecía.

.- En fin…- se encogió de hombros…- Vine a buscarte…- le sonrió dulcemente.

.- ¿A Buscarme?...- Pregunto con duda.

.- Si, ¿Nakuro no te mando el mensaje?

.- No he revisado mi celular

.- Pues que quiere que vayamos a celebrar con ella y con Yukito que van a tener su primer hijo…- Dijo Emocionada. Touya abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

.- Vaya…- dijo rascándose la barbilla sin saber que decir…

.- ¿Es todo lo que dirás?…- le dijo con la misma emoción, tomándolo de la mano…- Andando…- Finalizo con entusiasmo, mientras lo arrastraba fuera de su propia casa…

Su novia la poseía una gran emoción, cuando se trataba de niños…

No por nada, era una muy reconocida Doctora en la rama de Pediatría…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era Absurdo… simplemente absurdo.

Definitivamente no entendía a las chicas y es que Tomoyo y Meiling eran raras… Como se supone que extrañaran a Sakura, cuando la habían visto el dia anterior? Solo se estaban justificando para poder ir a buscar a la peli-castaña a su casa, cuando esta les había dicho que se encontraran en la preparatoria… no iba negar que quisiera verla, pero eso ya era otra historia.

Se detuvieron en la casa pintada de amarillo pastel, Tomoyo camino más adelante y toco el timbre, esperaron unos momento pero nada, volvió a hacer lo mismo pero seguía sin pasar nada… por lo general, Sakura abría casi enseguida por lo que les parecía extraño que esta no hubiese salido aun.

.- ¿Creen que ya se haya ido a la prepa?...- dijo Meiling opinando el porqué no salía, mientras veía a lo lejos como un auto negro cruzaba a toda velocidad por una intercepción, Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a llamar a la oji-verde por su nombre unas cuantas veces, pero aun así no salía…

.- Puede que ya se haya ido…- Comento Eriol.

.- Son las 7:45… así que es lo mas probable, es mejor que vayamos yendo nosotros si no queremos llegar tarde…- dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba de ver su reloj de pulsera. Todos se dieron media vuelta para salir de allí, pero extrañamente el único que no se movió ni hablo fue Shaoran, que veía la puerta con mucho detenimiento…

.- Esperen un momento…- le dijo a sus amigos, ellos voltearon a verlo al fijarse que el no los seguía.

.- Shaoran, andando o llegaremos tarde…- pidió Meiling pero este hizo caso omiso acercándose más a la puerta.

Cuando puso su mano en la puerta esta se abrió un poco más, afirmando de lo que ya estaba seguro… la puerta estaba entre abierta, pero había sido tan pequeña la abertura de la puerta, que los demás no se habían fijado de ese detalle…

El grupo, que se habían acercado en ese momento, vieron sorprendidos como Shaoran había abierto la puerta de solo un pequeño empujón…

Tomoyo y Meiling se miraron preocupadas y a Shaoran comenzó a poseerlo un pequeño malestar, pero no sabía porque…

.- ¿Debemos entrar?, Sakura nunca deja su casa abierta…- Dijo Meiling rompiendo en silencio que se había formando entre ellos…

.- Entremos…- dijo Tomoyo con firmeza tomando el brazo de Meiling y entrando primero que los chicos.

Al entrar los muchachos, vieron a las peli-negras solo un par de pasos delante de ellos, con cara de asombro mirando a todos lados y enseguida se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. El pasillo estaba hecho un desastre…

Todos se preocuparon

.- ¡Sakura!...- Comenzó a llamar Shaoran, él al tomar la iniciativa los demás lo siguieron, llamando insistentemente a la peli-castaña…

Shaoran haciéndose paso entre Tomoyo y Meiling encabezando el grupo, terminaron de caminar el pequeño pasillo y con espantos escritos en sus caras, vieron el horrible panorama que se alzaba frente a ellos, en todo su esplendor…

.- ¡SAKURA!...- Gritó Shaoran, completamente asustado, cuando la vio junto a las escaleras, tendida en el piso y completamente inconsciente.

Tomoyo y Meiling parecían no reaccionar, es como si hubiesen entrado en una especie de Shock… Eriol al ver como estas no se movían, corrió al lado de Shaoran que comenzaba a voltear a la castaña, que se encontraba boca abajo.

Y de alguna forma, hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho…

Casi todo su rostro se encontraba bañado en sangre que brotaba de su frente… también tenía prácticamente toda la blusa manchada. Y toda ella se encontraba alarmantemente pálida

.- Maldición…- grito Eriol al ver el deplorable estado de Sakura

Shaoran sintió como el mundo comenzaba a darle vueltas y un vacio en su estomago se hizo presente… temió por ella y temió por él.

.- Sakura reacciona…- Shaoran la llamo desesperadamente unas cuantas veces, pero ella seguía sin moverse… tomo su pulso y respiro con algo de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que aun estaba con vida…- ¡Sigue con Vida!, Meiling llama a una ambulancia…- pero la pelinegra no se movió…- ¡Demonios Meiling, Reacciona!...- le grito, haciendo que la pelinegra diera un brinco asustada, sacudió su cabeza y corrió decidida al teléfono, dispuesta a llamar a la ambulancia que necesitaba Sakura…

.- ¡Tomoyo, no te quedes allí parada!… ayúdame a buscar algo que pueda servirnos para saber que paso, o que se yo…- hablo Eriol con desesperación

Tomoyo asintiendo lo que le decía su novio, subió a la planta alta con rapidez, mientras Eriol iba a la sala y cocina…

.- Ya los he llamado, dije que era una emergencia, así que ya vienen en camino…- anuncio Meiling a Shaoran, que seguía sosteniendo a Sakura en sus brazos

Unos minutos después, Meiling caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando a la ambulancia… mientras Shaoran vio a su alrededor como habían varias cosas tiradas en el suelo.

.- La Casa de Sakura, esta patas arriba… la destrozaron por completo…- dijo Eriol llegando a donde se encontraban los primos Li.

.- ¡Meiling, deja de caminar de un lado a otro!… me estas mareando y poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estoy…- se quejo Shaoran

.- Las habitaciones arriba, también son un desastre…- dijo con preocupación Tomoyo, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones… se agacho junto a Shaoran y tomo la ensangrentada mano de Sakura con fuerza…- Sakura, se fuerte…- murmuro con voz cortada, parecía en que en cualquier momento lloraría…

Un par de minutos después, llego la tan ansiada ambulancia…

.- No podemos llevarlos a todos…- hablo el paramédico al ver a cuatro personas en compañía de la chica que ya estaba siendo trasladada a la camilla por otro paramédico.

Todos se miraron entre sí sabiendo que hacer en ese momento. Shaoran asintió.

.- Nosotros iremos al hospital en taxi, Shaoran no la dejes por favor…- Shaoran se monto en la ambulancia y prácticamente enseguida tomo la mano de la oji-verde… miro a Meiling y con una pequeña sonrisa le respondió…

.- Eso es algo que no tienes que pedirme Mei…- miro a los demás…- Nos vemos en el hospital…- dijo finalmente y así la ambulancia arranco.

Shaoran vio a Sakura con dolor, mientras seguían atendiéndola, confirmaba que detestaba verla así, se veía tan mal… Su palidez la delataba

Pedía a cuanto Dios se le pasara por la cabeza, para que la chica despertara pronto y que lo que sea que tuviese del golpe, no fuese de mucha gravedad… Se maldijo por lo bajo. Él le había prometido que iba a protegerla de ese hombre. Porque si, estaba casi seguro que el que tenía que estar detrás de todo eso, era Keida Kinomoto.

Pero en esa ocasión se sentía estúpido e incompetente, al no haber podido hacer nada por la castaña.

Al no haber podido hacer nada... Por la chica que le gustaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Mañana tengo un examen del Sistema Circulatorio, Esquelético y Urinario… y yo aquí completando el capitulo XDD Dejando eso de lado…**

**Juumppff, Keida esta medio sospechoso ¬¬" Y que habrá querido decir Ming con lo ultimo... y con que Sakura se quedaría con él? ¡! Jijijij, Ya lo sabran después...Y ****Tenemos la primera participación de Touya en la historia *O* ¡! Oh Por Dioos como lo Amoo \(*3*)/ Las que amen a Touya digan *YOOOOO* ¡! XDDD**

**Gracias por sus Comentarios en el capítulo Anterior, la verdad es que me encantaron, Son tan lindas todas *O* ¡! Vi a gente nueva dejándome sus Reviews *w* ¡! Mas las que nunca me desamparan, Son un Amor TTwTT *lloroo* Siempre que veo a alguien nuevo dejandome su Review me emociono XDD!**

**Decidí**** dejar el capitulo allí, porque la verdad no me gustan hacer los capítulos tan largos x_x" ! Nunca me ha gustado... Lo que pasa es que simplemente, cuando me dispongo a escribir un capitulo... escribo, escribo y escribo y escribooooo XD**

**Después yo quedo como que O.O" ¿WTF? ¿Yo escribí todo eso? XDD ! Aveces no se de donde me salen tantas palabras n.n"**

**Espero podamos leernos prontito n_n :) *Las Quiere, su amiga:***

**Mitsukii1701 – Gracias por leerme ^^**

**P.D: Ahora sí, a estudiar XDDD**

**.**

**¿Me dejaras tu comentario?**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 13**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Esperaban con inquietud, pero seguían sin decir nada…

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas en el pasillo, Meiling a su lado meciendo el pie con impaciencia y Eriol recostado a la pared, tratando de calmar a su novia que podría en cualquier momento hacer una zanja en el piso del hospital.

.- Shaoran…- lo llamo y el levanto su rostro a ella…- Tal vez, gente extraña entro en casa de Sakura, pero ¿y si ese no fuera el caso?, ¿de quién podríamos sospechar?...- Shaoran se levanto de su asiento rehuyéndole la mirada a la amatista…

Algo que ha ella no le paso desapercibido

.- Shaoran, ¡No me ignores!…- le reclamo, con mal humor… cuando se sentía estresada o con demasiado presión, solía reaccionar agresivamente.

A Tomoyo no dejaba de darle vueltas la cabeza, aun no creía que alguien pudiese haber lastimado así a Sakura, Era completamente imperdonable… primeramente, ¿Por qué harían algo como eso? ¿Con que fin?... Era absurdo.

.- No te ignoro, ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!...- le respondió, mientras se situaba al lado de Eriol… iba a reclamarle la forma en cómo le hablo, cuando vio su mirada.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Tomoyo, que detuvo su andar de golpe, al recordar algo que había pasado el dia anterior… Para después mirar a Shaoran sospechosamente…

.- Shaoran…- Se acerco a él y lo tomo ligeramente del brazo…- Tu… Tu sabes algo…- Lo acuso con la mirada haciendo que Shaoran abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

.- ¿De que hablas?…

.- Maldición Shaoran…- mascullo por lo bajo…- Ese hombre. El de ayer. Tiene que ver en todo esto ¿no es así?...- puntualizo.

Ya para esas alturas Eriol y Meiling los veían con interés, al parecer sin ninguna intención de detenerlos a ambos…

.- Con ese hombre, no pasa nada…- Tomoyo lo agarro del cuello de la camisa de su uniforme mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada…

.- Shaoran… Sé que tú sabes algo, tu ayer a pesar de que ese hombre no pronuncio ni una palabra, tú te pusiste a la defensiva… y vimos a Sakura tensa, demasiado a decir verdad…- Le hablo con voz sumamente Fría, ni Eriol lograba reconocer esa parte de Tomoyo…

.- Lo siento… pero no puedo decirte nada…- Desvió la mirada lejos de ella, ¿Qué se supone que le diría ahora?

.- ¡Maldición Shaoran!, ¡estamos hablando de Sakura!, ¡existe la maldita posibilidad de que ese hombre la haya lastimado y puede estar por allí suelto como si nada y tu muy tranquilo sin decir ni una palabra! ¡Joder, No puedo creerlo!…- Hizo una mueca molesta…- Mierda Shaoran, coopera que esto es serio.

Shaoran delicadamente retiro las manos de Tomoyo de su camisa y la miro con dureza

.- Habla ahora…- le demando…- Tú sabes algo que nosotros no… acaso, ¿Sakura te menciono de ese hombre?…

.- Enserio no puedo hablar, Tomoyo… Entiéndelo…- le dijo ya con un ligero tinte fastidio en su voz.

.- Es que acaso, ¿Sakura confía más en ti, que en nosotras?…- Las palabras en esa pequeña y débil frase, tenía impregnada la desilusión… Probablemente por algo erróneo que ella creía.

.- Con un demonio…- golpeo la pared con su puño, totalmente cabreado, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había maldecido a ese hombre…- No es eso, Tomoyo…

.- ¡¿Entonces qué?! Shaoran…- le exclamo molesta…

.- ¡Ya te dije que no puedo decirte nada!… no es algo que a mí me corresponda, Tomoyo, yo solo me entere de su relación con ese hombre por casualidad y a ella no le quedo otro remedio que contarme lo que sucedía… ¡Maldición que ella me pidió que no dijera una palabra, que ella misma se los contaría!…- le soltó molesto

.- Pero… Shaoran esto es grave, ¡Piensa Joder!, ¡piensa con tus malditas y calcinadas neuronas!, allí esta Sakura…- señalo de golpe una puerta, en donde había desaparecido la castaña, con algunos médicos…- Desde hace casi una puta hora. Casi la encontramos muerta… Puede ser culpa de ese hombre y tú te quedas callado, Mierda Shaoran… ¡Debemos hacer algo!

.- ¡Maldita Sea!, ¡esto esta saliéndose de control!…- se alboroto el cabello con una mano, quería hablar, decir lo que sabia y lo que suponía… Pero primero necesitaba pruebas y para estar plenamente seguro, necesitaba a Sakura…

Obviamente, el primero en su lista era, Keida Kinomoto. Pero… Y si en todo caso, ¿el no tuviese nada que ver en ello?

.- ¡Si se están saliendo de control! ¡ES TU CULPA!...

.- ¡YA Tomoyo!...- le corto con suma molestia…- primeramente, necesitamos estar tranquilos y pensar con la cabeza fría, algo que por los momentos tú no tienes, ni yo tampoco y segundo y no menos importante, para poder hacer algo, necesitamos pruebas, "QUE NO TENEMOS"…- finalizó, recalcando las últimas palabras…

Tomoyo murmuro una sarta de maldiciones mientras se alejaba de Shaoran para irse al otro lado del pasillo.

Shaoran suspiro con fastidio, recordando lo ocurrido apenas ayer en la tarde… Cuando a Tomoyo y Meiling les dio por ir a la casa de la castaña, llevando películas y palomitas para microondas.

Era extraño porque estaban a lunes, pero las chicas insistieron demasiado…

Llegaron a su casa, sorprendiéndola ya que no se le había informado, el que irían… pero muy diferente a lo que él creía que reacción tomaría la oji-verde, esta solo se había echado a reír de lo lindo… Meiling, le pasó un mensaje a Teo y este en 15 minutos se había aparecido por allá…

Todo estaba completamente normal, hasta que Sakura decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina a hacer más palomitas, para la siguiente película que verían… Había decidido acompañarla y los estúpidos de sus amigos, comenzaron a molestarlos, haciéndole porras o a silbarles y gritarles cosas… extrañas.

Por decirlo de alguna forma.

Fue en ese entonces en el que ya estaban por salir de la sala, cuando se escucho la puerta del pasillo, vio a Sakura tensarse y él por acto reflejo la tomo del brazo y la alejo unos pasos de allí y él quedándose en el mismo punto, se ponía a la defensiva…

Segundos después apareció Keida Kinomoto.

Todos miraron expectantes como Shaoran y el extraño, se lanzaban extrañas miradas como si pudieran lanzar algún tipo de misil o cuchillos filosos por las mismas…

Un escalofrió subió por sus espaldas cuando el peli-negro dirigió su gélida mirada hacia ellos…

Había dado media vuelta después de mandarle una amenazadora mirada a Sakura, como si estuviese advirtiéndola de algo o enviándole algún tipo de mensaje visual que supieron que Sakura capto, al fijarse como un leve estremecimiento casi imperceptible se coló por ella.

El extraño hombre se fue murmurando cosas inentendibles…

Todo había quedado en total y pesado silencio un par de minutos… hasta que Sakura carraspeo incomoda y tratando de aligerar la situación, dijo algo animadamente… haciendo que los chicos prácticamente enseguida olvidaran ese extraño suceso…

Solo por ese momento.

Ellos habían captado completamente que Sakura no quería hablar de lo sucedido y aunque se lo exigieran tampoco se los diría. Oh bueno, era lo que suponían.

Sakura había arrastrado a Shaoran hacia la cocina, pero allí no mencionaron ni una palabra…

Lo que quedo del dia… había pasado relativamente normal.

.- Shaoran…- Llamo Eriol, tomando la atención del ambarino que levanto la mirada hacia él…- El Doctor ya viene…- le señalo disimuladamente al médico que se acercaba a paso lento.

El prácticamente enseguida se separo de la pared en la que estaba recostado.

.- ¿Familiares de la Señorita Kinomoto?

.- Nosotros somos sus Amigos…- Dijo rápidamente Meiling, acercándose junto con Eriol al doctor.

.- Pero… para bajar la información, tiene que haber un familiar presente…

.- ¡No ve que en estos momentos no están sus familiares!...- exclamo molesto Eriol…- Déjenos ver a Sakura, Por favor…

.- Pero no…- Shaoran finalmente perdiendo la paciencia, se puso cara a cara con el doctor canoso, haciéndose paso entre Meiling, Eriol y apartando ligeramente a Tomoyo, que literalmente había saltado encima del médico…

Con una mirada calculadora finalmente le hablo.

.- La Señorita Kinomoto, desgraciadamente no tiene a su madre y por los momentos su padre se encuentra en un viaje de negocios, no tiene tíos y por conllevado, primos… Así que la dejaron a mi cargo mientras su padre volvía…- dijo completamente serio y de una manera tan firme y profesional, que verdaderamente pareció convincente

Demasiado a decir verdad.

.- Eres menor de edad… ¿Quién eres tú?...- pregunto con recelo.

Shaoran suspiro con enojo, por eso detestaba los hospitales… ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?, Toda esa mierda y sus malditos protocolos.

.- Soy Shaoran Li, el prometido de nacimiento de la Señorita Kinomoto… Y la dejaron bajo mi responsabilidad, mientras su padre regresa… Yo correré con todos los gatos que puedan llevarse a cabo en este lugar… Pero TODOS necesitamos saber cómo se encuentra…- le respondió con firmeza, el Doctor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras los chicos estaban igual de sorprendidos, pero obviamente no les convenía demostrarlo en ese momento…

El castaño estaba mintiendo muy bien, como para arruinarlo.

.- ¡¿Qué?!...- Exclamo.

.- ¿Aun no me crees?, ¿Tengo que contarle la historia completa?... ¿Desea que llame al Señor Kinomoto?, Digo… para preocuparlo, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que tiene su hija…- El doctor lo miro un rato, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

.- Venga conmigo…- le dijo, Shaoran miro a sus amigos de soslayo y siguió al médico…

El trió restante se miraron entre si y por ese momento se permitieron sonreír divertidos… a pesar de la situación.

Vaya Psicología Inversa.

.- Eso fue bastante inteligente por parte de Shaoran… A mí no se me habría ocurrido algo mejor…- Dijo Eriol, mientras veía como alejados, Shaoran recibía unas hojas por parte del médico.

.- Si, lo dijo de una forma que pareció muy real…- dijo Tomoyo, completamente aliviada.

.- ¡JA!, Mi primo hermano, tenía que ser…- alardeo Meiling complacida de lo dicho por el ambarino

Aunque esperaba que no se presentara la situación en la que, por decir algo como eso, se metiera en problemas…

Minutos después llegaba Shaoran con unas hojas en mano y con cara entre alivio y preocupación

.- ¿Que te dijo?...- Preguntaron Meiling y Tomoyo al unisonó.

.- No tiene peligro de muerte, Le hicieron un Encefalograma, por suerte no presento traumas y milagrosamente tampoco fractura, presenta una pequeña contusión cerebral y existe una gran posibilidad de que despierte desorientada y perdida… Puede que no recuerde algunas cosas…- hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que diría a continuación, y con cierto temor a que fuese verdadera esa posibilidad, siguió…- Incluso puede despertar con pérdida de memoria temporal o permanente…

Los chicos se desanimaron por completo al escuchar lo último…

.- Y a todo esto… Siempre, ¿Podremos pasar a verla?...- Pregunto Meiling cambiando el tema

.- Si, pero no por los momentos… entrare yo por ser el supuesto _prometido_. Dependiendo de cómo despierte, será dada de alta…- le dio a Eriol los récipes que le dio el médico…- Guárdalos, son los medicamentos que le harán falta…

.- Esta bien…

.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Kero y Spy?...- pregunto el ambarino

.- Yo ya les he avisado de lo que ha pasado… ya venían para acá, pero les dije que mejor se quedaran en casa y esperaran noticias de nosotros…- informo Meiling

.- Comprendo, Solo me permitirán entrar unos minutos… más tarde nos permitirán entrar a todos juntos…

Los demás asintieron, mientras Shaoran se alejaba de allí, siguiendo al médico que le mostraría la habitación que se le seria asignada a Sakura, mientras esta despertaba…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_.- ¡Mamá, Mamá!...- exclamo feliz, cuando una mujer llegaba a su lado con algo en sus manos._

_.- Toma Sakura, por nada del mundo debes perder ese colgante ¿bien?…- escucho el eco de su dulce voz, mientras en sus manos infantiles manos recibía un dije que se le hacía extremadamente familiar._

_Se veía a ella misma en una distancia considerable, con una cara completamente feliz y pacifica…_

_.- ¿Para qué es esto?_

_.- Es el símbolo familiar… Todos los tendremos, ya le di el que le pertenece a Touya y ya está listo él que tendrá tu futura hermanita…_

_Touya… Touya… Touya…_

_Levanto la vista de ella, para poder apreciar a la interlocutora de tan melodiosa voz. Pero antes de siquiera poder ver mas allá de su cuello… Todo se oscureció…_

_Miro con horror, como se encontraba en el completo vacio._

_Camino, camino, camino y camino_

_Hasta que muy a lo lejos, veía apenas un pequeño destello de luz._

_Posando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, camino sin prisa hacia la luz, podía apreciar cómo mientras más se acercaba, esta de color mas cambiaba._

_Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, este resplandor se convirtió en un rojo intenso… y como si estuviese siendo guiada por alguna especie de magnetismo, acerco su mano temblorosa al candente destello…_

_.- No lo toques…- resonó una voz en su cabeza insistentemente…- No lo toques…- pero, aunque había tratado de hacerlo… ya no podía._

_Apenas lo rozo, todo a su alrededor, se vio consumido en fuego crepitante… Y segundos después un fuerte temblor la sacudió…_

_Asustada, giraba a todos lados… pero solo distinguía paredes no muy lejos y personas corriendo por todos lados, Pero…_

_El fuego no la quemaba, no sentía calor… Ni dolor_

_Una figura familiar salió por las ahora oscuras puertas de cristal producto del fuego, y corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello…_

_.- SAKURA! ¡TU! ¡MOCOSA DE MIERDA!...- Logro Escuchar por sobre todo el bullicio y bruscamente giro su vista…- ¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HICISTE?!_

_La furiosa voz, venia de una pelirroja mujer, que se acercaba amenazadoramente a una niña que la veía completamente asustada…_

_La tomo agresivamente del brazo mientras a la distancia parecía clavarle las uñas en la delicada piel de porcelana…_

_Una furia la embargo, por ver lo que presenciaba… Y una culpa comenzó a matarla, Había algo que la hacía sentir culpable… No por no poder hacer nada…_

_Era por algo completamente diferente_

_Como si su instinto y corazón, recordaran algo que su cabeza no._

_Algo en lo que veía, le decía que era su culpa y eso la colapso… haciendo que todo a su alrededor se oscureciera y perdiera el sentido de orientación…_

_Múltiples imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos… ninguna con alguna coherencia para ella… estas pasaban y pasaban, pero ella no pensaba, no analizaba cada una de ellas, parecía un cuerpo sin alma._

_Un peso muerto…_

_Lo único despierto, era su subconsciente… y sabia que quería salir de allí, pero simplemente no podía moverse, por un momento creyó que hasta ni siquiera respiraba…_

_Y como si se tratara de una especie de película… la imagen o en su caso la situación ante ella cambio…_

_Ella cuando era una niña… Corría y corría, pero siempre chocaba con algún escombro_

_Lloraba y pedía a alguien que la ayudara…_

_Pero con estruendos, explosiones, gente frenética y sin un gramo de sentido común… No valía de nada._

_Se detuvo y tomo algo en su cuello mirando asustada como gente moría de una forma traumática para ella, lloro más… y fue entonces cuando…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe por impulso cuando creyó sentir en carne propia como un aplastante golpe a sus espaldas se había hecho presente.

Pero enseguida se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Una gran punzada de dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando un oleaje de luz penetro su vista agresivamente, enviándoles millones e insoportables dolores que se extendían por toda su cabeza… trato de moverse pero le dolía desmesuradamente el cuerpo, más que eso, su espalda pedía con señales de humo, auxilio…

¡Con un cuerno!, ¿Qué mierda le había pasado?…

La cabeza seguía martillándola atrozmente, mientras un mareo a pesar de sus ojos cerrados le revolvió el estomago como si hubiesen mezclado cualquier cosa que hubiese comido antes, junto a sus jugos gástricos y parte de sus órganos, en una licuadora a alta potencia.

Sintió como olores medicinales se filtraron en sus fosas nasales. Provocando que su fatiga se acentuara.

Tenía ideas revueltas atosigando su mente… Y al tratar de enfocarse o poner un pie en el planeta, solo logro que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

No pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido de dolor… Toda ella se encontraba increíblemente mal.

.- ¡Sakura!...- escucho una voz angustiada… una voz totalmente masculina, mientras un apretón en su mano izquierda se hizo más firme.

¿Sakura?... ¿Se supone que era con ella?

Se obligo a abrir sus ojos lentamente, tratando de que la luz no le pasara tantas facturas a su cabeza.

Una vez abiertos sus ojos, lo primero que visualizo, fue una blanca y borrosa pared.

Un momento… ¿Se estaba moviendo?

.- ¡Sakura!, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo te encuentras?...

Por lo que ella supuso debía ser obvio… tenía que ser con ella y otra cosa que más obvia no podía llegar a ser es que, si aun no lo notaba, de verdad estaba muy mal

Se ahorro insultar al que sea que haya preguntado tal estupidez, cuando un humor de perros la embargo y noto como su garganta se encontraba increíblemente seca y rasposa.

Una desagradable sensación.

Y por si todavía no era notable… estaba perdida, total y completamente perdida.

Lentamente dirigió su vista a lo que sea o quien sea que estuviese a su lado y vio a un chico de cabellos castaños, pero ¡Maldición!, Su vista aun no se acostumbraba a su alrededor…

La pesadez de sus parpados que desde el momento en que decidió abrir sus ojos estaba presente, la venció… se permitió ser llevada por el sueño y el cansancio, sintiendo una presencia por los aires, mas la preocupación que rodeaba a la persona a su lado.

Tal vez, si volvía a despertar… los torbellinos de emociones y sensaciones en ella, estarían un poco más tranquilas

O al menos, eso esperaba

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.- Oye, ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?...- Pregunto el chico a su hermano, que paso a su lado con una prisa no muy característica de él… a menos que se tratara de aquello.

.- Quede con mis amigos y le prometí a Azura que pasaría a recogerla, lo siento… voy tarde… Adiós…- dijo sumamente rápido

.- Bien, ten cuidado con Touya…- dijo con gracia… su hermano le lanzo una mirada asesina saliendo a paso rápido de la casa/mansión.

Sonrió… como suponía, se trataba de ella.

Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la sala, donde sabía, encontraría a su madre, bien sea leyendo o tal vez hablando con su padre, Aunque esa última opción se daba en muy pocas ocasiones…

.- Hola Mamá, Hola Abuelo…- saludo una vez haber llegado a la sala, los adultos voltearon a verlo y sonrieron…

.- Hola, Kazuki…- Saludo su madre sonriéndole con cariño.

El chico se acerco a su madre, de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Se sentó a su lado en el gran sofá, frente a su abuelo, Shaiming Tsue.

Kazuki Tsue, de 18 años… Cabello tan azabachado como el de su hermano menor, ojos de un precioso azul grisáceo, a diferencia de su hermano, sus ojos eran herencia por parte de la familia de su madre. Era de piel blanca, alto y muy guapo…

Su abuelo, le había puesto un nombre japonés a su padre junto a su otra hija -o tía, de la que no sabía desde hacía bastante tiempo- debido a eso, su padre cuando lo tuvo a él, quiso que tuviese un nombre Japonés como tal… Ya después, sus padres en conjunto habían decidido que el próximo hijo que tuviesen fuese niña o niño, tendría un nombre chino, en este caso era, Shun.

.- ¿Y Papá?...- Pregunto

.- Esta en su despacho, viendo unos papeles que acaban de llegar.

.- ¿Y ese milagro, que no los revisaste tu primero?...- le dijo con gracia y su abuelo sonrió.

.- Ya estoy viejo y cansado… creo que ya puedo dejarle todas las responsabilidades del Clan a tu padre… Cuando se hizo jefe, sabía que él podría hacerlo… pero yo no quería dejar de hacer algunas cosas solo porque ya no esté a cargo… más cuando me aburro fácilmente.

.- Comprendo… así que no tiene nada de raro que en cualquier momento me mande a llamar para que me familiarice con el "negocio"…- simulo dos comillas al aire…- Mas lo relacionado con la magia.

.- Eres un chico fuerte…- dijo su madre…- Así que con la magia no hay problema.

.- Yo digo que deberías preocuparte más por el tema de Ming. Preocuparnos…- rectifico el viejo…- creo que los informes que recibió tu padre tenían que ver con eso.

.- Entiendo. Pero no quiero hablar de ese hombre ahora, solo consigue que las cosas se pongan tensas, buscare a papá para que me informe más tarde de las novedades, pero ahora… ¿de qué hablaban antes de que llegara?...- averiguo

.- Hablábamos de que Ieran nos invito a la cena de bienvenida para los chicos que se regresan por las vacaciones…- Dijo Lixue, la madre del chico… A Kazuki se le ilumino el rostro… eso era una buena noticia, se llevaba muy bien con todos ellos…

.- ¿Enserio?, ¡Eso es genial!… ¿Cuando llegan?

.- Este Sábado…

Estaba alegre, ver de nuevo a Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei, en definitiva eran muy buenas noticias…

Todos eran amigos muy cercanos… por no decir los mejores amigos.

Siguieron hablando de la llegada de los chicos a Hong Kong, cuando el mayordomo de la familia llevaba un recado para Kazuki… Su padre lo quería en su despacho.

Una gota al estilo anime se escurrió por su frente, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa bailaba en su rostro… y esta aumento al ver la cara de su abuelo.

¡Estaba burlándose de él!

Sabía que eso pasaría… No es que no tomara enserio las obligaciones que les correspondían, mas las que tendría que afrontar cuando le cedieran la jefatura del Clan…

Solo que en ocasiones su padre se ponía algo fastidioso. Y tendía a exagerar algunas cosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola, Holaaaa ^^ ¡! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y nuevo personaje ^^, nada relevante por los momentos… Bueno, creo XD y el Curso por los momento bastante bien ;) ! Por Dios, Shaoran que Hermosoo *O* otro recuerdo de Sakuritaa :3 Y Tomoyo Agresiva XDD Wiiii *w***

**Les dejaría avances, de no ser porque el próximo capítulo no he empezado a escribirlo, tengo una gran resolución de lo que viene, así que, si no actualizo pronto es por falta de tiempo.**

**Batieron un Record, Por cierto *-*" ¡! En el capitulo anterior recibí 20 Reviews :) Cuando lo normal es que reciba de 12 a 16… *w* ¡! Me emocione como no tienen idea :D**

**Saludos a todas mis lectoras:$ Mas dos en especial… a Daniela y Mariana ;) Me Encanto saber que tengo lectoras de mi querido Estado Zulia**

**Sé que tengo varias de Venezuela… pero ame saber que desde tan cerca me leen ^^" ¡! Puede que exista la posibilidad de que tenga un par de lectoras más que también sean del Zulia, pero solo tengo conocimiento de estas dos chicas n.n Así que saluditos para ustedes y gracias por hacérmelo saber :D**

**Emmm, les dejare mi Facebook n.n" ¡! No se… me dio por hacerlo XD**

**Para las que quieran agregarme, están bien recibidas… pero por favor, envíenme un Mensaje para saber que son de aquí, mas cual es el usuario que utilizan… para saber quién es quien n.n**

**Marii D' Los Ang'ls… Así aparezco en Face (Textualmente), bueno lo del nombre, la abreviatura y todo eso, lo hizo una prima, y la verdad me ha dado arta pereza cambiarlo XD**

**Es mi nombre completo, claro está… pero con la pequeña diferencia, que me llamo, María de los Ángeles y no Mari… x_x" Pero ya eso no entra al caso jeje :p No suelo agregar a gente que no conozco, pero con ustedes hare una máxima excepción :D *Nota*: Cualquier cosa, En mi foto de perfil aparezco vestida de negro y soy morenita y en la de portada aparezco yo, más otras dos chicas… XD**

**Ahora paso a agradecer los Reviews del Cap Anterior… Que en un futuro no tan lejano espero poder contestarles a todas y a cada una *-*… Miaka-chann, Anaiza18, Aridarck, Sailor Sun Moon, Meliotaku, Ceciali, Pichonita15, Elfenixenllamas, Mariana, Maru-chan1296, the mystic poetry, Chii Tsuki, Myruz05, Scarlet-roth, Azara-Kinomoto, Kagome555m, EstrellitaHoshiStar, Lorraine Gonzle, Amore Hearts y finalmente María…**

**Agradezco un montón que se hayan tomado una pequeña parte de su tiempo en dejarme sus Reviews :3 Ahora, creo que me excedí x_x**

**Nos leemos en la próxima, Disculpen si vieron algun error y pues... las quiere, su amiga :*…**

**Mitsukii1701 – Gracias por leerme n_n**

***-* ¿Reviews? *-***

**.**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 14**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vieron como comenzaba a abrir los ojos muy lentamente y en menos de cinco segundos todos rodearon la cama de Sakura, que parecía estar tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

Su vista primero se poso en Tomoyo y Meiling, que sostenían su mano, de tal forma que la escena muy bien podría confundirse con una especie de despedida, en la que ella no tenia mas otro remedio si no la muerte.

Desvió su atención a Eriol y Shaoran, que la veían con completa preocupación palpables en sus rostros y volvió a desviar su vista pero esa vez, sobre sus cabezas, donde había una especie de cosas voladoras que por lo borroso de su visión no pudo saber en ese momento si se trataba o no de su imaginación.

El dolor de cabeza se hizo presente. Pasaron un par de minutos esperando a que Sakura dijera algo, pero en vista de que estaba completamente callada y que miraba a todos lados, Meiling decidió hablar

.- Sakura, que bueno que has despertado…- dijo, consiguiendo la atención de la oji-verde, que vio a las muchachas con el ceño fruncido.

Al parecer ya se había situado en tiempo y espacio.

.- Están apretando demasiado…- se quejo en un susurro algo ronco, las peli-negras tardaron unos segundos en procesar a que se refería, hasta que lo entendieron, y como si la piel de la castaña les quemara, la soltaron sonrojadas…

.- Lo sentimos…- dijeron ambas completamente apenadas, Sakura suspiro y envió su vista al techo.

.- Estoy en un hospital ¿cierto?...- Menciono mas como afirmación que como pregunta, pero solo quería estar segura.

Bueno, era estúpido de su parte, habiendo visto ya un suero que le pasaban vía venosa. Y por obvias razones, no se encontraba en su habitación.

.- Si…- afirmo Shaoran…- Has dormido por casi tres días… nos tenias muy preocupados

.- ¡Tres Días!...- exclamo sorprendida… su repentino acto hizo que se llevase una mano a la frente donde se froto ligeramente, pero hizo una mueca de dolor al atisbar que con solo ese roce, la zona le dolía como golpearse el pequeño dedo del pie con la pata de una cama o cualquier otro mobiliario…- Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparlos.

.- Iré a llamar al doctor…- dijo de repente Eriol y seguidamente salió de la habitación.

.- Descuida, pero ¿Cómo te sientes?...- Pregunto Tomoyo, Sakura la miro un momento, como analizándola. Lo que hizo que Tomoyo sopesara en la ligera posibilidad de que Sakura no recordase quien era su persona… bastante preocupante.

.- Estoy bien…

.- ¿Segura?, Aun te noto un poco perdida…- hizo una ligera pausa, en la que se dio cuenta que Sakura miraba detenidamente a Kero y Spy, que habían preferido no mencionar palabras por los momentos…- Sakura, por casualidad, nos recuerdas… ¿no?

.- Por supuesto que los recuerdo, Tomoyo…- frunció los labios…- ¿Debería haberlos olvidado?

Los primos y Tomoyo suspiraron con alivio, al igual que las criaturas mágicas que aun levitaban por sobre la cabeza de Shaoran.

.- No, es solo que el médico nos había dicho… algunas cosas, pero no importa…- sonrió abiertamente…- Estoy muy feliz, de lo que sea que te haya pasado, no hubiese ido a mayores…

Shaoran al escuchar lo dicho por la amatista, adopto una aptitud seria…

.- Sakura, ¿recuerdas lo que te paso?...- le pregunto

Ella hizo una mueca, mientras el dolor de cabeza se intensificada, pero no por tratar de recordar lo sucedido, si no por el gran enfado que la embargo al recordar todo lo que Keida le había hecho.

O bueno, en parte… ya que todo recuerdo coherente se desvanecía después de apreciarse corriendo de un lado a otro de su sofá con el mayor interrumpiendo su paso.

_Maldito Infeliz_

.- No sabemos nada, ese dia te encontramos tirada en tu propio charco de sangre…- Menciono Meiling con preocupación.

.- Sakura, no te fuerces...- le dijo Shaoran suavemente al ver como Sakura parecía querer recordar lo que le había pasado.

Aunque él no lo supiera, eso no era lo que exactamente hacia Sakura, más bien estaba recordando el extraño sueño que tubo antes de su primer despertar como si hubiese tenido una pérdida de memorial total.

En ese momento entro Eriol junto a un medico enano y de cabello negro… se le notaba joven y carismático… les hizo las respectivas revisiones y una serie de preguntas refiriéndose al hecho de si sabía lo que le había pasado.

Sakura las había desmentido todas y cada una de ellas diciendo que no recordaba nada antes de perder el conocimiento. No quería verse envuelta en interrogatorios innecesarios, citas a fiscalías y no sabía que mas estupideces que podrían muy bien ir también en su contra.

.- Mmmmm bien, supongo que con algo de tiempo podrás recordar algo… ¿te sientes lo suficientemente bien para darte de alta?

.- Estoy perfectamente, nada que el tiempo no cure… Sáqueme de aquí, por favor…- Dijo como una especie de suplica, que hizo que los demás rieran.

Y es que ya no quería permanecer allí más tiempo.

Una cosa era querer estudiar Medicina, especializarse en Pediatría y permanecer allí atendiendo a niños y demases. Y otra muy distinta era permanecer en ese lugar como la atendida… definitivamente la situación no era de su agrado.

.- Si es así, entonces déjame hacer un orden, y esta misma noche puedes irte…- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, mientras se daba la vuelta.

.- Gracias, Doctor…- agradeció Sakura con un gran suspiro de alivio…- No preguntes, Tomoyo… esta noche podemos hablar todos con más tranquilidad…- dijo repentinamente, al haber visto la duda en los ojos de la amatista mas el ademan que había hecho de quererle hacer unas preguntas.

Sabía perfectamente que diría, pero prefería guardarse los comentario hasta esa noche, le dio una sonrisa a Shaoran al ver como este le hacia una pregunta muda, algo como "¿Estás segura?"… Sabía que Shaoran deducía lo que le había pasado… y que los restantes en esa habitación no eran para nada estúpidos.

Podía mentir, si… pero la cosa cambiaba, al estar su casa completamente desordenada, o bueno… tal vez podría decir que entraron a robarle…

¿A esas horas de la mañana?... ¡era improbable!… pero no imposible ¿no?

Prefería definitivamente correr con la verdad. Después de todo, que ganaba ella al mentir… ¿Privacidad?, nada de eso… ya Shaoran lo sabía, ¿por qué lo demás no?

Sonrió irónicamente sin prestar atención a cualquier cosa que las chicas le estuviesen diciendo…

Siempre había creído que la primera persona en enterarse de esa situación con Keida, sería su buen amigo Kai, pero las circunstancias no se lo habían permitido.

No podía llegarle simplemente y decirle "Kai, ¿adivina qué?, soy maltratada desde los 11 años, por mi padre adoptivo… lo hace porque lloro diamantes, esos mismo por los que tú me das dinero"

Hasta estúpido sonaba… Bueno, tal vez no lo diría así exactamente… aceptaba que estaba exagerando un poco…

Solo un poco.

Aunque ya el rubio lo sospechara, una cosa muy diferente seria que ella se lo dijera y se lo confirmara… y se refería exactamente a los maltratos, no al hecho de que llorase piedras preciosas.

¡Ni que estuviese loca!

Por su cabeza nunca, pero nunca en lo que llevaba de existencia había pasado la posibilidad de tener que contar su problema a alguien más que no fuese Kai, pero como siempre, la vida sorprendiéndola desagradablemente…

Siempre se había visto sola en cuanto a eso… pero, ¿Y Ahora?...

Volvió a suspirar mientras fijaba toda su atención en sus acompañantes, Shaoran que peleaba con Kero mientras Eriol y Spy, parecían burlarse de él y Tomoyo y Meiling, tratando de conseguir su atención. Sonrió, tal vez su vida ha sido dura, pero aunque sea para esas alturas la había compensado con buenos amigos de los que desgraciadamente no confiaba lo suficiente para contarle lo que padecía.

Dejo ese pensamiento de lado, por los momentos… más tarde se permitiría resolverlo cuando su cabeza estuviese fría y que ese maldito dolor de cabeza no estuviera taladrándole el cerebro con agujas… La duda sembrada ahora en su cabeza era…

¿Quién demonios era, Touya?

Y como si una pequeña luz iluminara su cabeza, vislumbro un niño de no más de 12 años con cabello negro y piel bronceada, esta imagen la llevo directamente a su colgante…

Un Momento… ¡Su Colgante!… _Sakura F.N.T.A_… "T" de Touya… Quedo atónita en su interior al pensar en aquello, ¿todo eso tendría alguna relación? Ó, ¿sería una mera coincidencia?…

_¡Mierda!_

Palideció notablemente al recordar que en su habitación guardaba con mucho recelo ese colgante de la que sentía una extraña y acogedora conexión… esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Keida no hubiese hurtado demasiado en su habitación…

Ese colgante, era muy importante para ella.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hizo una gran mueca de disgusto al momento de entrar a su habitación, parecía que hubiese pasado un huracán allí.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se asomo ligeramente por el marco de su puerta, asegurándose de que las chicas no la hubiesen seguido, al ver que nadie se encontraba en el pasillo, cerró la puerta con el pasador.

El dia anterior a horas tempranas de la noche, la dieron de alta… todos habían insistido con mucha persistencia que se quedara a dormir ese dia en su Casa/Mansión… No le había quedado de otra que aceptar, cuando Tomoyo y Meiling prácticamente la habían amenazado.

Esa misma noche le conto lo mismo que le había dicho al ambarino, a Eriol y las peli-negras, En ese momento Eriol parecía estar en alguna especie de análisis interno, mientras Meiling y Tomoyo habían explotado, literalmente. Se habían enojado muchísimo y perdió la cuenta de todas las veces en que las chicas maldijeron a su "padre".

Nunca en su corta existencia había escuchado tantas maldiciones juntas, hasta en mandarín lo habían hecho.

Esa mañana ella había decidido ir a su casa, con la plena intención de ir en busca de su colgante, pero las chicas simplemente no la dejaban salir.

Resultado de un pequeño debate que se había dado por unos 10 minutos, Los cuatro la acompañarían pero aun así ella no había revelado él porque quería regresar a su casa y tampoco lo que estaba buscando.

Las chicas, hasta los mismos chicos habían insistido en acompañarla a buscar lo que sea que quería encontrar, pero ella les prohibió terminantemente subir las escaleras…

Ahora ellos la esperaban en la planta baja, en lo que un dia no tan lejano fue su living

Busco eso de 20 minutos por cada rincón desordenado de su habitación antes de encontrarlo.

Suspiro con alivio y apretó el colgante en su pecho y se dejo caer unos segundos de rodillas, por un momento había pensado que no lo encontraría, pero se encontraba en el revuelto de su cobertor semi-rasgado que estaba en el suelo de su habitación…

Aunque si le dolió en sobre manera encontrar el pequeño cofre que le había dado su madre totalmente destruido… Eso solo aumentaba su rencor hacia Keida Kinomoto…

Sakura _Kinomoto_… aun poseía su apellido y como le asqueaba saber solo aquello.

Pasaron un par de minutos y volvió a incorporarse, fue directamente hacia el baño donde había un espejo que milagrosamente no estaba roto, muy distinto al de su habitación que lo había encontrado en pedazos. Una vez frente al espejo, con cuidado y con lentitud, se coloco el colgante y suspiro turbada.

Era la primera vez desde que lo tenía, que lo colgaba en su cuello.

Su vista se desvió de su cuello-donde ya había escondido el colgante bajo el cuello de su blusa gris- y subió hasta su rostro, Aun se encontraba algo pálida, pero no había rastros de cicatrices y moretones en su cuerpo, eso gracias a Shaoran que aparte le había explicado algo de hechizos curativos, pero estos no eran capaces de cerrar heridas más profundas… De allí que aun tuviese una venda rodeándole la cabeza.

Bajo hacia el living y miro recelosa al grupo que se había callado repentinamente al sentirla llegar, aparte de que Tomoyo se encontraba hablando por celular, muy sospechosamente para su gusto.

Y ver sus miradas serias, no le gusto.

.- ¿Sucede algo?...- pregunto.

En ese momento Tomoyo que ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, se acerco y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

.- Nos gustaría hablar contigo algo muy importante, Sakura.

.- ¿Qué Sucede?...- volvió a preguntar ya impaciente.

.- Veras Sakura, este sábado viajaremos a Hong Kong, a pasar las vacaciones con nuestra familia…- Le dijo Shaoran y eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría…

Se quedo callada unos momentos, sin saber que hacer o que decir…

La verdad era que se sentía un poco perturbada, Es decir… Esos últimos 2 meses y medio, se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía, que no llego a pensar que de verdad le gustase estar con ellos… El problema radicaba en que, haber escuchado eso… la lleno de soledad… Pero ¿Qué podría hacer?, ellos pertenecían Hong Kong, es lógico que pasen las tardes libres con su familia. Después de todo, sabía que volverían y verdaderamente no habría mucha diferencia, ya que… Siempre pasaba sus vacaciones, cumpleaños, navidades y demases completamente sola… Nunca le había importado aquello, desde que se acostumbro a la soledad y el vacio que su madre había dejado.

Pero ahora el solo pensamiento le dejaba un sabor verdaderamente agrio. Suspiro…

.- Bueno… Espero que les vaya bien…- dijo con simpleza, la verdad no tenía idea que decir…

Meiling negó con la cabeza…

.- Sakura, no lo entiendes… Tú te vienes con nosotros…- Dijo más como afirmación, como si su simple opinión no importara…

Sakura se quedo otros momentos callada, asimilando lo dicho… ¿Había oído bien?, ¿Querían que ella se fuese con ellos?... Sonrió con ironía.

.- ¿Estas de broma no?...- Todos la miraron con más seriedad y supo en ese momento que ellos no bromeaban, ¡Estaban locos acaso!...- ¡Están mal… ¡Yo no puedo irme!...- Exclamo

.- Pero Sakura, en verdad piensas que te dejaríamos aquí sola, como si nada, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¡Tu estas mal, si crees que te dejaremos aquí como si nada!...- Dijo Tomoyo

.- No necesito de su compasión, Esto no es la primera vez que sucede y tampoco será la última, tampoco sería la primera vez que paso estas fechas sola… así que pueden irse tranquilos, yo estaré bien…

.- No es Compasión...- Dijo Shaoran ligeramente molesto…- Es tan difícil entender, que nos preocupas… el hecho de que nosotros estemos allá, y tu aquí… por supuesto no estaremos tranquilos…

.- Y para ustedes es tan difícil entender que yo estaré bien…- rebatió Sakura, Meiling suspiro cansina…- Ya sé por costumbre como sobrellevar las vacaciones…- dijo tratando de sonreír

.- Vamos Sakura, no nos discutas esto…- Salió en defensa de donde no sabía dónde, el pequeño Spy

.- No…- dijo mas suavemente, buscando una forma de que ellos entendieran…

.- ¿Por qué no?...- Pregunto Shaoran levantando una ceja, eso la tomo la sorpresa…

.- Yo… Porque…- se quedo callada un momento a lo que Shaoran sonrió divertido…- Yo no…

.- No tienes idea de que decir…- Comento Shaoran y Sakura bufó…- Nada te impide el que nos acompañes…

.- ¡Bien!, suponiendo que quiera irme con ustedes, como se supone que voy a irme, necesito un permiso para salir del país…- Sonrió victoriosa, sabiendo que la contienda la tenía a su favor… o eso creía ella.

.- Y tengo el permiso…- Dijo Tomoyo sonriente, mientras Kero rebuscaba en el bolso de la pelinegra de donde extrajo unos papeles que llevo a las manos de Tomoyo… El pequeño ser mágico semi-dorado le sonrió con burla… definitivamente ella aun no conocía a la amatista…

Cuando quería algo, lo conseguía a toda costa… Y eso en parte lo sabía Sakura.

.- ¡Que!, ¡¿de donde se supone que sacaste estos papeles?!...- Exclamo totalmente sorprendida, mientras revisaba las hojas, Tomoyo sonrió con autosuficiencia…

.- Eso ahora no impor…- Pero fue interrumpida por una repentina exclamación de Sakura.

.- ¡AJA!, Aquí debe firmar mi tutor… cosa que no conseguiré nunca, primero porque no sé donde está y segundo porque él nunca firmaría para que saliera del país…- Dijo señalando una parte de la tercera hoja… Tomoyo la vio extrañada y le quito con brusquedad las hojas, ojeando específicamente aquellos párrafos, que exigían terminantemente la firma del tutor de Sakura… ¡Maldición! Como se le había pasado algo como eso?, Ella lo sabía, pero… Ahhh Estaba en problemas.

Eso le pasaba por no leer el documento completo...

Un momento…

Sonrió con malicia internamente… aun le quedaba un pequeño As bajo la manga… lo primero era convencerla, lo de la firma, solo tenía que hacer un par de llamadas… y listo.

Y comenzó a fingir. Suspiro "desanimada" y cogió su celular…

.- ¿Qué haces?...- pregunto Sakura

.- Llamare a casa, a decir que no nos iremos…

.- ¡Que!, ¡¿Por qué?!...- Pregunto sorprendida…

.- Todos habíamos quedado en que si no lográbamos convencerte, nos quedaríamos aquí contigo…- dijo Meiling entendiendo lo que Tomoyo hacia…

.- ¡Que!...- Volvió a exclamar sin aun creérselo…- ¡No! Acaso están locas, deben irse…- negó repetidas veces con la cabeza…- Su familia los está esperando ansiosos, estoy segura que se podrán muy tristes si le dicen que no se irán… y yo no seré una carga para ustedes…

.- No eres una carga… y tampoco se podrán triste, aunque a decir verdad, me gustaría ver a mamá…- suspiro…- Pero nos quedamos aquí, tendremos unas vacaciones de muerte…- Dijo Tomoyo con travesura…

Sakura sintió que un escalofría la recorría completamente, Miedo era la única palabra para aquella reacción, pero… si los acompañaba, ¿no sería lo mismo pasar las vacaciones con ella?

.- Pe…Pero…- replico…- No pueden quedarse aquí por mi culpa, enserio estaré bien, pero deben irse, si no quieren que yo misma los haga salir del país…- Trato de decir con convicción, aunque para su vista, ninguno se inmuto.

.- Nos quedamos y punto…- Dijo Tomoyo y llevo su celular a la oreja

.- ¡No!...- Le arrebato el artefacto y suspiro cansina…

Un ligero brillo salió de los ojos de Tomoyo… _Cayó._

.- Esta bien, yo podría acompañarlos… pero entiende Tomoyo que sin el permiso de Keida, no puedo irme…- Dijo tratando de hacerle ver a la amatista de que aquello era imposible…

Aunque para ella de verdad no lo era ni un poco…

Tomoyo gruño un poco al escuchar el nombre.

.- Eso no importa, ya veremos que hacer… aunque debe ser antes de que anochezca para llevar esos papeles y poder comprar tu pasaporte, y son laaas…- vio su reloj de muñeca…- 10:45 de la mañana, así que… aun hay tiempo para una solución…- Dijo recordando que estaban a jueves…

Sakura suspiro… ¿para qué tantas complicaciones?, Aunque ella no supiera que la pelinegra solo necesitaría de una llamada, ella tenía otro método que en verdad nunca pensó en utilizar…

Ellos de verdad querían que ella los acompañara… y a su parecer era algo completamente tonto… a decir verdad, aunque sus ganas de ser libres fueran inmensas, por los momentos prefería quedarse en su querido Japón, y pasar el resto de las vacaciones haciendo trabajos de medio tiempo, para llevar el tiempo, visitar a su niños y de vez en cuando ver a Kai… Si ella pudiese, ya habría salido de ese lugar hacía mucho tiempo, pero considerando que era menor de edad, pues las cosas se le tornaban difíciles, aparte de que estaba plenamente consciente, que a donde fuera… Keida la encontraría de alguna manera.

Y siempre quiso evitarse un disgusto y ese gran problema

Pero ahora sí, estaba metida en esos problemas…

Gruño molesta, ella nunca se había dejado influenciar de los demás, ni siquiera del mismísimo demonio que tenia por padre, pero ahora resulta que dejaba manipularse por esos chicos, que llegaron de Hong Kong, solo para cambiar su monótona vida…

_Mas Mierda_

.- Dame los papeles…- pidió con algo de malhumor, la amatista la vio sin entender…- Dame los papeles antes de que me arrepienta, Tomoyo…

La pelinegra se los dio, ella busco con la mirada en el suelo del living y camino un poco moviendo algunas cosillas con su pie… hasta que encontró lo que buscaba

Tomo el bolígrafo y se apoyo en la pared más cercana, el grupo y los seres mágicos allí presentes se acercaron a ella curiosos, viendo sorprendidos como ella comenzó a llenar una hoja con sus datos personales y como en la tercera y penúltima hoja hacia una firma totalmente pulcra, con una letra diferente… Seguidamente y como si nada, volvió a entregarle los papeles a Tomoyo.

.- Siento que estoy cometiendo alguna especie de delito…- dijo en una mueca mientras Tomoyo recibía el pequeño papeleo.

.- ¿Pero qué has hec…

.- Hace mucho tiempo aprendí a hacer la firma de Keida… nunca pensé que me serviría algún dia, pero lo hacía supongo porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer… me entretenía con cualquier cosa…- Dijo con simpleza y suavidad…- Y yo pagare mi propio boleto…

.- Pero…- iba a protestar Eriol, pero Sakura lo corto…

.- Tengo dinero para pagarlo, así que no hay problema…

Eriol y Shaoran sonreían mientras se daban un mutuo choque con las palmas y repentinamente Tomoyo y Meiling saltaron encima de ella, totalmente emocionadas y gritando un montón de cosas, y Sakura se permitió sonreír también, lo tomaría algo así como un nuevo comienzo… Y un acercamiento con sus amigos…

Pero las sorpresas que le esperaban allá en Hong Kong, serian mas de las que ella creería…

.- Ya, ya… cálmense... debo salir…- Apenas dijo aquello todo quedo sumido en total silencio…

.- ¿Como?... pero ¿A dónde?...- Dijo Mei

.- Por allí…- dijo ligeramente molesta, el que la estuviesen vigilando como si fueran guardaespaldas comenzaba a cabrearla y a reconsiderar el hecho de que mejor hubiese sido callar.

.- Yo debo terminar mi maleta, y Eriol acompañara a Tomoyo a…

.- Si lo de nuestros certificados de notas… se que por mi culpa no pudieron ir a buscarlo, también el permiso etc…- dijo con desgano…- no necesito compañía, solo será un par de horas…

.- Yo la acompaño…- dijo Shaoran, Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada como diciéndole "No me ayudes tanto"… recibiendo solo una sonrisa divertida. Gruño de nuevo sabiendo que a ninguno lograría convencerlo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.- ¿Que es este lugar?...- pregunto Shaoran al ver el establecimiento, sabía que era, pero… no estaba de mas preguntar.

.- No preguntes…- Le contesto mientras se sacaba su celular y veía la hora, Ya no se acordaba a qué hora eran los descansos del rubio…

Marco un número y se coloco el celular en la oreja ante la intenta mirada de Shaoran encima de ella.

Después de unas cuantas tonadas, La voz que esperaba contesto…

.- _¡Oh!, ¿habrá alguna especie de Apocalipsis?, ¿Sakura ha decidido saber de mi por su cuenta o me estoy precipitando?..._- se holló el sarcasmo y la diversión con lo que dijo aquello al otro lado de la línea…

.- Déjate de tonterías, te estás precipitando…

.- _Waaaa…_- se escucho un puchero lo que la hizo sonreír…- _que decepción, podrías ser menos fría conmigo Sakurita… Hay que enseñarte a medir los grados de sinceridad ¿sabes?, es bueno pretender ser agradable de vez en cuando…_

.- Ya, sabes que bromeo…- Dijo con diversión, Shaoran veía incrédulo las reacciones de ella, solo por una llamada telefónica…

.- _Y Sabes que yo bromeo contigo. Y… ¿a que se debe tu llamada, querida?, ¿Lo de siempre?_

.- Si y a la vez no…- Kai del otro lado frunció el ceño, al igual que Shaoran que se encontraba totalmente perdido…

.- _¿Como así?..._- Pregunto el rubio con desconcierto.

.- ¿Cuando es tu descanso?

.- _En cinco minutos…_

.- Estoy afuera, cuando termine tu turno me buscas…

.- _Bien, dentro de un rato te veo…_- Y Así cortaron la llamada…

Pasaron de unos 5 a 10 minutos, cuando un joven rubio salía del establecimiento… Shaoran solo había reparado en él cuando se dio cuenta que iba hacia su dirección, frunció el ceño… esa persona se le hacía extremadamente familiar.

Kai apenas llego, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sakura, sin caer en cuenta de la mirada asesina y entre sorpresa que le mandaba el castaño.

Ese sujeto era el mismo que sus amigos y él habían visto el dia en que fueron al centro comercial… Y una punzada de celos comenzó a llenarlo con fiereza.

El chico se separo y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la venda que rodeaba la cabeza de su mejor amiga, la tomo por los hombros y la miro con verdadera preocupación…

.- ¡Sakurita!, Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios te paso?...- Sakura sonrió nerviosa.

.- No es nada grave, Kai…

.- ¿Cómo que nada grave?, ¡Tienes una venda torpe!, ¿Qué te hiciste?

.- No te alteres…- le sonrió…- Enserio Kai, no paso nada… Confía en mí

.- Y tu confía en mí…- replico…- Quiero saber que te paso, Sakura…- Insistió…

Sakura le escurrió una gotita por la frente.

.- Prometo contarte luego, Kai… Ahora no, y no has dejado presentarte a un amigo mío…- dijo tratando de desviar su atención, consiguiéndolo al instante, ya que Kai la miro con desconcierto…

Shaoran que ya para esos momentos pensaba que Sakura se había olvidado por completo de él, relajo un poco el semblante.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Si…- Con un movimiento de cabeza señalo hacia un lado, Rubio y Castaño se encontraron, cada cual escrudiñando con la mirada al otro… Hasta que finalmente Kai fue el primero en sonreír… ¿Y Shaoran?… Pues Shaoran hizo el intento…

Kai extendió su mano hacia Shaoran, quien la tomo, he hicieron un ligero apretón saludándose…

.- Kai Tendo, Mejor amigo de Sakura…- le dijo, y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la mirada que él trataba de disimular, Ya entendía lo que sucedía y eso solo le dio gracia, pero se sentía feliz por Sakura, A su parecer, ese chico podría ser el indicado para ella.

Y si su intuición no se equivocaba, juraría y perjuraría que ese castaño era el responsable del fuerte sonrojo que le hizo pasar a la castaña el fin de semana…

Además tenía que aceptar que el chico no estaba nada mal, Sakura definitivamente no tenía mal gusto, no señor nada de eso… vio de nuevo su mirada

¡JA!, si ese chico supiera…

.- Shaoran Li…- contesto secamente…- Compañero de Sakura.

.- Un Placer…- Miro a Sakura que los miraba callada…- Y a que se debe todo esto Sakura?

.- Nada en especial…- Dijo mientras abrió el pequeño bolso que llevaba colgando, rebuscando en su interior y sacaba una pequeña bolsa de tela color rojo rey…

Kai se volvió a acercar a Sakura y esta con una mirada literalmente le hablo, Entendió enseguida a que se refería la esmeralda. Le mando una mirada significante a Shaoran y volvió a mirar a la castaña como diciéndole ¿Y él?, pero Sakura negó suavemente con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto y ese movimiento consiguió finalmente un pequeño asentimiento por parte de Kai.

Shaoran vio con recelo todo aquello, las miradas misteriosas no habían pasado desapercibidas para él y tampoco el hecho de que Tendo tomase la bolsa sospechosa que le dio Sakura y comenzara a alejarse…

Abrió sus labios, iba a decir algo… pero le pareció imprudente, así que cerrándola nuevamente decidió no emitir palabra alguna, quedándose en un Maldito e incomodo silencio para su persona…

Sakura mientras, pensaba que había tenido suerte de que Keida fuera un estúpido poco creativo y no haya conseguido la caja donde guardaba sus diamantes, Ella había bajado al sótano y como lo sospecho lo encontró hecho un desastre, pero sabía que sería muy difícil para el adulto encontrarlo, Porque ella estando en el lugar del Sr Kinomoto, no lo encontraría nunca. Había escondido el material en un rincón del sótano muy al fondo de la habitación y exactamente debajo del suelo de madera de este…

Si, antes de todo lo ocurrido ella por casualidad dio con un pedazo de madera semi podrido del suelo, no entendía el porqué estaba así, pero después de levantar un poco la madera, vio un hueco, no tan hondo ni tampoco tan ancho, pero enseguida le llego a la mente, de que ese espacio era perfecto para la caja y sin pensarlo había subido a su habitación extrayendo la caja de debajo de su cama, bajo de nuevo al sótano, lo adentro en ese hueco y volvió a poner la madera… y santo remedio, no se notaba absolutamente nada…

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando vio llegar al rubio nuevamente con un sobre en la mano… Sakura lo recibió como si nada y lo introdujo en su pequeño bolso…

Shaoran suspiro frustrado… ¿Qué mierda significaba todo aquello?

Sakura lo miro y le sonrió y después desvió su vista a Kai regalándole la misma sonrisa…

.- Kai, aparte de esto… Venía a despedirme…

.- ¿A despedirte?... ¿Por qué?...- pregunto extrañado…

.- Veras… este año pasare estas vacaciones en Hong Kong, Shaoran y los demás me han "Invitado"…- Dijo lo ultimo con ligero sarcasmo…- Y a mi ciertamente no me dejaron otra opción que no fuera aceptar…- Dijo con reproche mirando al castaño que rio divertido.

.- Oh, así que te irás… Qué bueno Sakurita…- Le dijo notablemente Feliz…- Necesitas un descanso de tanto estrés… Espero la pases muy bien, y que tampoco te olvides de mi, sabes que también existo y que tengo un pequeño aparato que se llama celular?, sirve principalmente para la comunicación ¿Sabes, no?

Sakura sonrió

.- Yo también lo espero… no te preocupes, te llamare… pero tu también puedes hacerlo…- Seguidamente se abrazaron y Shaoran no muy lejos echaba humo por las orejas…

Al separarse, Kai camino hacia Shaoran…

.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?...- le pregunto, a lo que Shaoran lo miro con desconcierto y Sakura con sorpresa…

.- ¿Yo?

.- Nooo, con el posta que está a tu lado…- le dijo con sarcasmo mientras ponía una cara graciosa, aunque no fue lo dicho lo que causo la fuerte carcajada de Sakura, si fue aquel gesto completamente ridículo… y Shaoran solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

Y pidió seriamente paciencia a los cielos…

.- Sakura tu espera aquí…- Dijo el rubio… La esmeralda los vio mal, pero asintió

En dos minutos Shaoran se encontraba frente a Kai, que lo veía con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la vitrina donde exponían un montón de joyas, prendas y accesorios, Siendo el Diamante el que predominaba en las colecciones…

.- Entonces…- empezó el oji-negro…- Así que tú eres el famoso Shaoran Li…

El ambarino lo vio sin entender lo que quería decir…

.- Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tus amigos…

.- Comprendo…- dijo extrañado de que la castaña hubiese hecho aquello.

.- Se ve que la aprecias mucho…- Dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de la mano usando de base el codo apoyado en la gran vitrina

.- Y-Yoo, pu-pues…- balbuceo totalmente sonrojado…- Yo…-frunció el entrecejo…- Pues tu, aparte de ser "el mejor amigo" de Sakura… Tienes otros…

.- ¿Otros sentimientos por ella?...- le interrumpió…- ¡Claro!, la Amo…- dijo con simpleza… Shaoran primero lo vio sorprendido y después le mando una de sus peores miradas asesinas pero queda decir que el joven adulto ni se inmuto….- No me digas…- dijo divertido…- ¿Acaso estas celoso?

Shaoran se cruzo de brazos y desvió el rostro… que pensara lo que le diera la gana…

Segundos después escucho una risa…

.- Lo estas…- afirmo satisfecho…- La Amo, pero estas mal interpretando las cosas…

Consiguió la completa atención de Shaoran

.- ¿Qué dices?

.- Eso, que estas mal interpretando… La Amo, pero como se le ama a un amigo o en los mejores ejemplos a un familiar cercano, como padres, abuelos o hermanos… ella para mi es la hermana que no tengo, no albergo sentimientos románticos por ella…- vio que diría algo, así que lo interrumpió…- Y ella no tiene sentimientos por mí, te lo aseguro…- le guiño un ojo, y Shaoran solo lo vio sin creer mucho en lo que decía…

.- Oh Vamos, Chico…- le dijo divertido…- Puedes estar tranquilo… no soy tu rival.

.- ¡Pero si ella…

.- Te gusta y mucho… se te nota demasiado amigo mío…- le dijo y sonrió más al ver el fuerte color escarlata que había adquirido su rostro…- Preocúpate por otras personas, no conmigo… Soy Gay

Shaoran es ese momento pareció quedar choqueado y abriendo los ojos grandemente lo miro de nuevo, aun sin creerse lo dicho…

.- Es enserio…- menciono aun sonriendo… y a Shaoran solo un sentimiento describiría perfectamente lo que sentía en ese momento…

Incomodidad

Ese… sujeto parecía un hombre… ¡Con todas las de la ley!

O era el simple hecho de que él era demasiado distraído… Dejémoslo allí…

.- ¿Sabes?, me pareces adorable…- dijo divertido tratando de incomodarlo un poco mas… consiguiéndolo al instante en el que el ambarino se movió incomodo en su lugar…- Eres perfecto para Sakurita… Así que tienes mi consentimiento…- termino diciendo con su usual alegría

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

.- Eso… que tienes mi consentimiento para Salir con Sakurita…

.- ¡Queee!...- se sonrojo, viéndolo incrédulo y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

.- ¿Qué no piensas en decirle tus sentimientos a Sakura?...- pregunto frunciendo el ceño…

.- Pero yo, ¡No! Estás loco… yo no puedo hacer algo como eso, yo… es que… Solo me gusta, solo eso…- Despues de unos segundos, el exploto en un fuerte sonrojo al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho…

Había admitido a viva voz, que Sakura le gustaba…

Pero nada mas ¿Cierto?. Suspiro, tenía que controlarse…

Kai soltó una risotada, para después apagarse lentamente en una sonrisa melancólica.

.- Debes hacerlo algún dia, ya verás que no todo parecerá tan mal como pinta todo lo que refiere a Sakura… me refiero al aspecto romántico, ella no es tan fría como parece, yo diría que es su escudo personal…- levanto la vista al techo y suspiro…- Te llame principalmente porque quería agradecerte… a ti y a tus amigos, desde que supe de su existencia quería hacer esto, sabía que algún dia podría conocerlos, no sabía cuando, pero sabía que ese dia llegaría… tal vez otro dia llegue a conocer a los demás, pero por mientras, te doy gracias a ti…- y le sonrió.

.- ¿Por qué?...- pregunto con extrañeza

.- Por devolver parte de la alegría que Sakura y yo creíamos perdida… veras no se demasiado de su pasado y tampoco me interesa saberlo, sabiendo lo profundamente doloroso que es para ella… Sakura desde que la conocí siempre fue demasiado solitaria, cerrada en sí misma, y se le veía que había sufrido mucho… yo la hacía reír y le sacaba una sonrisa siempre que podía y me lo proponía, aunque ella en realidad al principio no dejaba que me acercara demasiado…- conto sonriendo otra vez, recordando aquellos años…

.- Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?...- pregunto

.- Que la primera vez que me conto sobre ustedes, me sentí sumamente feliz por ella, es decir, la sentía radiante, contenta… Supe desde que se conocieron que sus relaciones influenciarían mucho en ella… Les agradezco muchísimo por eso… por brindarle compañía, por lo que supongo ya te has fijado… no solemos vernos muy seguido… Gracias por cuidar de ella… y espero lo sigan haciendo de ahora en adelante, no sé porque pero últimamente siento que algo difícil de afrontar llegara a la vida de Sakura y ella necesitara más apoyo que nunca, puede ser la tuya, la mía, la de todos… no sé si me entiendas…- sonrió con nerviosismo por lo último, al ver la atenta mirada del ambarino.

.- Así será…- le sonrió por primera vez el ambarino…

.- Me gusta tu respuesta, se que al principio ella se mostro bastante apática y grosera con ustedes, y también agradezco que la hubiesen soportado, que hayan seguido con ella a pesar de eso… No cualquiera aguanta su fuerte temperamento…- dijo con gracia…- Estoy seguro que de haber sido otras personas, hubiesen salidos despavoridas hacia buen rato…

.- ¿Lo Sabes Todo?...- pregunto con sorpresa…

.- Todo…- dijo recalcando la palabra…- Esta conversación quedara entre nosotros ¿Ok? Y debemos salir ya, si no queremos que Sakura nos decapite… pero antes, déjame decirte una última cosa…- dijo con la cara repentinamente seria

Shaoran asintió dándole a entender que hablara…

.- Si me entero que le hiciste algún tipo de daño a Sakura, indirecto o no… Escóndete de mi Li, porque ten por seguro que te partiré el rostro… tenlo presente, me caes bien así que no quiero tener alguna especie de problema contigo…

.- Descuida, yo tampoco quiero tu puño en mi rostro…- sonrió un poco…- Tratare todo lo posible de no lastimarla, después de todo no es algo que quiera ni para ultima opción…

Kai frunció el ceño…

.- Nada de tratar, debes hacerlo…

.- Independiente o no de mi decisión es algo que no podría evitar de llegar el caso, ¿no crees?, yo trataría lo mayormente posible de no hacerle algún daño, pero eso no me garantiza que lo consiga

Kai asimilo un momento lo dicho y suspirando quedamente se dio cuenta que el chico tenía razón… El entendía aquello mejor que nadie…

Rodeo la vitrina y colocándose al lado del ambarino, ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida, donde Sakura los esperaba probablemente con el ceño muy fruncido…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Suspiro con cansancio había sido un dia demasiado agotador…

Después de haber salido de aquel establecimiento, Sakura lo llevo directo a la estación de trenes, ella le había dicho que ella empeñaba joyas que habían en su casa, la mitad del capital solía quedárselo ella, la otra mitad la donaba a un orfanato ya que era benefactora fija del lugar. Y como dato especial, le había dicho que en ese lugar había estado un poco menos de un mes, antes de ser adoptada por su madre…

Todo un descubrimiento…

Dio otro suspiro y giro sobre su cama, vio la pared que estaba frente a él y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo pasado en el orfanato…

Ver a Sakura, tan sonriente, tan alegre, tan viva como nunca la había visto desde que la conocía, le enternecía enormemente ver como esos niños profesaran un inmenso cariño por la esmeralda, como si se tratara de su hermana mayor o en todo caso, su madre… lo cierto era que, no había mucha diferencia, De ella podría decir que amaba y ama a esos niños, y de estos pues ni se diga…

Verla jugar con los pequeños como si el tiempo hubiese regresado atrás y ella volviese a ser una niña de seis o ocho años… Verla reír con tanta naturalidad, ver la mirada que ella le mando y como su mano se dirigió hasta él, como tomo la suya propia, y como de un momento a otro se había integrado a ese gran grupo de infantes…

Lo admitía, La felicidad infantil lo contagio en ese momento y solo se dejo llevar, aparte de que, le parecía fascinante que a pesar de que esas inocentes criaturas estaban sin conocer el apoyo de una madre o un padre tuviesen esa enorme vitalidad… Los Admiraba realmente.

Y entendió en cierta parte, porque Sakura hacia todo aquello, Tal vez, porque se sentía una igual con ellos, porque había pasado por lo mismo, o simplemente los veía como un reflejo de lo que ella es… o mejor dicho, _Fue_.

Ese dia lo recordaría hasta el último dia de su vida…

Vio hacia su ventana… Nunca hubiese pensado que de un dia tan bonito como había hecho esa mañana, ahora se transforme en una fuerte tempestad. Suspiro y sin importarle el hecho de que había dejado su luz encendida, se dispuso a dormir, después de todo su fuerza de voluntad no estaba del todo alta como para levantarse e ir a apagar la maldita luz de su habitación, así que arropándose con su cobertor hasta la cabeza cerro lo ojos…

Pasaron un par de minutos y comenzó a quedarse dormido, hasta que se sobresalto un poco al escuchar unos repentinos golpecitos en su puerta… bostezo y con pereza se levanto arrastrando los pies… Se juro que si era Eriol jodiendo su existencia a esas horas de la noche, le sacaría la descendencia completa, mas la que aun no engendraba, además de gritarle hasta el mal del cual se iba a morir, pero todo pensamiento homicida se vio cortado al momento en el que abrió la puerta y vio a la castaña de ojos verdes, mirándolo fijamente, antes de bajar la mirada con la mejillas completamente arreboladas…

.- ¿Sakura?...- susurro sorprendido…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**LO SIENTOOOO MUCHOOOO! OMG me tarde demasiado, muchísimo es decir poco, EXACTAMENTE 4 Meses!, ¡!4! T-T de verdad lo siento, estoy segura que muchas quieren mi cabeza, y lo entiendo, en Facebook están a punto de cazarme por no actualizar…**

**Tengo razones de mi desaparición de Fanfiction, Muchas a decir verdad, pero no las llenare de todo eso, solo me cabe decir las 3 razones más importantes, 1.- que para diciembre hubieron muchas muertes cercanas a mí, que me dejaron bastante deprimente, por ejemplo, la muerte de mi prima-hermana, de la que aun no me recupero…! 2.- El archivo de este capítulo lo tenía en la Laptop, pero mi papa (el dueño) le dio un "no sé qué" y no dejaba que la tomase, escribía en los momentos en el que él iba a trabajar pero como estoy "bendecida en suerte" El enfermo y lo suspendieron más de un mes…! Y 3.- El curso de paramédico me ha dado fuerte con los estudios…**

**Dejando todo esto de lado, hago una ACLARACIÓN: Desde un principio no pensaba dejar que Sakura volviese a perder la memoria, eso sería aumentar mi trabajo con la historia y eso lo que menos quiero ahora, solo quise poner de experiencia un episodio de mi vida, y esto debí aclararlo en el capitulo anterior XD Hace no más de 4 años, estaba en el techo de la casa de un tío mío, e iba a bajarme por las escaleras portátiles, de esas que son metálicas, en fin… como ya supondrán, Si, me caí… me golpee la espalda y también la cabeza, después del golpe quede quejándome, y mis abuelos me escucharon, según me dijeron ellos, porque antes de ver a alguien, perdí la conciencia… el médico que me entendió le dijo a mi familia de que tuve suerte de no haber estado a una altura tan considerable, a lo que me refiero es que, la segunda vez que desperté en una clínica alrededor de mi familia, recordé haber despertado una "primera vez", pero en el que yo no pude ubicarme en espacio-tiempo y persona en ningún momento, además de que me mataba el dolor de cabeza que tenia…! La diferencia está en que Sakura estuvo inconsciente por 2 días, y yo lo estuve por casi un dia…**

**Difícil y raro de creer, pero es cierta, esa es una de las muchas cosas que me han pasado, recuerdo cuando me cayó un pedazo de madera al pie, y me lo fracturo XDD, la mala suerte me persigue…**

**Decidí dejar este capítulo hasta aquí, Hasta ahora es el más largo que he hecho… tratare, de verdad que TRATARE de no tardarme tanto para la próxima actualización, como esta vez… pero, No Prometo Nada…**

**Para el próximo al fin se dará el tan esperado Encuentro (ó Reencuentro) entre Sakura y la Familia Amamiya, ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen ellos al ver a Sakura? XDD**

**Bueno, gracias a las que leyeron hasta aquí… Y también gracias por sus comentarios, espero puedan tenerme paciencia estoy pasando por momentos familiares muy difíciles y trato dia con dia de que lo depre no se me note.**

**Si desean pueden dejarme su Review, que será muy bien recibido, Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado… Las Amoo y otra vez Gracias por todo**

**Hasta la próxima… se despide su amiga**

**Mitsukii1701 - Gracias por seguir leyéndome…**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 15**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado eso de dos minutos y ninguno decía nada. Shaoran aun asimilaba el hecho de que Sakura estuviese en su puerta a esa hora y pues ella, la verdad se sorprendió a si misma esperando algún movimiento del otro lado de la puerta… No fue consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que Shaoran abrió la misma, por lo que, no pudo soportar semejante vergüenza.

Pensó que no había sido buena idea, considerando que solo llevaba una bata a medio muslo… aunque sea, no era semi-transparente.

¿Y él?... Pues él solo tenía un pantalón de pijama, dejándole el maravilloso panorama de su pecho, eso la había obligado a bajar la mirada, porque ciertamente no quería quedarse como estúpida mirando semejante trabajo físico y quedarse babeando como un bebé.

.- Y… ¿Pasa algo, Sakura?...- pregunto finalmente

.- Pues, la verdad no…- trago un poco de su saliva, tratando de movilizar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta de la pura vergüenza y respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y no hacer el papelón de su vida al hablar de nuevo…- Fui a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, y vi que tenias la luz de tu habitación aun encendida y pensé que tal vez seguías despierto… Si te he despertado, lo lamento.

.- No te preocupes, apenas iba a dormirme…

.- Entonces te espante el sueño…- dijo con culpa, vaya dia le había hecho pasar al ambarino, sabía que debía de estar cansado.

Si lo estaba ella, que ya estaba acostumbrada, ¿Qué quedaría para él?

.- Ya dije que no te preocuparas, no es nada… ¿Deseas pasar un rato?...- Y en ese preciso momento se escucho un gran estruendo, acompañado de una centellante luz, que ilumino el cielo y tal destello fue apaciguado por la luz encendida de la habitación… Si no, semejante espectáculo habría sido aterrador…

.- Claro…- dijo Sakura casi al instante de que el rayo paso, tras haber dado un pequeño salto en su sitio por el susto repentino… No se esperaba una tormenta…

Y detestaba esas malditas noches de insomnio que de vez en cuando le daban, En ese tipo de noches con tormenta, era que añoraba el poder dormir tranquila, ya que, durmiendo como ella lo hacía, podría pasar el fin del mundo por sus narices, pero ella moriría estando dormida… El problema era que le costaba conciliar el sueño cuando no paraban de caer truenos y centellas. Y no era miedo.

Shaoran se hizo a un lado para hacerla pasar y haciéndole un gesto a Sakura, le dio el permiso silencioso que ella pedía de sentarse en su cama, mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de sí…

Él fue hacia su cama, y se sentó a su lado, dejándose caer después, boca arriba, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su nuca, mientras Sakura no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición…

Después de otros incómodos minutos de silencio, Shaoran hablo…

.- ¿Estas lista para el viaje?

.- Si, es la primera vez que viajaría en un avión, que yo recuerde, así que… no sé si sentirme emocionada o nerviosa…- Shaoran rio un poco

.- Subirse a un avión no es nada del otro mundo, eso sí, cuando despega o aterriza sientes alguna especie de vértigo, pero solo son segundos…- le dijo divertido

.- ¿Sabes?, lo que dices no me consuela en lo absoluto.

.- No pretendía consolarte…- respondió igual de divertido, ganándose el que Sakura se voltease y lo fulminara con la mirada. Bien. Así ya no estaría viendo su espalda y su cabello.

No es que fuera malo, pero definitivamente prefería su rostro.

.- Que Amable…- dijo con sarcasmo

.- Gracias…

.- Y… ¿Qué te pareció el dia?...- pregunto Sakura mientras se acomodaba mejor al orillo de la cama, en una cómoda posición que le permitiera verlo.

Si hablaban, lo mejor sería mirarlo ¿no?

.- Fue genial…- hizo una pausa, en la que Sakura volvió a tragar pesadamente al ver la intensa mirada del ambarino, sin un atisbo de que algún dia ella pudiese descifrar lo que pasara por su cabeza…- Te veías muy contenta hoy…

.- Lo estaba…- aseguro Sakura con una suave sonrisa, mientras recordaba a los niños y niñas del orfanato…- No veo a mis niños muy seguido y hoy trate de estar con ellos la mayormente posible, ya que no podre verlos por un tiempo por eso del viaje…

.- Me di cuenta, ellos se vuelven locos al verte…- Sakura rio ligeramente…

.- Digamos que a muchos los conozco desde que llegaron siendo unos bebes, aun cuando fui adoptada tan rápido, le pedía a mi madre seguir yendo, he visto crecer a la mayoría, He tenido que despedirme de algunos, y consolar a otros porque no consiguen ser adoptados, se sienten preocupados porque mientras más se desarrollen, mas van cayendo las posibilidades de adopción, pero yo no pierdo la esperanza de que cada uno de mis niños consiga familia…

.- Comprendo… Eres muy buena, contrario de lo que aparentas…- dijo suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?…- Dijo algo molesta, frunciendo el entrecejo, Shaoran volvió a sonreír

.- Es Obvio, A veces das algo de miedo…- Abrió un ojo para observarla, mientras la sonrisa no salía de su rostro.

.- Creo que sabes el por qué de eso…- dijo la esmeralda al mismo tono.

.- Si, ya se… no hay que ser muy inteligente para saberlo. Creo que fuimos valientes al acercarnos a ti…- abrió completamente sus casi dorados ojos, que resplandecían en diversión, pero Sakura ignorando aquello, bufo.

.- Supongo…- susurro mientras cerrada sus verdosos ojos un momento, pero un sonido-casi imperceptible para un oído humano-hizo que abriese los ojos y se concentrase…

.- ¿Sucede algo?...- pregunto Shaoran extrañado, al ver el comportamiento de Sakura.

.- ¿No lo escuchas?

.- ¿Escuchar qué?

.- No sé, algo extraño está pasando…- dijo frunciendo ligeramente los labios, mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama, comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación tratando de ubicar el ruido.

Y Shaoran sinceramente, no lograba escuchar nada que no fuese la lluvia ya cayendo. Fue entonces que, repentinamente, Sakura se acerco a una de las paredes de su alcoba y pegando su oreja a la pared, cerró los ojos.

Y de un segundo a otro vio como la castaña enrojeció.

Extrañado se acerco e hizo el mismo procedimiento que había hecho Sakura, y después de concentrarse en identificar el ruido que ella había percibido, una gran carcajada salió de sus labios.

Sakura se aparto, algo escandalizada y aun con el rojo escarlata enmarcando su rostro, bajo la mirada algo abochornada. Shaoran rio un poco más fuerte, apartándose también.

¡Pero que Mier…

.- Parece que lo "extraño", no es tan extraño después de todo…- se mofo, Sakura lo miro escudriñándolo con la mirada y Shaoran ni se inmuto.

.- ¿Qué ya estas acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas?...- dijo incrédula

.- No, pero como duermo como roca, casi nunca me doy cuenta, aparte de que, las paredes hacen muy bien su trabajo…- dijo medio riéndose, Sakura lo vio aun mas incrédula…- Además, solo lo sé, no es como si fuese un secreto para Mei y para mí lo que sucede ahí por lo menos dos veces a la semana…

.- Pe-Pero, es tan…

.- Oh vamos Sakura…- se rio de forma inocente…- Es algo normal, son pareja después de todo ¿No?

.- ¡No digo que no sea normal, estúpido!, Pero igual, me da vergüenza enterarme de su vida privada de este modo…- Exclamo lo más bajo que pudo.

.- No me digas que nunca te llegaste a preguntar qué ellos…- Sakura lo interrumpió bruscamente

.- ¡Por supuesto que no!, no soy tan pervertida…

.- No es ser pervertida, solo que te pasas de inocente…- dijo igual de divertido mientras se encogía de hombros, estaba disfrutando esa situación, definitivamente.

Sakura volvió a enrojecer cuando escucho otro gran gemido femenino, que posiblemente, apenas y Shaoran haya percibido.

.- Tienes un oído bastante agudo, en momentos como estos no te envidiaría ni porque me estén jalando la lengua con un anzuelo…- Se burlo

.- O sea, tú mofándote de mí y Eriol y Tomoyo pasándola de lo lindo ¿no?...- Le respondió con ironía y un ligero repipi en su voz.

.- Normal. Por cierto…- dijo de repente, cuando algo paso por su cabeza…- Nunca has visto a Tomoyo avergonzada ¿no?...- Sakura extrañada respondió.

.- Avergonzada, _Avergonzada_, en "Todo" el sentido de la palabra, pues no.

.- Bien…- Shaoran sonrió malicioso…- Cuando me doy cuenta, noches como estas es cuando aprovecho de devolver de un solo golpe, todas las bromas de Eriol…- rio ligeramente… Sakura lo vio algo asustada, era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran en verdadero plan macabro…- Si quieres ver a los gasparines completamente rojos, no te pierdas el desayuno…- Dijo, mientras volvía a la cama y se recostaba en la misma posición en la que estaba anteriormente.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada y luego cayó en cuanta de que con "gasparines" se refirió a que, Tomoyo y Eriol son tan mortalmente blancos, que pareciera que estuviesen enfermos…

Aunque esa blancura no se les veía nada mal, debía admitir… rio divertida, el punto era que ver a la pareja, completamente roja seria un fenómeno extraordinario que no pensaba perderse. Inconscientemente tomo la misma acción que él ambarino y se recostó en la cama de este, pero de medio lado.

Ya había entrado en esos momentos de confianza, después de que la conversación comenzara de una forma bastante robótica…

La tardanza solo era relajarse y entrar en confianza.

.- Y tú, ¿Qué hablaste con Kai?...- Dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema… Shaoran frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos lentamente mientras una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en su rostro…

Sakura, también frunció el ceño.

.- No voy a decirte.

.- ¿Por qué no?...- dijo un poco brusca.

.- Porque en eso quede con él…- dijo como si nada, para después dar media vuelta sobre su cama, quedando en la misma posición que Sakura, frente a frente con ella

.- Insensatos…- Mascullo por lo bajo…- ¿Qué, no puedo saber?

.- No…- se limito a decir sin dejar de mirarla… Sakura gruño

.- A veces eres detestables…

.- Si ya sé, me doy al odio en algunas ocasiones…- dijo con diversión, En ese momento se escucho otro fuerte trueno y vio como Sakura que suponía de la impresión se encogía en su sitio abrazando sutilmente sus piernas…

.- No me digas que le tienes miedo a las tormentas…- dijo incrédulo, Sakura lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

.- Por supuesto que no, eso lo supere hace años, solo fue el susto del momento.

.- Ya…

.- No tengo miedo, enserio…- dijo con el ceño aun más fruncido, al advertir el tono que uso Shaoran

.- Si claro, Sak… Como digas…- Sonrió, pero Sakura ignorando como la había llamado, vio lo burlona que era esa maldita sonrisa que iba a derretirla en cualquier momento… algo que ella no quería que sucediese, por supuesto.

Pero… Ya Shaoran estaba haciendo mucho uso de esa sonrisa… así que esperaba locamente poder hacerse inmune a semejantes gestos.

Y entre pequeñas discusiones, debates y conversaciones divertidas, serias y triviales, Sakura se quedo dormida de un momento a otro, mientras el ambarino solo hablaba…

Tal vez fue de mala educación aquel acto, pero Shaoran solo sonrió enternecido, y acomodando cuidadosamente a Sakura para no despertarla, la recostó en un extremo de su cama y él se fue al otro extremo… Aunque no es como si hubiese demasiado espacio que los separase, a lo mucho, poco más de un metro.

Hubiese querido abrazarla, pero eso sería pasar la línea con Sakura, a su opinión…

Además ¿y si la castaña se molestaba?... vio el reloj digital que descansaba en su mesita de noche y suspiro divertido al ver que habían hablado un poco más de dos horas, siendo que en algunos minutos se cumplirían las cuatro de la madrugada…

Se incorporo un momento, apago la luz y volvió a acostarse, mientras que con el cobertor se arropaba a él y a Sakura…

No se preocupo por el desayuno, de hecho, existía la posibilidad de que Tomoyo y Eriol, despertaran después que Sakura y él a pesar del pequeño trasnocho que se dieron…

Y Meiling era la que daba pelea al momento de levantarse, así que tenia la gran sospecha de que, ese dia no importaría demasiado el desayuno y que se levantarían por lo menos tres o cuatro horas más tarde de lo ya estaban acostumbrados…

En fin… de las burlas, ahora es que le sobraba tiempo para ello.

Y con esos pensamientos, Shaoran también se quedo profundamente dormido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura despertó, aun sin abrir los ojos… ciertamente lo que quería era seguir durmiendo, aunque no sabía la razón por la cual se había despertado.

No le habría dado mucha importancia a ese hecho, de no ser porque, al momento en el que sus 5 sentidos comenzaron a funcionar como se debía, pues… No sabía si lo que estaba sintiendo era porque, a) Seguía durmiendo y estaba soñando. Ó b) Porque sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, si todo aquello era real…

Y es que sentir algo duro y suave en la frente y punta de su nariz, aparte del aroma a _hombre_ que desprendía lo que sea que _¡ELLA!_ Estuviese abrazando con tanto ainco, no ayuda a su nerviosa situación.

Y entonces fue cuando abrió los ojos rápidamente, maldiciéndose después cuando la claridad de la habitación le golpeo la vista de forma agresiva cerrándolos nuevamente…

Pero, ¡A la mierda sus sentidos! Todo eso no podía ser real… ¡Definitivamente debían estar traicionándola!

Debía ir a ver a un medico cuanto antes…

No, definitivamente eso último no era una buena idea…

Cuando abrió los ojos mas lentamente se consiguió con el _espantoso_ panorama de un pecho bronceado y bien formado subiendo y bajando pausadamente… Aunque no es como si pudiese ver más que eso.

Pudo jurar que el corazón le había saltado hacia la garganta, porque allí lo sintió cuando segundos después pudo identificar ese olor como el perfume que constantemente utilizaba Shaoran.

Y otra vez, maldecía a sus sentidos…

Por otro lado, procesando lo que sucedía-para atacar mas sus nervios, que de por sí, ya estaban hechos un desastre- Vio que ella estaba muy abrazada al ambarino, _Demasiado realmente_.

Y describiendo la melosa imagen, Shaoran estaba de lo más tranquilo, posiblemente en el quinto sueño, mientras uno de sus brazos estaba en la función de servir de almohada para ella, la otra la pasaba un poco mas debajo de su cintura, ni siquiera la estaba agarrando, solo tenía el brazo encima de la zona…

Y eso le puso los vellos de punta.

Ella, como ya había dicho, se agarraba de él como si…

Bien, un ejemplo bastante razonable sería como si un Tornado estuviese pasando justo a su lado, el punto es que, imagínense como si Shaoran se estuviese sosteniendo de un poste y ella por más cobarde y para no salir volando (Tipo Jessie, James y el gato parlante de Pokemón después de recibir un trueno o rayo de la rata amarilla con cola extraña) Se agarraba a la cintura de él, en especie de abrazo de oso… En pocas palabras, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Bueno, Así más o menos lo estaba abrazando ella a él…

Recordó cuando solía despertar en esa misma posición casi todo el tiempo, cuando tenía una gran almohada a su disposición…

Y Shaoran hacia el papel de su almohada en ese momento… ¡Oh Dios, estaba pasando el bochorno de su existencia!

Su respiración se volvió irregular, en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar… Más bien ya mucho había tardado.

Intento cuidadosamente separarse de él y solo consiguió separar un poco su cabeza del pecho de él, y los pechos de ella, del abdomen del chico… Subió la mirada, y la respiración, que hasta el momento no había sentido por su gran volumen de cabello, choco como una casi imperceptible brisa en su frente. El rostro de él se veía relajado y pacifico, hasta podía jurar que tenía una pequeña sonrisa, posiblemente soñando algo lindo pero fue cuando se acordó de otro detalle.

Bajo su mirada rápidamente y se encontró con que efectivamente Shaoran y ella estaban vestidos…

Definitivamente la conversación respeto a Eriol y Tomoyo la noche anterior, la había afectado, hasta cierto punto de imaginar lo que pudo haber sucedido con Shaoran…

Aunque era verdaderamente estúpido, cuando sabia que eso era relativamente imposible y más aun cuando lo último que recordaba era, el gran sueño que de un momento a otro le había dado y algo que él ambarino le estaba contando, si mal no recordaba era sobre una broma que su hermana mayor Farem le había hecho una vez, bastante cómica hasta donde había dejado de escuchar…

Supo que enrojeció de vergüenza cuando sintió la cara caliente, eso de su parte había sido bastante grosero. ¡Genial! Y ¿ahora qué pensaría Shaoran de ella?…

Pero se fijo en otro pequeño detalle… Su bata, estaba más arriba de lo que debería, a decir verdad desde su posición no veía exactamente donde estaba

Pero si sentía. Y estaba segura que debían de estársele viendo las bragas, de no ser por el cobertor.

Con cuidado quito la pierna que estaba en medio de las piernas de Shaoran.

No era nada subjetivo o depravado y subido de tono como se supondría. El no tenía sus piernas enredadas con las de ellas, Y ella solo tenía su pierna, de rodillas para abajo, entre las piernas de Shaoran, Mas debajo de las rodillas de este claro esta…

Él le ganaba de altura por lo menos una cabeza y que ella estuviese acostada a la altura de su pecho, influía bastante…

¡Joder! No tenía ni idea de cómo habían terminado así, pero estaba 98% segura que la culpa era suya… Termino de sacar su pie, con todo el cuidado que los nervios le permitían y que no era mucho al fin de cuentas.

Y entonces, paso lo que tenía que pasar

Sintió que Shaoran se estaba despertando, por un ligero movimiento que él había hecho, Levanto la mirada casi desnucándose en el proceso, comprobando lo que temía… Shaoran apretaba los ojos, mientras respiraba profundamente, para después volver a una respiración normal.

_Alerta Roja, Sakura._

Shaoran abrió los ojos lentamente, sin imaginar la gran tortura que le estaba haciendo pasar a Sakura.

Y Ella solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza. Porque mierda no se le había ocurrido quitar su brazo de la cintura de él, ¡Cuando pudo haber tenido la oportunidad!

"_Inconscientemente no querías separarte de él"_

Maldita conciencia.

Sakura quiso que cualquier cosa la tragara en ese momento, menos el hecho de cómo Shaoran se le quedase mirando inexpresivamente apenas abrió los ojos tres segundos atrás, Y no exageraba, estaba contando los segundos y esperando el minuto que aun no llegaba. Después el frunció el ceño poco a poco.

_¡ALERTA ROJA, MUJER!_

24… 25… 26… 27…

Y Shaoran la soltó como si su contacto le quemara, y se hubiese reído de la cara de susto que había puesto, de no ser porque lo que sucedía no tenía la más mínima gracia.

O por lo menos no para ella…

Imitándolo casi al instante, también se alejo tomando gran parte del cobertor para taparse…

.- ¡Cuidado Shaoran!...- Casi grito cuando vio que si este se alejaba otros dos centímetros de ella, caería muy dolorosamente al suelo y sin que él lo hubiese advertido, y ella controlar el impulso… Rápidamente estiro su cuerpo hacia delante de donde estaba sentada y extendiendo su brazo agarró lo primero que se puso en frente a su mano y jalo a Shaoran…

Que en ese caso, fue el cabello del ambarino.

Y el de estar sentado, termino con la cara incrustada en el colchón, con todo el torso hacia delante, y el trasero elevado por la posición en la que habían quedado sus rodillas…

A Sakura se le salió un "Ups" Antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas… Mientras que el pobre Shaoran apenas se acomodaba y se sobaba el cuero cabelludo que había sido injustamente jalado…

Shaoran, dígase que no le dio mucho tiempo analizar todo lo que había pasado… Todo fue demasiado rápido para su gusto, en un momento despertó y sintió que algo lo abrazaba, después abrió los ojos, y se consiguió con Sakura, en ese momento no había sabido si la veía o era parte de su recreativa imaginación, pero solo fue cuestión de segundos, para saber que en verdad estaba abrazando a Sakura, y esta lo miraba expectante y podría jurar que hasta con vergüenza y sin preguntarse qué habría pasado mientras dormían, Solo se preocupo en lo que ella pensara y la soltó tan rápido como pudo, sentándose él en el proceso, pero en un segundo escucho un pequeño grito y al otro ya tenía la cabeza casi enterrada en la cama, no sin antes recibir un doloroso tirón en el cabello…

.- Lo siento…- dijo entre risas…- Pero ibas a caerte…- Finalizo ella, mientras Shaoran seguía sobándose, solo se dedico a mirar con el entrecejo un poco fruncido a Sakura, que aun no paraba de reírse de él…

Se veía hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero Mierda, lo hubiese jalado un poco más fuerte y estaba seguro que lo hubiese dejado sin cabello en la zona afectada…

.- No es gracioso Sakura…- Dijo Finalmente… Sakura en respuesta rio un poco más fuerte y él suspiro derrotado…

Un minuto después, Sakura finalmente se calmo, pero solo porque comenzaba a sentir que se le humedecían los ojos y no podía permitirse llorar-por reír- Frente a él y que sus _joyas_ se viesen expuestas…

.- Hasta que finalmente… ¿Te divertiste?...- Le pregunto con Sarcasmo y Sakura le envió una mirada airosa.

.- Como nunca…- Dijo en tono de victoria, para después de unos segundos mirarlo de forma seria…- Por cierto… Lamento lo de anoche, Te deje hablando solo…- dijo un poco apenada, tratando de desviar la situación de haber dormido junto a él, no era un tema que quisiera tomar por lo momentos…

Mejor nunca

.- Descuida… No quise despertarte ayer, así que…- quedo allí, Sakura enrojeció, Ella que no quería que ese tema saliera a flote y casualidad es lo primero que él hace. Aun así le regalo una pequeña sonrisa…

.- Bueno en fin, es algo tarde pero…- dijo a medias mientras veía el reloj digital que marcaban casi las once de la mañana…- Buenos Días…

.- Buenos Días…

.- Con respecto a lo del desayuno… lo más seguro es que ya no sea hoy, además… Ya no estoy tan segura de querer que Tomoyo se avergüence…- dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente, Shaoran sonrió.

.- ¿Por qué no?

.- ¿Como que porque?, es obvio… Ella es muy vengativa, me hará sufrir.

.- Exageras…- Dijo Shaoran despreocupado mientras agitaba una de sus manos de arriba abajo restándole importancia…

.- ¿Yo exagero?...- pregunto incrédula…- ¡¿Yo Exagero?!...- Exclamo después frunciendo el ceño…

.- Vamos que podría hacerte, además nunca dije que contribuirías en hacerla apenar

.- Pero yo también quería hacerlo…- dijo casi haciendo un puchero que contuvo

.- Entonces hazlo y me ayudas…- dijo sonriente, Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada nuevamente

.- ¿Acaso me ignoras?, ¿Qué no me escuchaste?... ¡Tomoyo me hará sufrir!…- dijo lamentándose…

.- Y yo repito que exageras, ¿qué podría hacerte ella?...- Sakura lo vio como si tuviese dos cabezas, tres patas, siete ojos, en vez de dientes, colmillos y tres orejas de duende, aparte de las suyas…

Ok, exageraba un poco…

.- Me haría probarme más de cientos de atuendos, para después grabarme por horas y hacer poses estúpidas…- reclamo

.- Eso no es nada…- Dijo, aunque sabía que Sakura tenía razón, cuando Tomoyo quería, hacia sufrir a cualquiera y ella atacaba precisamente por el punto débil de su oponente…

.- Claro, _No es nada_… Porque no mejor en vez de viajar a Hong Kong, cambiamos los boletos y nos dirigimos a la tumba de Tutankamon, ¡Y le pedimos un autógrafo!...- Comento con el más puro sarcasmo que su voz pudo conseguir…

.- No sería mala idea…- dijo divertido siguiéndole el juego

.- ¡Shaoran!...- exclamo su nombre en reclamo

.- Está bien, Esta bien…- Suspiro mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella y posaba una mano en su hombro, en señal de _apoyo_…- Hagamos algo, Solo si una situación lo requiere, ponemos en pena a Eriol y Tomoyo…

Sakura hizo un sonido inentendible, como un bufido, que él finalmente tomo como un sí.

Sakura parecía querer decir algo, pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que paso a continuación… La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la figura de Tomoyo, que parecía escandalizada y asustada…

.- ¡Shaoran, Sakura no está en l…- Después el silencio fue sepulcral, casi ensordecedor…

Los castaños después de ver como Tomoyo se les quedo mirando, maquinando Dios sabe que cosas en esa cabeza suya… se miraron asustados…

Shaoran, pensó que esa sería la situación que requeriría de sus burlas, porque sabía que después de eso, Tomoyo no los dejaría en paz, aparte de que era muy fácil mal pensar las cosas, Sakura tenía el cabello alborotado y el cobertor tapándola de cintura para abajo, donde tenía las piernas cruzadas, y el hecho de que estuviese en su habitación y más que todo en su cama, contribuía mucho a la imaginativa mente de Tomoyo

Y pues, él tan cerca de ella, con una mano en su hombro desnudo, igual de despeinado y llevándose el golpe de gracia, sin su camiseta, tampoco no les daba puntos a favor… Aunque siempre dormía así, sabía de ante mano que Tomoyo no pensaría en ello en un momento así, por otro lado, a Sakura solo un pensamiento pudo pasarle por la cabeza…

_Mierda_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura suspiro nuevamente viendo el recorrido-extraño para ella- por la ventana de la limosina…

Sinceramente se sentía, como si estuviese en otro planeta. El viaje en avión fue más rápido de lo que ella hubiese querido y no habían salido contratiempos que le impidiesen irse… Ya saben, por eso de que su boleto era una total farsa.

Lo impórtate es que ya estaban en Hong Kong y punto… Aunque sentía que se metería en tremendo problema, no ahora, pero si más adelante.

Ojala fuera su imaginación…

Se preguntaran, que había pasado el dia en que Tomoyo había conseguido a Shaoran y a ella, pues resumiendo una gran parte, si habían llegado a hacer el desayuno-almuerzo. Tomoyo le conto a Eriol, Meiling y los guardianes lo sucedido, y después de eso las chicas níveas y debes en cuando Eriol, no dejaban de molestarlo… Sakura veía como Shaoran parecía contenerse, pero ella también comenzaba a cabrearse, así que enviándole una pequeña patada al ambarino por debajo de la mesa donde comían los cinco, le dio a entender lo que tenían que hacer, por su propio bien… y Shaoran pues no pudo más que asentir entre aliviado, contento, malicioso y divertido…

Y él comenzó con los comentarios y ella le siguió…

No pasaron más de cinco segundos para que Eriol y Tomoyo enrojecieran como tomates y los castaños no podían sentirse más satisfechos, sobre todo Sakura, que hasta ese momento no creyó tener esa capacidad de ser tan _cruda _con respecto al sexo, cuando se lo proponía.

Aunque no tardaron muchos minutos en que la pareja de níveos lanzara un contra ataque, aun súper abochornados, claro está. Y pues, Meiling no le quedaba de otra más que reírse de sus amigos en plena guerra campal… Mientras más se mataban, Meiling y los guardianes –que parecía que en cualquier momento también perderían las tripas- mas se reían… y en cierto momento, Meiling no soporto y como si tuviese motores a propulsión en cada uno de sus pies, salió disparada al baño, ya que la risa había hecho de las suyas…

Y en eso, estuvieron unos veinte minutos… en la que Sakura y Shaoran, milagrosamente, ganaron la contienda. Recordó las últimas palabras dichas por ella y por el ambarino.

_.- Al menos nosotros no tenemos sexo dos veces a la semana…-_ Fue la respuesta de Shaoran a un comentario mal intencionado de Tomoyo.

_.- Y tampoco tan escandaloso como ustedes, eso fue un concierto con todo y orquesta, como para que medio vecindario se enterara de su muy activa vida sexual… ¿verdad, Shaoran?..._- Dijo Sakura, destilando toda la maldad que su voz le permitía. Estaba exagerando un poco, lo sabía, pero en ese momento la tenía sin cuidado.

_.- Exacto, no nos importa lo que hacen, son pareja, se les comprende, pero por lo que más quieran la próxima vez, traten de hacer mas silencio, que algunos intentan dormir._

Y como resultado de esos comentarios, Eriol salió casi corriendo hacia su habitación poniendo algún pretexto y Tomoyo se quedo plantada en su sitio con un hermoso rojo granate adornando su pálido rastro… Una imagen que Sakura se guardaría para el resto de su vida.

Y Habían pasado más de seis horas para que los níveos volvieran a dirigirle la palabra…

La esmeralda salió de sus pensamientos cuando unas fuertes energías parecieron golpearle el rostro y entonces se sintió un poco mareada, nunca había sentido tanto poder junto. Vio nuevamente a la ventana y la atacaron unos nervios repentinos cuando vio como el auto pasaba unos grandes portones negros para después de un minuto, estar frente a lo que ella podría llamar un perfecto palacio…

La mansión de la familia Amamiya, es allí donde se quedarían según le habían dicho sus amigos…

Los primeros en bajarse fueron los níveos, después Sakura y por último los primos… Nadie los había recibido en el aeropuerto, solo dos mayordomos, y la esmeralda enseguida pensó que la familia los esperaría en el hogar y estaba en lo cierto.

Entraron y pasaron por varios pasillos, hasta que llegaron a lo que supuso Sakura, un muy amplio recibidor… que estaba lleno de personas.

Apenas entraron los mayordomos se retiraron, no sin antes despedirse de los jóvenes, ya que en todo el camino llevaban una conversación bastante animada, en la que Sakura después de su presentación no participo mucho.

Sus amigos apenas vieron a sus familiares, fueron hacia el centro de la sala prácticamente corriendo. Saludando a cada ser en aquella sala.

Sakura veía aun desde el marco de la puerta sin saber qué hacer, ciertamente se estaba ahogando un poco con tantas presencias a su alrededor y ver la cara de felicidad que tenia cada uno de sus amigos además del de los adultos y mayores allí presentes, se sentía muy fuera de lugar, hasta llego a darle un poco de envidia aquella escena. Suspiro y desecho el último sentimiento y desvió su vista hacia un lado, esperando a que unos de sus compañeros se acordara de ella.

Sabía que había sido mala idea ir a ese lugar pero no le quedo de otra más que escuchar alguno que otro comentario. Hasta que un fuerte ruido llamo su atención y venia precisamente del piso de arriba, envió su vista hacia las escaleras que estaban a un lado en donde un grupo de cuatro chicas, bajaban de esta casi con desesperación.

.- ¡Ya llego Shaoran!...- Exclamo una de estas muy feliz, vio al ambarino y le entraron unas inmensas ganas de reírse y es que ver como este estaban mas rígido que una tabla, no tenia precio, lo primero que supuso es que esas chicas-adultas eran sus hermanas que de momento a otro ya estaban encima de él.

Entonces Azura acordándose de su visión, busco con su mirada, hasta que reparo finalmente en la extraña y enigmática visita, que reía por lo bajo viendo a Shaoran, no sabía cómo se le había pasado tal cosa, ella había estado esperando ese dia, principalmente por esa chica y cuando llegaron, se dejo llevar por la emoción del momento al ver a Tomoyo y Meiling…

Vio a su madre que hablaba animadamente con Tomoyo y Sonomi… Todos estaban en esa sala, Su padre, su hermano, la novia de este, Yukito, Nakuru, los padres de Eriol, la madre de Tomoyo, los padres de Shaoran y sus cuatro hermanas, aunque aun la familia Tsue no llegaba… habían dicho que estarían para la cena y apenas eran las cinco de la tarde.

Sin importarle cortar la conversación que llevaban, se acerco y distrajo a su madre, le hizo una seña hacia la entrada de la sala, donde una chica veía cada rincón de la casa desde su puesto, al parecer sin querer reparar en el encuentro que se daba…

Y entonces, Nadeshiko se quedo casi estática. Los extraños movimiento de Azura, llamaron la atención de cada uno de los presentes y entonces todo quedo en un sepulcral silencio, viendo como la más pequeña de la familia se acercaba a paso lento a la visitante… Silencio que llamo la atención de Sakura que rápidamente vio al frente, encontrándose un par de ojos tan verdes como los suyos a poco menos de cuatro metros de ella.

Los recién llegados, sin notar la repentina tensión en el ambiente, se reprendieron mentalmente por haberse olvidado de esa forma de Sakura, eso había sido muy mal educado de su parte, no cabía duda…

Shaoran que la veía con nerviosismo, se acerco a Sakura que parecía estar en alguna especie de ensimismamiento…

.- Sakura, ¿estás bien?...- le pregunto cuando estuvo a su lado, casi en un susurro, ella parpadeo rápidamente y después pareció verlo con asombro. Seguramente por sacarla tan repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

.- Shaoran, ¿ella es la amiga de las que nos hablaron?...- pregunto Azura sin dejar de verla.

.- Si…- fue la corta respuesta de este quien puso su mano en los hombros de Sakura y la empujo ligeramente hacia el centro. En el pequeño camino que recorrió, Sakura no había dejado de ver a Azura…

Y es que… aun estaba sorprendida, es decir, ella tenía fotos con su madre cuando estaba más o menos a la edad que le aparentaba a esa niña y no pudo evitar pensar que era una copia casi exacta de ella para aquel entonces, exceptuando el cabello y que alguna que otra facción de su rostro no concordaba con el de la niña…

Cielos, algo extraño estaba pasando.

Paso un escaso minuto de silencio, en el que ninguno se atrevió a hablar, viendo mientras como Shaoran posicionada a la desconocida frente a ellos.

Y enseguida todos parecieron darse cuenta del escandalizador parecido de Nadeshiko con la recién llegada, además de que los ojos eran totalmente inconfundibles.

Todo quedo en un incomodo silencio nuevamente, en el que Nadeshiko junto con Fujitaka se posaron al frente.

Cuando Sakura estuvo a unos cinco metros de distancia de ellos, Los ojos de Nadeshiko conectaron con los suyos, esto hizo que Sakura sintiera un repentino vacio en el estomago, mas al ver la cara entre espanto, felicidad, alivio, tristeza, incertidumbre e incredulidad que cargaba la mujer frente a ella.

Demasiados sentimientos para un rostro, pero todo eso pudo leer, o le pareció leer, al ver sus ojos y es que la señora tampoco dejaba de mirarla.

Los amigos de Sakura veían simultáneamente a Nadeshiko y a la castaña, fijándose hasta ese momento en el enorme parecido que tenían.

¡Cómo demonios se les había pasado algo como eso! ¡¿Y tenían más de dos meses conociéndose?!

Shaoran carraspeo, dándose cuenta que tenían por lo menos tres minutos en silencio y sonriendo ligeramente se dispuso a presentarla

.- Familia, ella es Sakura Kin…

.- Sakura…- No le dejo terminar Nadeshiko en alguna especie de trance, acercándose más a Sakura mientras estiraba su brazo para tocarla, como si tratara de creer que aquella chica no era parte de una ilusión suya, la castaña por acto reflejo al escuchar sus nombre de los labios de esa mujer, se llevo la mano hacia el pecho, donde dentro de su blusa descasaba el colgante que guardaba con tanto recelo…- Sakura…- Dijo esa vez en un susurro, tocándole la mejilla a la muchacha, Todos vieron con asombro aquello…- Tu… Tu eres mi Sakura…

Entonces todo se volvió un desastre, Sakura abrió los ojos con espanto, Fujitaka se adelanto rápidamente hacia su mujer tomándola de los hombros para tratar de alejarla de la chica, que la veía con susto, pero entonces la mujer se aferro a la chica como si su vida dependiera de ello, besándole la mejilla, acariciando con desesperación su rostro y cuando ya casi estaban por separarlas, la mujer comenzó a gritar su nombre casi con histeria.

Todos se agitaron y comenzaron los mayores desastres, El hombre con la ayuda de su hijo Touya, lograron quitar de los brazos de Nadeshiko a la asustadiza chica que estaba tan pálida como Tomoyo… Pero aun así, Nadeshiko daba pelea en los brazos de su familia para intentar zafarse y correr nuevamente hacia la que ella creía fervientemente su hija.

Es que simplemente no podía equivocarse, ella lo sentía.

.- ¡les estoy diciendo que me dejen, Estoy segura que esa chica es mi hija!...- exclamaba por lo alto y Fujitaka sentía un nudo en la garganta ver a su mujer así, por la chica, el sentía algo extraño viéndola, pero no para llegar a la conclusión de que era su hija.

¡Por Dios, ella estaba muerta!

Azura por su parte, veía a su desesperada madre, por acercarse a la nueva que comenzaba a hiperventilar en su palidez, mientras era calmada por Tomoyo y Shaoran. Más que sorprendida, se sentía preocupada, nada de eso lo había visto en su visión y ver a su madre en ese estado, no ayudaba a su situación.

Eriol y Sonomi, se pusieron frente a Nadeshiko bloqueándole la vista hacia la castaña, lo que hizo que la mujer se pusiera un poco mas gritona, pero Sonomi trataba de tomarla del rostro susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras al igual que Eriol… pero definitivamente la Amamiya no parecía querer cooperar.

Los padres de Eriol, y los guardianes estaban un poco alejados de la situación, y es que se sentían incómodos y hasta cierto punto, perturbados por semejante escena, Nunca habían visto a Nadeshiko así, y sabían la historia de la hija muerta de los Amamiya… Capítulo bastante triste para la familia.

Pero definitivamente, la familia Li, que eran los más cercanos a los Amamiya… se veían aun más perturbados con lo que acontecía. Es como si estuviesen reviviendo el momento en el que se les había notificado a las dos familias la Muerte de la pequeña Sakura Amamiya en un incendio en Japón, producido por un terremoto… O eso habían investigado las autoridades del País… Nadeshiko se había puesto totalmente histérica, hasta llegaron a pensar en un momento, que se volvería loca.

Por otro lado, Claro que la magia estaba involucrada, pero eso los inspectores no lo sabían, así que finalmente prefirieron quedarse con esa versión, ya que Nadeshiko siempre se guardo lo que suponía era los verdaderos acontecimientos que llevaron la muerte a la niña, al parecer, todo relacionado a una mujer en el pasado de Fujitaka.

Pero no sabían mucho y preguntarle a la mujer de aquello, era bastante imprudente… Lo habían intentado también con Fujitaka, pero él también trataba de eludir el tema, así que después de haber preguntado un par de veces por el tema, finalmente desistieron en los intentos, solo esperando que algún dia, la familia se decidiera a hablar.

Solo si ellos así lo desearan.

.- ¡Sakura!...- seguía gritando Nadeshiko que ya estaba fuera de sí, Azura corrió hacia su madre, haciendo a un lado de Eriol y su tía.

.- Mama, por favor cálmate…- le susurro tomándola del rostro, obligándola a que la mirara, algo que aun no conseguía.

.- ¡Simplemente no puedo calmarme!...- volvió a decir a los cuatro vientos, sin saber exactamente quien era la persona que le dirigía la palabra…- ¡Es que no lo ves Fujitaka! ¡Es nuestra hija!...

Azura vio a su padre y vio como este veía a la histérica mujer con cierta aflicción en su rostro, entendía de cierta forma que el dolor de una madre, nunca se olvida, pero… si podría superarse un poco… O eso creía ella, y ese era precisamente el problema.

Ella obviamente no era madre.

Seguramente su hermana estaría muy preocupada por lo que estaba pasando. Aparte de que Nadeshiko simplemente no dejaba ir su recuerdo, o en otras palabras no dejaba de llorarla… simplemente no dejaba que su hermana se fuese en paz.

Dirigió su vista hacia la desconocida, era muy curioso el hecho de que esa chica fuese tan parecida a su madre, y si se le veía bien, podría jurar que tenía algún parecido con su padre, todo se volvía cada vez más extraño a sus ojos… Agito ligeramente la cabeza.

_Simple casualidad, seguramente_… pensó ella.

Suspiro fijándose que la aun desconocida chica, que también curiosamente llevaba el mismo nombre de su fallecida hermana, la veía a ella y a Nadeshiko… pero su mirada decía mucho, estaba esperando a que calmaran a su madre, además de estar asustada a más no poder… volvió su vista hacia la mujer frente a ella y aun sin soltar su rostro, se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento esta comenzaría a llorar.

No podía permitir eso… no ahora. Tenía que calmarla a toda costa.

.- ¡Mamá reacciona!...- le grito directamente…- ¡¿Me Recuerdas?! ¡Aquí estoy yo, Yo también soy tu hija! ¡¿Acaso lo recuerdas?! ¡O es que acaso, tampoco recuerdas que Sakura ya no está aquí, Mama, deja descansar a Sakura, por la paz!...- Había sido un poco cruel, pero por lo menos, había logrado que Nadeshiko dejara de moverse y se callara.

Todo volvió a quedar sumido en silencio, casi espeluznante, que tenía con los pelos de punta a muchos allí.

.- Lo siento, Azura…- dijo con voz queda Nadeshiko, la más pequeña iba a dar un suspiro de alivio, pero todo alivio quedo desechado, cuando vio como Nadeshiko logro soltarse de los brazos de su padre y de su hermano, seguramente porque habían aflojado el agarre.

Nadeshiko volvía a acercarse a Sakura a paso rápido y firme. Por acto reflejo, en algún tipo de protección, Tomoyo abrazo a su asustadiza amiga, quien arrastro a la nívea con ella, cuando había retrocedido un par de pasos casi por inercia.

Fujitaka reaccionando ante aquello, casi corriendo logro tomar de nuevo de la cintura a su irreconocible esposa y fue allí que toda la desesperación aumento, cuando vieron a las dos esmeraldas caer casi al mismo tiempo…

Sakura sintió que repentinamente se le corto el aire y la vista se le nublo, después de aquello, no supo que fue de ella.

Y Nadeshiko por su parte, finalmente dejo de luchar en los brazos de su esposo al sentirse mareada, y como un sudor frio comenzó a recorrerle la frente.

Llevándose la última imagen de su _hija_ caer inconsciente en los brazos de la alarmada Tomoyo y de un preocupado Shaoran, Inhalo aire con fuerza, llenando rápidamente sus pulmones, mientras la debilidad del shock emocional la golpeó con agresividad.

Y dejándose vencer finalmente, segura de que su esposo tomaría la misma acción que sus sobrinos con Sakura. Se dejo caer…

Totalmente inconsciente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Jijijijiji, ¿Soy mala por dejarlo allí? XDD**

**En el capitulo anterior Kai y Shaoran se conocieron, a que fueron muy monos, se me había olvidado mencionarlo _**

**Y en este Cap, uuuff no se qué decir, El recibimiento se salió de control gracias a Nadeshiko, pobre u.u se desmayo seguramente por tener tantas emociones junta, ustedes entienden, y Sakura muy seguramente por tantas presencias mágicas, el mareo y súmenle el susto y la sorpresa de ver a una "desconocida" para ella, en esa situación. Bueno, solo me queda decir que Tomoyo y Eriol, son todos unos loquillos XD **

**Ciertamente, esperaba más de mi parte en el encuentro de las Amamiya's, no sé porque, pero hay algo que no me gusta… pero ya se quedara así, no pude exprimir mis musas como hubiese querido. =(**

**¿Creen que aun se hará la cena de bienvenida? XD, Jajajajaja y aun no llega la familia Tsue… Mmmmm, creo que insinué de más x_x**

**Si vieron algún error les pido disculpas y por favor que me lo hagan saber para estar al tiempo de corregirlo, Agradezco cada Review que recibo como no tienen idea y la que en este capítulo quiera tomarse algo de su tiempo y dejarme uno, será muy bien recibido, Espero les haya gustado y sin mucho más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que estén bien, Las quiere su amiga…**

**Mitsuki1701 – Gracias por leer n_n**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 16**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.- ¡Esa Chica sabe todo!...- exclamo Farem por lo alto, consiguiendo que los más jóvenes la hicieran callar…

.- ¡No todo!... Y no seas tan escandalosa…- le reprendió Meiling, que estaba sentada en el gran mueble de la sala, con la cabeza de una aun inconsciente Sakura en sus piernas, estaba acostada en todo el mueble, quedando solo un espacio a sus pies, en el que estaba sentado Eriol…

Estaban casi todos en la sala, menos las novias de Touya y Yukito y todos los Amamiya, exceptuando a Azura que había preferido quedarse en la sala. Los demás, estaban atendiendo a Nadeshiko la cual habían subido a la habitación, para evitar algún contratiempo que se pudiera darse en cuanto despertara… Y solo habían pasado escasos 5 minutos de lo ocurrido.

.- ¿Que les habíamos dicho sobre esto?...- dijo con un poco de dureza el líder del Clan Li, viendo a Shaoran que estaba a un lado de Eriol, sentado en el apoya brazos del sofá

Tomoyo se encontraba al frente, al lado de su madre Sonomi y al lado de los Hiragisawa se encontraba Azura, que se encontraba muy callada, solo observando a Sakura.

.- Lo sabemos tío, pero no es para tanto…- Dijo Meiling con despreocupación, observando momentáneamente a la castaña.

.- Como que no es para tanto, pudieron habernos metido en un aprieto, incluso pudieron meterla a ella en problemas…- comento el señor Hiragisawa

.- Lo sabemos pero… Como sabemos que ya se han dado cuenta, pues saben que ella no es una chica normal, ¿no?...- dijo Tomoyo, entonces todo quedo sumido en silencio reflexivo…

Era cierto, habían sentido una presencia diferente a los de los chicos, pero no habían reparado en la chica cuando estos llegaron.

.- Lo extraño es que se siente una presencia mágica en ella, pequeña, pero se siente…- se calló observándola atentamente…- ¿Cómo se tomo todo eso de la magia?...- pregunto finalmente Sonomi…

Los cuatro compañeros de Sakura sonrieron al mismo tiempo al recordar el dia en que le habían hablado de Sakura sobre la magia…

.- Pues, al principio no nos creyó… pero se lo tomo bastante bien. Y como dato especial, fue ella la que nos descubrió…- Dijo Shaoran

.- ¿Como así?…- Pregunto otra de las hermanas de Shaoran, Feimei.

.- _Por supuesto… por eso trate de detenerlos, estaba entendiendo la maldita conversación desde un maldito principio… es molesto sabían?... y disculpen si estoy siendo agresiva, pero ya no puedo más, me importa una mierda que me crean loca o paranoica, pero suficiente tengo con las presencias de Li y Hiraguizawa estresándome desde el lunes, presencias de las que aún no me acostumbro, como para tener que aguantar su patética discusión que comenzaba a estresarme, sin contar que ya estoy bastante cansada, de que esas malditas cosas que cuelgan de los hombros de Hiraguizawa no me quiten la puta mirada de encima desde que los conozco… ¿que no podían quedarse en su casa?, o que se yo, en vez de llevarlos a la preparatoria, donde están completamente seguros que nadie puede verlos, pues se equivocan porque yo soy la única que sabe de la maldita existencia de lo que sean eso_…_- dijo señalando molesta a Kero y a Spy_

Eriol sonrió recordando lo dicho por Sakura

.- Pues a eso nos referimos de que no es una chica del todo normal, ella desde un principio logro sentir nuestras presencias y también podía ver a Kero y Spy… Solo que al principio estuvo ignorando ese hecho, haciéndonos creer a nosotros que ella no se daba cuenta de nada…- Dijo el níveo finalmente

.- Y a todas estas… ¿Como se llama la chica?...- Pregunto, la madre de Eriol, Yaneth, aun algo conmocionada, por el grandioso parecido de la chica a su querida amiga Nadeshiko…

.- Sakura Kinomoto…- Respondió Meiling

.- Mmmmm, pero no recuerdo que ese apellido este entre las "Familias de Hechiceros" que están en Japón…- Dijo pensativo Hien.

.- Pues…- Los cuatro chicos se miraron con nerviosismo…- Es que no hay ninguna familia hechicera en Japón con ese Apellido, Papá…- Comento Shaoran…

.- Entonces, como es que ella…

.- Lo siento…- se disculpo Tomoyo…- pero no podemos decir nada, nos estaríamos metiendo en la vida de Sakura, Nos costó mucho saber algo, porque es algo bastante delicado para ella… Si ella decide contárselo, pues que así sea, pero de nuestras bocas no saldrá nada, no si ella no quiere…- Los demás asintieron en señal de entendimiento.

.- Comprendo…- Dijo Hien viendo a la chica, la que ya le parecía un perfecto misterio…

.- Cielos…- se escucho un voz cerca de Meiling, todos miraron enseguida a la causante de la apagada voz, que comenzaba a elevar sus manos hacia su rostro…- La cabeza me da vueltas…- se quejo

.- A despertado, Wei, ¿podrías traer un poco de agua por favor?…- el señor asintió y salió directo a la cocina, mientras Sakura con ayuda de Meiling y Eriol se reincorporo quedando sentada en el sofá…

Nadie decía nada, solo veían atentamente cada movimiento de la chica, viendo como esta respondía en japonés a unas preguntas que le hacían Meiling y Tomoyo que se había acercado hacia la castaña…

Le entregaron el vado con agua y aparte le dieron una pastilla para el seguro dolor de cabeza que le daría…

.- Sakura, ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien?...- Esta miro a Tomoyo interrogante…- Digo, para presentarte a nuestra familia…

Después de aquello, Sakura cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado… el corazón le retumbo de solo pensar en esa mujer al ver tal desesperación en sus ojos.

Llamándola un montón de veces su hija.

_Hija…_

Eso era totalmente absurdo, se dijo, pero es que… porque mierda se sentía tan triste, sentía melancolía, vacio. Su corazón retumbo nuevamente en su pecho, al recordar como la mujer la besaba, la acariciaba. Se sentía tan familiarizada con esas caricias, que verdaderamente se asusto. Suspiro también al recordar a los imponentes hombres que habían retenido a la "desconocida"… Sentía lo mismo al recordarlos… pero uno de ellos, más específicamente el de cabello negro, se le hacía aterradoramente familiar.

Hubiese preferido quedarse en su casa, enserio.

Se fijo en todos los que estaban en la sala, dándose cuenta que esa mujer no se encontraba allí… pero su vista se detuvo en la niña que le devolvió la mirada con la misma o más intensidad.

Esa niña que le recordaba tanto a su persona cuando tenía de nueve a once años, cuando a pesar de todo, era feliz con su madre, cuando sonreía antes de perderla. Todo antes de que su vida se complicara en su máxima expresión.

Suspiro, pero esa vez con desgano… vaya primera impresión había dado…

.- Esta bien…- dijo la esmeralda finalmente, para después levantarse, siendo ayudada por Meiling ya que aun se sentía un poco débil. Todos los presentes al ver la acción de ella también se levantaron… y uno por uno fue acercándose a Sakura…

.- Yo soy Hien Li y ella mi esposa Ieran…- Dijo el hombre en Japonés cuando estuvo frente a ella… Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que definitivamente el buen físico del ambarino lo saco de su padre, y hasta llego a imaginar que Shaoran tendría esa imagen cuando fuese un adulto… Sonrió y estiro su mano, que fue estrechada por la delicada mano de la mujer…

.- No es necesario que hablen mi Idioma, entiendo perfectamente el suyo y es un placer conocer a los padres de Shaoran…- dijo en chino sorprendiendo momentáneamente a los demás, ya que a los chicos se les había pasado comentar ese detalle… después, la castaña estrecho su mano con el señor…- Sakura Kinomoto

.- ¡Oh, que sorpresa que sepas el mandarín!... Un placer para nosotros conocer a una amiga de Shaoran…- dijo la mujer viendo de reojo a su hijo, este al darse cuenta de la sonrisa maliciosa de su madre, se puso tan rojo como un semáforo.

.- Sakura, ella es mi madre, Sonomi…- dijo Tomoyo sonriente acercando a la mujer hacia su compañera… cuando estuvieron frente a frente, quedaron viéndose un rato, hasta que la primera en sonreír fue Sakura, desconcertando y descolocando a la mujer.

¡Cielos, que se parecía demasiado a los Amamiya's!

.- Un Placer Sakura…- Dijo tratando de quitar toda incomodidad para tratar de ser ella misma frente a la joven…- Espero no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre…- Dijo ya más animada, al ver como Sakura solo asentía aun sonriendo, Entonces acercándose a ella, la tomo de los cachetes…- ¡aah! Eres tan linda…

.- Gr-Gracias…- dijo la esmeralda con algo de dificulta, definitivamente la mujer era muy hermosa, pero se dio cuenta que tenía ese pésimo costumbre que tenia Tomoyo para con ella, Esa maña era de familia, era definitivo…

Y así se fueron alternando en las presentaciones, hasta que quedo solo una

Azura.

Todo se volvió algo tenso cuando las dos chicas estuvieron frente a frente, como esperando alguna reacción de la pequeña, o de la misma Sakura, porque les era imposible no pensar que la castaña no se hubiese dado cuenta de su parecido con Azura.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo, aunque no era una sonrisa del todo abierta, era algo mas incomoda, más que todo por parte de Azura, ya que suponía que Sakura no sabía que ella era la hija de la mujer que la "ataco". Pues no estaba segura si el grito que dio pudo haberlo escuchado la joven, estando en el estado que se encontraba, nerviosa y posiblemente su cabeza en otro planeta…

Finalmente la primera en extender su brazo fue Sakura.

.- Sakura Kinomoto, un placer conocerte, Tomoyo y Meiling me han hablado mucho de ti…- se presento aunque ya todos allí supieran su nombre, Azura casi enseguida tomo su mano y se presentó.

.- Azura Amamiya, el placer es mío…- Sonrió, sintiéndose más en confianza con la ya no tan desconocida.

.- Azura…- Repitió Sakura en un murmullo, para después sonreír…- Es un lindo nombre, si no mal recuerdo es de origen Ingles… ¿o era francés?…- Se quedo un rato pensativa…

.- Gr-Gracias, Y es Ingles…- dijo algo con algo de asombro.

.- Mmmmm, Creo que significa_ Azul_… Simbolizando el Cielo Azul ¿no? definitivamente, precioso nombre…- Azura se sonrojo ante los halagos.

Los demás veían con asombro la escena, La tensión se había disipado por completo… Incluso todas las hermanas de Shaoran incluida Meiling, suspiraron con ternura.

.- Se que es tonto preguntar pero…- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la cabeza con su mano desocupado…- ¿Pero como sabes su significado?

.- Hay una niña que conozco que tiene el mismo nombre

.- Bien, El tuyo también es muy bonito, _Flor de Cerezo_…- Sakura solo sonrió, mientras finalmente soltaban sus manos… Sentía que se llevaría muy bien con esa niña.

.- Por cierto, Kinom…

.- Llámame Sakura…- la interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa, Aquello sorprendió a Tomoyo y Meiling.

.- Bu-Bueno Sakura… Con respecto a lo de hace rato…- A Sakura se le borro la sonrisa…- Yo quería pedirte dis…- Y de nuevo fue interrumpida cuando una persona exclamo…

.- ¡¿Cómo está Nadeshiko?!...- Pregunto Sonomi, cuando vio llegar a Touya a la Sala, totalmente inmutable… Todos dirigieron su vista hacia él, hasta la misma Sakura, permitiéndose verlo más detalladamente…

.- Esta bien… dijo apacible…- Solo se le bajo la presión, por eso estaba tan pálida y fría… Aun esta inconsciente, pero no hay de qué preocuparse…- Todos suspiraron con alivio.

Así que se llamaba Nadeshiko… pensó Sakura.

Touya dirigió su vista hacia la desconocida y pensó lo mismo que ya muchos habían pesado allí, suspiro algo turbado, si alguien había querido a su hermana además de sus padres, era él… Sabia que la llegada de esa chica removería las cosas entre su familia, e influenciaría mucho en su madre, hasta su padre se veía algo perturbado con la reciente situación… Y lo más sorprendente hasta lo que logro escuchar, es que se llamaba como su difunta hermana, para dificultar más las cosas, eso era obvio.

Sakura mientras, sintió que se le revolvía el estomago cuando vio a el adulto escudriñándola con la mirada, como analizándola, como queriendo ver su más profundo ser…

.- Touya Amamiya…- Dijo finalmente acercándose a la chica extendiendo su mano como saludo, Él vio como abrió los ojos con sorpresa, también un poco extrañado cuando le pareció que ella había dudado solo un momento el darle la mano.

Y cuando finalmente se dieron las manos, los dos parecieron turbarse ante el contacto… Por inercia Sakura llevo su mano desocupada una vez más hacia su pecho, donde descansaba su colgante.

_Touya…_

_Touya…_

_Touya…_

¡Por Dios! ¡Se llamaba, Touya!

El mismo nombre del chico que vio en esa especie de visión que había tenido… ¡Madre Santa!, Pensó que solo era imaginación suya. Con razón ese físico se le hacía tan conocido…

¡Que alguien le diga que eso era una broma, ahora mismo!

.- ¿Sucede algo?...- Pregunto Touya

Sakura agito su cabeza repetidas veces, Touya creyó que era para darle a entender la negación de aquello… pero Sakura solo trataba de disipar sus pensamientos.

.- Nada. Sakura Kinomoto…- se presento ella

.- Un Placer Kinomoto…- dijo algo seco

.- Igual, Amamiya…- Dijo finalmente soltando su mano… Claro está que la sorpresa aun no se le pasaba pero no pensaba demostrarlo.

.- Lamento lo de mi madre…- dijo sin anestesia, Sakura se tenso…- Creo que solo se confundió o…- Hizo una mueca…- Discúlpala, es algo… no sé si susceptible seria la palabra…

O sea, que Nadeshiko era la madre del hombre, entonces… si la niña tenía el mismo apellido… lo más lógico es que fueran hermanos, también podían ser primos pero… Algo le decía que eran hermanos.

Entonces su cabeza hizo _clic_, apenas dándose cuenta de un _pequeño_ detalle.

Las Iniciales de su colgante. N.T.A, Todas parecían concordar con esa familia, la única que le faltaba era la…

¡La "F"!... entonces recordó otro detalle. Aparte del joven al que se acababa de presentar, había un señor que también retenía a la mujer…

_.- ¡Simplemente no puedo calmarme!...- volvió a decir a los cuatro vientos, sin saber exactamente quien era la persona que le dirigía la palabra…- ¡Es que no lo ves Fujitaka! ¡Es nuestra hija!..._

_¡Es nuestra hija!... _

Esperaba que se estuviese equivocando en todo ese lio con su colgante. De verdad que lo estaba esperando.

Pero otro pensamiento llego como rayo a su cabeza, desechando rápidamente lo anterior. Estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas… Además nadie le aseguraba que así fuera, ni siquiera ella, que no tenía ni un ápice concreto de algún recuerdo de su pasado y de igual forma podría llegar a ser una simple coincidencia… porque si así no fuera igual no tendría relevancia.

¿O Sí?

¡Aahh!... Tenía ganas de arrancarse la cabeza y lanzarla al primer tren que se le apareciera en alguna estación. Enserio…

Sakura después de un rato de silencio, En el que logro ocultar su sorpresa y perturbación por todo lo que había estado pensando… Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

.- La verdad no se qué ocurrió pero… No se preocupe, no pasa nada…- En eso una hermosa peli-roja bajaba las escaleras, seguida por una de cabellos castaños.

La pelirroja, que se le hizo extremadamente familiar… se posiciono al lado Touya, frente a ella… mientras veía como la castaña se acercaba también a ella.

.- ¡Hola!...- dijo efusivamente la castaña…- Yo soy Nakuru Akizuki, un placer conocerte Sakura…- Le tomo la mano a Sakura y la agito de arriba abajo, eso le recordó al saludo que le había dado Meiling cuando se conocieron. Nakuru por su parte prefirió decir su nombre de una vez, ya que había escuchado la presentación antes de ser interrumpida por la Señora Amamiya…

.- Hola…- le sonrió dulcemente la peli-roja, sin darle tiempo de presentársele a la castaña que aun agitaba su mano…- Soy Kaho Mizuki, la prometida de Touya…

Sakura pensó que de haber estado tomando algo, seguramente lo hubiese escupido todo.

.- ¿Ka-Ka-Kaho?...- La peli-roja y todos los demás la vieron sin entender…- Señorita Mizuki, no me reconoce, soy yo… Sakura Kinomoto…- La susodicha se quedo callada un momento como analizándola hasta que la vio con asombro y después con una sonrisa.

.- Pequeña Sakura…- Se soltó del brazo que había entrelazado con su prometido y fue hacia Sakura que ya para ese momento había sido soltada por Nakuru.

Termino de acercarse y le dio un cálido abrazo, que fue correspondido momentos después por la esmeralda.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, literalmente… no sabían que estaba pasando allí…

.- Pero Sakura, mira cuando has crecido…- Dijo con notable alegría separándose de ella un momento…- Estas hermosísima…

.- Gracias…- sonrió Sakura…- Por un momento y no la reconozco, usted también cambio mucho…

.- ¿Qué hablas tanto?, Si yo ni siquiera te reconocí… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?...- Pregunto lo último con cierta melancolía en su voz, recordando los viejos tiempos…

.- Bueno, Dejamos de vernos cuando yo aun era una niña y tu…

.- Una pecosa pre-adolecente…- Dijo antes de que las dos se echaran a reír suavemente.

Los demás escuchaban y veían la animada conversación con sorpresa… sobre todo Touya.

.- Kaho, ¿De dónde la conoces?

Entonces obtuvo la atención de las dos mujeres

.- Touya, Cariño… ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que hubo un tiempo que en colabore mucho con un orfanato en Tokio?

El hombre asintió…

.- Bueno, De allí conozco a Sakura…- La castaña se tenso un momento y Kaho se reprimió mentalmente, Entonces todos parecieron darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello… pero aun así nadie dijo nada…

Los más tensos eran los guardianes y los cuatro chicos que esperaban y Sakura no tuviese una reacción negativa ante aquello…

Pero para su sorpresa nada ocurrió… es mas fue la mismísima Sakura en continuar con el relato…

.- Si bueno, era muy traviesa así que me la pasaba con algún raspón o algo por el estilo, si no mal recuerdo la señorita Mizuki estaba aprendiendo primeros auxilios con las enfermeras del lugar, iba todos los días al orfanato hasta que en dos semanas por un accidente de la enfermera, pidieron el favor a la Señorita Mizuki para que la suplantara un tiempo…- Dijo sin entrar en detalles

.- Si, La enfermera regreso, pero yo igualmente preferí quedarme, como ayudante de la enfermera, porque me encantan los niños…- rio ligeramente…- recuerdo que para ese entonces yo estaba a punto de pasar a la secundaria, era bastante Joven…- Dijo Kaho con una sonrisa…- Después de un mes deje de verte más seguido porque te fuiste, pero aun así te veía por cortos periodos de tiempo cuando ibas a visitarnos…

.- Si, pero usted se fue por un viaje que no recuerdo cuando yo cumplí los ocho años…- dijo pensativa…- Por cierto, ¿siempre consiguió ser Pediatra?...- Pregunto recordando que una vez, Mizuki les había dicho a ella y a otros niños que su sueño era llegar a ser una gran doctora pediatra…

La mujer se separo de ella y le tendió la mano de nuevo con una sonrisa, Sakura la vio sin comprender

.- Kaho Mizuki… Dr. Pediatra a tus servicios…- Le dijo como "presentación" Sakura sonrió abiertamente… Ya no se sentía como antes, tenía a una conocida enfrente suyo, una amiga que creyó mas nunca en su vida volver a ver…

Sakura fue esta vez la que abrazo a la peli-roja, en señal de Felicitaciones…

.- Me Alegro por usted, señorita Mizuki…

.- Woow, vaya historia…- Dijo Yukito que ya se había presentado con Sakura.

.- Si, no esperaba una historia como esa…- Dijo Touya con una imperceptible sonrisa…

Los compañeros de Sakura, aun no salían del asombro… En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocer a Sakura, ella nunca se comporto tan abierta con alguien, como lo hacía con Kaho, la mujer que conocían desde que tenían doce años de edad y la novia de Touya desde hacía tres años y ahora prometida… porque un dia antes de viajar, fueron llamados por Azura, que muy entusiasmada por teléfono les había dicho del compromiso recién formado de su hermano con su cuñada.

Las mujeres siguieron hablando un rato mas, mientras los demás participaban en la conversación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.**

Fujitaka vio como su mujer comenzaba despertar, se acerco a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama donde ella descansaba y mientras la ayudaba a sentarse le dio el vaso de agua… Ella que aun parecía desconcertada, tomo un sorbo y se puso una mano en la frente al momento en el que un fuerte mareo punzo en su cabeza, hasta dándole un terrible vértigo… por lo que, casi corriendo sin importar las punzadas de dolor que se expandieron por su cabeza al momento de pararse de modo tan veloz, fue hacia el baño.

Fujitaka vio preocupado a su esposa, pero antes de que pudiese ayudarla ella ya estaba por llegar al cuarto de baño…

Aun así, la preocupación no se iba y si Nadeshiko no salía en cinco minutos, se vería en la obligación de abrir esa puerta y comprobar el estado de su mujer…

Mientras ella seguía en el baño, el se permitió seguir pensando en la chica que habían traído los chicos de Japón.

Una amiga, que según ellos, no podían dejar allá. Y las razones aun se desconocían… o por lo menos, él aun las desconocía.

Suspiro derrotado, no iba a negar que ver esa chica, lo removió por completo, pero tampoco para llegar a la espantosa conclusión a la que había llegado su esposa.

Le dolía.

Aun le dolía…

Pero solo quedaba la aceptación. El tampoco podía permitirse, pensar aunque sea un poco en que esa chica, fuese algún pariente tan cercano de ellos, porque el mismo, personalmente, se había encargado de confirmar la muerte de su hija…

Para aquel momento, no dejo que su esposa, fuese a reconocer el cuerpo de su hija, no dejaría que viera el destrozado cuerpo de su pequeña luz, de esa luz que ahora extinta, había salido demasiado pronto de sus vidas. Por lo que entro él solo con el corazón en la mano. Principalmente porque para aquel entonces su mujer estaba embarazada de Azura y sería un gran golpe y un gran trauma que no superaría fácilmente, si la dejara entrar.

Hasta él, los primeros años había tenido pesadillas con esas imágenes…

Y más desgarrador fue cuando había llegado el momento del velatorio. Había pedido que su una urna fuese blanca, pero a tapa cerrada… Su esposa había insistido mucho en ver a la niña… Pero él nuevamente no la dejo… Tal vez había sido muy cruel de su parte no dejar que Nadeshiko se despidiera por última vez de su hija. Pero era mejor así.

Sufriría lo que él sufrió cuando reconoció que ese cuerpo era el de efectivamente su hija. Y él no quería aquello para su esposa. Pero aun así, el dolor de ella no aplaco, hasta llego a creer que se intensifico, por lo que le preocupo bastante, estando ella en la condición que estaba.

Tenían suerte de que Azura fuese una chica totalmente sana…

Pero de nada serbia ahora arrepentirse de aquello, mucho después de tanto culparse, había entendido que su acción había sido la mejor decisión, porque ahora más que nunca sabía que su esposa no hubiese soportado ver a Sakura en ese estado tan malditamente deplorable.

Apretó sus puños… Todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa… el debió de haber tenido más cuidado cuando recibió la advertencia de la mujer que por muchos años fue su novia y hasta un par de meses… su prometida.

Todo aquello, antes de que Nadeshiko re-apareciera en su vida… Cambiándola por completo.

_.- ¡Recuerda todo lo que vivimos! ¡Es que simplemente no puedo creer lo que me dices! ¡No me creo que me hayas cambiado tan…_

_.- Por Dios, Shiana, ¿con que moral y con qué cara, vienes a decirme eso a mí?…- la interrumpió…- Hace mucho tiempo dejamos de estar juntos y fuiste tú la que llevo esta relación al final ¡¿Acaso recuerdas, que fuiste tú la que me engaño?!_

_.- Fuji, querido… sabes que fue un error. ¡Estaba borracha, Joder!_

_.- No me llames así y no me importa, fue tu error, no mío. … Y Aun así, para aquel entonces "Cuando estuviste en tus cinco sentidos", no te importo lo que yo pensara, Tú te fuiste sola con ese hombre sin dirigirme una palabra ¿Crees que no me dolió?… Pues que te jodan Shiana, ahora, encontré a una mujer maravillosa que me apoyo y estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos de mi sufrimiento y a la que ahora verdaderamente amo. Así que espero que me dejes tranquilo y no interfieras, por favor…_

_La esbelta y exuberante peli-roja enfureció…_

_.- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan ciego! ¡Lo que sientes es agradecimiento Fujitaka, no entiendo cómo te dejaste engatusar por una mujer como ella! _

_.- ¡No, yo soy el que no entiende, cómo me deje engatusar por una mujer como tú!...- escupió despectivamente_

_.- ¡Me has olvidado por Nadeshiko! ¡Por la poca cosa de…_

_.- ¡Respeta a la mujer de mi futuro hijo!...- Aquel grito pareció un trueno a los oídos de Shiana que enmudeció sorprendida, para después explotar en una suprema cólera…_

_.- ¡Pagaras por humillarme Fujitaka Amamiya! ¡Y ella y tu maldito bastardo tendrá la culpa de que esto se termine!...- Ante eso, el la tomo firmemente por el brazo lastimándola un poco, y se sorprendió porque nunca lo había visto tan furioso como en ese momento. Fujitaka siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre apacible y sonriente cuya tranquilidad y serenidad destilaba hasta por los poros…pero en ese momento, su mirada de hielo la congelo._

_.- ¡Respeta a mi hijo y respeta a mi mujer!, ¡quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de aquí, Shiana!... ¡Y ni se te ocurra regresar!, ¡porque para la próxima no será tan comprensivo!…- dijo mientras la arrastraba fuera de la puerta de su departamento, ella forcejeo y se soltó y levantando la cabeza con el orgullo que le quedaba y la cólera que se intensificaba, le grito…_

_.- ¡Tus hijos pagaran por todo esto, Fujitaka!_

_.- Te conviene que eso no sea una amenaza Shiana, porque no me costaría absolutamente nada dejarte por los suelos, ¿Entiendes?... Ahora, ¿eso fue una amenaza?...- pregunto fríamente, intimidando a la mujer…_

_.- No, es una promesa…- Dijo Airosa y con valor. Se volteo y prácticamente corriendo se fue al ascensor y mientras veía que las puertas mecánicamente iban cerrando, lo último que vio de ella fue como sonreía con malicia y cinismo sacándole el dedo de medio…_

_Fue a su departamento, seguro de sí mismo… Esa mujer no dañaría a sus futuros hijos, porque no se lo permitiría… Y olvidándose de la reciente "amenaza"… regreso a su departamento._

Ya después de aquello, no supo más de ella.

Y no le importo saber que había sido de la peli-roja o que había hecho de su vida. Cuando era total y plenamente feliz con Nadeshiko.

Y ese fue su primer, hasta ahora y siempre… _Irreparable Error._

Suspiro nuevamente, Esa chica solo había removido viejos y dolorosos recuerdos, que desearía poder sacarlos de su cabeza, o pensar que aquello nunca había pasado.

Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a levantarse a buscar a su esposa, esta salió del baño limpiándose la comisura de los labios, mientras parecía tener un semblante de asco en el rostro. Se levanto y fue hasta ella y ayudándola nuevamente la sentó en la cama, mientras el se sentó en la silla donde anteriormente estaba. Quedando frente a ella.

.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

.- Un poco… Tuve una horrible pesadilla en que…- se calló al ver el rostro de su esposo y se dio cuenta que lo que decía era totalmente estúpido.

Y Fujitaka se asusto cuando se quedo callada y más cuando esta se levanto de la cama dispuesta en ir a la puerta como si hubiese habido un trampolín en el colchón.

.- ¿A dónde crees que vas?...- La tomo rápidamente de la mano para llevarla – contra su voluntad – a la cama… pero ella estaba muy intranquila.

.- ¿Cómo que a donde voy? ¡A buscar a Sakura!

.- ¡Ya basta Nadeshiko!...- Grito el hombre, ya perdiendo la paciencia, haciendo que la mujer se quedara sentada y completamente quieta en su sitio…- ¡Es suficiente!

.- Pero Fujitaka ella…

.- Ella está bien no le paso nada…- Dijo cortándola bruscamente aunque era algo que aun no sabía, ya que nadie había subido aun para avisarle por el estado de la chica…- ¿Qué piensas decirle cuando la tengas enfrente eh?

.- Yo…

.- ¿Simplemente abrazarla?, ¿Decirle que es nuestra hija muerta?... ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella reaccione bien? Nadeshiko… ¡¿Qué?!

.- ¡Fujitaka! No tienes que ser tan insensible!…- le grito la mujer…- Estoy segura de que esa chica es mi hija, yo lo siento aquí…- señalo su pecho con ainco…- Además del parecido que tiene con nosotros, ¡¿Qué no te diste cuenta de eso?!

.- ¡Por supuesto, mujer… pero no por eso voy a pensar que es mi hija!

.- ¡Lo Repito, eres un insensible!...- La mujer ya comenzaba a sentir que se le picaban los ojos, en principal signo de que pronto se pondría a llorar…

.- ¡No soy insensible! ¡Soy realista, Nadeshiko! ¡REALISTA!...

.- ¿Qué realidad puede tener el que ella no sea nu…

.- ¡Mucha!, Nadeshiko entiende de una buena vez, que Sakura no regresara con nosotros…

.- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo Fujitaka!...- Exclamo cuando las primeras lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, desprendiéndose y perdiéndose de su rostro como pequeñas piedras brillantes.

.- ¡Ella está muerta!, ¡yo mismo me encargue de reconocer su cuerpo! ¿Lo recuerdas?, Acepta de una vez lo que es obvio, ¡Nuestra hija se murió!, Murió y no estará más con nosotros…- Grito Fujitaka dándose cuenta, que en sus últimas palabras, la voz se le había quebrado. Y es que el nudo en su garganta era muy grande. Finalmente había sacando todo eso que tenia escondido desde hacia tantos años, por no lastimar más a su mujer… pero, esa vez no pudo evitarlo.

Finalmente lo había dicho… y no había marcha atrás

.- T-Te… ¡Te Odio Fujitaka!...- Grito la mujer casi sin voz, antes de dejarse caer sentada en la cama… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había levantado para gritarle más de cerca…

Fujitaka sintió que esas palabras le calaron hasta la última fibra de su ser, sabía que no eran ciertas, pero aun así habían dolido…

El también se dejo caer derrotado en su silla, para después ocultar su rostro en sus manos, cuyos brazos estaban siendo apoyados en sus rodillas…

Después de estar unos minutos en silencio donde solo escuchaba el llanto de su mujer… se acerco a ella y la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenia, aun sin lastimarla.

Ella no rechazo el contacto, pero tampoco se lo correspondió.

.- Perdóname cariño…- susurro…- Es que yo…- enmudeció cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte…- Por favor, deja de llorar…- dijo con congoja…- Lamento haberme desahogado contigo…

Ella finalmente le respondió el abrazo.

.- Descuida, así como muchas veces yo me desahogue contigo, tu también tenias el derecho…- se separo un poco de él regalándole una quebrada sonrisa, Fujitaka sintió que se le partía el alma en dos…- Mas bien… Yo lo lamento… se que, todo esto es inmaduro de mi parte pero…- su sonrisa se quebró por completo al igual que su voz…- pero… no podía evitarlo, me recordó tanto a mi niña Fujitaka, de verdad me dolió…- y nuevamente lo abrazo…

.- Ya, ya… Pero entiende que no puedes llegarle a una desconocida diciéndole que es tu hija…

.- Lo sé pero… Aun así Fujitaka, esta sensación no puedo quitármela, ella tiene el mismo nombre de nuestra pequeña, Además, tiene magia ¿Cómo explicas eso?

.- No podemos culparla por llevar el mismo nombre de Sakura, solo es una coincidencia…

.- Si algo he aprendido en todo mis años de vida es que las coincidencias no existen Fujitaka…

.- Sabia que me saldrías con eso…- Sonrió ligeramente…- Entonces, aun en tu estado te diste cuenta que esa chica posee magia… Pues bueno, es lo que aun no sabemos, ¿recuerdas que no dejaste siquiera que se presentara?...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

.- Le debo una disculpa a esa chica ¿Cierto?

.- Completamente…- dijo limpiándole las lagrimas…- Ya no llores mas, que después Azura querrá guardar todos tus diamantes para su propia joyería, ya sabes que ella llora muy poco…- dijo logrando su cometido de hacerla reír un poco… y tomándola de la mano le hizo el ademan para que se levantara…- Vamos, debemos bajar, lo más seguro es que la chica ya haya despertado y dentro de unos minutos será la cena…

Nadeshiko se tenso…

.- No te preocupes, se notaba que esa chica es muy amable…

.- Está bien…- dijo asintiendo levemente, dejándose llevar por su esposo, no sin antes lavarse el rostro para que no se le notara mucho el hecho de que estuvo llorando…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.**

Todo quedo en silencio cuando el matrimonio Amamiya comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras, Sakura sintió un vuelco en el estomago al ver a la pareja nuevamente.

Y Nadeshiko… ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Los primeros en pararse a preguntar por su salud fueron, Sonomi, sus hijos, y su sobrina Tomoyo… después los demás se levantaron, en alguna especie de saludo, o tal vez esperando ver alguna reacción en ambas mujeres…

Nadeshiko tomo una gran bocanada de aire cuando estuvo frente a la chica y es que le era difícil creer que esa joven no fuera su hija…

Eran tan malditamente parecidas, que el corazón se le encogía.

.- Yo voy viendo si las cosas para la cena están listas…- Hablo Nakuru arrastrando a Yukito, ya que pensó que esa escena no tenía nada que ver con ellos…

Estaban enterados desde hacía muchos años, todo el tema sobre la magia y derivados, gracias a que eran amigos de Touya en la secundaria y lo habían descubierto n alguna ocasión… Aun así, era un tema que no les concernía en lo más mínimo.

.- ¡Yo te acompaño!...- Exclamo la madre de Eriol acompañándola… Y en ese momento sonó el teléfono…

.- Yo voy…- Dijo Hien, haciéndole una señal a Wei, para que se quedara en su sitio…

.- Bueno…- Sakura vio como el señor sonreía un poco incomodo…- Bienvenida a nuestra casa, señorita…

.- Sakura Kinomoto, señor…- dijo ofreciendo su mano, que rápidamente fue tomada por Fujitaka, quien beso el dorso de su mano, enviando algunas imágenes sin sentido a su cabeza.

Se vio pequeña al lado de un arrollo llorando por una herida en su codo y a un señor castaño acercándosele con un pañuelo en mano. No llego a verle el rostro, pero los sentimientos que la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, la confundieron. Calidez, solo sentía Calidez.

.- Señorita Kinomoto, ¿me está escuchando?...- Pregunto Fujitaka confundido, al ver como ella no le había respondido, y como parecía estar viendo a un punto sin lugar especifico, detrás de ellos.

Sakura dio un ligero respingo, saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, después se sonrojo al ver como el matrimonio la veía con intriga.

.- ¡Dios!, Lo siento…- se inclino un poco, para después enderezarse…- Enserio discúlpeme, pero… ¿qué me decía?...- dijo algo sonrojada… Sus compañeros se permitieron reír por lo bajo un momento.

Es que inconscientemente, Sakura tenía esa maña de perderse en sus pensamientos…

.- Descuida…- sonrió el señor cálidamente…- Que espero y te sientas cómoda, estás en tu casa ¿bien?

Sakura asintió

.- Gracias a ustedes por recibirme…- Dijo para después soltarle la mano al hombre, que por un momento se sintió un pequeño vacio al perder el contacto…- ¿Y ustedes son?

.- ¡Oh cierto!...- Sonrió Fujitaka con un poco mas de confianza…- Yo soy Fujitaka Amamiya…

¡Lo sabia!... exclamo en su mente.

.- Y ella es mi Esposa, Nad…

.- Nadeshiko Amamiya…- le interrumpió a su esposo, ofreciendo su mano, con un poco de temor, de que la chica, no correspondiera el Saludo…- Es un placer conocerte…

Sakura casi enseguida le tomo la mano, pero fue como si el contacto hubiese tomado por sorpresa a Nadeshiko, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, ya que había dando un pequeño Respingo.

Sakura que por un momento se había asustado al ver la reacción de la mujer, simplemente afirmo el apretón de manos, regalándole una sonrisa como lo había hecho con el hombre, sorprendiendo un momento a Nadeshiko, que se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos una sonrisa.

.- Es un placer para mí conocerla, Señora Amamiya…

.- Cielos, no me llames señora, que me siento algo vieja…- Dijo Nadeshiko aun sin soltar el agarre, es que se sentía tan bien…

.- Bueno, no fue con esa intención…- menciono Sakura con una gotita en la frente, mientras pasaba su mano libre detrás de la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa se escapaba de sus labios.

Nadeshiko se sintió más relajada, esa chica era muy natural en sus reacciones, por lo que le pareció notar…

.- Solo llámame Nadeshiko…- le sonrió dulcemente a la joven, y Sakura pudo sentir como su corazón volvía a dar un brinco en su pecho…

Tenía suerte de no sufrir del corazón.

.- Bueno…- dijo algo incomoda, no estaba tan segura de poder acostumbrarse a llamar por el nombre a la mujer…- Solo le pido que me tenga paciencia, no tengo ningún problema, pero necesito acostumbrarme…

Nadeshiko se sintió aliviada…

.- Claro…- dijo finalmente soltándole la mano, ya que había notado la incomodidad de la chica, aunque no estaba segura de que fuese por su contacto…- Sobre lo de ahora…

Sakura se tenso y el semblante de Nadeshiko se ensombreció.

.- Yo quería pedirte disculpas, no era mi intención… hacerte pasar por todo eso, es que yo…

.- No se preocupe…- Nadeshiko levanto el rostro rápidamente ante la interrupción, consiguiéndose con la hermosa sonrisa _de su hija_…- No se sus razones, pero…- La vio negar con la cabeza…- No pasa nada, no estoy molesta ni nada por el estilo… espero podamos llegar a ser amigas

Sakura no supo que la había impulsado a decir aquello último… Simplemente que sintió una inusitada felicidad que no pudo explicarse al ver como el rostro de la hermosa mujer peli-negra parecía iluminarse.

Nadeshiko volvió a tomarla, pero esa vez de las dos manos y viéndola con estrellitas de los ojos, a Sakura solo le quedo reírse nerviosamente.

Otra costumbre de Tomoyo

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando vio a la mujer inclinarse ligeramente una tres veces, para después mirarla con otra sonrisa…

.- Muchas Gracias, yo…

.- Lamento interrumpir, Nadeshiko…- Esta viéndolo como si le dijese con la mirada "me las pagaras después"… Soltó a la muchacha y Fujitaka le hizo una señal a Hien para que hablara…- Es mejor que comencemos la cena. Shaiming acaba de llamarme, dice que no podrán llegar a tiempo, hay demasiado tráfico.

.- ¿Y no podemos esperarlos?...- dijo Nadeshiko, ella quería que estuviesen todos como la familia que eran

.- Lo mismo les pregunte, pero dijo que era mejor que no, aun están a veinte minutos de camino, si no tuvieran ese tráfico.

.- Es una lástima…- Dijo Ieran lamentándose.

.- Viene más gente…- Dijo Sakura con asombro, pues no se esperaba que fueran a presentarse más personas, cuando ya había conocido a demasiadas en un dia.

.- Así es…- Fue la corta respuesta de Sonomi que tomo a Tomoyo y a Eriol del brazo y los arrastro con ella… A Meiling, Shaoran y las hermanas de este, vieron aquello con una sonrisa nerviosa… Su madrina siempre era igual.

.- Comprendo…- Dijo Nadeshiko, un poco desanimada…- Bueno, es mejor que vamos yendo al comedor, ¿Vamos, Sakura?...- Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Sakura la vio un momento, hasta que asintió y entrelazo su brazo con el de la mujer, que sonrió aun más, al ver que ella había captado su gesto y más que eso, que lo hubiese aceptado. Sakura, también se permitió sonreír… a pesar de todo, esa mujer comenzaba a caerle desmesuradamente bien…

Al igual que las hermanas de Shaoran. Eran muy energéticas para su gusto. Pero eran lindas personas al fin de cuentas.

Y así todos se fueron al comedor, donde ya la comida estaba siendo servida, mientras hablaban cosas triviales y en algunas ocasiones sin sentido para Sakura, pasaron un rato que a la castaña le pareció divertida y agradable…

Se estaba adaptando a esa gente, más rápido de lo que ella había pensado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.**

Todo había pasado con tranquilidad, el ambiente había estado algo tenso, pero nada de relevancia… Esa gente era muy amable y eso hacía que Sakura se sintiera un poco menos incomoda con todas esas personas que aun no conocía.

Ahora estaban en la sala de antes, Comiendo un postre, mientras seguían hablando, del viaje, de las clases, alguna broma, risas y demases, una que otra vez le hacían alguna pregunta, y ella trataba de responderla lo mejor que podía.

Hubo una ocasión en la que le habían preguntado si era la novia de Shaoran, había pasado la vergüenza de la existencia, lo pasado en aquel cuarto con el ambarino, definitivamente había quedado a un segundo plano… El rojo granate en su rostro fue objetivo de burlas para los demás, aunque Shaoran no había salido muy librado que digamos.

.- Señor, ya han llegado…- dijo un mayordomo al señor Amamiya que asintió en respuesta… dos minutos después, Dos adultos, uno de promedio y otro de avanzada edad, una mujer, un adolecente y un niño, entraron a la sala…

Sakura pudo apreciar como apenas estos entraron, su grupo de compañeros se levanto a recibir al adolecente, que al igual que Kaho se le hizo malditamente familiar…

Pero él aun no había reparado en ella…

Solo después de que acabaran los saludos, paso algo que ella no se hubiese esperado nunca.

.- ¡Sakura!...- Exclamo el muchacho antes de tirarse encima de la castaña y brindarle un gran abrazo, lleno de entusiasmo…

.- ¿Sakura?...- Pregunto el más viejo de los recién llegados con asombro…- ¿Sakura Kinomoto?...- volvió a preguntar.

Todos los presentes, absolutamente todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos… ¿Cuantas más sorpresas pasarían con esa extraña muchacha?

Ni siquiera les habían dado el tiempo de presentar a la muchacha.

¿Y ahora de que venia que la familia Tsue conociera a Sakura?

Shaoran aun parecía estar en Shock, pero no precisamente por la reciente sorpresa…

Sakura miro al viejo y al adulto y creyendo reconocer al chico que ahora la abrazaba con fuerza, lo separó un poco de ella y lo miró a los ojos como si no pudiese creer que _él_ estuviese allí… Esos ojos grisáceos eran inconfundibles para ella.

.- ¿Kazuki?...- Pregunto con un claro tono de voz que no parecía muy convencido.

El chico solo sonrió en respuesta, abrazándola con fuerza nuevamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola, Hola… Actualice antes de lo pensado:) ¡Viva a mis musas! Que después de taaaannntoooo tiempo, decidieron colaborar conmigo.**

**Si, el nombre "Azura" es de origen Ingles… :p**

**Ya comienzan a salir restos del pasado… apuesto que esas imaginativas cabezas suyas comienzan a maquinar lo que pasó XD Ya Sabemos que la misteriosa peli-roja que vio Sakura en unos de sus recuerdos, se llama Shiana.**

**Aunque todavía faltan unas cosas por descifrar y que espero que a medida vaya subiendo los capítulos pueda ir atando los cabos sueltos n_n Pues no siempre tengo la oportunidad de poner alguna escena que me gustaría, para que entiendan mejor las cosas, porque las situaciones no me concuerdan. Pero bueno, veamos cómo se desenvuelven las cosas, porque no siempre tengo planeado lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo, la mayoría de las veces sale a lo espontaneo.**

**Como por ejemplo el recuerdo de Fujitaka, para este capítulo no tenía previsto revelar algo, pero cuando comencé a escribir esa escena, simplemente salió n_n Y Bien, ya me extendí con esto x_x Dejándolo de lado…**

**Sé que dije que los capítulos trataría de hacerlos más cortos, pero no se… Me salen largos por naturaleza XD Bueno no importa, veamos si más adelante los capítulos se mantienen así ;)**

**Las cosas entre Sakura y Nadeshiko se arreglaron un poco, Sakura está más calmada, y está comenzando a pensar con la cabeza fría y Nadeshiko ya no esta tan histérica, Pero aun no se saca de la cabeza que Sakura es su hija… Esa mujer es terca como un mula XD**

**Jujuju, y más encuentros… Sakura conoce a Kaho, que más adelante cumplirá un papel importante de la historia ;) Y De donde creen que Sakura conozca a Kazuki? Alguna idea ya debe de estar pasando por su cabeza porque si XDD, ó bueno, eso supondré. ¿Creen que será la competencia de Shaoran? Jijiji eso aun ni yo lo sé XD**

**Bueno ya escribí demasiado y lo más seguro es que las este aburriendo (A las que leyeron hasta aquí) Gracias a todas las que me han dejados sus Review y agradezco infinitamente sus Follows y Favoritos… Les Mando un abrazo bien grande :D Y si vieron algún error, no duden en decírmelo, por favor… Espero puedan dejarme su opinión o su punto de vista, y ahora sí, las dejo XD**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo:***

**Mitsuki1701 – Gracias por leer n_n**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 17**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.- Pe-Pero… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?...- pregunto Sakura algo confundida, correspondiendo al fin el abrazo que le brindaba el muchacho…

.- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?...- dijo el muchacho aun muy animado, mientras la estrujaba, soltaba el agarre, volvía a estrujarla, y la agitaba de un lado a otro ligeramente…- Mas bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

.- Kazuki, vas a ahogarme…- se quejo Sakura tratando de buscar un poco de estabilidad en los brazos del muchacho… Lo escucho reír casi estridentemente.

.- Es lo mismo que siempre me decías…- Dijo para después soltarla, sin reparar en las miradas matadoras que Shaoran le mandaba.

Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling, que estaban a su alrededor decidieron dar unos pasos hacia atrás… Si bien no le tenían miedo a Shaoran cuando se ponía en ese estado, Si que tenían un muy agudo sentido de supervivencia.

Kazuki, tomo la mano de Sakura y levantando el brazo por sobre su cabeza hizo que la chica diese unas tres vueltas sobre su eje… haciendo que el enojo de Shaoran subiera un poco mas… y que Touya frunciera el ceño algo disgustado…

Era la misma sensación que le daba cuando el pequeño mocoso estaba encima de su hermana pequeña.

.- Mírate nada más… No cambiaste mucho, Sigues igual de enana y…- Sakura le golpeo el brazo sin dejarlo terminar y el muchacho rio nerviosamente tomándose el mismo, la fuerza le había aumentado considerablemente. Pensó.

.- Sigue insultándome, que te quedaras sin brazo…- Amenazo Sakura con el entrecejo fruncido dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo si llegaba a hacer otro comentario, el muchacho levanto las dos manos en señal de rendición…

.- Era broma, Era broma…- Sakura bufo, ciertamente el estúpido que tenia al frente no había cambiado mucho y hablaba precisamente de la personalidad, porque físicamente, estaba muy… ¡Cielos Sakura, ¿qué demonios estas pensando?!

.- Ya, no era cierto… Estas Hermosa…- Dijo dándole un guiño con el ojo izquierdo y Sakura enrojeció. Los demás seguían lo suficientemente sorprendidos por esa clase de confianza que mostraba ese par, como para querer participar en la conversación…- ¡Hey, pequeña pulga!...- Grito el muchacho a su hermano, que enfurecido se acerco al muchacho peli-negro…

.- ¡No me llames pequeña pulga!

.- Si como sea… Sakura este es mi hermano menor, nunca llegaste a conocerlo…- Dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pre-adolecente, quien hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenía esa joven con su mejor amiga, Azura…

.- Shun Tsue…- ofreció su mano que tomo Sakura hincándose solo un poco para quedar a la altura del chico.

Esos ojos… Azules con matizados verdes, extraños y que solo había visto una vez…

Le recordaban tanto a los de su madre. Suspiro y le sonrió.

.- Sakura Kinomoto, por cierto…- Shun la vio con intriga esperando a que hablara y ella como si hiciera un ademan de hablarle al oído, le hablo con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan…- Tu hermano, ¿sigue igual de estúpido que siempre?...- Y se enderezo con una sonrisa divertida, al igual que el chico.

.- ¡Sakura!...- reclamo Kazuki

.- Siempre, a veces me hace pensar que en esa cabeza tiene un maní, en vez de un cerebro…- apenas dijo aquello le cayó un doloroso golpe en la cabeza, el se quejo dispuesto a lanzarse encima de su hermano mayor, que lo veía con ganas de verlo caer en un acantilado. Seguramente.

.- ¡Oye, porque lo golpeas!...- Exclamo Sakura, antes de golpear el brazo de muchacho… nuevamente.

.- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

.- ¡Para que no se te pase la mano!

.- ¡Mira quién habla!

Kazuki vio de nuevo a Shun con ganas de asesinarlo, este le saco la lengua con burla y miro a Sakura.

.- Me estas cayendo bien…- Anuncio el pre-adolecente e iba a decir algo mas, pero su abuelo y su padre lo interrumpieron.

.- Ya basta, déjennos saludar a Sakura…- Pidió Shaiming, apartando un poco a su nieto mayor…

.- Señor Shaiming, Señor Kisho…- dijo Animadamente, abrazando por cuenta propia, primero al viejo y después al padre de Kazuki, que respondía al nombre de Kisho…- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos.

.- Es cierto… Y no me llames así…- Dijo Shaiming, que recordaba que esa joven de niña solía decirle abuelo…

.- ¿Y como se supone que debo decirles?...- pregunto ella sin entender.

El mayor negó con la cabeza antes de sonreírle.

.- No importa, Sakura… Y dime ¿dónde está mi hija?…- Dijo con cierta ansiedad en su voz, mientras veía a todos los presentes que se mantenían al margen de la situación.

Sakura bajo la mirada con tristeza sabiendo a quien se refería

.- Ella…- iba a decirlo, cuando un palabra hizo clic en su cabeza…- Un momento, ¿Tu hija?

.- ¿Qué, tu madre nunca te lo dijo?...- pregunto con preocupación.

.- ¿Decirme que?...- Ella analizo un poco las cosas y frunció muy notablemente su ceño hasta llegándole a doler un poco la herida que aun no se curaba por completo de su frente…- No, pero…- Sakura no supo que había pensado exactamente pero el enfado la invadió con agresividad…- ¡O sea que la dejaron sola a su suerte! ¡Qué clase de familia son ustedes!

.- Te equivocas…- Dijo negando repetidas veces con la cabeza, más preocupado de lo que hubiese pensado su nieta, pero ya no había marcha atrás…- Por favor Sakura no me hagas esperar más, dime como esta mi hija, ¿qué fue de la vida de ustedes dos con… ese hombre?…- pregunto casi despectivo…- y ¿qué haces tú aquí sin ella?

.- Pues ella está muerta…- Dijo sin anestesia y también con mucha frialdad… no supo que la orillo a eso, porque esas palabras hasta a ella misma le dolieron una vez dichas, entonces vio a como los hombres palidecían, hasta el mismo Kazuki que no es que tuviese muchos recuerdo con su tía, pero el sentimiento queda y él llego a quererla demasiado.

.- ¿Co-como q-que Mu-m-muer-ta-ta?...- La palidez de los Tsue era cada vez más notable, menos de Shun, que nunca había llegado a conocer a esa otra_ tía_…

.- ¡¿Que no me oíste?! Ella murió hace años, pero claro, como desapareciste, no lo sabías ¿no?...- Y hasta que no escupió aquello, Sakura no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, solo fijándose hasta ahora del gran error que había cometido, ¿Qué clase de persona decía eso tan a la ligera y tan… ácidamente?

Entonces el más viejo se llevo una mano a su débil corazón y doblándose de dolor, comenzó a gritar poco a poco, Alertando a todos los presentes… Mas a Sakura, que preocupada se abalanzo hacia él, mientras este seguía tomándose con fuerza el pecho, arrodillado en el piso y haciendo raros sonidos.

Entre los demás trataron de ayudarlo, pero este al caer inconsciente unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

.- Móntenlo al auto, hay que llevarlo un hospital ¡YA!...- Grito Hien

Sakura en todo ese momento, a pesar de estar molesta, vio con preocupación al que ahora se enteraba y era su abuelo, si bien lo conocía como amigo de su madre… siempre que fue a su casa, lo quiso como tal.

Y verlo ahora así, de verdad la asusto… y mucho.

Nadeshiko veía todo espantada… que clase de mala broma era todo eso. ¿Cómo era que Sakura era hija de Yuli?, ¿Cómo es que Sakura no sabía quién era su familia?, ¿Como mierda se habían conocido?

¡Y peor aun! ¡¿Cómo es que Yuli estaba muerta?!

Fujitaka como autómata vio a su mujer y ella al ver la mirada de su esposo, solo pudo darse la vuelta y salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

.- Muévanse rápido…- dijo Fujitaka antes de correr tras su mujer.

Sakura que en el piso al lado de su ahora abuelo, vio todo aquello y pudo jurar que mientras Nadeshiko subía, vio como un pequeño destello aparecía cerca de su rosto. Pero no sabía si estaba segura de lo que había visto. Sin pensar mucho en ese hecho y solo preguntándose el porqué de la reacción de Nadeshiko, Sakura comenzó a aguantar sus ganas de llorar, si ese viejo moría, sería su culpa… toda su culpa.

.- Señor Shaiming, ¡por favor contésteme!...- grito preocupada zarandeándolo, hasta que otro señor que reconoció como el padre de Kazuki, lo levanto con ayuda de Hien y de Eliot y juntos los sacaron afuera, para después arrancar a toda velocidad.

Sintió como era levantada del suelo con delicadeza, vio a su ayudante y este era Kazuki, que la abrazo con fuerza antes de arrastrarla hacia afuera.

.- ¿Vienen conmigo o no?...- pregunto el chico a sus amigos, los cuatro asintieron automáticamente y los siguieron…

Shaoran estaba aun procesando todo lo que pasaba… Y ver el comportamiento de uno de sus mejores amigos con Sakura, lo descoloco totalmente.

¿Qué clase de relación llevaban esos dos?

Kazuki que ya había pedido permiso a Hien tomo uno de los autos sobrantes, Sakura no espero y se monto, los demás la siguieron para seguir al carro que iba apresuradamente con destino al hospital.

Poco después, los demás fueron yéndose en otros autos.

Sakura estaba que se mordía las uñas, y movía mucho su cabello, en señal de la clara preocupación que la invadía.

Maldición, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

.- Perdóname… Perdóname Kazuki, por favor…- dijo Sakura, aunque pareció más bien un sollozo, Aun así ella no lloraba, en verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo. No en ese momento.

Kazuki la vio por el retrovisor y solo pudo sonreír un poco.

.- No te preocupes Sakura, el viejo es fuerte como un roble, saldrá de esta situación, no es la primera vez que nos da sustos como estos.

.- Es que no lo entiendes... Si él… ¡si él muere será mi culpa!- exclamo levantado bruscamente la cabeza de sus manos… asustando a Tomoyo y Shaoran que estaba a cada lado de ella, Meiling al lado de Shaoran y Eriol en el asiento delantero.

Shaoran hacia lo que podía para reconfortarla un poco… Pero aun no asimilaba las cosas con detalle.

.- No te diré que no me tomo por sorpresa lo que dijiste, Sakura… pero cuando el viejo se recupere, que es lo más seguro, nos deberás unas cuantas explicaciones…- Dijo tratando de infundirle confianza sin dejar de mirar el camino. Lo que logro después de un rato.

Enserio esperaba que su abuelo se recuperara… seguramente le había dado un infarto, casi fulminante, pero estaba casi seguro de que él no se iría sin recibir explicaciones, irse sin saber cómo habían pasado las cosas.

Y eso era precisamente lo que tenían que averiguar. Una vez todo ese desastre pasara.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.**

Nadeshiko parecía desesperada, no entendía algunas cosas, se mordía las uñas con angustia, mientras no podía detener las lagrimas que escurrían de sus ojos como cascadas.

Comenzó a darle vueltas a la habitación, no sabiendo del todo bien que estaba buscando, pero buscaba en closet y gavetas, hasta que se paro frente a su estante y comenzó a tantear en cada una de las tablas que sus ojos no podían alcanzar.

Entonces se topo con lo que creyó inconscientemente estar buscando, rápidamente y como pudo lo tomo y lo lanzo a la cama… Y si mal no recordaba la llave de ese cofre de acero inoxidable algo viejo y polvoriento, se encontraba en la habitación de su Sakura.

Con las lagrimas aun brotando, caminó hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió se consiguió con que Fujitaka junto con su hija estaba por hacer lo mismo… los dos la vieron con preocupación y más cuando esta paso a su lado, directo a la habitación destinada, dejando a su paso pequeña piedras brillantes…

.- ¡Nadeshiko espera!...- Exclamo Fujitaka siguiéndola, seguido de Azura, que no entendía que pasaba con su madre.

La mujer entro a la alcoba y encendió la luz, que titilo un poco antes de encender completamente… Y es que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que esa luz se había encendido…

Fujitaka vio sorprendido como su mujer comenzó a buscar entre algunas gavetas y repisas de la habitación, puesto que había sido ella misma, la que había dado la orden de que, absolutamente nadie, moviese un solo lápiz de ese lugar.

Pero ahora ella parecía buscar con desesperación algo… Hasta que pareció conseguirlo en el escritorio de dibujo de su hija… Una llave, pequeña y que a pesar del tiempo se mantenía pulcra y brillante…

Nadeshiko se fue presurosamente a su habitación y no espero a nada y abrió el cofre revelando lo que allí había…

Vio detenidamente su contenido y en menos de diez segundos estallo en sollozos, su esposo la abrazo fuertemente, pero ella haciendo un amable y delicado ademan lo separo de ella y lo miro, como si tratara de decirle algo con la mirada, que Fujitaka pareció captar al instante.

.- Cariño, no saques conclusiones… aun no sabemos nada, puede haber alguna confusión o…- se calló al ver a su esposa negar con la cabeza.

.- No Fujitaka, no sé que esté pasando… pero estoy segura de que estaban hablando de Yuli, ¡Fujitaka de mi Yuli!…- y nuevamente se deshizo en llanto mientras comenzaba a sacar papeles y algunos pequeños accesorios del cofre.

Pero lo que más se encontraba allí eran un montón de cartas…

Azura que había estado al margen de la situación tomo algunas de las cartas, viendo la fecha y el remitente.

_Yuli Kinomoto_

¡Esas cartas tenían años!... Por lo menos aproximadamente el tiempo que llevaba ella de haber nacido.

Nadeshiko con su mano temblorosa tomo la última carta que había recibido de Yuli y con extremo cuidado y lentitud la abrió… Lo leyó nuevamente y aun ahora, seguía sin entender lo que decía…

_Ay Amiga, de verdad lo siento pero…_

_Enserio perdóname Nadeshiko, Recuerda que te quiero mucho ¿Sí?_

_Yuli Kinomoto_

Eso había sonado a despedida.

Le había mandando cartas pidiéndole alguna explicación, hasta había tratado de contactarla por email y Messenger. Pero nada pareció funcionar… después de aquello no había recibido repuesta de regreso, por mas cartas que mandara, nada llego a ella… Y eso la había deprimido bastante tiempo, porque aparte de su familia de verdad necesitaba apoyo de alguien más.

La verdad aun no entendía si ella se disculpada extrañamente por lo que para aquel entonces había acontecido con su niña y esa maldita mujer… o había otro significado oculto en esas palabras…

Por primera vez en su vida no había entendido Yuli

Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle en el que no había reparado por tanto ajetreo…

_Kinomoto_

¡Mierda! Ya sentía ella que ese apellido lo había escuchado en alguna parte…

Sintió otro nudo en la garganta, todo era tan malditamente confuso… ¿qué clase de horrible secreto se ocultaba detrás de todo eso?…

Fujitaka trataba por todos los medios de consolar a su mujer, pero él estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella… Yuli era una persona que había llegado a apreciar demasiado.

.- Nadeshiko, por favor cálmate…- pidió Fujitaka con voz queda.

La esmeralda mayor tenía años sin saber de ella, de su _Mejor Amiga_, ¿y así de la nada se enteraba que había muerto?... Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y a ninguna podía conseguirle una respuesta coherente, era tan frustrante.

¿Cómo es que Yuli tenía a la chica que creía ella y era su hija?

¿Cómo es no le había respondido más sus cartas?

¿Cómo es que Sakura, por lo que le pareció, no sabía que esa gente era su familia?

¿Yuli había seguido con ese hombre?

¿No y que Yuli era estéril?

Entonces separándose bruscamente de los brazos de su esposo, comenzó a abrir cartas leyéndolas rápidamente, consiguiendo la que estaba buscando poco después.

Comenzando a leer unas líneas más abajo, descartando los primero párrafos…

_Pero no se Nad, estoy viendo a Keida demasiado extraño… Pero ¿qué puedo decir? Lo amo, amiga._

_Dejando eso de lado, ¿Sabes? Estoy muy contenta, porque pensé en alguna adopción, ya sabes por mi condición… Solo me falta plantearle a Keida la situación, sabes muy bien que me gustaría tener su aprobación. Además quisiera que fuese una niña, tan dulce y tierna como de la que me hablaste es tus cartas, la pequeña Sakura…_

_Bueno, ya Keida ha llegado… espero y recibir una pronta respuesta de ti… y me des tu opinión respecto a la adopción… Y si llego a adoptarla me gustaría que vinieras a conocerla, para que vaya tratándote como tu tía. Al igual que tus niños, yo también quiero conocerlos. Y por supuesto, para aprovechar los años que tenemos sin vernos ¿no crees que sería genial?_

_Claro, solo si tú puedes…_

_Te quiero un montón Nadeshiko._

_Yuli Kinomoto_

¿Cómo se supone que debía tomarse todo aquello?

Suspiro tratando de secar sus lágrimas. Que ahora estaban desparramadas tanto en su habitación como en el pasillo de camino a la alcoba de su hija. Ella nunca había podido viajar, rompiendo las ilusiones tanto de ella como las de Yuli, que había esperando ansiosa su re-encuentro.

.- Debemos ir al hospital… ¿ya todos se han ido?

.- Si Mamá…- afirmo Azura preocupada por el señor… Cuando Shun se había ido con los Hiraguizawa y Sonomi, se veía muy asustado ¿y quién no?

Desvió su atención nuevamente hacia el cofre. Quiso ver hasta el fondo de este, y sacando algunas prendas y cartas sobrantes, vio unas cuantas fotografías.

En la primera imagen aparecía su madre y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

Allí estaría por lo menos con unos catorce o quince años. Y tenía un uniforme que no logro reconocer de aquí de Hong Kong, posiblemente esa fotografía había sido tomada cuando ella había estado viviendo en Japón por lo que sabía.

También se encontró con algunas más pero en casi todas aparecía con una chica de cabellos cenizos y ojos extremadamente iguales a los de su mejor amigo Shun. Era una chica extremadamente hermosa.

.- ¿Que tienes allí?...- Pregunto Nadeshiko saliendo del cuarto de baño en el que se había adentrado, secándose el rostro con una toalla.

.- Unas Fotografías de ti mamá…- La mujer junto con su esposo se acercaron y vieron las fotos.

Nadeshiko sintió que nuevamente se le humedecían los ojos…

.- Yuli…- dijo en un murmullo quebrado acariciando la fotografía donde aparecía ella y su mejor amiga, cuando tenían aproximadamente nueve años… Fue un lindo tiempo en que ninguna de las dos tenía alguna especie de preocupación.

Tenía muchas más con Yuli y estaban en algunos álbumes… pero las más preciadas eran las que ella guardaba en ese cofre…

Entonces dirigió su vista a su hija, viendo como esta veía una foto con asombro, exactamente la última que se encontraba hasta lo último del cofre.

Ella tomo con cuidado la foto que tenía Azura en su poder y llevándose una mano a la boca no pudo reprimir un sollozo y cerrar los ojos, mientras otras pequeñas lágrimas salían traviesas de sus parpados…

Fujitaka se acerco y también vio la fotografía, pero a diferencia de su mujer… sintió que se le hacia un gran nudo en la garganta. Lo sabia… esa chica _nueva_, solo removería recuerdos, sin ella saberlo.

Esa era la última fotografía que se habían tomado juntas… Eran unos adolecentes de apenas diecisiete años… Estaba Ella, al lado de Fujitaka haciendo el signo de paz con sus dedos y Yuli al lado de Keida - que tenia diecinueve - subida a su espalda, se veía al hombre sonriendo animadamente y parecía que claramente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo de mantener el equilibrio…

Ese hombre que en un principio no le cayó bien para su amiga, pero que con el tiempo fue ganándosela con hechos y ella ante eso lo termino aceptando. Porque era su mejor amiga y debía apoyarla en lo que pudiese. Recodo que para aquel entonces, ella acababa de regresar de Japón y Yuli apenas se iría…

Porque se fugaría…

.- Es mejor que vayamos yendo…- Dijo Fujitaka quitando la fotografía de las manos de su mujer, las que tenia Azura y el montón de cartas y accesorios que estaban esparcidos por la cama. Lo guardo rápidamente y lo cerró con llave.

Debían apresurarse y no quería que su mujer siguiera viendo todo aquello… en esos momentos se encontraba muy sensible, por la ahora reciente noticia de que Yuli había muerto. Y ni siquiera sabían cuando había sido aquello.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura estaba moviendo el pie con impaciencia cuando había llegado el matrimonio Amamiya junto a la pequeña Azura.

Se dio cuenta que Nadeshiko la veía con cierta ansiedad y preocupación. Pero aun así, la mujer no se acercaba a ella a decirle su inquietud.

Porque estaba segura de que esa mujer quería decirle algo.

No se había separado ningún momento de Shaoran que estaba en el asiento contiguo al suyo dándole palabras de ánimo y de verdad se lo agradeció.

Kazuki y su familia estaban tratando de conseguir a algún personal médico que les dijese cual era la condición del viejo. Pero aun no había informes de nada.

Kaho se encontraba al otro lado suyo, también dándole palabras de aliento. Y también le agradecía el que ella tratara de sacarle conversación para distraerla un poco. De verdad que le había caído muy bien reencontrarse con la pediatra.

Así fueron pasando los minutos, Todos esperando una noticia, hasta que unas dos horas después, al fin llego.

Sakura sintió que se le partía el corazón al escuchar que el señor Shaiming se encontraba en un estado sumamente delicado, el infarto había sido de alta intensidad e influía más el hecho de que, ya le habían dado infartos con anterioridad. Estaba en terapia intensiva y siendo atendido adecuadamente.

Hacían todo lo posible, ya que era un paciente que conocían de otras ocasiones no muy agradables.

Sakura y todos los demás se sostuvieron a la esperanza que le dieron los médicos sobre la recuperación del señor.

Ante eso, Sakura sintió que una pequeña parte del peso que llevaba entre sus hombros, disminuyo… Pero solo una pequeña parte.

Por los momentos no se permitían las visitas, no hasta que el señor se estabilizara un poco más.

.- ¿Sakura?...- La aludida levanto la cabeza ante la desconocida voz que pareció llamarla.

Entonces se consiguió con una chica, a unos tres metros de ella, cabello castaño claro, sin llegar a rubio y algo ondulado y alborotado, tez blanca y con unos lindos ojos castaños. Al ver esos ojos, recordó un desagradable episodio de su vida, y haciendo una notable mueca de disgusto se levanto para quedar frente a la chica que se había quedado en medio del pasillo al creer reconocer a la chica que estaba sentada.

Eso no era un agradable reencuentro.

Por supuesto que no.

Muchos menos para Sakura. Entonces pensó seriamente que eso sencillamente era el Karma que la asechaba por lo que había hecho. Si, de seguro era eso.

.- ¿Kazumi?...- Pregunto aun no muy convencida esperando a que de verdad no estuviera en lo cierto, pero viendo la sonrisa irónica que había puesto la muchacha al mencionarla.

Supo que no se equivoco.

_¡Maldito sea el Karma!_

.- Vaya te acuerdas de mí…- Sakura volvió a hacer una mueca.

.- Lo mismo digo, aunque es imposible olvidarte.

.- Tengo ese efecto en las personas, no me olvidan fácilmente.

.- Si bueno, aunque yo no te recuerdo del modo agradable…- La muchacha frunció el ceño y dio unos pasos acercándose a ella.

.- Sakura, ¿Quién es ella?...- pregunto imprudente Kazuki, posándose al lado de ella, ya que los demás no habían querido intervenir.

Pero ver como Kazuki hacia aquello, hizo que les saliera una gotita en la sien, ¿Qué Kazuki no sentía lo tenso que estaba el ambiente alrededor de ambas muchachas?

Al parecer no.

.- Pues…

.- Kazumi Sato…- se presento ella sola, con una sonrisa encantadora, consiguiendo una mirada incrédula de Sakura.

_Maldita arpía_

.- En fin…- corto Sakura, al ver que Kazuki no tenía intenciones de presentarse…- ¿Tú no te habías ido a Kioto?

.- Y tú, ¿no habías quedado en Japón?...- Le devolvió.

Si algo le molestaba a Sakura era que le regresaran una pregunta con otra.

.- No es algo que te importe.

.- Lo mismo digo…- Dijo ella con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Que ciertamente sorprendió a Sakura.

.- Y ahora, ¿a ti que te pasa?...- Pregunto Sakura atreviéndose a tocar su rostro como si buscara algún signo de fiebre. La chica la miro ofendida.

.- ¡¿No puedo ser amable?!...- Exclamo, Sakura frunció el ceño y tomándola de un brazo, la llevo a un sitio más retirado del mismo pasillo, asegurándose que nadie fuese a escuchar nada.

.- ¿Amable? ¿Tu?... ¿Desde cuándo?...- Pregunto con notable sarcasmo.

.- Oh vamos Sakura, ¿nada puede ser como los viejos tiempos?, ahora que estamos juntas de nuevo, podem…

.- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que acabo con los buenos tiempos, ¿o te refresco la memoria? ¿Quieres saber cuánto me dolió tu traición?, No, seguramente no quieres saberlo…

La chica la vio con culpa

.- Sakura se lo que hice y lo siento de verdad, pero quiero que tu también me entiendas a mí, estaba asustada…- se excuso.

.- ¿Que te hizo recapacitar tan rápido?, porque hace unos momentos te portaste muy creída conmigo y…- Kazumi la interrumpió

.- Tu mirada de odio hacia mí, fue eso… Aun después de todo yo te tuve mucho aprecio, Sak.

.- No me llames Sak, perdiste el derecho cuando jugaste con el aprecio que yo te tenia. Maldición Kazumi…- menciono su nombre en tono de lamentación…- Tú eras mi mejor amiga, la primera de todas, la única a la que le conté mis problemas… ¿Acaso lo recuerdas?

Kazumi pareció que se le humedecían los ojos

.- Lo sé, tú… sabes que tú también fuiste la primera Sakura, ¿recuerdas que era demasiado tímida para hacer amigas?

.- Vaya forma de apreciar tu primera amistad…- dijo aun recelosa

.- Sakura.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Enserio perdóname.

Sakura se paso una mano por el rostro.

.- No lo sé Kazumi, me despreciaste cuando más te necesite. No tienes la mas mínima idea de cómo me sentí y a ti no te importo. Caí en depresión después de lo sucedido ¿sabes? Y me sentí aun mas rechazada cuando supe que te habías mudado.

.- ¡Pero no fue por eso que me mude!...- Dijo entre preocupada y escandalizada.

.- Baja la voz…- pidió Sakura.

.- Créeme lo que te digo Sakura, Mamá comenzó a sentirse extraña y recuerdo que yo te lo comente…- Sakura asintió…- El doctor al no detectar ninguna anormalidad, le recomendó salir del país, solo fuimos a Kioto por un par de días y casi enseguida me fui con mis padres acá a Hong Kong…- explico.

.- Que te hace creer que me importa eso…- dijo ella de forma brusca.

.- Sakura no seas tan fría…- lloriqueo Kazumi…- Estoy haciendo un intento Sakura, enserio que lo hago, pero tú no me das espacio. Cuando no te hablaba, recapacite y pensé en hablar contigo, pero en eso salió lo de mamá y…

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de verla a ella con culpa

.- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte con lo de tu madre.

.- No es eso, sé que me rechazas un poco por cómo te trate, y se que me arrepentí muy tarde, pero solo deseo que las cosas sean como antes.

Todo quedo en silencio un rato, Sakura tratando de pensar con cabeza fría.

Estaban pasando muchas cosas en tan pocas horas, y eso ya la tenía de los nervios, sentía que pronto se le instalaría una gran migraña que no la dejaría ni dar un paso, o hasta colapsaría. Era demasiado ajetreo, sorpresas y sentimiento en un dia.

.- ¿Me esperas un momento, Sakura?...- pidió Kazumi después de un rato.

Ella asintió no muy convencida y soltó un suspiro cuando la vio alejarse a gran velocidad con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pensó que la chica no había cambiado mucho, seguía igual. Llorando por cualquier cosa.

Si, hasta ahora aquello lo consideraba cualquier cosa. Dirigió su vista al grupo de personas del cual se había separado y se fijo que todos sus amigos la miraban desde la distancia con preocupación, ella les sonrió suavemente y les negó con la cabeza dándoles a entender que no pasaba nada.

Pasaron eso de cinco minutos le pareció a Sakura, cuando vio que Kazumi volvía con algo en manos que una vez estuvo frente a ella, le ofreció.

.- ¿Qué es?...- pregunto al ver que ella lo tenía escondido con su puño

.- Solo abre tu palma

Ella así lo hizo y la peli-castaña deposito un pequeño brazalete hecho con tela.

.- ¿Recuerdas cuando me decías que era para la buena suerte?

Sakura la vio con asombro y dirigió su vista a la pulsera nuevamente.

.- Aun lo tienes…- dijo en tono de no poder creérselo.

.- Si bueno, es importante, lo llevo conmigo desde entonces y hay algunas ocasiones en las que creo que si funciona…- dijo a broma y con mucho ánimo…- Y… ¿Conservas el tuyo?

Sakura se congelo y le regreso la pulsera rápidamente.

.- Creo…- Hizo una mueca tratando de recordar…- No se… creo que en un arranque de enojo y frustración _por tu culpa_, lo tire…- se sincero y la chica la vio con una sonrisa triste.

.- Comprendo… es entendible, me parecería extraño si aun lo tuvieses.

.- Es irónico que lo conserves aun después de cómo me trataste. Después te todo, ¿quién querría algo de un fenómeno y espectro como yo?...- dijo restregándole claramente a la cara lo que ella había dicho momentos antes de salir apresuradamente de su casa.

Las palabras y el momento que se había grabado con fulgurante intensidad en su cabeza. Y que fueron objetivos de sus pesadillas por algunos meses.

Kazumi se sintió aun más culpable, pero rebatiría aquello… o eso pensó en un principio.

.- Ya te dije que…

.- Como sea Kazumi…- la corto Sakura con voz cansina mientras se tomaba el puente de su nariz…- El problemas es que, dudo mucho que las cosas sean iguales entre nosotras ¿entiendes?... Cambie mucho, por ti y por lo que supongo tú ya sabes

.- Aun sigues llorando esas…- dijo Kazumi entrecortadamente.

.- Así es, ahora que lo sabes puedes verme con asco y salir corriendo como la última vez.

A Kazumi volvieron a humedecérseles los ojos, Sakura estaba siendo dura, Muy dura con ella.

Pero se lo merecía. Aunque desde un principio no pretendió que Sakura la perdonara con un gran abrazo o algo, no pensó que todo aquello sería tan difícil.

.- Yo… No, esta vez no, ya eso no es de importancia…- dio una gran bocanada de aire para aguantar las lagrimas que querían salir…- La verdad no se que pensé yo en ese momento.

.- Lo que pensaste a estas alturas ya no tiene importancia…

.- Supongo…- dijo bajando los hombros con desanimo…

.- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Mi Mamá… se complico hace unas semanas y la internamos aquí - Derramo las primeras lágrimas que hasta ese momento trato de contener, pero ahora cambiando sus razones…- Le diagnosticaron Leucemia, hace tres año…- se lamento, Sakura volvió a congelarse en su sitio.

La vio con comprensión y en un pequeño impulso abrazo a su ex–mejor amiga y esta la abrazo casi enseguida. Aumentando un poco su llanto

.- ¿Hace cuanto no te desahogas?...- pregunto Sakura

.- Desde que no tengo a una verdadera amiga como tú.

.- Estábamos demasiado pequeñas.

.- Que importa, aun así nosotras...

.- Kazumi.

.- Lo sé, lo sé… no hay que hablar más del tema, pero de verdad me gustaría hablar algún dia. Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?, claro, si se puede saber…- dijo sin aun deshacer el abrazo.

.- Pues… Tengo un familiar aquí, le dio un infarto y estamos esperando más noticias de él…- dijo sin detalles.

.- Comprendo y…

.- Y estoy aquí en Hong Kong por vacaciones. Sigo viviendo en Japón…

Kazumi se separo un poco y la vio con el rostro iluminado.

.- Podemos reunirnos algún dia mientras estés aquí.

.- No estoy tan segura…- dijo Sakura incomoda pasándose una mano por la nuca, ¿Cómo salía de esa?

.- Anda Sakura, necesito hablar un poco

.- ¿No tienes amigas para eso?

.- No es lo mismo

.- debería serlo

.- Sakura, por favor… también para saber de nuestras vidas, que fue de ti y que fue de mi, aclarar mejor las cosas, porque ya ves, este no es un buen lugar…- dijo haciendo un ademan de señalar el hospital.

.- De mi vida no mucho, así que no creo que tengamos de mucho que hablar.

.- Debió de haberte pasado algo, que hay de tus problemas, ¿siguen siendo los mismos?

Sakura la vio con aun mas recelo

.- En parte

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Mi madre murió cuando tenía once años… así que, las cosas entre Keida y yo cambiaron un poco.

.- ¿La señorita Yuli?...- dijo con asombro

.- No, la vecina…- menciono Sakura con sarcasmo y cierta tristeza que Kazumi capto

.- Cuanto lo siento…- y volvió a abrazarla, pero Sakura con delicadeza la separo de ella

.- Ya no confió fácilmente en alguien Kazumi. Ya no…- y mirándola una última vez sin algún ademán de despedirse, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, hasta que sintió un tirón en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, voltio y se encontró con que Kazumi tenía su celular en su poder.

.- Devuélvemelo…- exigió la esmeralda.

.- Solo un momento…- entonces seguidamente saco el suyo propio y haciendo una clase de movimientos le devolvió el celular a Sakura.

.- Espero sigamos en contacto, de verdad quiero hablar contigo Sakura.

Sakura la vio con lamentación.

.- Enserio Kazumi, no esperes una llamada de mi parte…- Y nuevamente se dio media vuelta sin esperar respuestas.

Sabía que había sido muy grosera con ella, pero de alguna forma temía que ella volviese a traicionarla, aun y cuando había visto en sus ojos las más sinceras de las intenciones.

El viaje que había hecho con sus amigos, había traído más sorpresas de las que hubiese esperado y la gran mayoría no tan agradables.

Definitivamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola, Hola n_n Sobre la chica esta, ¿Qué tal?, apareció una chica del pasado de Sakura y que sabe TODO sobre ella, aunque esta última todavía este algo renuente y ¿quién no? con semejante rechazo. Hable de Kazumi en el Capitulo 1 sin contar el prologo, aunque dudo que se acordaran de ese detalle XD, Ya ven que fue ella parte de la raíz del porque Sakura no quería tener más amistades ;) No sé porque, pero a estas alturas quise de algún modo que ella re-apareciera, No será nada relevante en la historia, Solo un pequeño encuentro.**

**El señor Shaiming recibió un gran golpe ¿no?, después de mucho de no saber de su hija que le digan que ha muerto, más el modo en que lo dijo Sakura. Pobre viejo u.u**

**Sakura también término siendo "Familia" de los Tsue… Kazuki es el "primo" de Sakura, Kisho su tío y Shaiming el abuelo, Y como dije ellos visitaban a Sakura y a la madre cuando esta vivía, Hablare con más detalle de eso más adelante, Hay que esperar a que él viejo se recupere primero. Pero ¿qué creen que haya pasado para que los Tsue no supieran que Yuli había muerto?, ¿Y para que Sakura no supiera que esa es su familia? **

**Bueno, A que se llevan bien Kazuki y Sakura n_n, en realidad no se llevan mal solo que la situación amerito la pequeña pelea que tuvieron… Pobre Shaoran, Esta tan confundido aun. ¡Y no solo él!… Por cierto, No habrá triangulo amoroso x_x No soy muy buena con eso del romance y seria agregarle más peso a la historia y más trabajo para mi, así que aun no se describirlo muy bien, Pero Solo hare sufrir un poquito a Shaoran aunque no se lo merezca XD ****Y Ahora lo más importante.**

**A que habían pensado de todo, menos que la madre de Sakura resulto ser una Tsue nada más y nada menos… ****Y Sakura no lo sabía, si el apellido, pero no sabía lo que eso significaba.**

**Y no sé si ustedes lo notaron, pero en esta historia… ****¡EL MUNDO ES MUY CHIQUITO! ¿No creen?**

**La madre de Sakura, Yuli, resulto ser la mejor amiga de Nadeshiko, su verdadera Madre, aunque ella no lo sepa… Que enredo x_x. ¿Qué piensan de las pregunta que se hace Nadeshiko?… ¿de todo lo que paso por su cabeza? Las Cartas.**

**¡Nadeshiko conoce a Keida Kinomoto, OMG! que misterio rodea a Yuli, ¡¿Que estaba pensando esa mujer cuando vivía?!**

**Muchas Preguntas, Pocas respuestas… Lo siento XDD**

**En fin, Sakura vendría teniendo dos familias diferentes, relativamente XD**

**Bueno, me gustaría saber que les pareció el capitulo, si vieron algún error ya saben que hacer :) Espero y poder contestar los Reviews que reciba, que tal vez si pueda ;) Y Gracias a las que se tomaron su tiempo de dejarme su comentario en el capitulo anterior.**

**Vi nuevas chicas dejándome sus Review en los últimos 3 capítulos *-* Me hizo mucha ilusión *O* Y pues obvio las que nunca me desamparan XD Lamento la SUPER NOTA Jeje :p Y pues, como siempre Se les quiere un montón :)**

**Mitsukii1701 – Gracias por leer n_n**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 18**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shaoran suspiro por enésima vez, mientras Sakura dormitaba en su hombro.

El también estaba cansado.

Ahora se hallaban de camino a la residencia Amamiya, después de una hora de lo sucedido con la extraña muchacha de la que Sakura no quiso hablar, los médicos que atendían al señor Shaiming llegaron con nuevas noticias.

El viejo se había salvado de milagro, aun estaba muy delicado y lo tendrían unas cuantas horas, tal vez unos días en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Era una suerte que ya su débil corazón hubiese resistido otro infarto como ese.

Pero asegurándoles que el señor pasaría la noche, había sido difícil convencer a Sakura de moverse de ese lugar. No fue hasta un buen rato que tuvieron que obligarla a pararse de la silla notando el evidente cansancio de la castaña y que esta no quería admitir.

Vio al frente, específicamente en el asiento de copiloto donde Kazuki - que también había sido difícil convencerlo de irse a descansar - parecía haberse quedado totalmente dormido. Eriol que manejaba con pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus azules ojos, Meiling muy pegada de Sakura y Tomoyo al lado de la peli-negra viendo por la ventana, dormitando también. Y llego a preocuparse un poco, cabeceando como ella lo hacía, en cualquier momento incrustaría la frente en la ventana.

Y después no quería soportar el humor de Tomoyo.

Que desastroso dia.

De igual forma, la esmeralda no había mencionado palabra respeto a su relación con los Tsue, al igual que Kazuki. Los dos no decían nada al respecto, a pesar de que con perfecto tacto habían preguntado sobre aquello que se les hacia intrigante, pero ellos solo habían negado con la cabeza y entonces todos comprendieron que, ellos no abrirían la boca respecto a aquello, o por lo menos no hasta que el señor Shaiming se recuperara.

Lo que llevaría días… incluso semanas. Y es lo que tenía a Nadeshiko medio ansiosa y a Shaoran con los nervios de punta y es que de verdad quería saber qué relación llevaban uno de sus mejores amigos y la chica que le gustaba.

Aunque ciertamente si deducía bien las cosas, con lo poco que se había revelado, ellos vendrían siendo primos. Pero eso no lo tranquilizo en lo absoluto sabiendo de ante mano que, que Sakura era adoptaba.

Vaya royo.

Se preguntaba si la familia de Kazuki estaría bien quedándose en el hospital toda la noche, ya mañana lo averiguaría, porque si, para poder mover a Sakura de ese lugar aparte de casi obligarla, él se había encargado de prometerle que irían a visitar al viejo. Si es que llegaban a permitir las visitas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

.- Bueno chicos, se que deben estar muy cansados, pero desean algo de comer antes de irse a dormir, puedo prepararles un té…- Ofreció Nadeshiko permitiéndose ver con un poco de diversión a los más jóvenes frente a ella que parecían estar en un serio estado zombi.

.- ¿Tenemos cara de que queremos comer algo?...- Reclamo Meiling restregándose un ojo, siempre le molestaba que la despertaran, pero en ese momento había sido extremadamente necesario.

Eso, o que se quedara en el auto y que al día siguiente apareciera muerta y cianótica, por la falta de oxigeno.

.- Esta bien, les mostrare las habitaciones que les corresponderá a cada uno mientras están aquí…- dijo refiriéndose a los viajeros… ya que Kazuki solo esa noche se quedaría allí.

.- ¿Sucede algo, Kazuki?...- pregunto Tomoyo al ver como este miraba por todas parte, como si se estuviese acordando de algo que no debía de haber olvidado en primer lugar.

.- No, solo… ¿Saben dónde está Shun?, no lo veo desde que salimos del hospital.

.- Oh eso…- comenzó Nadeshiko…- El llego antes que ustedes, ya está en una de las habitaciones descansando. Bueno ¿subimos o no?

.- ¡Sí!...- exclamaron todos casi con desesperación.

Y así, Nadeshiko fue subiendo las escaleras, siendo seguida de muy de cerca de los chicos. Pero…

Nadeshiko se detuvo en seco cuando llego al corredor, viendo como en el suelo se hallaban la solidificación de sus lágrimas. Se giro abruptamente y Shaoran que iba detrás de de ella seguido de Sakura, casi le choca.

El muchacho vio la angustia en los ojos de la mujer, que lo miraba como si pidiera auxilio. Mientras los otros se preguntaban con mal humor porque se habían detenido de esa forma.

.- ¿Sucede algo?...- pregunto Sakura

Shaoran comprendiendo finalmente a lo que se refería, al ver el suelo por mera casualidad. Se volteo igual o más rápido que la esmeralda mayor, tomando a Sakura de los hombros, no le quedo de otra más que sonreír nerviosamente al ver como lo miraba esta.

.- Sakura, ¿Por qué no vamos por ese té?...- le pregunto tratando de desviar su atención, lo que evidentemente no estaba sucediendo al ver su mirada de sospecha escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza.

.- Tengo mucho sueño, Shaoran…

.- Pero solo será un momento, además…- Los demás no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

.- Vamos Sakura, a mi también se me antojo ese té…- dijo Tomoyo tomándola ligeramente de la mano. Preguntándose seriamente quien mierda no había sido capaz de dejar esa evidencia allí, Fujitaka y Shun habían llegado primero, ¡¿Qué no pudieron recogerlo?! ¿O tanto era el sueño que ninguno se dio cuenta?

.- ¿Qué Sucede?...- pregunto de nuevo un poco más fuerte y su ceño fruncido era cada vez más notable.

.- Nada Sakura, que debería estar sucediendo, piénsalo, ese té nos caerá bien antes de dormir, tal vez amanezcamos como nuevas…- Dijo Meiling en un intento por ayudar.

Entonces creyeron que todo estaba perdido, cuando en un momento de despiste en el que pensaron que Sakura finalmente accedería, esta salió de su alcance y camino hacia Nadeshiko. Solo fijándose hasta ese momento lo que en el suelo yacía.

Sakura vio con asombro las piedras preciosas esparcidas por casi todo el corredor y Nadeshiko se puso pálida.

.- ¿Qué es esto?...- pregunto Sakura juntando las cejas, mientras se agachaba y cogía algunas en su palma, para verlas mejor.

.- Pu-Pues… Bueno es que… Es un collar de diamantes de Azura, se rompió mientras íbamos saliendo de aquí, no nos dio tiempo de limpiar o mandar a limpiarlo…- Dijo tan rápidamente que por un momento Sakura pensó que se le enredaría la lengua.

No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que eso era una total mentira, porque ciertamente no pudo evitar comparar esa piedras preciosas con las suyas propias… las similitudes eran casi las mismas. Diamantes sin ninguna forma en específico.

Alzo una ceja escéptica viendo la explicación desde otro punto de vista… ¿Un Collar con piedras preciosas sin forma?, ¿qué clase de accesorio era ese? ¿A demás que hacían ellas con un collar como "ese" en un momento así?

Algo no cuadraba para nada… Y no quería sacar hipótesis que para ella eran plena y totalmente estúpidas.

.- Es una lástima que se haya roto, debió ser un collar muy hermoso…- solo le quedo decir y la verdad no supo si reírse o sospechar mas, al ver como Nadeshiko parecía haber votado el aire que había estado conteniendo un rato.

.- Si bueno, no importa…- Le sonrió Nadeshiko, con aun rasgos de nerviosismo que Sakura pudo captar…- ¿Aun deseas el té?

Vio a los demás y entendiendo de cierta forma que ellos habían querido distraerla de ella no sabía que, se encogió de hombros.

No se pondría a pensar ahora. No si no quería que le diera una migraña ms fuerte.

.- No se preocupe, estoy cansada y quiero dormir…- Sakura se permitió reír por lo bajo cuando escucho un par de suspiros de alivios a sus espaldas, podía deducir que esos claramente habían sido Meiling y Kazuki.

Kazuki.

Quería hablar algunas cosas con él antes de hablar con el viejo, donde estarían todos los demás. Y hacia un rato se había descubierto a si misma que ese hecho no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es decir, ella era muy reservada en cuanto a su privacidad y si tenía que hablar con el viejo Shaiming tendría que revelar algo del pasado de ella y le extraño, por eso, no le molestaba, de igual forma sintió que esa gente tenía alguna conexión con su madre y tenían un pequeño derecho de escuchar la verdad…

Y la que más le intrigo fue Nadeshiko. _Su reacción no fue normal_, pensó.

¡Qué lio!, llego a la conclusión de que definitivamente era mejor esperar y hablar largo y tendido sin interrupciones.

Suspiro con cansancio, ¿qué demonios pensaba su madre al ocultarle tantas cosas?

Sin contar otras tantas de las que seguramente no se ha enterado aun.

Era muy difícil saberlo ahora y estaba completamente segura de que su futuro era totalmente incierto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

.- Hasta que al fin, maldita sea…- Se estiro extendiendo sus brazos al cielo…- Sentí muy largo ese viaje, todo por la muy hija d…

.- Cálmate idiota. Estas espantando a la gente con esa cara de buldog que cargas.

Tomo sus maletas junto a _su compañero _y saliendo del aeropuerto, tomo al primer taxi que paso

.- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, Sakura se fue así sin más…

.- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te pidiera permiso?, más bien me extraña que no lo hubiese hecho mucho antes…- le reclamo

.- Eres de tanta ayuda…- dijo en tono irónico

.- Ya, el punto es que la encontramos ¿no?

.- Si no fuera por el escándalo que forme en el aeropuerto, ni rastro de ella.

.- Las cámaras de seguridad son muy eficientes…- dijo el tipo peli-plateado con diversión.

.- Cállate Kiuya, ni siquiera sé porque te traje…- farfullo molesto.

.- Uuuh, alguien esta de muy mal humor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ming no te dejo dormir?...- Dijo en un tono exageradamente burlón.

.- No empieces, Ming no tiene que ver, ha estado extrañamente callado los últimos días, el problema aquí radica en que esa maldita mocosa se fue, pero es muy ilusa si pensó que no la encontraría.

.- No creo que sea eso, además no tiene ni un dia que viajo así que…- Keida lo interrumpió

.- Aun me pregunto como hizo para viajar sin mi permiso…- dijo el peli-negro pensativo hasta que sintió como un puño caía en su cabeza…- ¡Oye, ¿qué mierdas te pasa?!

.- A veces eres tan malditamente ingenuo, lo más seguro es que falsifico tu firma… imbécil…- bufo a lo último.

.- No había pensado en eso, que yo sepa o recuerde la mocosa nunca había visto mi firma.

.- Entonces tienes la memoria totalmente jodida, a lo mejor alguna vez dejaste tu cartera a la vista o alguna factura…- Keida resoplo en respuesta.

.- Ni idea…

.- ¡Ja!, Eso de escabullirse, falsificaciones y que pelee con uñas y dientes, definitivamente lo heredo de ti.

.- No me jodas Kiuya…- refunfuño

.- Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos traeremos a tu hija de vuelta?...- Keida lo fulmino con la mirada…- Esta bien, Esta bien, no es tu hija.

.- No por ahora, primero pienso observarla, ya después veré si me le presento y la llevo de vuelta, el problema es que posiblemente este con ese maldito Li y a lo mejor su familia…

.- ¿No eres el tutor después de todo?, Tienes poder sobre ella…

.- Es muy fácil decirlo…- suspiro cansado y vio a Kiuya que sacaba su cartera para prontamente pagar al taxistas que parecía tenerle sin cuidado saber sobre la conversación.

Este solo pensó que tal vez sería la típica chica rica rebelde que se escaba de casa para estar lejos de la familia.

Más alejado de la verdad ¿para qué?

Suspiro mirando por la ventana, tenía que buscar una forma de deshacerse de Kiuya, es decir, nunca estuvo en sus planes que alguien estuviese entrometido en todo ese lio… Que solo le concernía a él y solo él. Y ahora todo lo que pasaba era por un maldito descuido.

De eso ya hacia una semana, estaba hablando con Ming frente al espejo de su departamento… y no supo en qué momento ese maldito hombre se había metido, como había conseguido su dirección y de paso porque pasaba directamente al baño.

Y he allí el problema.

Kiuya era un hombre peli-plata un poco largo recogido en una pequeña cola, ojos color aceituna y blanco a más no poder, Él también trabajaba para el bajo mundo al que él pertenecía. Solo que Kiuya Tatewaki, traficaba armas y de vez en cuando drogas. Se rumoraba que tenía más de cincuenta muertes encima de su hombro y que el FBI lo buscaba, pero el tipo era tan estratégicamente bueno, que casi nunca daban con él, y las veces que pasaba ese hecho, se escabullía como ratón. Si no se equivocaba debía tener – gracias al jefe – Como veinte identificaciones y partidas de nacimiento diferentes. No estaba casado pero sabía que estaba con una mujer tan fría como él que ahora que lo pensaba, también participaba en el bajo mundo. Y no es que le cayera muy bien el tipo, pero toleraba su forma de ser más que el Satoshi, otro de sus compañeros.

En el momento en el que entraba al baño, Lo consiguió hablando _"solo"_, pero con un reflejo distinto en el espejo… Solo fueron escasos segundos hasta que el reflejo de Ming desapareciera quedando la suya propia. Haciéndole ver a Kiuya como una especie de espejismo o ilusión…

Después estuvo burlándose de él una media hora, antes de preguntarle directamente a que se refería con una Sakura, diamantes y demases…

Lo peor del caso, es que él había escuchado su conversación. Y precisamente había estado hablando respecto a Sakura, sus amigos y los diamantes y parte de su procedencia.

Kiuya preguntando aquello y él ya como acto reflejo con la magia que había adquirido al estar Ming Wu en su cuerpo, lo estampo en la pared más cercana y comenzó a dificultarle la respiración. Tal como hizo Wu con él alguna vez

Kiuya veía todo de forma irreal y algo asustado debía admitir, ya que… se sentía aprisionado y sin respiración aparte de que había sido tirado a la pared como si de una pluma se tratara… y todo sin que Keida moviese un musculo.

Después de unas cuantas amenazas por parte de ambos, Keida finalmente le explico lo que sucedía, aunque Ming no estaba del todo convencido de ese hecho. De igual forma en un momento con anterioridad cuando se insultaban y se amenazaban. ya Ming se había mostrado como "espectro" ante el hombre que había palidecido en respuesta, No dejándole muchas salidas a Keida mas que la verdad, aunque este había carcajeado al verlo, y se llego a preguntar si él en su momento había tenido la misma reacción cuando Ming apareció en su vida.

Y todo eso era lo que llevaba a la situación actual, ese hombre era como una sanguijuela pegada a la piel, y había insistido-amenazado tanto, que finalmente lo dejo estar, por su salud mental. Aunque no es como si él tampoco lo hubiese amenazado.

Prácticamente se habían desafiado en cortarse la lengua, sacarse los ojos, y decapitar sus cabezas.

Si, muy lindo…

No sabía cómo le haría, pero tenía que deshacerse de él, el que Sakura llorase diamantes era su secreto mejor guardado. Y que ahora otro sabía así sin más… Eso representaba una amenaza para él y Kiuya no era alguien de fiar precisamente.

No le extrañaba que al final de todo eso, el quisiera estafarlo o secuestrarle a Sakura, para su beneficio propio. Frunció el ceño. Definitivamente eso no pasaría. Primero moría antes de dejar a Sakura en manos de otra persona

Y no era por su protección, era en defensa de su propiedad y lo que esta representaba para su bolsillo.

Porque si Sakura se iba, tenía que sudar la gota gorda como lo demás en buscar una forma de estafar a personas o meterse en alguna casa de millonarios llenos de seguridad y posiblemente cámaras y él notablemente estaba viejo para eso y tampoco estaba dispuesto a pasar por ese riesgo.

El taxi finalmente se estaciono frente al lujoso hotel donde iban a hospedarse. Bajaron del auto y posteriormente entraron para ir directamente a la recepcionista y poder rentar por algunos días dos habitaciones.

Bien ya estaban allí, no podían precipitarse, lo primero era saber donde Sakura se estaba quedando. Y ya después vería como actuar y hacer que Ming le dijese algo.

Esa sería una noche muy larga.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

En otra parte de Hong Kong, en un departamento ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, lindo y cómodo… a esas altas horas de la noche una mujer pelirroja corría de un lado para otro buscando las malditas llaves de su auto

Justo cuando tenía una emergencia, las muy miserables no aparecían.

Los pasados cinco minutos se había dedicado a revolver medio departamento, pero es que no daba con las putas llaves y le daba cierto remordimiento despertar a su prometido.

Se fue a un closet que había en una habitación desocupada y vio que había algunas prendas. No le importo. Busco por el suelo y por el mismo closet pero solo dio con una maleta mediana de color rojo y eso la intrigo.

La saco rápidamente y la abrió, nada perdía con ver si sus llaves se encontraban allí, aunque era bastante absurdo. Supo que era su curiosidad, cuando no debía de dejarse llevar por ella en un momento como ese, ¿Qué clase de medico era? ¡Primera vez que hacia tal cosa!

Vio una cuanta ropa que ya posiblemente ni le quedaba y cuando llego al fondo de la maleta, aprecio que había una carta algo arrugada, la miro con curiosidad y lo puso en sus manos. Lo primero que le entro en la cabeza fue leer el remitente y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver lo que decía.

_Yuli Kinomoto_

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza y palideció notablemente, había olvidado esa carta y se había olvidado de lo que eso significaba. Maldición ¿en qué otro mundo estaba?

Acaso… ¿todo aquello eran casualidades o el destino? Ahora que Sakura estaba en Hong Kong porque había conocido a ese grupo de jóvenes que le caían muy bien le facilitaban las cosas, después de no saber por mucho tiempo de ella.

Y ahora se encontraba con una carta de Yuli, la única carta que había recibido de Yuli Kinomoto.

Y aun para esas alturas no sabía cómo esa mujer había decidido confiar en ella, aun cuando esta se lo había explicado. Suspiro nostálgica, Ahora ella estaba muerta y lo peor es que lo sabía desde mucho antes que los demás, pero supo desde un principio que no le correspondía a ella decirlo.

Y la que se encargo de la noticia fue la mismísima Sakura, no de la forma adecuada, pero había salido de los labios de ella.

.- Kaho, ¿Sucede algo?...- La Peli-roja se sobresalto. Soltó la carta nuevamente hacia la maleta y girándose bruscamente consiguió a su prometido alzando una ceja en la puerta de la habitación.

.- ¡Dios Touya!, ¡No me asustes así!, Estoy buscando las llaves de mi auto, pero no las consigo…

.- ¿Eres tonta o te haces?...- Kaho frunció el ceño y Touya sonrió…- La dejaste un gabinete de la cocina…

.- ¿Pero cómo es que la deje allí?...- Pregunto incrédula, ella no recordaba aquello.

.- Estabas borracha del sueño supongo…- se encogió de hombros…- dijiste que era para que se te hicieran fáciles encontrarlas, pero ya veo que fue todo lo contrario, dejaste el departamento vuelto un desastre.

.- Como sea, después lo arreglare…- y se precipito hacia la cocina, seguido de un Touya divertido

.- ¿Porque la prisa?

.- Me salió una emergencia que debo atender, nos vemos a la mañana…- y lo beso de modo fugas y antes de correr hacia la puerta de salida le dijo…- Por cierto, lamento haberte despertado…- Y sin más se fue.

Touya se quedo parado en su lugar un par de minutos hasta que suspiro derrotado viendo la hora tres treinta de la mañana, ya eso había pasado un par de veces con anterioridad, negó con la cabeza y se regreso a su habitación para seguir durmiendo, sin importarle lo que su mujer estuviese viendo en aquella maleta de la habitación contigua a la de ellos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

Estaba en su habitación, a punto de quedarse dormido cuando una voz apareció en su cabeza y se molesto, ¿Qué no podía hablar en otro momento?

No, se le antojaba ahora.

.- _Tienes que buscar una forma de deshacerte de ese inútil_…- dijo furioso Ming

.- Tú tampoco ayudaste mucho, en primer lugar ¿para qué te le apareciste? hubiese sido mejor que siguiera burlándose.

.- _Se estaba burlando de la magia, eso es como burlarse de mí y mis antepasados_…- dijo molesto y en un tono como si fuese lo obvio.

.- Te recuerdo que para esta época mucha gente piensa que la magia no existe y que nunca existió.

.- _No me interesa, quiero que te deshagas de ese energúmeno. Es un obstáculo tanto para ti como para mí_

.- ¿y qué crees que he estado pensado desde hace una semana? Y ahora ¿Por qué vienes a hablar precisamente ahora?

.- _¡Porque antes estabas acompañado!_

.- ¡No seas estúpido, ni que durmiera con Kiuya!

.- _También estaba molesto… cuando te enteraste de que Sakura se había ido hiciste un desastre._

.- ¿Y que querías que hiciera?, ¿que la dejara y ya?, ¿eso?

.- _No, pero estaba seguro de que ella regresaría por lo que no me preocupe…_

.- ¿Acaso ya lo sabías?…- pregunto con evidente irritación.

.- _Desde el momento en que salió de Japón, aun te falta por aprender y no sabes diferenciar presencias mágicas…_

Keida gruño

.- Eres insoportable

.- _Y tu un cabeza hueca…_

.- ¿Que te hacía pensar tan seguro que Sakura regresaría?...- pregunto ignorándolo

.- _Porque no la creo tan estúpida como para irse, sabiendo de ante mano que la encontrarías, Ella regresara pero hay que buscar una forma de que Sakura regrese antes de la fecha estipulada…_

.- ¿Como así?

_.- ¡Imbécil!, que hay que buscar una forma de que Sakura regrese antes a Japón, lo mejor es que lo haga sola, es que ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que estamos en problemas?_

.- ¿Respecto a qué?

.- _¡Aahh, Eres desesperante y ridículamente inútil!... Sakura tiene a su verdadera familia acá, y hay que evitar que ella recuerde o que su familia se entere de que tu mocosa es su verdadera hija…_

.- ¡¿A su verdadera familia?!...- dijo escandalizado…- ¿Pero cómo? Pensé que era huérfana…

_.- Pensaste mal… Su familia cree que su hija murió hace muchos años en un incendio gracias a una mujer que la secuestro, el problema es que la niña que ellos reconocieron no era su hija, era una niña que "casualmente" también tenia magia pero que pertenecía a un gran clan japonés de tres niños y ella la niña siendo la ultima de la descendencia._

.- ¿Y la niña se parecía a Sakura, supongo?

_.- Exacto_

.- ¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto?

_.- Es mi poder principal… puedo ver el pasado y un par de meses en el futuro… me es difícil porque se necesita demasiado control sobre la magia negra, para conseguir este hechizo, si lo consiguiera a las buenas, necesitaría de hasta mi energía vital para concretar este tipo de hechizo. _

.- ¿Por eso utilizaste la magia negra?, ¿es más fácil así?

_.- Es más factible. Ademas, ahora carezco de energía vital._

.- ¿Ósea que averiguaste el pasado de la mocosa?

_.- Y también el tuyo… y déjame decirte que en los últimos años de vida de tu mujer, la hiciste infeliz…_

Keida arrugo la nariz completamente colérico

.- ¡Cállate, eso a ti no te incumbe! ¡¿Y a todas estas quien es la verdadera familia de Sakura?!...- Cambio el tema rápidamente.

_.- Los Amamiya obviamente…_

.- ¿Y quien mierda es esa gente?

_.- Woow, lo que dijo Kiuya es muy cierto, tienes la memoria jodida._

.- No molestes…- bufo.

_.- Pues ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería venganza de los Amamiya, Los Li y los Tsue? _

.- Si, ya recordé que me lo comentaste…

_.- Por cierto, Tu mujer era un Tsue, vaya que el mundo es pequeño…_

.- ¡Ya déjala por la paz!...- exclamo enfadado.

_.- En fin, al punto, ¿acaso recuerdas a esa menuda chica mejor amiga de Yuli?, la que anteriormente te veía con ganas de matarte y que después todo fue sonrisas por aquí y sonrisas por allá…_

Keida estuvo pensado un momento… ¿Mejor amiga de Yuli?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

.- ¡¿Nadeshiko?! pero si ella…

_.- Ahora es Amamiya, ¿qué crees? ¿Que ella perdió el tiempo?, Se caso y tuvo dos hijos. Touya y Sakura… Actualmente una hija más._

.- Pe-Pero… Si su hija era Sakura entonces como es que Yuli…- Ming lo interrumpió.

_.- Creo que ella lo sabía, aunque es una intriga el porqué no le habría dicho nada a su "mejor amiga"…_- Dijo el ente con voz pensativa…- _Pero es difícil saberlo si ella está muerta. ¡Ja! Por amigas como ellas, es mejor que se acabe el mundo._

.- No tienes que restregarme tanto en la cara que está muerta, ¡Eso ya lo sé!...- dijo molesto.

_.- Oh, de verdad que estabas enamorado de ella, eres rarísimo, ni siquiera cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte la fuiste a visitar…_- Se quedo un rato callado…-_ He de admitir que tu mujer me parecía un persona demasiado misteriosa._

Keida no supo porque, pero sintió tristeza.

.- Tenía miedo de verla en cama, quería recordara con la sonrisa que siempre cargaba encima a causa de la maldita mocosa…- apretó los puños contrariado.

_.- Claro, si tu ya no le dabas la felicidad que ella, por lo que me pareció, tenía en un principio con solo estar a su lado… Pero la privaste de muchas cosas, la hiciste miserable los últimos años, si tanto la querías no la hubieses hecho pasar por todo aquello, así que considéralo tu culpa._

Keida enfureció.

.- ¡No quiero escucharte!, ¡Eso es mi problema y no tenias ningún derecho de inmiscuirte en mi pasado! Ahora déjame dormir, seguiremos con la maldita conversación por la mañana.

_.- Que carácter, pero te comprendo, la verdad duele._

.- Maldito infeliz del demonio…- farfullo por lo bajo

_.- Gracias, que halago tan gentil de tu parte…-_ se mofo.

.- ¡Que me dejes dormir, Joder!

Escucho la gruesa risa de Ming en su cabeza y quiso tirarse a los cocodrilos.

Como pensaba, esa sería una larga noche.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

.- ¡Oh Sakura, ya estas despierta!…- Dijo Nadeshiko animadamente al verla entrar al comedor, donde ella estaba desayudando con su esposo… Sakura ante la evidente exclamación y sintiéndose un poco atrevida al estar caminando por la casa, se acerco con un pequeño pero notable sonrojo.

Sakura estaba con el cabello recogido en una desordenada cola de caballo e iba vestida con un bluyín sencillo y una blusa verde marino que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, mangas largas hasta las muñecas y zapatillas negras.

Después de un ademan hecho por Fujitaka ella se sentó frente a ellos.

.- Buenos Días…- dijo la esmeralda.

.- Buenos Días, Sakura…- Saludaron los mayores al unisonó…- Eres la primera en levantarte, los demás aun duermen como roca…- Dijo Nadeshiko

Sakura sonrió un poco.

.- Si bueno, tuve un sueño que me despertó y ya después no pude conciliar el sueño, así que decidí levantarme de una vez… ¿Qué hora es?

.- Las diez de la mañana…- Informo Fujitaka mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Unos cuantos minutos después de breves charlas… los tres integrantes en la mesa, dejaron de desayunar…

.- Bueno cariño, no vemos a la tarde, me llamaron y tengo que atender asuntos de la empresa…- Se despedía Fujitaka en el recibidor.

Nadeshiko lo despidió respectivamente y volteo a ver a Sakura que se había quedado unos cuantos metros fuera de escena.

.- Sakura, ¿qué tal si vamos a la sala?...- Le sonrió, consiguiendo una parecida sonrisa en respuesta… ambas caminaron hacia el living y Sakura fue la primera en sentarse en un sofá.

.- Ya vuelvo Sakura, no tardo…- Ella solo asintió, la mujer parecía emocionada. Lo dejo pasar y espero a que la mujer que se había ido escaleras arriba, apareciera.

Después de unos cinco minutos, se levanto un momento del sofá, y camino hacia una mesilla esquinera que había llamado su atención y en la que el dia anterior no había reparado.

Allí había un florero lleno de flores de cerezo y se notaba que estaban recién puestas… también habían cuatro fotos, familiares a su parecer, entonces las detallo.

La primera estaban la pareja Amamiya, Nadeshiko estaba en una cama de hospital se le notaba cansada pero feliz, a su lado su esposo con una grande sonrisa y al otro lado un niño que supuso era Touya, viendo no a la cámara si no al bebé con curiosidad… Sonrió. Detallo mas al bebé y no supo porque pero sintió cosquillas en el estomago.

Agito la cabeza y vio la segunda foto. Estaba el mismo niño pero un poco más grande, hacia el signo de la paz con una de sus manos y en la otra llevaba de la mano a una niña de no más de tres años, castaña, con coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, ojos tan verdes como los suyos y un vestidito azul pastel con muchos encajes y bordados. Trago grueso, eso no estaba tomando buen curso.

Dirigió su vista a la tercera foto, donde estaban la familia entera, Nadeshiko estaba nuevamente embarazada, Fujitaka a su lado abrazándola y en el acto también abrazando la pequeña pero prominente panza de la mujer.

Touya estaba a un lado de su padre haciendo nuevamente el signo de la paz y se fijo de que esa apariencia era exactamente la que había visto en la visión unos días antes en el baño de su casa. Suspiro. Dirigió su vista a la pequeña niña y abrió los ojos grandemente, sus rasgos habían cambiado solo un poco y estaba más alta y un poco menos gorda.

La niña se tomaba de la mano de su madre e imitando a Touya también hacia el signo de la paz, Se turbo cuando tuvo una extraña sensación en su cabeza de vivir ese momento, como si volviese a sentirlo en carne propia, se le erizo la piel de solo pensarlo, era absurdo. Estuvo años convenciéndose mentalmente de que sus padres habían muerto en el terremoto… Simplemente no podía llegar a un lugar desconocido y suponer que esa gente debía ser su familia. Simplemente no, no lo aceptaba.

Pero es que… Ella tenía fotos cuando fue adoptaba por su madre, un álbum y su físico para aquel entonces era exactamente la misma a la de la niña de la fotografía. Estaban esos extraños diamantes, las reacciones de Nadeshiko.

_Mierda_

Volvió a agitar su cabeza tratando de dispersar esos pensamientos y vio la última fotografía y sintió que la respiración se le cortó de tan solo mirarla.

Aparecía la misma niña, solo ella, desde un ángulo más cercano que iba desde su cabeza hasta la los hombros, debía tener la misma edad que en la fotografía anterior, llevaba el cabello un poco más largo y suelto, una sonrisa reluciente y un par de ojos tan parecidos a los suyos como a los de Nadeshiko y Azura…

Era como verse a ella misma en esa fotografía… noto también que había bastante parecido en Azura, Solo que ella tenía el cabello negro…

Al lado del retrato había un pequeño jarroncito con flores de cerezo y margaritas, y al otro lago una pequeña vela, aunque estaba apagada por los momentos.

Entonces, ¿esa era la famosa Sakura?

Cielos, si era así – que era lo mas seguro – no culpaba a la mujer de haberla confundido… y se pregunto qué habría pasado con esa niña. Sabía que había muerto pero…

La historia. Era eso lo que quería saber… Y sabia que le daría demasiada vergüenza preguntárselo a Nadeshiko de frente, además de que podría tomarlo como alguna especia de falta de respeto.

Todo a su tiempo, pensó.

.- Son las fotografías más preciadas para la familia…- Dijo una voz en su espalda, muy cercana a ella, se sobresalto y como poseída dio la vuelta consiguiéndose con Nadeshiko con lo que le pareció dos álbumes en la mano.

.- Lo siento, no quise…

.- Descuida…- la interrumpió ella…- ¿Ya vez el parecido que tienes con mi Sakura?...- Sakura asintió viendo de nuevo las fotografías.

.- Disculpa por lo anterior, es que estaba un poco conmocionada…- Sakura sonrió para tranquilizarla

.- Descuida, no soy madre, pero ¿quién sabe?, quizás hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma…

.- Si, quien sabe…- murmuro con voz queda…- Por cierto Sakura, aquí tengo unos álbumes de la familia y me preguntaba si querrías verlo…

.- Claro…- sonrió.

Y así ambas se fueron al sofá… Nadeshiko fue contándole cosas de la familia, como había conocido a Fujitaka en Japón en una parada de autobús, su experiencia cuando nació Touya, cuando nació Sakura y posteriormente Azura.

Cada Fotografía tenía una historia. Y Sakura lo sabía. Cada pequeño fragmento de tiempo y de recuerdo detenidos, producían una enorme nostalgia en ella.

Tampoco se pregunto el porqué…

.- Un momento, esta no es…- dijo Sakura con asombro apreciando mejor la foto. Nadeshiko sonrió

.- Así es, es Yuli…- hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiro…- Tu madre…- Sakura se tenso…

.- ¿Como es que conociste a mamá? ¿Qué eran?...- pregunto, Nadeshiko suspiro tratando de soportar las punzadas en el pecho que le causaban él como Sakura le decía _"Mamá"_ a Yuli…

También aprecio la fotografía con nostalgia, donde aparecía ella con un uniforme de primaria al lado de una peli-cenizo con la misma vestimenta.

.- Pues, éramos mejores amigas, desde muy niñas

.- Vaya no me lo esperaba… ¿por eso fue tu reacción al enterarte de…- se corto ella misma sin querer continuar, aun se sentía culpable.

.- Así es, entonces es cierto que Yuli… murió. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?...- Solo después se dio cuenta de su error…- Solo si quieres decirme…

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

.- No es por ser grosera, no me molesta, pero quisiera hablarlo cuando estén todos juntos… Así me ahorraría el repetir…- _Y tendría un tiempo de prepararme mentalmente_. Pensó.

.- Comprendo…- dijo Nadeshiko un poco decepcionada…

Los siguientes minutos solo se dedicaron a ver más fotografías y rato después los demás al fin se levantaron, Sakura se había encargado de reprender graciosamente a Shaoran, que le había prometido llevarla a ver a su abuelo por la mañana. Y el reloj ya estaba por marcar las doce de la tarde.

Shaoran estaba en problemas, notablemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola, Hola :D**

**¿Qué tal el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado a ustedes, porque a mi sinceramente no me convenció del todo, pero como no pude exprimir mas mis neuronas y mis musas, pues… allí esta.**

**Kaho esta misteriosa, jujuju… Espero que esas cabezas suyas comiencen a maquinar lo que pasa con esa mujer XD**

**Se revelaron pequeños detalles en la conversación de Keida y Ming que tenían unos cuantos capítulos que no aparecían. Pero como dije, hablare del terremoto, el incendio, el supuesto secuestro y la familia de Japón más adelante y con más detalle. Todo a su tiempo. Aunque ya deben tener una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas ¿no? :p**

**Sakura está un poco más cerca de la verdad :D**

**Y Yuli sigue siendo un misterio u.u**

**hay un nuevo personaje, ¿creen que Keida lograra deshacerse de Kiuya?**

**Y Aun tengo en secreto como murió la madre de Sakura y la verdad no sé porque XD, Bueno aun es un poco incierto ese hecho, además de lo que vivió con Keida, como lograron estar juntos, si en verdad se habían enamorado, que hizo cambiar a Keida… En fin… Son muchas las preguntas lo sé :c**

**Enserio espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mi particularmente no, Gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior, logre contestar algunos y otros espero contestarlos después, es que ya comencé la Universidad, no desgraciadamente en lo que quería pero… también es una carrera que me gusta un poco… Solo un poco… El punto es que, estoy llena de tarea y exposiciones, trabajos de investigación etc… Ustedes entienden :3**

**Agradezco nuevamente los Follows y Favoritos n_n Lamento si vieron algún error, pero es que no tenía tiempo de corregir el capitulo más a fondo… y si desean y quieren tomar un poquito de su tiempo, estaré sumamente feliz de que me dejen su opinión.**

**Y sin más, espero nos leamos pronto… aunque me tarde un poco más de un mes en actualizar -.-"**

**Las quieroooo…**

**Mitsukii1701 – Gracias por leerme :)**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 19**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.- Se puede saber, ¿de qué te ríes?...- le pregunto Sakura al ver como él aguantaba un poco la risa desde hacía un rato.

.- No, no…- Negó Kazuki con la cabeza…- No me prestes atención…- comento con una sonrisa ladina viendo de reojo a Shaoran que se hallaba unos pocos pasos más atrás de ellos dos, seguido de Meiling que venía con un oso de peluche gigante y Eriol y Tomoyo tomados de la mano. Sonrió nuevamente, al parecer Shaoran no era consciente de la mirada que dirigía a su persona.

Ya desde hacía unos días estaba sospechando que algo le pasaba a uno de sus mejores amigos, algo que no tardo en confirmar el mismo y que después los demás le ratificaron.

Vaya que Sakura era muy despistada cuando quería.

Sonrió con milicia y es que le parecía tan divertida la situación, nunca había tenido una mejor razón que esa para molestar a Shaoran, la cual no dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

Si quería a Sakura, pues que actuara ¿no?

Tampoco había tardado en darse cuenta que Sakura también guardaba cierto interés por su amigo, aunque ella parecía mas indecisa, pero ¿que importaba? las cosas eran más interesantes así.

Y más cómico aun, Shaoran no parecía recordar que él una vez le había dicho que estaba interesado en una chica de su preparatoria y que ya estaba muy cerca de conquistarla, o eso creía él.

En fin, el punto era que Shaoran no lo recordaba y que ahora lo veía con ganas de ver su cabeza rodar en un partido de futbol. Sonrió nerviosamente pensando en aquello, lo peor que podría pasar era que Shaoran le lanzara un rayo de su espada, directo a su trasero. Lo que no sería demasiado placentero a su parecer.

Pero le gustaba sentir adrenalina y sentir la evidente amenaza que Shaoran irradiaba hasta por los poros… llámenlo masoquista pero aun así y echándose más la soga al cuello, paso su brazo por los hombros de Sakura atrayéndola más hacia él, ya lo había hecho unas cuantas veces enfrente de Shaoran, pero siempre que lo intentaba, era una nueva experiencia

Y no tardo demasiado en sentir un frio recorrerle la espina dorsal

Mientras, la esmeralda veía con un suspiro los diferentes semblantes que pasaban por el rostro de Kazuki, pensó que tenía que estar pensando en algo demasiado interesante para poner esas caras, algunas daban miedo, otras daban risa y otras simplemente lastima.

Sakura suspiro llevándose una mano a la frente, dejando a Kazuki hacer lo que le viniera en gana, siempre que la abrazaba sentía que lo hacía con alguna especie de segunda intención, pero hasta ahora no había descubierto cual.

Ya después lo torturaría para que hablara.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de ver como Shaoran se adelantaba hacia ellos y ahora encabezaba el grupo con su caminar aparentemente despreocupado. Kazuki sonrió nuevamente.

_Otra partida ganada._

Dirigió su vista hacia Sakura, fijándose que esta miraba a Shaoran, sin entender porque estaba así y segundos después vio como su semblante cambio a uno más preocupado.

Después de pasados unos minutos, llegaron a la residencia Amamiya.

Sakura estaba conociendo Hong Kong poco a poco y ese día habían decidido llevarla al parque central.

Sus ánimos parecían estar un poco más renovados y es que el señor Shaiming ya estaba fuera de peligro y ya había podido verlo con anterioridad hacia algunos días.

Aunque el ánimo del viejo, no fuese del todo reconfortante para ella.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde el incidente con los Tsue… Dos semanas y media. No era mucho ¿no?

Porque Sakura sentía que los días se le estaban pasando volando.

.- Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy…- anuncio Kazuki soltándola

.- ¿Ya te vas?, ¿No piensas quedarte a comer algo?...- pregunto Meiling

.- No se preocupen, nos veremos mañana…- y sin más agito una mano y se alejo no sin antes pasar al lado de Shaoran, detenerse un momento y seguir con su camino, mientras el ambarino lo veía irse con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura vio todo sin entender, preguntándose qué le habría dicho Kazuki para que Shaoran se pusiera así…

.- ¿Te sucede algo, Shaoran?...- le pregunto una vez se acerco a él. Él la miro y simplemente se encogió de hombros regalándole a la chica una sonrisa forzada.

Sakura hizo una mueca, esa era la sonrisa mas falsa que había visto a Shaoran desde que lo conocía.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Sentía que él chico la estaba ignorando desde hacía unos días, ya no hablaban como antes y eso le preocupaba.

Ese no era el Shaoran al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Suspiro derrotada, ojala un dia Shaoran le dijese lo que pasaba.

.- Descuida, es mejor que entremos…- Sakura se posiciono al lado de Shaoran y sin mas todos entraron, pero no habían llegado muy bien al living cuando un menudo cuerpo se abalanzo encima de Shaoran logrando que este hiciera casi malabares para no caer al suelo.

Sakura vio sorprendida como una chica un poco más pequeña – de estatura - que ella, se abrazaba al ambarino como si su vida dependiese de ello, ignorando olímpicamente a los demás, sobre todo a Sakura que se hallaba al lado de ambos, como primera espectadora.

Giro hacia los demás que los habían estado siguiendo de cerca y se sorprendió al ver como Tomoyo era retenida por Eriol y es que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iría encima a la muchacha, sin importar que Shaoran estuviese de por medio.

Aunque Eriol tampoco se quedaba atrás, su ceño fruncido era un poema.

Y Meiling apretaba muy fuerte su oso de peluche tratando de contenerse de algo.

¿Qué clase de reacciones eran todas esas?

Frunció el ceño, totalmente confundida viendo de nuevo a la muchacha y como Shaoran no hacía nada, ya que permanecía en un serio estado de shock y ni siquiera se movía.

Después de un minuto de muy incomodo silencio, Shaoran pareció reaccionar finalmente, al recordar a la persona que tenia al lado desde el momento en que entraron a la casa.

Suspiro frustrado, ¿Qué demonios hacia _ella_ ahí?

La chica sintiendo que el ambarino intentaba separarla de él, se alejo un poco ella sola y con una sonrisa gigante y sin dejar de abrazarlo, hablo.

.- Shaoran, te extrañe tanto… Porque demonios no me dijiste que te ibas a Japón y porque tampoco me avisaste que habías regresado, desde que llegaste pudimos haber hecho muchas cosas juntos, además…- Shaoran levanto una ceja incrédulo solo escuchando como ella seguía parloteando.

Ya se escuchaba a alguien rechinar los dientes desde atrás. Seguramente era Tomoyo.

.- ¿Tendría que habértelo dicho?...- Pregunto con evidente ironía, la muchacha sonrió.

.- Por supuesto, no puedes dejar a tu novia a si sin más…

Sakura abrió los ojos grandemente, totalmente sorprendida, ¿Novia? ¿Era cierto lo que escuchaba?

Y si así fuera, ¿a ella que le importaba?

¿Pero cómo podría explicar el puño que se le había hecho en el estomago de solo pensar en eso? Que ridiculez.

Vio a Shaoran que primero vio a la desconocida con asombro y después con enojo, su siguiente reacción fue tomar los hombros de la muchacha y separarla definitivamente de él

.- Eso ya paso, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

.- Pero…

.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Jinna?!...- La corto de forma seca, haciendo que la chica sonriera nerviosa.

.- No me hables así, quería verte ¿Qué no puedo?

.- ¡No! ¡No puedes!...- gruño Tomoyo desde su lugar, solo hasta ese entonces la muchacha pareció darse cuenta que no estaban solos

.- ¡Oh Tomoyito!, cuánto tiempo sin verte, estas igualita…- Exclamo con fingida alegría comenzando a acercarse.

.- ¡Uno! ¡No te me acerques lagartija! ¡Dos! ¡No me llames Tomoyito! ¡Y tres pero no menos importante! ¡Tu estas mas víbora!...- Repico furiosa… La muchacha bufó volviendo al lado de Shaoran.

.- Vaya humor te cargas…- Suspiro y dirigió su vista a Sakura que le regreso la mirada tan o más intensa que ella misma y frunció el ceño. Esa chica no le caería nada bien.

.- Sakura…- menciono Meiling, que no estaba muy contenta…- Ella es Hao Jinna… Jinna…- La peli-negra la nombro de tal forma que hasta a Sakura le causa un ligero escalofrió…- Ella es Sakura… Mi cuñada, Mucho mejor cuñada de lo que ¡tú! fuiste…- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tanto Sakura, como la chica y Shaoran quedaron de piedra. Esmeralda y ámbar cruzaron miradas de desconcierto y la muchacha veía a Meiling con ganas de torcerle el cuello, Sin embargo Meiling le regreso una mirada de autosuficiencia con una sonrisa victoriosa adornando su rostro, al igual que Tomoyo que veía a su _prima_ con ojos de evidente orgullo.

Sakura solo pensó que a quién demonios se le pasaría por la cabeza, mencionar tan a la ligera aquello, es decir, tomando un ejemplo, que ella en verdad fuese novia de Shaoran, ¿qué hacía Meiling con restregarle a la chica y a ella en su defecto, que la tal Jinna, fue novia de Shaoran?

Tomando en cuenta la situación, eso no era nada cómodo para una pareja.

Jinna vio a Sakura de arriba abajo despectivamente y Sakura quiso tomarla del cabello seguramente teñido y estamparle la frente contra una pared granulada.

.- No lo creo… Shaoran tiene mejores gusto…- Dijo como si nada dejando de verla como si se tratara de un insecto al que le da asco ver.

Y eso molesto a Sakura en sobre manera.

Aunque no solo a ella.

.- Eso no es tu problema, Jinna…- gruño Shaoran…

.- Con su permiso…- anuncio Sakura lanzándole una mirada gélida a la muchacha antes de irse, Jinna trago grueso, aunque lo disimulo.

Cruzo miradas con Shaoran que la veía como pidiéndole disculpas, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto en todo caso a la chica, y se fue de allí.

Shaoran vio como ella desaparecía con el ceño fruncido, molesto de lo que había hecho su ex novia.

.- No sé cómo demonios te enteraste de que estaba aquí en Hong Kong, tampoco me interesa saberlo, y tampoco quiero saber cómo llegaste aquí y como entraste, pero me harías un gran favor si te fueses ahora mismo…

.- Entonces ¿Es cierto que es tu novia?...- pregunto molesta y ante el evidente tono Shaoran frunció el ceño

.- ¿Y ese tono? Te recuerdo que eso no es tu problema…- repitió con voz fría…- Y en todo caso si lo fuera, ¿Qué harías? ¿Me terminarías? ¿Intentarías golpearme?…- Shaoran se mofó con una risa carente de diversión…- No me hagas reír, ni siquiera debería importarte ¿no?…

Tomoyo y Meiling y hasta Eriol, sonrieron.

.- Vamos Jinna ¿no te da vergüenza?, ¿Qué no tienes orgullo femenino para venir a restregártele a un hombre?...- Dijo Tomoyo lo mas ácidamente que pudo.

La chica frunció el ceño y le saco el dedo del medio en respuesta, reafirmando el agarre de su bolso vio a Shaoran, ignorando a Tomoyo que había sido agarrada por Eriol y Meiling al ver como se iría encima de la muchacha nuevamente.

.- ¿Qué esperas Jinna? ¿Un besito? ¿Una invitación?... Vamos vete y no vuelvas ¿vale? Harías un bien para el medio ambiente de esta casa…- Tomoyo choco palmas con Meiling ante su ingenio…

.- ¡Vete a la mierda, Meiling!...- exclamo molesta, se acerco a Shaoran y apoyando una mano en su hombro se acerco a él para besarlo, pero justo en el momento que sus labios harían contacto y que Tomoyo y Meiling de verdad pensaran que Shaoran se dejaría besar, este se corrió y el beso cayó en su mejilla.

Shaoran hizo una mueca.

Jinna gruño un poco y simplemente salió como si nada hubiese pasado. Cuando cruzaba la puerta antes de irse, murmuro.

.- _Volverás a ser mío Shaoran, ya veremos si puedo tenerte en mi cama otra vez…-_ Y sonriendo ladinamente finalmente se fue.

Mientras adentro de la casa, las cosas estaban algo tensas.

.- ¡Quisiera saber quién demonios dejo entrar a esa mujer!...- Dijo Tomoyo totalmente molesta.

¿Se notaba mucho que le caía mal?

.- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?!...- dijo Shaoran igual de molesto… Este se fue directo a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua con azúcar. Tenía que calmarse.

.- No hay nadie en casa, seguramente la dejo pasar alguien del servicio…- anuncio Eriol desde la sala, cuando ya Shaoran había vuelto.

.- Debes ir a hablar con Sakura…- Dijo Meiling seriamente y Shaoran casi escupe el agua que tomaba.

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

.- ¡¿Cómo que porque, Animal?!...- Exclamo Eriol lanzándole un cojín del sillón donde él se encontraba sentado, dándole certeramente en el rostro…- Debes explicarle lo que paso, te recuerdo que Hao no fue muy amable.

.- Lo sé…- suspiro Shaoran y se levanto, yendo directamente hacia las escaleras y seguidamente hacia el cuarto de Sakura.

Vio su reloj de muñeca, eran pasadas las siete de la noche, volvió a suspirar y trato de prepararse mentalmente en lo que le diría a Sakura cuando estuvo al frente de su puerta.

Toco un par de veces, pero nadie salió

.- Sakura, quisiera hablar contigo…- dijo hacia la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta… volvió a tocar pero nada.

Un poco preocupado, abrió la puerta de caoba ligeramente consiguiéndose de frente con la cama, donde un bulto arropado con el cobertor sobresalía de este.

Shaoran se acerco, acertando en sus sospechas, Sakura se había quedado dormida. Sonrió, en otras oportunidades había tenido el placer de verla dormir.

Se veía más relajada al dormir y su semblante pacifico lo llenaba de paz a él.

Después de cubrirla mejor, salió sin hacer ruido y nuevamente bajo al salón donde sus amigos lo esperaban con noticias.

.- ¿Que paso?, ¿Sakura está molesta?...- pregunto rápidamente Meiling, Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

.- Se quedo dormida…- informo con un ligero tinte divertido en su voz…- Es mejor que la dejemos dormir, no se ustedes pero yo estoy hambriento…

.- Yo también…- Dijo Eriol siguiéndolo hacia la cocina para preparase algo…- ¿Y ustedes?, ¿no piensan comer?...- pregunto antes de desaparecer.

Meiling y Tomoyo se vieron mutuamente

.- Con la aparición de Jinna se me revolvió el estomago…- Dijo Tomoyo haciendo cara de enferma apunto de vomitar.

.- Yo igual, Hao es muy desagradable a la vista…- comento Meiling poniendo cara de asco, los chicos se vieron divertidos y sonrieron.

.- Eso es a lo que yo llamo tener un estomago sensible…- Dijo Eriol

.- A mí nunca se me quitaría el hambre con algo como eso…- menciono Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

Meiling y Tomoyo los vieron sin remedio.

.- ¿Qué los hombres solo piensan en comida?...- Pregunto Meiling ceñuda.

.- Barriga llena, corazón contento…- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer junto con Shaoran por el pasillo.

Las chicas suspiraron, aparte de que no tenían remedio, tampoco ingenio para decir otro estúpido refrán que no fuese tan viejo.

_Estúpidos. _Pensaron al mismo tiempo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-. **

Se despertó somnolienta, se revolvió un momento entre las sabanas y notando que estaba a oscuras y que por la ventaba se filtraba un poco la luz de la luna, fijo la vista en el reloj de mesa, notando que eran pasadas las tres de la mañana.

Suspiro, se había quedado dormida tan temprano que era normal que se despertara a esa hora, aunque no le costaría mucho volverse a dormir.

Decidida se volvió a tapar hasta la cabeza con el cobertor, pero no paso mucho tiempo para sentir como su estomago reclamaba por comida.

Bufó, ¿enserio tenía que levantarse?, ¿pasearse por la casa a oscuras? ¿Y hurtar en el refrigerador?

No es que tuviese miedo ni algo parecido, pero no era una idea atractiva, además que, aunque nadie la estuviese viendo le daría arta vergüenza.

Finalmente levantándose con pereza de la mullida cama, al momento en que su estomago había gruñido de nuevo, bajo y fue hacia la cocina encendiendo la luz, repasándose mentalmente que Nadeshiko le había dicho una vez, que ese lugar era su casa, y que si por las noches tenía algún percance no le diese pena pasearse la casa.

Suspiro por enésima vez y abriendo el refrigerador, inspecciono. No se extraño al ver que había de todo. Esa gente era malditamente adinerada.

No tan segura tomo un cartón de leche y un par de panes dulces un poco duros por el frio, de la repisa – como ya sabía – saco un vaso y se sirvió.

Se sentó en una de las butacas de barra del mesón frente a ella y comenzó a comer casi por inercia, porque tenía la mente totalmente en blanco.

Unos cuantos minutos después escucho un ruido y dejo de comer alerta a cualquier cosa, aunque también bastante tensa.

¿Y si era alguien de la familia? Dios, aventaría la cabeza al suelo cual avestruz

Un minuto después apareció un despeinado Shaoran por el marco de la puerta, que al entrar cerró los ojos ante la evidente claridad de la cocina.

Boto el aire que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que retenía, relajando los músculos tensionados en el acto.

.- ¿Sakura?...- Dijo en tono no muy seguro cuando ya su vista se hubo acostumbrado al entorno, aunque el sueño que tenia aun le cerraba los parpados.

.- Hola…- dijo simplemente y comenzó a comer nuevamente.

Perdió su vista a quien sabía que parte, solo pensando hasta ese momento lo ocurrido esa tarde. No había pensado en aquello cuando se despertó, la razón cuando se había ido a dormir antes de lo normal.

¿En serio esa petulante chica era la ex novia de Shaoran?, Por qué ya no lo era ¿no?

.- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?...- pregunto tratando de desviar sus pensamientos.

.- No lo sé, me dio hambre…- se encogió de hombros y haciendo lo mismo que Sakura, abrió el refrigerador y diferenciando de esta, saco pan y mermelada.

Sakura habiendo visto meticulosamente cada movimiento del chico, le señalo la butaca de barra a su lado al momento en el que este la miro.

El castaño se sentó como ella le había señalado y terminaron de comer en silencio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Un Disparo._

_Corría hacia el cuerpo totalmente desesperada, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar una fuerza extraña la detuvo._

_No podía moverse, ¿Qué hacer?_

_Tenía que estar con vida, eso no podía ser así_

_No tenía que ser así._

_Pero… ¿Quién se supone que debería estar con vida? ¿Quién?_

_Dos cuerpos abrazados llorando desconsoladamente._

_Gritaba más desesperada que no lloraran, aun no había muerto. _

_¿Verdad?_

_Un tercer cuerpo abrazando al inerte y lleno de sangre que se hallaba en el suelo._

_¿Qué hacer?_

_Forcejeo ante esa fuerza._

_¿Que era ese maldito sentimiento de miedo e incertidumbre que la rodeaba? ¿Quién era la persona que lograba que se pusiera de ese modo?_

_Finalmente logro soltarse y acercándose a gran velocidad sin estar preparada para lo que vería. Lloro._

Azura despertó sobresaltada. Segundos después se dio cuenta que su respiración era muy irregular, así que tratando de controlarse limpio las lagrimas que salían traicioneras de su rostro.

Sintió impotencia, vacio, cólera, tristeza, desolación, pena, aflicción, Pánico, depresión, intranquilidad, nerviosismo, turbación, frustración, preocupación y demases sentimientos negativos.

Eso había sido una visión. Estaba plenamente segura.

Y eso la aterro.

No sabía quiénes eran las personas en aquella visión, pero sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho al solo recordar lo poco que logro ver.

Eso no se lo contaría a nadie, o por lo menos hasta que no viese el sueño completo… por lo general siempre empezaban así. Como alguna especie de acertijo que ella sola tenía que descifrar y no sabía si tendría que hacer lo mismo para este caso.

Algo malo se avecinaba, ella lo sentía, no sería pronto ya que el sueño estaba carente de sentido o lógica, no había entendido absolutamente nada y así ella no avanzaría. Por lo que dedujo, que mientras se acercara la desconocida fecha de ese "suceso" el sueño lo vería mas claro.

Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Y esperaba que su visión no tardase en descifrar aquello. Podía tratarse de su familia, o de otras personas ajenas a ella o gente que simplemente de algún modo hubiesen tenido alguna relación con ella.

Se tomo la cabeza con las manos para seguir llorando un poco más, tratando de drenar todos esos sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel. Sentía que no dormiría tranquila por un tiempo.

Se quito el cobertor con agresividad al igual que las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, se levanto sin importar todos los pequeños diamantes que se habían esparcido por toda su habitación y decidida salió de la recamara.

Necesitaba un vaso de agua con azúcar con extrema urgencia.

O eso pensó hasta ver que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida.

Se pregunto si una de sus primas estuviese despierta a esa hora. Pero no conto con que se encontraría con Shaoran y Sakura, amenazadoramente cerca, prácticamente peleando y hasta al parecer… ¿seduciéndose?

¿Pelear y seducir van de la mano?

Eso era algo que ella no sabía, pero al parecer la cosa estaba interesante.

_.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ignoro?_

_.- ¡No sé, dímelo tu!_

Y mucho.

Azura sonrió y rápidamente oculto su presencia mágica, como lo había aprendido hacia unos meses. No había sido sencillo ya que estuvo dos años de su vida tratando de superar la técnica, hasta que finalmente lo logro.

¡Ja! Eso iba a distraerla un poco. Porque por nada del mundo, se separaría de esa escena.

Por Dios, estaba como primera y única espectadora de lo que posiblemente comenzaría con esos dos. ¡Cielos! Sentía que la emoción le corría por las venas con fiereza.

Se rió por lo bajo.… solo quedaba disfrutar de la función y ver qué pasaría ese noche y posteriormente mañana.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura se encargo de lavar los corotos utilizados y se volvió a sentar en su lugar a terminar su vaso de leche.

¿Era necesario decir que se sentía totalmente incomoda ante tanto silencio?

Vio de reojo como Shaoran terminaba su bebida achocolatada de un trago y vio como este lamia su labio superior quitando todo resto de malteada que hubiese quedado. Desvío la mirada sonrojada al haberse fijado específicamente en esa parte.

Pasaron entre dos a tres minutos hasta que Sakura finalmente tamborileando los dedos en el mesón frustrada y enojada, mirara a Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.

.- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?...- pregunto. Shaoran la vio con extrañeza ante su actitud.

.- ¿Qué me pasa de qué, Sakura?

.- Estas prácticamente ignorándome desde hace días…- Shaoran la miro aun más incrédulo

.- ¿Yo? ¿Ignorándote?... yo no te he estado ignorando Sakura.

.- ¿Ah no?, pues yo creía que sí, es que eres tan poco evidente…- comento con sarcasmo. Shaoran frunció el ceño

.- Disculpa si te hice creer eso, pero…

.- ¿Entonces porque has estado evadiéndome?...- le interrumpió Sakura y el ambarino trago grueso al sentirse expuesto a la intensa mirada de la castaña. Desvío la cabeza sabiendo finalmente a lo que ella se refería.

.- repito. No te ignoro y no he estado evadiéndote.

.- ¿Entonces?...- pregunto de nuevo molesta.

.- Entonces nada…

Sakura lanzo un pequeño chillido de desesperación levantándose de la silla bruscamente, Shaoran viendo su reacción, se alarmo y levantándose también la tomo del brazo.

.- Oye, oye, cálmate Sakura…- le pidió volviendo a sentarla en su lugar.

Esta le lanzo cuchillos con la mirada. Y Shaoran ni corto ni perezoso también lo hizo.

Seguían prácticamente matándose con la mirada, que no eran consciente de lo cerca que se encontraban uno del otro.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ignoro?

.- ¡No sé, dímelo tu!

.- Yo no soy el problema Sakura, el problema eres tu…- Sakura frunció mas el ceño

.- ¿Yo?...- dijo entre enojada e incrédula…- ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Cómo que tengo la culpa de que casi ni me hables?!...- exclamo no tan alto, recordando que no estaban solos en esa casa.

Aunque ninguno de los mayores se encontraba allí, aun así estaban sus amigos incluida la pequeña Azura y no quería despertarlos, mucho menos ahora.

Aunque no fuesen conscientes de que Azura los estaba espiando desde hacía un momento.

.- Me has dejado de lado desde que volviste a ver a Kazuki…- Dijo finalmente soltando lo que le molestaba…- Estas todo el tiempo posible con él, ¿Cómo quieres que me acerque?...- Sakura se sonrojo tanto de vergüenza como de molestia y agitándose un poco libro su brazo de la mano de Shaoran, que aun la retenía.

.- Simplemente acercándote ¿no lo crees?, ni que fuese a dejarte a un lado por…

.- Oh ¿Qué crees?, Sakura…- puso cara de obviedad…- es lo que indirectamente hiciste…

.- Pero yo no…- comenzó confundida, antes de que Shaoran la interrumpiera.

.- ¿Qué relación tienes con Kazuki?...- pregunto directo, extrañamente serio. Sakura quedo en blanco.

.- ¿Qué importa qué relación tenga con él?...- le regreso la pregunta.

.- ¿Qué no puedo saber?...- enarco una ceja y suspiro, se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta…- Esta bien, Sakura, como tú quieras…

.- Shaoran, ¿Qué te pasa?...- Pregunto en tono preocupado tomándolo del hombro.

Este se volteo y la miro de tal forma que Sakura creyó que se caería de espalda.

Era… totalmente intimidante.

Shaoran acercándose nuevamente, la rodeo y Sakura lo siguió con su cuerpo, rodándose en la silla con ayuda de sus manos, para no perder de vista al muchacho.

Y no supo que paso exactamente pero en un segundo sentía el perfume de Shaoran con mayor intensidad, golpeando sus sentidos nasales con agresividad y en otro segundo vio a Shaoran mas cerca de lo habitual, con sus brazos a sus costados y sus manos tomando el orillo del mesón, dejándola a ella de espalda a esta y en una especie de cárcel humana.

Sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, solo para pelearse por especio en su rostro.

.- ¿En verdad quieres saber qué me pasa?...- pregunto en un tono normal y como si nada de aquello estuviese pasando.

Sakura sintió ganas de golpearlo

.- Por algo te pregunte ¿no?...- Dijo con un tono de repipi en su voz.

.- ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Kazuki?...- insistió, Sakura rolo los ojos y permitiéndose sonreír ligeramente lo vio con picardía. Shaoran aparento no haber sentido nada ante aquel gesto.

.- No me digas, ¿estás celoso?…- Shaoran frunció las cejas de nuevo

.- ¿Que si lo estuviera?...- A Sakura automáticamente se le borro la sonrisa y ahora fue turno de Shaoran de sonreír al sentirse victorioso

¿Él? ¿Vergüenza?, para nada… se sentía más seguro que nunca. Y Kazuki no era un impedimento, Esa misma noche cuando los demás se fueron a dormir, el salió un rato de casa encontrándose con el chico, como este había acordado al hablarle al oído…

Habían estado hablando de todo y este le había aclarado dudas, la principal, ¿Qué quería con Sakura?

Aceptaba que había pasado un momento de vergüenza cuando este le recordó el hecho de que le había contado sobre una chica de su interés…

Le había refutado entonces el porqué siempre estaba encima de Sakura y el muy imbécil simplemente le contesto

_.- Es divertido molestarte, además es mi prima y tenía muchos años sin verla, no es como si quisiera algo con ella._

_.- Pues pareciera y no es como si fuera prima de sangre…- dijo un poco molesto y sonrojado_

_.-No seas ridículo, Shaoran. El cariño es igual, y bueno ahora que ya lo sabes, más te vale que comiences a conquistarla, ten cuidado con Jinna, y si le haces daño a Sakura, no me interesara conocerte de hace tiempo, pero te romperé el rostro._

_.- Pero…_

_.- Ella no siente nada por mí que no sea el mismo cariño que yo le tengo, te lo aseguro._

Sonrió al recordarlo, eso le había recordado perfectamente cuando había hablado con Kai.

.- Me reservo el comentario…- dijo finalmente volviendo a Shaoran a tierra firme. El ambarino rio.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- No molestes, Shaoran…- casi gruño, el ambarino rio nuevamente

.- Me responderás la pregunta ¿sí o no?

.- ¿Qué cosa?...- aparento

.- Sakura…- dijo en tono amenazante.

.- Que quieres que te diga…- mascullo entre dientes…- Fue mi amigo de infancia, iba a casa casi todos los días cuando mamá vivía… ahora me entero que es mi primo y lo extrañaba cuando deje de verlo así sin más… y lo quiero como lo que es, mi primo… ¿contento?

Sakura no supo muy bien porque había dicho aquello ultimo, ¿Qué le importaba a él de qué forma quería a Kazuki?

Solo le pregunto sobre su relación.

Suspiro rindiéndose, de cierta forma sentía que esa era la exacta respuesta que quería el muchacho y no se equivoco, supuso.

.- Totalmente…- sonrió.

Volvieron a quedar un rato en silencio y Sakura nuevamente incomoda, hablo.

.- Eres odioso

.- ¿eso crees?

.- No lo creo, es así…

Y nuevamente estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Sakura dirigió la vista a los labios de Shaoran y se le corto la respiración cuando vio como una sonrisa se iba formando poco a poco.

_¡La pillo! ¡Qué horror!…_

De un momento a otro vio esa pequeña parte de su anatomía más cerca y dirigió su vista a los ambarinos ojos del muchacho.

.- ¿Q-q-qu-que ha-haces?...- pregunto colocando una mano en el pecho de él en un pequeño y sin esfuerzo intento de alejarlo, aunque fue totalmente inútil. No está demás decir que se sintió estúpida al tartamudear así.

.- Nada…- dijo tranquilo.

Sakura se sintió más nerviosa. Y la actitud de Shaoran no ayudaba.

.- ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

.- Para nada, nunca haría eso…

.- En-entonces…- se le olvido que iba a decir al momento en que su respiración se mesclo con la del chico.

.- ¿Estas nerviosa?

.- ¡Por supuesto que no!...- medio exclamo, aunque Sakura no supo cómo demonios hizo para no tartamudear de nuevo

¿Qué había pasado con Shaoran? ¿Con su Shaoran? Ese no era el chico que ella conocía.

O… ¿En verdad lo conocía lo suficiente?

Un momento… ¡¿Su Shaoran?!

Bien, bien… ya los nervios estaban dañando su salud mental.

Lo vio acercarse un poco, solo un poco más a ella.

¿Enserio iba a hacer _eso_?

¡¿A quién demonios engañaba?! Si enserio iba a besarla, que lo hiciera ahora y punto.

.- ¿Me vas a besar o no?...- Pregunto finalmente, Shaoran le sonrió de tal forma que cada vello existente en su cuerpo se erizo.

.- ¿Quieres que te bese?...- Pregunto casi en susurro viendo los labios de la chica, lo que no ayudo al estado de la esmeralda

_Sakura contrólate, ¡tú no eres así!_

Mientras Azura desde su lugar cruzaba los dedos y pensaba con entusiasmo

_¡Vamos Shaoran no lo arruines! ¡Vamos Shaoran no lo arruines! ¡No vayas a arruinarlo imbécil!_

.- N-no se… dime tú, ¿quieres besarme?

.- Sakura…- dijo mientras una de sus manos finalmente dejaba la mesa para posarse en la cintura de la muchacha, que puso la espalda tan recta como una tabla, ante el tacto, Shaoran rio abochornando más a Sakura…- El hombre propone, la mujer dispone… tú decides.

_¡Vamos Sakura, aprovecha! ¡Aprovecha! ¡No dejes ir la oportunidad! No seas tonta, ¡Aprovéchalo!_

Si, adivinen el personaje.

Sakura suspiro, ¿Qué sentía ella por Shaoran?

¿Quería que la besara? Si, ya estaba clara en eso, pero el problema radicaba en que, ¿enserio estaría bien todo aquello?, ¿qué pasaría con su relación después de ese beso?

Entonces recordó algo que le había dicho Tomoyo hacia un mes y tal vez, solo tal vez, no estaría mal aplicarla ¿no?

¿Qué hacer en esos momentos en que dudas?

_Solo tienes que pensar._

_Es Ahora… O Nunca._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Jajajajaja, lamento dejarlo allí, no sé porque pero me vi en la terrible, sádica y satisfactoria necesidad de cortarlo allí :p**

**Como se dan cuenta, este capítulo hubo más SakuraxShaoran que en otros capítulos y un poco entrometida Azura por allí, de traviesa.**

**¿Creen que se besen?, ¿o tal vez yo los interrumpa con cualquier cosa? jijijii**

**Aah y la tipa esta, ex de Shaoran… ya les diré en el próximo capítulo que paso y para que especialmente a Tomoyo le caiga tan pésimo… **

**Creo eeemmm, lamento la demora, pero estaba preparando algo así como borradores de los próximos capítulos 20 y 21… pero ya en el 21 tengo un ligero (Gran) problema, es que no se si poner o no una escena que tengo por allí… aparte de que me bloquee horriblemente para el capitulo 22, porque tengo ideas de lo que pasara mas adelante, pero no sé como acomodarlas, están hechas un desastre en mi cabeza, Siento que me dará dolor de cabeza tratando de organizarlas TT-TT**

**Me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión respecto al capítulo. Pero eso está a su entera decisión. Agradezco los Follow's, estoy pronta a los ochenta *-* También a los favoritos y qué decir de los Reviews que es un aliento mas cada vez que me da ese "no sé que" de no querer terminar la historia y dejarla en "HIATUS" (creo que así se escribe) Siempre que siento eso, leo los primeros comentarios que recibí, al igual que los que he recibido para los últimos cinco capítulos… Me animan como no tienen idea.**

**Escenas, de lo que podría pasar en el próximo capítulo XDD…**

_Primero la provocaba_

_Y después, ¡¿no iba a besarla?!_

_Shaoran abrió los ojos grandemente en el momento en el que Sakura se lanzo hacia él, enrollando los brazos en su cuello, quedando con aun más cercanía de la que hubiesen tenido antes…_

**.-.-.**

_.- Lamento salir con esto ahora, pero es necesario…- Shaoran se separo un poco y la miro con atención…- ¿Quién era la chica de esta tarde?...- Sakura vio como el semblante de Shaoran pasaba sorprendentemente de una sonrisa, a una cara seria y sin aparente emoción. _

_.- Ah ella…- dijo a medias pasando la mano detrás de su cabeza despeinándose el cabello más de lo que lo tenía, aunque no es como si le molestara a Sakura…- Lamento lo de la tarde, se me había olvidado por completo, se que ella te hizo sentir… incomoda._

**.-.-.**

_No muy lejos de allí, una pre-adolecente pelinegra daba brinquitos de felicidad al haber podido presenciar todo aquello de principio a fin._

**.-.-.**

_.- Peleas muy bien, si no fuera porque tengo un entrenamiento intensivo sobre esto, creo y me habrías ganado fácilmente…_

_.- Tomare eso como un alago…- Dijo ella, acercándose junto con Shaoran hacía Eriol que les ofrecía una botella de agua, tal como lo había hecho Sakura momentos antes._

**.-.-.**

**Creo que es suficiente… como ya dije, puede ser… aun no se si pueda cambiar algo a ultima hora.**

**Bueno ya yo me voy yendo, la universidad me tiene un poco apretada, así que como siempre -_- no aseguro cuando suba el siguiente capítulo, aunque ya tenga una base, tengo que hacerle demasiados arreglos. Si vieron algún error, lo lamento.**

**Ahora si n_n Se despide de ustedes con un gran besazo y un abrazo.**

**Mituskii1701 - Muchas gracias por leer :D**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo, para la creación de esta historia.**

"**Diamonds in Tears"**

**CAPITULO 20**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Es Ahora… O Nunca_

Y ya su seguridad se había ido de viaje…

.- Yo… pues yo…- trago grueso cuando Shaoran se acerco mucho más a ella. Este soltó un suspiro sobre sus labios descolocándola por un momento y seguidamente fue alejando su rostro de ella, quedando a una distancia prudente y con cada una de las manos del chico en sus calientes mejillas.

.- Si no quieres, no te preocupes Sakura… no es algo de vida o muerte…- y sin más la soltó

La esmeralda quedo prácticamente tiesa, y frunció el ceño cuando este le regalo una sonrisa

Primero la provocaba

Y después, ¡¿no iba a besarla?!

Shaoran abrió los ojos grandemente en el momento en el que Sakura se lanzo hacia él, enrollando los brazos en su cuello, quedando con aun más cercanía de la que hubiesen tenido antes…

Se sonrojo furiosamente cuando sintió los _modestos_ pechos de la esmeralda, presionados en su pecho.

Sakura no tenia piedad de su pobre alma… estaba prácticamente seduciéndolo, aunque sabía que ella no era muy consciente de eso.

.- Deberías ser tu quien tuviese la iniciativa ¿se supone que un beso debería empezar así?…- le dijo y lo apretó un poco mas…

.- E-eso es depende…- se puso aun más nervioso y es que tener a Sakura tan pegada a él era… era… Enrojeció como farol.

_¡Shaoran no seas tan pervertido!_

.- He leído sobre besos robados…- dijo con una sonrisa, claramente satisfecha de haber intercambiado los papeles. Ahora tenía a Shaoran donde lo quería.

¿Él la puso nerviosa? Bueno… Ahora le tocaba a él.

.- Buen-bueno Sakura, yo te-técnicamente te lo es-estaba pidiendo.

.- ¿Y después te hechas para atrás?...- levanto una ceja.

.- Yo no me he echa-echado para atrás…- Sakura sintió como el muchacho le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos…- ¿Quién dijo que no lo intentaría después?

.- Ya…

Todo quedo sumido en un gran silencio en el que simplemente se miraban los rostros… y aunque no era un silencio del todo incomodo, tampoco era muy cómodo…

Esa era la situación más extraña en la que alguna vez alguno de los dos hubiese estado…

Y es que las cosas se habían dado un giro de una forma tan ilógica e irracional y hasta cierto punto… Tontas.

.- ¿Te has dado cuenta que esto es absurdo no?...- le menciono Sakura con una sonrisa ladina, Shaoran sonrió mas ampliamente.

.- ¿Tu qué crees?...- le dijo en tono divertido… y solo pasaron unos segundos para que ambos explotaran en carcajadas no muy discretas…

Y no muy lejos de allí, Azura veía todo incrédula y con una gota en la frente, sin poder creer que aquello en verdad estuviese pasando, es decir, habían estado a escasos segundos de besarse y de la nada, ¡SAAS! La situación cambiaba para lo que ella consideraba, muy mal…

Contuvo un grito que saldría de su garganta de la pura frustración. Tenía ganas de decapitar la cabeza de cada uno de ellos y meterlas en una licuadora gigante.

Recuérdenle utilizar aderezo y salsa picante…

.- Vente, es mejor que vayamos a dormir…- comento Shaoran calmándose un poco y tomando la mano de Sakura, la jaloneo un poco para que lo siguiera.

Azura alarmada de que estos pudiesen verla miro a todos lados y se tiro detrás de silla de madera que había por allí y ya que estaba todo totalmente oscuro, no sería fácil divisarla.

Y suspiro aliviada al ver como en el exacto momento en el que ella se escondió, el par de castaño salía de la cocina para dirigirse con destino a las escaleras y después a la habitación de cada quien.

Menos mal que le había dado tiempo a esconderse, porque sabía que si hubiese salido corriendo hacia las escaleras para irse directo a su habitación, estos la habrían visto en el acto.

Suspiro pero esa vez con decepción, ¿Qué clase de estupidez pasaba por la cabeza de esos dos?

.- Shaoran…- menciono cuando habían llegado a la puerta de su habitación ya que la del chico se encontraba de forma diagonal a la suya.

.- Si dime…- le dijo soltando su mano finalmente y volteándose a ella una vez hubieron llegado.

.- No nada…- negó con la cabeza, Shaoran levanto una ceja y sonriendo se acerco acorralándola como lo había hecho en la cocina…- ¿Otra vez?

.- ¿Otra vez qué?...- Le pregunto aun con su imborrable sonrisa…

.- Qu-Que, otra vez te comportas así…

.- ¿Cómo así?

.- ¡Así, Shaoran!...- lo señalo con ligera exasperación, Shaoran rio entre dientes…

.- Baja la voz…

.- Lo siento…- dijo con tono enfurruñado, como quien acepta algo que no quiere

.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que este así?...- le pregunto, Y Sakura sintió que estaba de nuevo en la situación de hace minutos atrás. Ahora Shaoran se hallaba – nuevamente – peligrosamente cerca de ella.

.- No he dicho que tenga algo de malo, simplemente…

.- Te pongo nerviosa…- la interrumpió con tono exageradamente divertido.

.- ¡Deja de jugar tanto y… y…- entonces comenzó a titubear cosas incoherentes mientras un rojo escarlata se esparcía por su rostro…- Y… Y haz lo que vayas a hacer…

.- ¿Y qué crees que voy a hacer?

.- Deja de hacer tantas preguntas, Joder… estas desquiciándome, nunca había escuchado tantas preguntas juntas en un solo dia, además…- Se calló cuando una suave caricia hizo ligera presión en sus labios.

Se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello mientras un extraño hormigueo se esparcía tanto en la zona ocupada por el ambarino, como en su estomago…

.- No te sulfures, Sakura…- le dijo una vez se separo muy a su pesar de ella. Dejando ir la sensación más maravillosa de su existencia y eso que solo había sido un inocente roce, ¿Cómo sería besarla?

De algo estaba seguro, es que no se quedaría con la duda…

Rio cuando Sakura trataba de decir algo, pero al parecer su lengua simplemente se negaba a articular alguna palabra…

.- E-es que tú y tus preguntas sacan de quicio fa-fácilmente a cualquiera…- Dijo ignorando el hecho de que había sido besada por el ambarino

¡La beso!

.- Es algo que se me da al natural…

.- Al igual que lo idiota…- Shaoran se rio y como si lo hubiese hecho desde toda su vida, simplemente la tomo del rostro, la acerco a él y la beso con júbilo.

Sakura trataba, enserio trataba de seguir el lento paso que marcaba el ambarino, era lento, adictivo y enloquecedor… le estaba poniendo las piernas gelatina y se vio en la obligación de apoyarse de los hombros del muchacho, tratando de responderle de la misma forma.

Eso mismo… Trataba.

Shaoran sonrió y rio entre el beso y Sakura dándose cuenta, mientras la vergüenza bullía en ella como volcán en erupción, se separo de él poco a poco.

.- No t-te rías, esto es vergonzoso…- Shaoran volvió a reír cuando Sakura se tapo el rostro con las manos, y aunque el también tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sakura se veía adorable

.- ¿Por qué sería vergonzoso?...- le dijo retirándole las manos pero está en respuesta desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

.- Te reíste porque te diste cuenta que yo… Yo nunca he estado en una situación parecida ¿bien?, Nu-nunca había estado así con un chico…

.- No es como si me molestara...- puntualizo y Sakura enrojeció mas si eso era posible…- Muy contrario a lo que seguramente piensas, no me estaba burlando, fue algo que me pareció…

.- No quiero saberlo…- le corto aun abochornada

.- ¿Por qué no?

.- Porque no quiero…

.- Oh vamos, Sakura… no te pongas así. ¿Te cuento un secreto?...- dijo a lo ultimo con un ligero tono de misterio. Sakura lo vio como si no le importara, pero mostrando cierto interés a la vez…

.- ¿Qué?

.- Saber que soy el primero, es emocionante…- y le guiño un ojo, haciéndola enrojecer por milésima vez consecutiva.

.- ¿Emocionante?...- dijo incrédula…- ¿Qué puede tener de emocionante?

.- Mas de lo que crees…- Y acercándola a él otra vez… volvió a besarla igual a la vez anterior, esa vez Sakura logro seguir mejor su ritmo, mientras se dejaba llevar por los distintos cosquilleos que se hacían presentes en todo su cuerpo…

Mientras Shaoran hacia acopio de todo su autocontrol para no besarla como poseso demostrando lo necesitado que estaba de un beso suyo, era maravilloso, ella era maravillosa y no se privaría de decírselo.

.- ¿Ves que no es difícil?...- Dijo una vez separo sus labios de ella.

.- Ahora resulta que serás mi profesor…- sonrió divertida.

.- Si tú quieres…- La abrazo…

.- …-

.- Sakura…

.- ¿Qué?

.- Eres maravillosa…- Sakura se sonrojo de nuevo

Y ella que ya había podido controlar un poco su enrojecimiento.

.- Gra-gracias… supongo.

Después de un pequeño momento en el que simplemente estuvieron abrazados, Sakura hablo

.- Shaoran

.- Si dime…

.- Lamento salir con esto ahora, pero es necesario…- Shaoran se separo un poco y la miro con atención…- ¿Quién era la chica de esta tarde?...- Sakura vio como el semblante de Shaoran pasaba sorprendentemente de una sonrisa, a una cara seria y sin aparente emoción.

.- Ah ella…- dijo a medias pasando la mano detrás de su cabeza despeinándose el cabello más de lo que lo tenía, aunque no es como si le molestara a Sakura…- Lamento lo de la tarde, se me había olvidado por completo, se que ella te hizo sentir… incomoda.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

.- No has respondido a mi pregunta…

.- Hao Jinna, mi ex novia…- Confeso Shaoran con evidente incomodidad y de la que Sakura se dio cuenta enseguida.

.- Así que era cierto lo que decía, aunque ella afirmaba que seguía siendo tu novia, o eso me pareció…

.- Son cosas de ella…- Shaoran se paso los dedos por la sienes…- Ah estado atosigándome desde que terminamos…

.- ¿Y eso fue hace cuanto?...- pregunto con curiosidad. Bien, estaba siendo indiscreta, pero no creía que Shaoran se molestara ¿no?

Eso esperaba.

.- Hace un año y medio más o menos… las cosas terminaron bastante mal.

.- ¿quieres contarme sobre eso?...- le pregunto colocando una de sus manos en el fuerte antebrazo del chico.

.- ¿Quieres saberlo?

.- Si no es mucha molestia…- Dijo con una sonrisa entre nerviosa e incómoda.

Shaoran suspiro y rescontrándose en la pared al lado de la puerta de la esmeralda, dejo deslizarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con una pierna estirada y otra recogida donde por encima de su rodilla descansaba su brazo.

Sakura imitándolo se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas para después recostar su espalda en la pared.

.- Es una historia algo larga…

.- Puedes resumírmela en lo más importante, además tenemos el factor tiempo a nuestro favor, son un poco pasadas de las cuatro de la mañana y yo no tengo sueño y sé que tu tampoco.

.- ¿Por qué tan interesada en esto?...- le pregunto viéndola a los ojos, Sakura sonrió.

.- Esa Jinna, es todo un personaje ¿viste como me miro?, tuve ganas de estrellarla contra una pared…- Dijo frunciendo un poco los labios y haciendo gestos con sus manos…

Shaoran se carcajeo…

.- No conocía esa parte de ti…

.- Así como yo no sabía esa parte tuya hoy…- dijo con una sonrisa… y estuvo a punto de reírse cuando vio el fuerte sonrojo que invadió al castaño, después de que captara lo que esta había querido decir con esas palabras…

.- Tu tampoco te quedaste atrás…- Fue turno de Shaoran de sonreír cuando a Sakura la cubrió un pequeño sonrojo…

.- Te estás desviando

.- Tú empezaste…

.- Si no quieres contarme, no hay problema, no pienso presionarte…

.- No es eso…- suspiro…- Es que, creo que no es demasiado cómodo hablarlo contigo…

.- ¿Conmigo?...- levanto una ceja escéptica

.- Digo, por lo que tú representas para…- se calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que diría, y Sakura lo vio con desconcierto al ver como otro fuerte sonrojo lo invadió.

.- ¿Qué se supone que represento?

.- No me prestes atención…- Dijo agitando su mano tratando de restarle importancia al asunto…

Sakura lo vio con sospecha, pero finalmente derrotada, suspiro encogiendo de hombros.

.- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a do…

.- Jinna fue mi mejor amiga…- Dijo Shaoran deteniéndola abruptamente, en el exacto momento en el que ella comenzaba a apoyar sus manos en el suelo para hacer impulso y levantarse.

Sakura lo vio incrédula…

.- ¿Tu mejor amiga?, ¿Es enserio?

.- Enserio…- sonrió…- La conocí en la primaria, desde ese momento fuimos inseparables…

.- ¿Cómo era ella?

.- Una niña muy dulce, a mi parecer demasiado amable además de tímida…

A Sakura le salió una gota en la frente, preguntándose seriamente si esas descripciones podían ser correctas para esa muchacha que había conocido esa tarde…

Una presentación nada agradable

.- Fuimos creciendo y con ello nuestras formas de pesar…

.- Sumándole las hormonas alborotadas, supongo…

.- Exacto…- dijo entre una pequeña risa, antes de volverse serio poco a poco…- Yo comencé a sentir algo por ella y ella estaba cambiando, aunque creo que estaba tan "enamorado"…- simulo unas comillas en el aire…- Que no me di cuenta de ese detalle…

Sakura se removió un poco en su puesto, comprendiendo finalmente a lo que Shaoran se refería con incomodidad…

Ella no se sentía especialmente cómoda con el hecho de que él le estuviese hablando cuando comenzó a gustarle la chica. Después de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

Ella y su maldita curiosidad…

.- Cuando teníamos catorce las cosas entre nosotros se dieron de forma natural, no me di cuenta exactamente en qué momento comenzamos a coquetearnos o a lanzarnos indirectas, ni tampoco cuando comenzaron nuestras demostraciones "cariñosas" que te aseguro carecían de infantilismo o amistad.

.- Vaya… de verdad te gustaba o aun…- se corto ella misma al pensar en esa posibilidad

.- No, para nada…- se apresuro a decir Shaoran, recordando el grandioso momento que había pasado con la castaña…- Ya no hay nada, ya no… no después de lo que hizo…

.- Y… ¿Qué hizo?...- Shaoran suspiro cerrando los ojos.

.- Ella comenzó a cambiar, se volvió odiosa, prepotente, mimada, pero de verdad que no me daba cuenta de eso y cuando lo note, demasiado tarde he de agregar, tenía la esperanza de que volvería a ser la misma chica de la que me enamore, pero me equivoque.

.- La verdad, no he pasado por algo como eso, pero dicen que la tardanza es que te enamores para volverte idiota…

.- Es completamente cierto…- sonrió ladinamente aunque su seria cara persistía…- Esto no lo sabes, pero la verdad yo estuve un tiempo muy alejado de mis amigos… Todo por Jinna…

.- ¿Cómo?…

.- No sé cómo le hizo, pero logro que tuviera casi todo mi tiempo dedicado a ella… tuve una fuerte pelea con mis amigos, incluidas Mei y Tommy, que peleaban con ella muy a menudo, ellos querían que abriera los ojos, pero estaba totalmente ciego. Inconscientemente sabía que las cosas eran así, supongo. Pero simplemente no quería ver la realidad, no quería aceptar que mi mejor amiga, y la que en ese entonces mi novia hubiese cambiado tanto

.- Entiendo… debió ser difícil para ti verte en esa situación, al igual que los chicos.

.- Lo fue… Llego un momento en que teníamos más problemas de lo normal…- frunció el ceño…- ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo reacciono Tomoyo cuando la vio?

.- Si, me sorprendió…

.- Eso se debe a que aparte de que Jinna estaba conmigo, comenzó a llevar su atención hacia Eriol, cuando él y Tomoyo estaban empezando a mostrar su interés mutuo…

.- ¿Jinna se metió en medio?...- pregunto casi escandalizada y Shaoran asintió.

.- Así es, Ella y Jinna tenían fuertes encuentros a escondidas, aunque Tomoyo lo mantenía a escondidas de mí… Y Eriol y yo también tuvimos una fuerte pelea, me reclamaba que controlara a mi novia…- sonrió con ironía…- Pero yo no quería creerle lo que era obvio…

.- Me es difícil imaginarlos a todos ustedes peleando enserio…- Shaoran rio

.- Si bueno, fue un tiempo de crisis total… nuestra amistad estuvo en peligro.

.- ¿Cuándo explotó la bomba?

.- Fue en una fiesta… Se la paso encima de Eriol estando en mis narices y estaba un poco borracha, aunque yo aun la consideraba lo suficientemente consiente como para saber donde estaba, quien era, y que hacia…

.- ¿Qué hizo exactamente?

.- Beso a Eriol… Tomoyo había salido de la fiesta como alma que lleva el diablo al verlos ese dia, Y yo… pues yo simplemente me acerque y la tome del brazo cuando Eriol la rechazo. La lleve a su casa y allá discutiendo terminamos con todo.

.- Pero…

.- No me mate con Eriol si es lo que piensas…- Sakura se sonrojo…- Simplemente lo mire y no le dije nada, no estaba molesto porque sabía de antemano que no era su culpa, simplemente dolido, y dolido en mi orgullo, además de que me sentía idiota, al saber que todo lo que me habían advertido mis amigos había sido cierto…

.- Comprendo… con razón Tomoyo estaba casi histérica.

.- Si bueno, Jinna le hizo muchas _bromas_ pesadas a Tomoyo, mientras estuvo conmigo se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible a ella.

.- ¿Y qué más o menos le hacía?

.- Mmmmm…- trato de recordar…- Una vez, le hecho una bolsa llena de pescado y mariscos podridos a la cabeza, no sé de donde la habrá sacado, pero lo hizo… Tomoyo estuvo más de un mes sin salir a la luz del sol, por tratar de cuidarse el cabello.

.- Por Dios, es una…- Se mordió la lengua para no soltar un seguro insulto que saldría de sus labios…- ¡Esta loca!

.- Otra fue que un dia, Tomoyo y Jinna presentarían su examen de etiqueta juntas… por lo general siempre le había tocado con Meiling, pero esa vez la profesora las había puesto a ellas en pareja…

.- ¿Qué paso con Tomoyo?

.- Reprobó, el examen era practico… y las dos estaban una al lado de la otra, tenían que estar rígidas como una tabla, pero hubo un momento en el que Jinna le metió a Tomoyo un insecto en la ropa… creo que fue un grillo…- suspiro…- Pero entonces, te imaginaras el espectáculo que dio… Y bueno, así como esas muchas tantas…

Esa vez Sakura no pudo resistirse…

.- ¡¿Es acaso que esa maldita mujer está loca?! ¡¿Tiene retrasos o qué?!

Shaoran no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada…

.- Baja la voz, recuerda que estamos en el pasillo, los demás pueden escucharnos…

.- Lo siento, pero es que…- Resoplo sintiéndose molesta…- No me digas que Tomoyo no se defendió…

Shaoran volvió a reír…

.- Una cosa que siempre hay que tener presente es… Nunca hagas una broma a Tomoyo, porque puede regresártela mil veces peor…- Sakura sonrió con malicia a imaginarse las posibles bromas que le habría gastado a la petulante chica…- A la final, era una constante riña entre ambas.

.- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer Tomoyo…

.- En fin… Después de todos los problemas y lo pasado en la fiesta, tuvieron que pasar un par de meses para que Tomoyo volviese a dirigirme la palabra, la verdad es que estaba muy molesta conmigo.

.- ¿Y qué paso con Eriol?

.- Eriol tuvo problemas para acercarse a ella otra vez…- Dijo con ligera diversión en su voz

.- Pobre Eriol…- dijo con cierta lastima en la voz al imaginarse el momento.

.- Desde entonces, Jinna ha tratado de acercarse a mí, aunque no la he dejado…

.- Vaya, eso es a lo que yo llamo persistencia…

.- Enserio lamento el cómo te trato Jinna esta tarde…

.- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso…- se levanto y extendiéndole una mano a Shaoran lo ayudo a incorporarse también…- Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí para contarme esto, pero… ¿No tienes miedo de volver a enamorarte?

Shaoran simplemente sonrió. Pasaron dos minutos de silencio ensordecedor, hasta que el ambarino se acerco a ella y la abrazo, enviando escalofríos a todo el cuerpo de la castaña…

Es cierto que había pasado muchas cosas con Jinna, ella había sido su primera vez en todo… Hasta en _aquello,_ hasta bien dicen que _la primera vez_ nunca se olvida.

Tal vez no se olvide, después de todo era la primera vez, pero si se superaba, si podría dejarse pasar y formar cosas nuevas, un futuro diferente… Y eso era lo que exactamente estaba haciendo.

No se prohibiría amar de nuevo…

.- No creo haberme enamorado de verdad, en tal caso no lo hubiese superado tan rápido, creo… De igual forma de haber sido así, no tendría miedo de volver a enamorarme, de eso se compone la vida ¿no?, alegrarse, entristecerse, enamorarse, sufrir y demases, si me _enamorara otra vez_, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ser feliz, así sufra de nuevo en el intento… Si acepto que me dolió el perder a mi mejor amiga y que no hayamos podido quedar como simples amigos, pero ella no daba de su parte así que todo termino bastante mal.

.- Vaya, eres inspirador…- dijo en son de broma, Shaoran rio…

.- Gracias por escucharme…- le dijo…- Es la primera vez que cuento esto… no lo había discutido con mis amigos, es que ellos ya saben cómo son las cosas…

.- Está bien…- le regreso el abrazo.

.- ¿No te molesta?...- Sakura sonrió sabiendo a lo que refería

.- ¿Debería de molestarme?, forma parte de tu pasado ¿no?...- _Además no somos nada_, se reservo para ella descubriéndose algo desanimada por ese hecho…

.- Cierto…

.- ¿Seguirán las cosas igual entre nosotros?

Shaoran sonrió

.- Lo dudo…- Le dio un rápido beso, antes de alejarse completamente de ella…- Que duermas bien Sakura…- y haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano, se encamino unos cuantos pasos hacia su habitación, miro por última vez a la muchacha sonriéndole y posteriormente entro a su habitación.

Dejándola a ella allí, parada, y con la duda de a que se había referido él con eso… y es que esas simples dos palabras podían tener tantos significados en cuanto a su situación.

¿Era despistada?

Si un poco…

Suspirando se metió en su habitación aun sin creer que Shaoran la había besado… seguramente le sería difícil conciliar el sueño.

Se sonrojo de nuevo al recordar los besos que habían compartido

¿Enserio le gustaba Shaoran?

.

No muy lejos de allí, una pre-adolecente pelinegra daba brinquitos de felicidad al haber podido presenciar todo aquello de principio a fin.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

.- Buenos días, Sakura…- Saludo la señora Ieran, al verla entrar al salón, donde ella y sus amigas, compréndase, Nadeshiko, Yanneth y Sonomi, estaban tomando el té.

.- Buenos Días…- Contesto el saludo una vez las demás mujeres la saludaran.

Sakura dirigió la vista hacia Nadeshiko, no sabía que pasaba, pero tenía la sensación de que a la mujer le pasaba algo… No dejaba de mirarla en algunas ocasiones, además que la angustia en sus ojos era demasiado evidente.

Quería saber que le pasaba, y es que tenia la ligera sospecha de que todo el problema se trataba de ella… suspiro, tal vez cuando estuvieran a solas.

.- ¿Y los chicos?

.- Tomoyo y Meiling están haciendo unas compras, pero no quisieron despertarte, Azura aun duerme y Shaoran y Eriol, están en el patio entrenando…- Sakura vio a Sonomi con curiosidad.

.- ¿Entrenando?...- Las damas sonrieron…

.- Así es, mira Sakura, porque no te sientas un momento con nosotras y después vas a ver que hacen los chicos…- le propuso Yanneth haciendo un guiño. Sakura asintiendo tomo la taza de té que le ofrecían y se sentó al lado de Nadeshiko…

Era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, y las mujeres no hicieron más que sonreír, ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar más de diez minutos con la visitante, debido a que sus respectivos hijos acaparaban mucho tiempo.

.- Y dime Sakura… ¿Te gusta mucho Japón?...- Sakura sonrió un poco, sabiendo de antemano que las mujeres le caerían a preguntas…

.- Si, es muy acogedora…

.- Sakura, Sakura, ¿y has tenido o tienes novio?...- pregunto con cierta emoción la señora Sonomi, que era la más flexible en cuanto a ese tema…

Sakura enrojeció notoriamente recordando apenas lo pasado la madrugada anterior

y un sonrojo que las mujeres no pasaron desapercibido…

.- ¡Oh si tienes!, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es lindo?, ¿alto?, ¿Te trata bien?...- pregunto Yanneth atropelladamente.

Sakura rio nerviosamente

.- S-se equivocan, no… tengo.

.- ¿Cómo que no?...- Dijo Ieran dejando su taza de té en la pequeña mesa…- Con lo linda que eres.

.- Además ¿porque ese sonrojo? Debe haber algo por allí, ¿no es así picarona?...- Dijo Sonomi en un tono pícaro moviendo un poco sus cejas, haciendo reír a Sakura con el gesto.

.- Para nada, es que el tema me da un poco de vergüenza…- explico. Sonomi y Yanneth suspiraron desanimadas. Las otras dos damas restantes se rieron un poco, esas dos eran las que más se emocionaban en cuanto a un tema como ese, y tomando en cuenta que eran suegras de sus respectivos hijos.

Pues… entenderán.

.- Dejando eso de lado, dejen respirar a la pobre Sakura…- Nadeshiko sonrió…- Y cuéntanos sobre ti Sakura a parte de lo que te preguntamos cuando llegaste, no se… ¿Qué hacías antes de conocer a nuestros hijos?

Sakura desvió la mirada un momento y dejando la taza en la mesita, suspiro.

.- Pues, no mucho la verdad, la llegada de sus hijos a mi vida fue un cambio de ciento ochenta grados…- Se sincero sonriendo un poco, recordando la noche en que había chocado con Shaoran y seguidamente conoció a los demás…

.- ¿Cómo así?...- pregunto Ieran…

.- Bueno, yo catalogaría mi vida como aburrida, pero comenzando con el dia en que los conocí, los siguientes no fueron nada normales

.- ¿Desearías hablarnos sobre eso?...- pregunto Yanneth interesada, sirviéndose té nuevamente… Sakura se rio por lo bajo, tan bajo que las mujeres apenas y pudieron darse cuenta…

.- Esa noche me estaban asaltando, pero no sé si fue estupidez o valentía de parte mía, pero salí corriendo detrás del ladrón…

.- ¿No te paso nada?...- preguntó Nadeshiko con preocupación.

.- No, yo sin querer choque con Shaoran mientras corría, creo que… ese fue el dia en que se estaban mudando…- Ieran lanzo una fuerte carcajada.

.- Ósea que mientras corrías, chocaste con Shaoran…- volvió a reír…- que interesante

.- Después de eso, Shaoran me ayudo con el ladrón y después conocí a los demás, ese dia no acepte su invitación a quedarme a comer algo, si mal no recuerdo… Bueno, días después me los encontré de nuevo en la preparatoria…

.- ¿Y fue cuando vistes a Kero y a Spy? Y…- Sakura la interrumpió con una sonrisa…

.- Así es, pero ¿Cómo lo sabe?...

.- Las chicas nos hablaron un poco del tema…

.- Comprendo…- tomo su taza de té y probó otro sorbo…- Les debe parecer extraño que yo sepa su secreto así sin más…

.- Si un poco, pero nos acostumbramos a la idea, además no es como si ellos te lo hubiesen dicho, tu sola te distes cuenta…- Comento Sonomi

Sakura sonrió.

.- ¿Y no tienes interés de entrenar tu magia, Sakura?...- pregunto Ieran, todas las mujeres la recriminaron con la mirada, como si hubiese dicho algo indebido…

Y es que nadie había mencionado en frente de Sakura el hecho de que esta tuviera magia.

.- La verdad aun no lo sé, creo que me conformo con saber lo básico… No estoy muy segura de involucrarme con eso de la magia…

.- Pero Sakura…- Dijo Nadeshiko seria…- Estas involucrada desde que lo supiste, desde que comenzaste a juntarte con los chicos aun sabiéndolo, y si no me equivoco, ello te lo advirtieron ¿no?...- Sakura asintió

.- Además me imagino que ellos te contaron sobre Ming Wu ¿no? Esa amenaza esta suelta desde hace tiempo y no han podido dar con su paradero, es extraño que aun no haya intentado nada para atacarnos…- comento Sonomi

.- Así es, pero no me dieron muchos detalles de él.

.- Sakura, aquí entrenos y a todas estas… ¿sabes de donde viene tu magia?...- Pregunto Yanneth con todo el tacto que le fue posible relucir.

Todas miraron instintivamente a Nadeshiko, que ya las tenía al tanto de lo que esta sentía por la chica.

.- Pues, como ya sé que lo saben… soy adoptada…- Nadeshiko sintió que él mundo pronto daría vueltas, ¿Qué ya lo sabían? Si, así era.

Pero era la primera vez que Sakura decía aquello sin más preámbulos, abriendo más posibilidades y cerrando mas túneles en su cabeza…

.- Así que no se a donde pertenezco o de donde viene mi magia… pero a estas alturas no me interesa saberlo…- Nadeshiko sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón de golpe…- Para mi… mis padres murieron el mismo dia en que murió mi memoria en ese terremoto…- confeso cerrando los ojos.

La Amamiya mayor trago pesado, tratando de soportar las gruesas lágrimas que lo más seguro caerían en cualquier momento… sus amigas la vieron con ligera pena, comprendiendo de cierta forma, como se debería de estar sintiendo la mujer en ese momento…

.- ¿Terremoto? ¿Qué terremoto?...- pregunto la mujer atropelladamente, Sakura a su lado la vio directamente a los ojos, logrando paralizar un momento a Nadeshiko

.- El fuerte terremoto que azoto a Japón hace más de diez años, aunque no recuerdo mucho de ese dia

Entonces Nadeshiko comenzó a procesar toda información que tenía hasta ahora… pero es que su instinto de madre se lo decía, de alguna forma milagrosa, esa Sakura era su hija, tenía que ser su hija… Solo faltaría una prueba de ADN para comprobarlo y… abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

_¡Bingo!_

.- Si me disculpan, no me siento muy cómoda hablando de esto, yo… creo que iré a donde están los chicos, Gracias por el té

.- Está bien, mi niña… perdón por ser tan entrometidas…- sonrió nerviosamente Sonomi.

.- Descuiden…- sonrió Sakura haciendo un gesto con la mano. Apenas desapareció de la sala, Nadeshiko se levanto precipitadamente de su puesto, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y comenzó a subir escaleras arriba sin importarle nada ni nadie…

Esa noche tenía que hablar con Fujitaka

.- Tenemos que seguirla…- Anuncio Ieran a las demás, y no se equivocaron en sus suposiciones cuando llegaron a su habitación y la vieron llorar junto a la ventana.

Suspiraron, no era para menos, Nadeshiko era muy sensible y el hecho de que Sakura haya mencionado aquellas palabras frente a ella, la corrompieron.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

Cuando Sakura llego a su destino, comenzó a sentirse un poco mal por la señora Nadeshiko. Si se había dado cuenta de su reacción, pero o esa mujer era demasiado sensible, o ella era demasiado dura y sincera…

A veces tanta sinceridad era mala…

Vio hacia el frente y se permitió sonreír un rato, al ver como Eriol y Shaoran, cubiertos por capas de sudor, una franela sin mangas color blanco y unos pantalones deportivos, además de descalzos, se repartían golpes y patadas, esquivadas con una velocidad y precisión sorprendente.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a alguien practicar artes marciales y verlos a ellos por primera vez desde que los conocía, le parecía extraño y excitante de cierto modo…

Aunque los jóvenes no parecían darse cuenta de su presencia ya que estaban especialmente concentrados en el entrenamiento, Sakura no pudo apartar su vista de Shaoran en un buen rato, a veces veía a los chicos simultáneamente, se quedaba un pequeño fragmento de tiempo observando los movimientos de Eriol y ya después se le iba el tiempo mirando al ambarino…

Suspiro con melancolía, esa situación le recordaba a tantas cosas…

.- Quiero agua, Shaoran…- Anuncio el peli-negro

.- Te oxidaras Eriol…- respondió con una sonrisa.

.- Vamos a detenernos un rato, aun nos quedan creo que una hora…- dijo mientras seguía respondiendo a los insistentes movimientos del castaño…

.- ¡Cuarenta y cinco minutos y contando!…- medio grito Sakura desde su sitio al saber que estarían allí hasta el medio dia.

En respuesta había conseguido que un par de cabezas voltearan al mismo tiempo a su dirección. La reacción de uno fue una sonrisa, la de otro un sutil sonrojo…

Sakura se acerco a medio patio con dos botellas de agua en mano, que había cogido de una mesa que allí se encontraba… Cuando llego le dio una botella a cada uno.

.- Gracias…- dijeron los sudados muchachos al unisonó.

.- Estuvieron geniales…- elogio la muchacha…- ¿Desde hace cuanto que entrenan?

.- Te refieres a ¿desde cuándo estamos aquí o cuánto tiempo tenemos entrenando esto?...- pregunto Eriol

.- Las dos…

.- Estamos aquí desde las nueve de la mañana… teníamos tiempo sin entrenar como Dios manda…- comento el níveo con una sonrisa, recién notando que una atmosfera diferente rodeaba a sus queridos amigos castaños.

.- Y entrenando esto, desde los siete años ¿no es así Eriol?, no recuerdo muy bien…

.- Te pelaste un poco, es desde los seis…

.- ¿Y siempre entrenan aquí?

.- Casi siempre, cuando es ejercicio físico si… Cuando practicamos magia, vamos a un estadio…- Dijo Shaoran

.- ¿Un estadio?

.- Si, solo para entrenar la magia… aunque las personas comunes no saben de eso, solo los Clanes mágicos tienen acceso a ese estadio, es para prevenir daños, además de que es más espacioso.

.- Vaya…

.- ¿Quieres ir algún dia?...- Pregunto Eriol

.- Me encantaría…- sonrió la castaña.

.- ¿Quieres intentar pelear? Sakura…- la muchacha vio a Shaoran como si le hubiesen salido tres ojos y un cuerno tricolor de unicornio en una mejilla…- Es enserio…

.- Es una buena idea…- Dijo Eriol con entusiasmo

.- ¿Y con quien se supone que peleare?...- dijo frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

Eriol y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas un momento.

.- Pelearas conmigo…- se señalo el ambarino con una sonrisa, Sakura volvió a fruncir el ceño

.- Pero… no tengo ropa para la ocasión…- Ahora se señalo ella, consiguiendo la mirada de atención de Shaoran y Eriol, que la examinaron, notando que la muchacha tenía una falda holgada con estampados arabescos de un color entre azul y verde agua, un dedo por encima de las rodillas, una blusa con manga corta color crema y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Era normal, ese dia era especialmente caluroso…

Shaoran y Eriol volvieron a intercambiar miradas y sonrieron de medio lado sabiendo que habían pensado lo mismo…

.- Que importa, ¿ves allá?…- señalo una pequeña cabaña, que por dentro seguramente solo sería un vestidor…- Allí hay ropa que usan Tomoyo y Mei para la ocasión, ve y te cambias…- Dijo el ambarino dándole un ligero empujoncito.

.- ¡¿Tomoyo y Meiling también?!...- dijo escandalizada…

.- Claro, no te recomiendo pelear con esas dos, son muy buenas…- le dijo Eriol sonriente…

.- ¡Eso no me alienta! ¿Y qué hay de ustedes?, ¡¿piensan matarme?!...

.- Claro que no, no sabes nada, digamos que es como un incentivo para que puedas defenderte de lo básico, ahora ve…- ahora fue Eriol el que le dio el ligero empujón.

Sakura frunció el ceño… _¿Qué no se? Imbéciles_, dijo para sus adentros yéndose al lugar señalado, encontrándose con ropa deportiva, sudaderas, gomas y demases…

Unos minutos después los muchachos vieron como la castaña se acercaba, con una licra solo un poco por encima de las rodillas, color negro, una camina manga corta color blanco y una coleta alta sosteniendo su cabello.

Eran las mismas vestimentas que utilizaban las níveas al entrenar…

Y al igual que los chicos, Sakura se hallaba totalmente descalza, sintiendo con placer la pequeña grama que acariciada sus pies.

.- Bien, ahora que estas lista, ponte allá, y yo aquí…- indico Shaoran después de haberse quedado babeando literalmente por la muchacha… Y es que esas licras hacían el papel excelente de pegarse con sutiliza a las piernas de Sakura.

Sakura se coloco en el extremo indicado y Shaoran al otro extremo, quedando a unos considerables metros de distancia el uno del otro…

Sakura que sin esperar a que Shaoran dijese algo, se coloco en posición básica de combate…

.- Vaya, vaya… ¿ya nos has visto?...- pregunto Eriol

.- No pero…

.- Como sea, es solo la posición básica…- Sakura frunció los labios, la estaban subestimando…- Te indicare lo que haremos Sakura, primero tu tend…- E iba a continuar si no fuera porque de un momento a otro vio a Sakura casi encima de él repartiendo patadas y golpes con movimiento gráciles y precisos…

Shaoran las esquivo a duras penas por la repentina distracción que todo aquello significo, Eso definitivamente no eran movimiento que solo haces por hacerlo, o que ves y después repites…

Eriol desde su lugar veía la escena con la boca abierta, y no hablando del modo literal, agradeciendo que Shaoran hubiese sido el voluntario para "enseñar" a Sakura.

Si claro… _enseñar._

Llego un momento en que Sakura se aparto un poco, dejando pensar con más calma al ambarino que aun estaba tragando y procesando todo lo que había pasando.

Sakura sonreía de forma victoriosa, sabía que no se lo esperaban, y sorprenderlos de esa forma, era de lo más gratificante.

.- Un momento…- Dijo Shaoran desasiendo su posición, para ver mejor a Sakura, que aun no quitaba la sonrisa que bailaba por su rostro…

.- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran?, ¿te echaras para atrás?... _como anoche_…- murmuro eso ultimo sabiendo que Eriol no escucharía pero que el chico Li si…

.- No…- negó con un sonrojo, volviendo a la posición básica…- ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?

.- Mi querido Shaoran, te sorprenderías de todo lo que me enseño mi madre…- el muchacho sintió ligeras cosquillas en el estomago de solo escuchar el apodo momentáneo que había usado Sakura con él.

.- Me sorprende, te enseño a hablar mandarín y ahora con que también a combatir…- comento Eriol desde su lugar.

.- Así es, hacíamos muchas cosas juntas en nuestros tiempos libres…- sonrió con añoranza y Shaoran aunque fuera un poco tramposo, saco ventaja del estado de distracción en la que se había sumergido Sakura.

Esta sorprendida y algo descolocada por el repentino movimiento, dio un salto impulsándose hacia arriba en el preciso momento que la pierna de Shaoran pasaba por sus pies, girando para tumbarla…

.- ¡Eres un aprovechado!…- Le reclamo.

.- ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo!…

.- Claro que no, tú estabas preparado, solo que no esperabas que yo te respondiera de ese modo…

.- Si ni siquiera me dejaste terminar lo que iba a decir cuando te moviste, por supuesto que me tomaste por sorpresa…

Mientras Eriol miraba divertido la recién formada discusión… ¿Era su imaginación?, ¿o había algo diferente en esos dos?, no sabía pero se encargaría de averiguarlo…

.- Como sea, no seré tan brusco…

.- Vamos Shaoran, no quiero que te limites…- y seguidamente Sakura se lanzo al ataque

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos allí, haciendo volteretas, lanzándose patadas y demás estrategias, y aunque Sakura era fuerte, sabía que Shaoran no estaba peleando con todo su potencial, y sabía también porque lo hacía.

Y es que de así serlo, no le tomaría más de diez segundos en derribarla…

Y hablando de derribados…

Sakura casi y no esquiva un certero golpe que iba a su estomago, pero como consecuencia perdió un poco el equilibrio y ante el mismo movimiento que Shaoran había hecho para atacarla por primera vez, cayó al suelo de espalda estrepitosamente.

Pensaba levantarse y seguir dando pelea, pero Shaoran sostuvo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, colocándose a un lado de ella, para imposibilitarla de que le lanzara una patada si se colocaba de frente.

.- Perdiste…- No muy lejos Eriol aplaudía como foca.

.- Gracias por recordármelo…- dijo Sakura respirando con rapidez…

Shaoran sonrió y se incorporo para seguidamente extenderle una mano a la muchacha.

.- Peleas muy bien, si no fuera porque tengo un entrenamiento intensivo sobre esto, creo y me habrías ganado fácilmente…

.- Tomare eso como un alago…- Dijo ella, acercándose junto con Shaoran hacía Eriol que les ofrecía una botella de agua, tal como lo había hecho Sakura momentos antes.

.- Es una de las mejores peleas que he visto… tu madre tenía que ser muy buena en artes marciales, tu estas prácticamente a nuestro nivel…

.- Mamá sabía mucho, de viernes a domingos entrenábamos por horas, y como lo hacíamos un juego, no me aburría para nada… Pero deje de entrenar cuando ella murió…

.- Pero es que fue sorprendente…- Dijo Eriol entusiasmado, tratando de disipar el repentino y tenso ambiente que se había formado, Sakura lo vio agradecida…- Por poco, y casi derrumbas a Shaoran, le distes buena pelea.

Sakura rio…

.- ¿Ahora quieres pelear tu Eriol?...- El níveo se detuvo abruptamente y miro a la chica con nerviosismo

Ahora fue turno de Shaoran de reír…

.- Aaamm, ¿Por qué no en otro momento?, es que… puede que en cualquier momento llegue Tomoyito así que…- miro su reloj…- Oh cielos, mira la hora, yo voy a bañarme, prometo después darte la pelea Sakura, pero por ahora…- Dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente entrando a la casa.

Los castaños riéndose un rato, se fueron adentrando también…

.- Bueno, yo también voy a darme un baño…- Shaoran se volteo hacia Sakura y jalándola hacia él, le dio un cálido y prolongado beso, que tomo a la muchacha por sorpresa, pero que después de un momento se encargo de responder, abrazando al muchacho…

.- ¡Iugh!, estas… todo sudado y pegajoso…- dijo Sakura con una voz chillona y divertida, separándose rápidamente del muchacho, con una mueca de ligero asco en su rostro. El ambarino rio y abrazo a la castaña rodeándola casi por completo…

.- ¡Shaoran no… detente, Shaoraaan!...

.- Solo es un abrazo Sakura, no te alarmes…

.- Un abrazo sucio y asqueroso… lindo, pero sucio, ¡vamos bájame!...- Shaoran rio nuevamente.

.- Nos vemos en el almuerzo…- le dio un rápido beso y finalmente la soltó.

Subiendo las escaleras se repaso mentalmente, que tendría que hablar con ella, era obvio lo que pasaba entre ellos, ella no se quejaba y el no veía razones para hacerlo.

Quería hacer de eso, algo más serio si era posible, y para ellos tenía que hablar con Sakura…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

.- Hoy dan de alta al abuelo…- Anuncio Kazuki que a las dos de la tarde había llamado avisando que todos estuviesen en la sala, para informarles algo importante…

No estás demás decir que todos al recibir la noticia sonrieron con jubilo

.- ¿Pero aun no está en recuperación?...- pregunto Sakura desde su lugar.

.- Así es, pero esta fuera de peligro, nos recomendaron que la recuperación la siguiera en casa…- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa, pero esta se borro al ver como Sakura parecía repentinamente preocupada…

.- ¿Sucede algo Sakura?...- pregunto al llegar a su lado en el sillón y todos prestaron genuina atención a lo que esta diría.

.- No, solo que… estoy feliz que se está recuperando con éxito, pero sinceramente no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, yo aun no…- se calló bajando la mirada un momento.

.- Oh…- dijo Kazuki por lo bajo al saber finalmente a lo que esta se refería…- ¿Aun no estás preparada?

.- Eso creo…

.- No te preocupes, ya el viejo se hizo a la idea, creo que no le caerá como una bomba escuchar de nuevo que…

.- Pero…

.- Lo mejor será esperar un par de días, a que el abuelo se recupere un poco mas ¿te parece bien?... no tiene que ser exactamente cuándo lo den de alta… creo que no sería bueno para su salud…- Le sonrió.

Sakura dio una gran bocanada de aire, antes de drenarla en un suspiro y asintió…

Los demás sonrieron un poco, imaginaron que para Sakura tampoco sería fácil contar lo que sea que diría, al igual que no sería fácil para el viejo Shaiming o para la familia en si…

Y pensaron seriamente en dejar que estos hablaran a solas, solo la familia Tsue… Pero Sakura insistió en que de alguna forma indirecta el tema también les concernía…

Y no estaba tan errada, ya que de una u otra forma, todos tuvieron que ver con Yuli Kinomoto… o Tsue, un tiempo… Todos habían convivido con ella, aunque fuese un corto periodo de su vida…

Y esta había dejado muchas cosas sueltas. Era una gran sorpresa aun, saber que había muerto…

Nadeshiko desde su lugar no pudo evitar pensar en lo que tenía un tiempo atormentándola. Hacía casi una semana o tal vez un poco más, que se había dedicado en leer prácticamente todas las cartas que Yuli le había enviado, y recordó un _pequeño_ detalle, que no había sido de su agrado.

Si Keida, era agresivo con Yuli, y esta nunca llego a denunciarlo, esta al morir seguramente la tutela de Sakura había pasado directamente al hombre.

¿Es posible que Keida Kinomoto haya cambiado?, ¿Que se haya encargado de Sakura como se debía?, o…

Cielos, ¿Por qué Sakura no lo mencionaba?

¿Y si ese maldito hombre le habría hecho algo a Sakura? ¿Qué había sido de la relación de Yuli y Keida?, o tal vez la tutela habría pasado a otra persona si es que Yuli de verdad logró separarse de ese hombre…

En ese caso ¿Quién cuidaba de Sakura? ¿Lo hacía sola?

No podía ser, eso iba contra la ley, fijo hubiese ido a un orfanato o quien sabe a dónde pararía…

Eran tantas preguntas sin respuesta… eso la tenia preocupada, que Sakura estuviese en mano de Keida, no era un intensivo para ella.

Ella misma había sido testigo de todo el sufrimiento que paso Yuli, mientras le informaba su situación por medio de sus cartas… Ella sabía todo lo que paso en ese matrimonio, tanto las peleas, como los abortos accidentales, como las reconciliaciones, cuando se volvió estéril, el saber la opinión de la mujer en cuanto a una adopción.

¿Por qué Yuli había dejado de responderle sus cartas?, tal vez y ella tenía un poco de culpa, puesto que un tiempo estuvo recibiendo cartas de la mujer, pero se encargo de no responder a ninguna, ya que se hallaba demasiado deprimida con la reciente muerte de su hija, como para responderle…

Pero, casi un año después ella respondió a una, contando todo su sufrimiento a Yuli, ¿y que recibió a cambio?

Una extraña disculpa que aun a esas alturas seguía sin comprender.

Tenía sinceras ganas de llorar desde entonces, ¿Qué tantas cosas pensaba Yuli? ¿Qué clase de acciones había tomado la mujer? ¿Por qué tanto maldito misterio?

¿Acaso tanto juntarse con Keida, la cambio?

No, eso no era posible… suspiro queriendo saber que había sido de ese hombre, no sabía si Sakura tendría conocimiento de él, a lo mejor si… fue la pareja de su madre después de todo, pero… volviendo a las preguntas, ¿El se habría alejado de ellas?

Repentinamente la voz de la esmeralda la saco de su mar de pensamientos…

.- Esta bien, ¿Cuándo lo dan de alta?...- pregunto Sakura.

.- Esta noche. ¿Iras a verlo?

.- Si

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Notas de Autora:**

**Jijijiji, no me salió exactamente como lo tenía en mi cabeza, pero mientras escribía, me di cuenta que estaba plasmando algo totalmente distinto a como lo tenía planeado… al menos no cambie lo que ya había puesto en avances del Cap anterior, pero en fin… Al fin de cuentas supongo que él resultado fue el mismo final y lindo… o eso espero.**

**Espero que las dudas de Jinna hayan sido resueltas, tremenda arpía ¿no? Aun no sé si dará varios problemas a la parejita x_x, Ya para el próximo capítulo Sakura y los Tsue hablaran, eeem, No sé si lo notaron pero hay algo curioso en cuanto a Yuli, en todo lo que pensó Nadeshiko a lo último… Esa mujer es un Enigma en esta historia XD **

**Y se dio un tremendo y repentino acercamiento entre Sakura y Shaoran *-* Lamento si no fui lo suficientemente romántica o no describí bien las cosas, pero me di cuenta que eso del romance simplemente no se me da xd. Por más que leí muchas historias cursis, no pude x_x**

**En el próximo capítulo, como ya había dicho en el anterior, tengo problemas… es que de ese especifico capitulo depende de lo que pasara en la historia de ahora en adelante, me explico, porque si lo escribo de una forma, la historia tendrá su camino, ok, normal hasta allí, pero si lo escribo de otro modo, la historia tomara otro rumbo, pero claramente para llegar al mismo punto… Ósea, dos caminos diferentes, pero con un mismo final… O eso creo.**

**Creo que ya las confundí… lo siento, no me hagan caso, aun estoy muy indecisa. Ya me las arreglare. n_n**

**Bueno y ustedes dirán… Espero sus opiniones respecto al capítulo, (si quieren n_n") y si ven algún error, por favor decírmelo, y bueno, eso… gracias a los Reviews que recibí el capitulo anterior, ya he pasado los 300 (Inserte grito de felicidad aquí) *-* un gran abrazo, no leemos en el próximo capítulo XDD**

**Mitsukii1701 – Gracias por leer.**


End file.
